<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHAT BECOMES OF THE BROKEN HEARTED by chitwncat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678239">WHAT BECOMES OF THE BROKEN HEARTED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat'>chitwncat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How everyone struggles, How life goes on after Robert goes to prison, How they all try to put their world back together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert kills Lee and goes to prison.  This one event changes so much in Emmerdale.  Everyone now has to figure out how to keep living.  This is that story.  What happens to Aaron.  What happens to Robert.  What happens to Seb.  What happens to the others from the village.  How do their lives change and how do they make lemonade from the lemons they have all be given.  Do they?  Can they?  Will Robert and Aaron's paths crossed again.  Can the the pure magnetism of being soulmates eventually pull them back together?  There are so many broken hearts.  Can they all be mended or has life finally created one to many obstacles to overcome?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I've started a new story while still trying to finish others.  I'm a glutton for punishment so forgive me.  This noodled around in my head for a while until I had to start putting it to paper.  Yes, it appears to be just another Robert goes to prison, gets out of prison, then followed by robron 3.0 reunion.  That is the broad outline but it hopefully doesn't take the normal route to get there.  Most of the stories I've read about Robert going to prison and then returning has nothing else changing in the story.  I have tried to change that up because in a real soap a lot of crazy shit happens to everyone in the soap over a 3-8 year window which this story stretches over.  Everything changes with everyone.  In this story it will be a crazy unexpected mess Robert returns to.  And also, since I'm putting a little soap style story telling in this, the reason Robert gets out of prison early will also be a true over the top semi ridiculous soap like story all in itself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOVEMBER 2019 - JANUARY 2020</p>
<p>It was now bordering on insanity and Aaron couldn't stop it.  It didn't matter what he said or did because NOBODY was listening.  No one cared how he felt.  No one cared how much he was hurting.  No one cared how empty he was. No one saw because no one cared to look.  He should have expected that though because that was how it always was over the years.  They never cared enough to really look and listen.  There had only been one person who ever did.  ONE.  Uno hombre.  Robert.</p>
<p>Robert was the only one who put Aaron's feelings and needs above his own.  He was the only one that really looked into his eyes, into his soul and saw the real Aaron and was ready and willing to sacrifice everything to take away all the younger man's hurt and pain.  Robert had been the only one.  And now, he was gone.  Gone for years with no guarantee he would ever be able to come back.  Possibly forever.  On top of that, he had chosen to cut himself off from the rest of the world after he got shipped to a prison on the Isle of Wight.  Robert chose to let Aaron go in hopes that he could figure out how to move on and still have a good life.  A productive life.  Hopefully, a happy life.  All things Robert could no longer give him.</p>
<p>The problem was Robert failed to take into consideration that was going to be an impossible task.  He failed to consider that it was impossible for Aaron to move on without him.  And, the biggest miscalculation he made was that both of their families would be there for Aaron to help him grieve his loss and then to help him find a way to move forward one step at a time because they weren't and never would be.  Robert should have known that too.  There had been countless examples in the past of both of their families never listening to either of them.  Never caring what either of them wanted or needed.  He should have known because Aaron knew and now, he was living his worst nightmare.</p>
<p>Even as observant as Robert was with Aaron and how he could spot every little nuance with his husband he was always completely blind at how much both of their families mistreated them.  Both of them.  Robert never understood it was their personalities.  Their characteristic of only truly caring for themselves.  Robert either didn't see it or wouldn't accept it because he always assumed the attitude they displayed toward them was because of him.  Because of current and past bad behavior.  It was something he thought he deserved, and Robert could never shake that feeling.  He never understood or accepted the problem wasn't him but them.  He always thought it was his punishment.  That is what the voice in his head was always telling him.  The voice of his long dead father, Jack Sugden.</p>
<p>But Robert wasn't there anymore, and it was now Aaron that was forced to deal with it all on his own and he was at his breaking point.  Enough was enough.</p>
<p>For years he had put up with Paddy and his mum constantly trying to control him and force him to be who they wanted him to be.  To be there for them in the ways they wanted him to be so he could make them happy.  Be the man they wanted.  It was how it has always been.  Aaron had never known anything different from them.  But he also knew it was a Dingle family trait.  It was how Dingle's had treated their children since the beginning of time.  Each generation treating their kids like they were only there to please and serve their Dingle elders.  </p>
<p>Then Aaron met Robert who had his own self worth issues from years of mental abuse from his father.  Always treating him second best.  Never giving him the love he gave his other children.  The two became quite the pair.  Two men who never could fully trust.  Two men who carried the weight of their world on their shoulders from years of self doubt and mistreatment from their families.  </p>
<p>But there was also a love between them that was unmistakable and undeniable.  It took them a good three years of fighting off all their demons but when they finally did, they developed a bond that was unbreakable.  It was a bond neither the Dingles nor the Sugdens understood.  No one in either family had ever loved someone like Aaron and Robert loved each other.  No one in either family had been willing to sacrifice their own life to save another like these two men had been willing to do, and had done, more than once.  </p>
<p>But it has now all been shattered, and it came tumbling down the night Victoria was raped.  One thing led to another and now Robert was serving a life sentence for killing her rapist.  He received the most unfair sentence that ultimately destroyed everything.  After receiving a life sentence where he would not be considered for parole for at least 14 years, Robert chose to let Aaron go because he couldn't stand the thought of Aaron wasting fourteen years of his life in prison visiting rooms waiting for him to return.  He wanted Aaron, no, he needed Aaron to live a full and productive happy life for both of them.  He needed at least one of them to have some joy in their life and Robert didn't think Aaron could have that by waiting for him.  He didn't think he was worth waiting for or that he deserved someone like Aaron waiting for him.  But instead of helping Aaron try to convince Robert otherwise, that is when their families once again got in the way.</p>
<p>It has been less than 48 hours after Robert had turned himself in when Liv and Paddy were demanding Aaron forget about his husband.  They immediately began to trash the man.  Forgetting all the good Robert had done and reminded Aaron of all the past bad things the older blonde had done early in their affair.  They accused him of never loving Aaron because he turned himself in instead of taking Aaron on the run forever like the original plan had been.  Then they began to act like he had always been a low life thug and murderer.  Just another Jason.</p>
<p>Aaron's mum was also getting in on the act.  Expecting Aaron to forget and move on.  The woman could flip the switch on her feelings toward another faster than anyone.  It showed how little of herself she truly invested in caring for others and she was doing it again now regarding Robert.  She expected Aaron to flip a switch like she does and immediately stop caring for the love of his life like he never really mattered all that much in the first place.  She expected him to now be there for her, for his new baby sister and for Vic's little Harry since he no longer had his own little family to take care of.  She finally had him back to be there for her as she wanted him to be.  She wants him back in her nest so she can get back to having him live the life she wants for him.  Now it will be easier to manipulate him to become the son she needs while not caring what Aaron wants.  </p>
<p>As usual though, she hadn't taken the time to really understand her son.  She never really understood the dept of the love he had for Robert because she never understood the concept of loving anybody that much.  She never understood the concept of putting someone else's needs above hers.  Because she could easily erase Robert Sugden from her mind and life, she assumed her son would also be able to do the same and then quickly fall in line to make Eve, Harry, Vic, Liv and herself his only priorities.  She never understood that being around those babies only reminded him of the children he and Robert wanted and now would never be able to have.  She never understood that being big brother or uncle was not equal to being a father.  And, because of that the pressure his family put on him to do as they wanted continued to get worse and worse.</p>
<p>It didn't help that just days after Robert had cut him off, he sent divorce papers to his husband.  It was obvious what he was doing but Aaron initially couldn't see it.  All he saw was Robert tossing him aside and the pain was unbearable.  How could he be that cruel.  It made no sense and the more he thought about it the angrier he got.  That is when the urge returned.  That need to replace the pain with a different kind of pain.  It was the first time he had felt the urge to hurt himself since the last time he and Robert split.  Now the urge was there again but he chose not to hurt himself in the same way as in the past.  He chose a new way.  That is when he got on his phone and pulled up a website he had heard about.  A website to find local men who wanted to hook up for quick random sex.  It didn't take long to set up his profile page and within an hour he got his first inquiry.  An hour later he was at some blokes flat in Hotten trying this new way to hurt himself by getting a sloppy blowjob and then getting fucked by a completely unknown cock.</p>
<p>He instantly felt the guilt as he was driving home.  He couldn't believe he had just cheated on Robert.  The thought was quickly erased from his mind though when he saw the divorce papers laying on his bedside table.  His guilt was replaced by anger once again.  His anger was then replaced by frustration when Liv and Chas started on him again about needing to be there for them and to stop thinking about that waste of space that had ruined his life all over again.  It was one thing for Aaron to be upset at his husband, but it was unacceptable for his family to now treat Robert like they had never cared about him and that he was nothing but a pest that needed terminated.</p>
<p>Then Robert's family began to do the same.  Victoria, the same sister of Robert's who begged Robert more than once to do whatever it took to get Lee, her rapist, out of her life and the same sister who also chose not to defend her brother in court, was now also calling her brother a murderer and that he was exactly where he should be, in prison.  At the same time, she was now begging Aaron, like she did Robert, to do whatever it took to get rid of Wendy, her rapist’s mother.  Wendy wanted to be a grandmother to the baby Vic was having.  A baby that was conceived by her rapist son Lee on that fateful April night.  It was the same thing Vic had done with Robert and then denied afterwards she had.  Aaron tried to respect Vic's requests.  He understood better than anyone what being a rape victim was and how messed up your mind gets but as she continued to more and more defend her rapist and his family it became harder for Aaron to remain supportive.  It wasn't the first time she had turned her back on Robert.  The Sugdens had a long history of turning their back on Robert and this was just another example.   </p>
<p>Everything escalated after little Harry Sugden was born on January 1, 2020.  Everyone expected Aaron to be there for Vic and her new baby.  To act like nothing was out of the ordinary and to pretend that Robert never existed.  It was revolting to Aaron and it was turning his stomach.  In the past he had allowed his mum and Liv to manipulate his feelings.  Especially when he and Robert had split up after Rebecca.  He had allowed them to manipulate him into dating Alex, the doctor, but it wasn't happening this time.  His bond with Robert was to strong and no one was going to break it, even if Robert was trying to himself.  If Robert couldn't break the bond Aaron had with him, he sure as hell wasn't going to let the likes of his mum, Liv, Paddy or Victoria do it.  And, he wasn't going to let them use their babies to manipulate him.  Not this time.  Not ever again. If,  he, and Robert ended things it would be them that decided, not their families.</p>
<p>Aaron's feelings toward his family took an even more negative turn on his birthday.  He had demanded no celebration or special gatherings.  He intended to have a nice quiet day to himself.  Rebecca had promised to let him have Seb for a couple of days and he was looking forward for time with his stepson more than anything else.  But, of course, once again his mum did not listen to him.  She never does if what he says isn't what she wants.  She and Liv had already determined they were going to force Aaron to enjoy his birthday with them and with the new babies regardless.  They weren't going to let Aaron blame little baby Harry for everything that had happened.  For two people who claimed to know and understand Aaron Dingle it was amazing just how clueless they were.  As if Aaron was ever blaming an innocent baby for everything that had happened.  But they never bothered to really try to understand him, so it really wasn't that surprising.  Everyone showed up at the mill in the morning wanting to celebrate and they had planned more activities later in the day.  Everything he had told them he did not want.</p>
<p>Aaron tried to remain cordial with them all when they showed up.  He tolerated their constant sniping and digs at Robert, even from Vic, and the constant pressure to hold the babies.  He finally relented and held baby Harry briefly with little joy and luckily was saved by a phone call from Rebecca even though it was bad news that Seb was sick and couldn't come.  He was disappointed but understood.  Rebecca said he had come down with an ear infection.  But that meant he was stuck and forced to put up with more of the charade Liv, Vic, Paddy and his mum were putting on.  Pretending everything they were doing was for him and what he wanted.  He just couldn't do it anymore.  So, before anyone could say anything or stop him, he grabbed his keys and coat and quickly left his home and was in his car and gone before his family could stop him.  He eventually had to turn his phone off because he was being called nonstop by his family.  But not before he had found another local guy to meet up with in Hotten.  He knew they would all be furious, and he would have to apologize later but he just couldn't take anymore of them right then.  Meeting another random bloke for some random birthday sex was a much better option.</p>
<p>As expected, everyone had been waiting for his return with both barrels blasting as they accused him of not caring about them.  Not caring how much effort they had put into giving him a nice birthday.  </p>
<p>"Why should I be grateful for something I specifically told you I did not want?  Just another example how you don't listen to me and don't care what I want."</p>
<p>"Don't be ungrateful and speak to your mother like that."  Paddy was the first to admonish him but not the last.</p>
<p>"Don't you care about me anymore.  You just left when you should have been here for me."  Liv was acting like she was ten years old and needed a fulltime parent.</p>
<p>"You are only acting like this because of him.  It is always him that got you to treat your family badly.  Why do you still let him control you like this?  Even from prison where he is luckily rotting away for years yet, you still let him tell you how to treat your family.  The people who should be the most important people in your life."  </p>
<p>His mum was on another roll and couldn't be stopped.  He didn't even know hot to stop her.  Stop all of them.  He was still in shock from each of them actually saying the things they just said.  Why was he allowing them to constantly do this to him?  Why did he constantly allow them to speak to him like that?  It was simple.  They couldn't be stopped.  No matter what he said and how upset he got they didn't stop.  None of them did.  It was nonstop badgering, manipulation and mental abuse.  He was starting to realize more and more that there was only one way to stop them.  Soon it was a thought that was entering his mind more and more.  Throughout the rest of the week it was a thought that entered his mind every time one of them once again ridiculed Robert, pressured him to move on or to focus only on them.  Even more random sex with more random blokes now on an almost daily basis wasn't helping ease the pressure.  It was now becoming crystal clear only one thing would.</p>
<p>There was only one other thing that could make things twice as bad as it already was and of course when it rains, it pours, and that one thing happened the very next week.  Aaron's world was completely destroyed the following Monday when Pete arrived with the devastating news that Rebecca was no longer going to allow him to see Seb.  With Robert in prison and Aaron having no legal rights the crazy blonde woman had decided to cut Aaron out of his step son's life.  She figured he was young enough that he would quickly forget Aaron and would never miss him.  Of course, she never cared about Aaron and how it would affect him.  Then she made it even worse by not even telling him herself.  She sent word to Aaron through Pete of all people.  </p>
<p>Aaron's heart was crushed.  He didn't know what to do about it until Liv returned home and ripped into him about letting Robert get him down once again.  Luckily his mum had just gone to Scotland the previous day to visit Debbie and Zak for a few days so she wasn't around to bombard him further with her own brand of mental abuse but just thinking about the potential was enough to do his head in all over again.  This time the online hook up site wasn't going to be enough to help him.  Everyone would still be there when he got home no matter how many men he fucked.  His home would still be there to haunt him and remind him.  Robert and Seb were everywhere in the mill and they always would be which meant one thing.  There was no way he could continue to live in the mill with the ghosts of his family still there.  In fact, he couldn't continue to live in the village with those ghosts still everywhere he looked.  He couldn't keep living there with his family constantly badgering him to move on and live his life for them.  No, he now knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>He had gotten lucky too.  Liv was gone to college for the rest of the day.  His mum was in Scotland.  Paddy was at some farm for the day helping a cow give birth or something like that.  Vic was working.  Cain was busy at work while Kyle was at school and Isaac at nursery.  He knew he had a good 3 hour window of no interruptions.  Or he hoped he had.   He supposed anyone in the village could see him and ask what he was doing and then go tell someone.  That was a chance he was going to have to take.  He tried to stay focused so he could do everything he had to do because he knew it was his one chance because he would not be coming back.  He quickly emptied his dresser and wardrobe fitting his clothes into his cases and bags.  He even packed a few of Roberts things that he wanted to hang on to.  He cleared out his bathroom of everything he needed.  Then he tackled his important papers and documents.  He grabbed his electronics.  He made sure he had his toolbox.  He wasn't leaving without those.  He grabbed some keepsakes from the kitchen like his "Best Husband in the World" mug.  Then he took some pictures.  His wedding picture and couple more of Robert, Seb and Liv.  Surprisingly he didn't care about any pictures of his mum or the other Dingles.  He then remembered the photo albums and Robert's collection of memory sticks with hundreds of pictures on them.  </p>
<p>In the end Aaron was surprised how easily it had been for him to fit everything he wanted and needed from his life into his car.  It had only taken him 2 hours and no one had seen him.  He took one last look around the mill realizing it might be the very last time he will be in his home before he grabbed his jackets as well as Robert's leather jacket that still hung on it's hook and locked the door behind him as he left.  He had one more stop he had to make at the scrap yard.  He just hoped Jimmy wasn't going to be there.  He needed his work documents and the cash out of the safe.  Unfortunately, Jimmy was there.  He wasn't sure what to do because he needed the things from the portacabin.  </p>
<p>"Aaron.  I wondered if you were going to come in today or not."</p>
<p>"I'm just here to grab some things and then I'll be off."  </p>
<p>Jimmy took a good look at Aaron and knew something wasn't right.  The younger man had a distant look on his face.  He knew he had been dealing with a lot lately.  Everything with Robert would be enough to knock anyone down a notch or two but Aaron also had his family to deal with as well.  The Dingle's weren't an easy lot on a good day and a nightmare the rest of the time.  </p>
<p>"Is everything OK?  You look like something has happened."  Aaron doesn't say anything as he continues to sort through his papers, but it was when he went to the safe that Jimmy got suspicious.  Something was up.  "What's going on Aaron.  Now I know you're up to something taking money from the safe."</p>
<p>Aaron couldn't keep avoiding Jimmy if he wanted him onside.  He decides to be honest with Robert's former partner and hope he will side with him.</p>
<p>"I'm leaving Jimmy and I need you to keep it quiet."</p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
<p>"You heard me.  I'm leaving and I don't intend on coming back.  It is impossible for me to continue living in the village Jimmy and keep my sanity.  You've seen how it is now.  First Robert throws me to the curb then my family is on my case nonstop.  Now Rebecca has cut me off from ever seeing Seb again.  I really don't have a reason to be here anymore."</p>
<p>"That sucks Aaron.  I'm sorry.  I wish there was something I could do for you to make it all better.  I miss Robert too and I'm upset they threw the book at him like they did.  There is no way he should get life for killing a rapist.  Are you sure you can't work through everything?  I know how your mum can be, but can't you put your foot down with her.  Then Rebecca could change her mind tomorrow.  You know how she is."</p>
<p>Have you met my mum Jimmy?  She is just doing what she has always done and with Seb, me and Robert never got around to getting any legal documents drawn up giving me any rights with Seb.  I don't have a leg to stand on with her."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you can't still fight for seeing him."</p>
<p>"There's no point Jimmy and if I'm honest I just need to go and get a fresh start somewhere.  Just hit refresh and erase these past five years.  And you can help me if you meant what you said."</p>
<p>"Name it.  You're a good man Aaron so tell me how I can help you."</p>
<p>"There's a few things.  First don't tell my family any of this.  I just want to disappear.  I really don't care how much that hurts them.  It's them that caused me to do this so as they say, you reap what you sow."</p>
<p>"Mums the word Aaron.  What else."</p>
<p>Once I get settled somewhere, I will text you a way to contact me if there is an emergency and only if it is a big emergency.  Someone has died or something like that emergency.  You can be my eyes and ears in the village and if there is something that I really need to know then you'll have a way to get the message to me.  But please don't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"I can do that too.  PI King at your service.  Anything else?"</p>
<p>"I plan to shut down the scrap yard once I get settled somewhere.  I'll hire another scrapper to come clear out everything.  I'm taking the important documents now so I can sort it with a solicitor and wrap things up.  I just need you to be the contact person here to make sure it all gets cleared out.  I don't know where it is right now, but I'll send you the info on the portacabin lease.  It will be up to you on what you want to do with it.  You'll probably need to talk to Zak and see if you can still keep it here if you want."</p>
<p>Jimmy just nods.  "I'm going to miss you, young man.  I never thought you and Robert would become my best friends in the village, but you did."  Jimmy got up from his desk and followed Aaron out to his car where he gave him a huge bear hug.  "If you need anything, I'm always here for you but I understand what you are doing.  It might be just what you need.  So, stay safe and stay out of trouble.  Have a good life Aaron Dingle."</p>
<p>"You too Jimmy King.  I'll be in touch in a few weeks."</p>
<p>Everything is packed away now in his fully stuffed car.  He crawls in behind the wheel, puts his sunglasses on, turns on the radio and pulls out of the scrap yard for the last time.  He made one more stop in the village where he put the signed divorce papers in the post to his solicitor.  He was granting Robert his final wish.  The divorce would go through.  He would no longer be married to Robert Sugden.  He then had one more final stop.  </p>
<p>A few minutes later he had pulled into a lay by.  The lay by.  His lay by.  He sat there for a moment as he relived the memories.  There were so many, but he stopped after just a few.  It was only going to anger him.  He loved Robert and would always love Robert, but the Robert phase of his life was over.  It was over because Robert wanted it over so he's giving his husband, no, now ex husband want he wants.  A life without him.  And with that the young fit brunette was back in his car and driving out of Yorkshire for possibly the very last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. IT TAKES A VILLAGE ---------- TO SCREW IT UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is another background chapter.  This time it's about the village and what has happened in the village in the two years since Aaron disappeared.  Some my not be interested but the background information is needed so it is easier to understand everyone's feelings and reactions when everyone finally sees each other again for the first time.  When Robert went to prison life still went on in Emmerdale.  Things happened and families evolved.  Relationships started and relationships ended.  People are born, people move away and people die.  Some make wrong choices in life and suffer the consequences.  Robert and Aaron won't return to the exact same village they left and that is all part of the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JANUARY  2022</p>
<p>It was meant to be a happy day.  A day of celebration.  In the past the Woolpack would have been decorated to the hilt.  Marlon would have baked a beautiful cake and all of the Dingles would be on hand for a true knees up.  The guest of honor would be thoroughly embarrassed and vowing to never step foot inside the pub again.  This year would have been extra special because it is Aaron's 30th birthday, a milestone that would have been celebrated long into the night.  But not now.  In fact, the date is no longer a date for celebration to Chas.  The date 05, January, 2022, is the 2nd anniversary of the last time Chas saw her son and she hasn't heard hide or hare from him since.  He just disappeared and has never resurfaced.  No one knows if he is even dead or alive.  On top of it all the last day she had seen her son had ended in a fight as well and she knows now it was all her doing.</p>
<p>Aaron had told her and everyone else he wanted a quiet birthday with no fuss.  He was going to spend it with Seb.  Time with his son was all he wanted because he had no desire for any other celebration.  He was still sad and grieving Robert but of course Chas thought she knew better and once again went against his wishes, like she always did when she wants something different.  She was not going to let her son be sad on his birthday and especially not over someone like Robert flaming Sugden.  As far as she was concerned, he had hurt her baby again and could die for all she cared.  She no longer cared what the circumstances had been, she just knew Aaron was hurting and Robert was to blame.  Now she needs her son to move on.  It's time to forget Robert once and for all and to get on with his life.  Actually, it's past time.  Two months of grieving was two to many as far as she was concerned.  But Aaron still was lost and still hurting.  She caught Aaron everyday staring into space with the saddest face and she just wanted to scream.</p>
<p>She hated that Aaron still didn’t have a relationship with his new sister Eve.  He is meant to be her big brother and be there for her.  Teach her about life.  It had been weeks though since he had spent any time with her, and he had only held her once that she remembers.  It's like he doesn't care about her and she does not understand that.  Now the same appears to be happening with little Harry.  She could see that Aaron wasn't interested in being around Vic's new baby boy.  She knows Vic and Liv saw it too and she was aghast that Aaron appeared to be blaming that little boy for what Robert did.  Harry wasn't a murderer, but Aaron's husband was.  A cold blooded murderer that deserved to be locked up for years and years.  She needed Aaron to understand that.  She needed him to understand how horrible of a person he had been married too.  She was going to make sure Aaron's birthday was happy and cheery.  She got Paddy, Liv and Vic to agree to help.  They had all showed up at the mill first thing that morning of his birthday.  He was going to have the day she planned for him and that was that.  He was going to be happy for her no matter what.</p>
<p>From the moment they got there Aaron was a grump and wanted nothing to do with any of them.  Chas was pissed already which meant it didn't take long for her to start blaming Robert even with Vic in the room.  Her outbursts though, only made things worse.  Aaron hadn't even bothered to open any of his presents.  He just left them on the coffee table completely ignored.  It was obvious Liv was hurt because her brother was ignoring her.  Vic only got Aaron to briefly hold Harry for the first time since he was born because she refused to take no for an answer.  She could be just as stubborn as her friend.</p>
<p>The party went from bad to worse when Rebecca called to tell Aaron that Seb had an ear infection and couldn't visit.  That took Aaron officially from grump status to miserable and unbearable to be around.  That wasn't stopping Chas though and of course she took one more dig at Robert about not caring for anybody including his own son.  It was immediately after that when Aaron got up from the kitchen table, grabbed his keys and jacket and was out the door before anyone could respond.  Liv went after him, but he was in his car and driving away, out of the village before she could stop him.</p>
<p>That night Chas ripped into Aaron again when Liv had called and told her he was back home.  She had gone at him with both barrels and hadn't cared what she had said.  Aaron needed to know how much he was hurting her and that was not acceptable.  And, that was the last time Chas saw her son.  The following day she was off to Scotland to visit Debbie and Zak for a week and when she returned her son was gone.  He had left the day before.  She was furious that no one had called her but there wasn't anything she could have done.  But that didn't stop her from screaming at everyone and looking for someone to blame other than herself.  </p>
<p>It was Liv who had discovered he was gone.  In the week after his birthday he had been going out most nights and coming home late.  She usually heard him when he got back in.  One night she even heard Aaron and Cain get into an argument about the hours he was staying out.  But she never heard him come home that particular night and he still hadn't come home by the time she was ready to head to college the following morning.  That wasn't like Aaron and she was just a little bit worried.  She had text her brother a couple of times without any reply.  After looking at the time she decided she just had to trust him but that was when she noticed the pictures that were missing.  Aaron and Robert's wedding picture was missing as well as one of her, Aaron, Robert and Seb.  There was another of Aaron and Seb missing from the bookcase too.  Then she noticed none of Aaron's jackets were on their hooks and his shoes were missing.  Robert's leather jacket was missing too.  Now she was in a panic.  She immediately ran back upstairs and charged into Aaron's room.  It was to neat for her brother.  Something was off.  She went to the wardrobe and Aaron's side was empty.  In an even bigger panic, she went to the dresser and the drawers he kept things in were empty.  In the bathroom all of Aaron's grooming products were gone.  Then she saw his laptop and phone charger were gone as well and his bedside table was empty.  Aaron was gone.</p>
<p>Liv was screaming for Cain as she ran to the garage.  Others heard her as well, but it was Cain she wanted.</p>
<p>"He's gone."</p>
<p>"Who's gone?"</p>
<p>"Aaron.  He's gone.  His clothes are gone.  He's taken pictures off the fireplace and bookcase.  His bathroom is empty and all of his electronics are gone.  All of his coats were gone from the hook as was Robert's leather jacket.  He's packed up and left without saying anything."</p>
<p>Cain ran with her back to the mill and discovered the same thing.  Liv then went to the drawer were Aaron and Robert had kept their important papers and it was empty.  He had taken all his documents with him.  Aaron's passport was gone too.  The two of them went to the scrap yard next and found everything gone from Aaron's desk as well.  Cain tried to reach Jimmy but couldn't.  After reaching Nicola he found out Jimmy had left for Brussels earlier in the morning and she didn't know anything about Aaron either.  The rest of the day had been spent trying to track down leads on Aaron with no luck.</p>
<p>Cain knew he should call his sister, but he just couldn't get himself to make that call.  So, they all waited for the explosion the following day when she learned what they all knew.  After Chas had laid into her son once again, he finally had enough so he had packed up and left, telling nobody. </p>
<p>The fallout had been immediate as Chas wasted no time in blaming everyone.  Everyone but herself of course.  She even ripped into the police when they told her there was nothing they could do.  All the evidence had shown that he had left of his own free will and since he was an adult, he was free to leave if he wanted to.  That answer was unacceptable to Chas because her son would not leave her.  He would never leave her.</p>
<p>Then just when it felt like Chas was beginning to calm down a couple of weeks later trucks had arrived at the scrap yard to clear out every piece of scrap that had been left.  That is when she and everyone else found out that Aaron had closed the scrap yard from wherever he currently was and had sold the business to another scrap yard.  They also learned that Aaron had made one last payment to Zak for the use of the land behind Wishing Well.  It had been a thank you payment.  It came with no note other than one from the solicitor that explained the money.</p>
<p>It was obvious that Jimmy had been given a heads up because he had already made plans for relocating the portacabin to a new location just outside the village.  It is where he continued to run his haulage business from.  He gave nothing away to any of the Dingles regarding Aaron.  Of course, that got him banned from the Woolpack for several weeks before Nicola threatened Chas.  She'd get the pub shut down with her power as a council member if Chas didn't lift Jimmy's ban.</p>
<p>The Dingles had other issues to deal with besides Aaron as it was just a couple of weeks after he left that Marlon was arrested for the murder of Graham Foster.  Graham's murder had quickly removed Aaron from being the top gossip of the village.  He had not been a popular man being Kim Tate's man servant and part time husband.  There was quite a long list of villagers that had a reason to put the man down including Marlon Dingle however every villager knew full well that Marlon was incapable of murder and did not do it.  The betting odds had Kim Tate and her new man servant, Al Chapman, as the most likely suspects.  There had been a concerted effort to prove Marlon's innocence led by Rhona and Mandy Dingle but they kept hitting one obstacle after another.  But, everyone stuck with it while also helping Marlon's young daughter, April, in coping with it all.  It was Mandy that moved into Marlon's and helped take care of April.  In fact, the whole village did everything they could to take care of the girl while they fought to set Marlon free.</p>
<p>It took a year before Marlon's innocence could be proven.  Unfortunately, it also cost Vanessa Woodfield her life in the end.  Pierce Harris had done a good job framing Marlon while terrorizing Rhona and hiding the fact he had killed Graham as well.  No one had known Piece had been released from serving time for his rape of Rhona, so it was a shock when the village learned that.  But it had been Vanessa who had first uncovered the truth that Pierce had been released and had been hiding in the shadows causing all types of havoc.  She had also been the one to connect Pierce to Graham's murder but unfortunately before the police could catch him, he murdered Vanessa in a very gruesome and public way.  </p>
<p>Vanessa's death hit the village hard.  Especially the Dingles.  Charity completely broke down and was blaming everyone but eventually it was Charity along with her son Ryan and Rhona that uncovered the truth about Pierce which finally got him locked up for good.  With Marlon back in the village a year later, things started to settle down within the Dingle clan, but not with the Sugden's.</p>
<p>It had only been a few months after Harry was born that Victoria started to let Wendy and Luke into her life.  It started with Luke as Vic used the logic that he had nothing to do with what his brother had done to her.  That logic made it easy for her to agree to start dating her rapist’s younger brother.  With Luke now in her life it didn't take long for Wendy to also be there.  Many in the village were shocked at what Vic was doing.  It was like she didn't care what had happened to her brother.  What people didn't understand was this was how Victoria had always been, but the village was now seeing it firsthand and not liking it one bit.</p>
<p>Within a year of Robert being locked up Luke had moved in with Victoria and the two of them were living as a happy family along with little Harry and Vic saw nothing wrong with it.  It was like Vic had forgotten that she had been raped and instead Robert had just murdered Lee because he was jealous that Vic was getting on with her life and being happy without his blessing.  She had basically forgot that she even had a brother as she never talked about him anymore or anything that was connected to her brother.  Not Aaron or Seb or anybody else.</p>
<p>Diane had become appalled at how her stepdaughter had changed.  She was dumbfounded in how she had fallen so quickly for Lee's brother and even more quickly let Luke and his mother into her life.  It hurt Diane too because she was being replaced in her stepdaughter’s life by the mother of her rapist and she couldn't get her head around any of that.  Vic was no longer listening to her and she just felt lost.  But Diane wasn't a saint in all of it either.  She had held her ground on not wanting anything to do with Lee's family, but she had also forgotten Robert for the most part.  She did still acknowledge why Robert had been locked up, but she had stopped worrying about him and with Aaron no longer in the village it had become easy to just forget.  It was easy to forget Robert had a son too.  Out of sight, out of mind.</p>
<p>But Diane was beginning to regret a lot of things and with Vic no longer looking towards her for family support she decided she needed to focus on the rest of her family.  By Christmas 2020 she had made her final decision and she moved to Australia to be near Bernice.  She sold her shares of the B&amp;B back to Eric and ended her lease at Brooks Cottage.  There had been a small farewell gathering for Diane but for the most part she had tired of everything connected to Emmerdale.  Moving down under was going to be a fresh start where she hoped her and Bernice could build a new and better mother daughter relationship.</p>
<p>Aaron's absence had changed Liv too.  It had been hard for her to accept that her brother just left her without saying anything.  She had thought their relationship had been strong and tight and nothing would get between them.  She had been wrong.  Back at the time she had so many competing thoughts that she didn't know what to think or do or say.  Eventually she figured out that she had made things worse by making the wrong decisions.</p>
<p>Her biggest mistake was that she followed Chas and Paddy's lead.  She was upset because Aaron was hurting after Robert turned himself in.  She was mad at Robert for doing that but thankful that he and Aaron hadn't gone on the run like she had told them to.  She was mad at Robert for killing Lee, but she knew he didn't do it on purpose.  She understood what had led to it.  She knew Aaron would have done the same thing if she had been the rape victim.  She even understood why Robert had shut himself off from everyone and had sent her brother divorce papers.  Liv understood it completely but that didn't stop her from being mad that he did it.  It was a stab to the heart for her brother and that just upset her.  Then she was mad at herself for listening to Chas.  She knew Aaron's mum was never rationale when it came to her son and always spoke before she thought.  It was where Aaron had inherited the same bad habit from.  Liv had allowed Chas to influence her more than she should and looking back she saw how horrible she had become toward Aaron.  She saw how horrible she spoke about Robert.  She didn't believe any of it,  Liv had let her emotions get the best of her.  </p>
<p>Liv never understood that Aaron needed time to grieve properly.  She didn't understand that because she had no one explaining it to her.  Even after the Alex fiasco a few years earlier where she made a similar mistake it had never occurred to the young women this either.  Chas and Paddy didn't think there was anything Aaron needed to grieve over and Liv followed their lead.  They said he should just forget Robert and move on.  What Liv hadn't understood was that ability to just turn off emotions was not normal.  Chas was the only person like that, but Liv thought it was a normal emotion everyone could do even though she never could.  She missed Robert terribly but had told no one.  She found herself agreeing with Chas and Paddy and being cruel to her brother like they were. </p>
<p>Sadly, it took Liv leaving Emmerdale and being around other people for her to understand everything she had done.  After she completed her college courses in the summer after Aaron had left, she moved to Dublin to live with her mum.  At the time the girl thought it was only going to be for a few weeks but in the end, she decided to stay.  It ended up causing a huge row between her mum and Chas as Chas accused Sandra of stealing Liv from her.  That was when Liv had finally understood how far off course Chas had gone.  In the end Liv ended up seeing a counselor to get her head around everything that had happened.  That is when she finally understood just how horrible she had been to Aaron.  It was also when she began to understand the damage Chas, Paddy, Vic, Diane and the others had been doing to Aaron.  They all had been doing their own version of mental abuse to her brother.  It was an eye opener for the young woman and she just wished she now had a chance to tell Aaron all of that, but he was gone, and no one had a clue where he went.  Liv just hoped her brother was settled and was learning to be happy again.  In the meantime, Liv spent six months in Dublin trying to figure out what she wanted to do.  She picked up a couple of part time jobs and then in January 2021 she decided to apply to University College Dublin, and she was accepted.  She and her mum had returned to Emmerdale right before she started university to pack up the rest of her things and had them sent to Dublin.  Chas had exploded on both her and her mum for not caring about her family and especially Aaron.  It was finally time for Liv to put her foot down.</p>
<p>"Chas, you are not my mother so stop acting like it.  I appreciate everything you and the rest of the Dingles have done for me.  I will not forget any of it, but Aaron is no longer here and there is no evidence that he is ever coming back.  I have to move on with my life too.  I can't sit here and waste away my life waiting for Aaron.  I won't do that.  He wouldn’t want me to.  I know why Aaron left and looking back I would have probably done the same thing if I were him.  We were horrible to him.  All of us.  I no longer blame him for leaving without telling any of us.  We are the ones that made him so miserable that he chose to do that.  So, I'm moving to Ireland for the time being.  I'm been accepted into university there and I start in two weeks.  I hope you can be happy for me Chas but if you can't, well, I really don't care anymore."</p>
<p>And with that Liv was gone from Emmerdale.</p>
<p>Chas and Paddy's relationship was the next to start to fall apart.  In the end it wasn't a surprise to anyone as Chas continued to be critical of everyone and never got over Aaron leaving.  She seemed to be less and less interested in spending time with Paddy and even her daughter Eve.  She was constantly arguing with everyone because she wanted to continue to try to find Aaron while the rest of the family knew it was useless.  He had left and did not want to be found.  Plus, as a family they did not have the money to pay for an investigator to search for the younger Dingle.  That did nothing but isolate Chas further from the family.</p>
<p>Paddy began to spend more and more time at work.  With Vanessa gone and Rhona only working park time it put more responsibility on Paddy and Jamie.  He also was becoming more of a fulltime single dad with Eve as Chas struggled to care for or about her daughter.  By Eve's second birthday in October 2021 Paddy and Eve had moved out of the pub as Chas and Paddy were going through a trial separation.  Father and daughter moved into the second flat at the mill as Cain had taken over the main home that had been Aaron and Robert's along with his sons Kyle and Isaac.  Moira had left the village for good after Cain's divorce to her was final.  She sold Butler’s farm to a new family that took over the farm operations already in place.</p>
<p>Paddy had never thought he would become a single father, but it had happened, and it felt like Chas didn't care.  She had limited contact with Eve anymore and no one could figure it out other than when Aaron left it triggered something in the women's brain.  It was like she had lost any desire to be a mother again.  She focused on running the pub and nothing else.  She would sometimes spend a couple of evenings each week with her daughter but that was it.  Never getting close to her.  Always keeping Eve at arm’s length.</p>
<p>So many other things had happened in the village as well in the two years since Aaron left and Robert was sent down.  After Vanessa's death Charity needed to leave the village so she sold her half of the pub to Marlon and took off for Scotland.  Marlon had won a lawsuit from being framed for Graham's murder and he used the money to buy out Charity's half of the pub.  Luke and Vic continue to work at the pub.  Bob and Mandy no longer work there as the two of them got together as a couple and then bought out Eric at the B&amp;B as he was ready to retire.  The two of them moved into Brooks Cottage after Liam and Leyla got married.  The newly married couple bought Eric's home as the older man chose to move in with David now that he was approaching 80 years old.  With Jake off to university in Leeds Eric was on hand to help David run the shop as well as help in raising his now 2 year old grandson, Theo.  Jamie Tate and Belle Dingle were now a couple and living at Smitty's Cottage along with Jamie's daughter Millie.  </p>
<p>Changes had been extensive in the two years since Aaron left as the village continued to evolve as the lives of the residents changed.  Life had kept moving forward like it always does.  Aaron, Robert and Liv were no longer a part of Emmerdale but the village still had a strong heartbeat even if it no longer looked the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know these first chapters that are setting up the story won't be all that interesting to many so I apologize for that.  But to me part of the story is the world just keeps going on.  Life doesn't stop.  Things happen to everyone at the same time and we all have to adjust when those changes happen.  A lot happened in the village as you just read.  Things that Aaron and Robert no nothing about.  Things they will affect their lives when they return.  The next chapter is about Seb.  Thanks for reading so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE FORGOTTEN ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is about Seb and what has happened to him since Robert went to prison.  The timeline didn't change.  Everything that happens to Seb was happening at the same time as what you read in the last chapter was happening in Emmerdale.  Please note there are mentions of child abuse in this chapter.  It does not go into detail but it is there.  There is also mention of drug use as well.  As the first two chapters this is another set up chapter.  By the end of this chapter though I think people will be able to start to see the landscape of the world Robert will be returning too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FEBRUARY - 2022</p><p> </p><p>"No, please don't make me go back.  I'll be good.  I just want to stay with my mumma."</p><p>"I'm sorry but you can't Sebastian.  Your mummy is not well.  She can't take care of you."</p><p>"But I can take care of her."</p><p>"I know you think you can but you're too little to do that.  You are only four years old Sebastian.  Your mummy needs a doctor to look after her every day and she needs to be in a hospital so the doctors can take care of her.  You also start school next month too.  Do you understand?  Your mummy loves you very much, but you know she is sick too."</p><p>Seb just looks at the social worker with his sad green eyes as tears roll down his freckle covered cheeks and nods his head yes.  He wanted to see his mumma so bad, but they won't let him and he's afraid he is going to be sent back to the home with the mean people.</p><p>Social services had been called to Sebastian's school that morning when the school had reported some suspicious marks on the young boy.  He had just started at the primary school the previous month at the start of the spring term.  He had felt so grown up because he had graduated from nursery school and could now start primary school.  Everything had been going well in the transition to the new school until the day his teacher saw the bruises on Seb.  There was an obvious bruise under his left eye and what appeared to be a cut on his arm.  When asked Seb wouldn't tell them how he got hurt which only led to more suspicion.  When the school nurse went to examine Seb further he had resisted and got scared when she touched a spot on his side that was obviously bruised as well under his shirt.  That was when the authorities were called. </p><p>"I know she can't always remember things.  I try to help her, but she gets mad when she can't remember.  Why can't Ross still be here and help?"</p><p>"We explained this to you before Sebastian.  Ross did a bad thing and got into trouble.  That is why the police came and took him away.  The police have him now and he has to stay with them for a long time and can't be here."</p><p>"Like my daddy?"</p><p>"You remember your daddy?"</p><p>"No but mumma told me he made a mistake and got into trouble with the police and now has to stay in jail for a long time to pay for his mistake.  Is that what Ross has to do?"</p><p>"Yes it is. I'm sorry that has happened.  But we are going to take care of you Sebastian."</p><p>"Mumma never said anything about daddy but I have a secret picture of me when I was a baby.  There are two men and a girl in the picture with me.  I wish I still had it.  I think that was my daddy."</p><p>"I'm sorry you don't have that picture right now Sebastian.  But we have your things saved.  I will try to find it for you so you can have it back.  You can keep it by your bed."</p><p>The social worker really hoped Sebastian didn't remember to much about his fathers or his aunts and grandmothers.  They were no longer in his life and probably never would be.  It would only make it harder if he still remembered them.</p><p>"But I can't go back to that place.  Please don't make me.  Please.  Please.  I promise to be good.  I'll do whatever you want if you don't make me go back there."</p><p>The social worker looks at the assistant that was in the room with her.  This was the first time Seb had shown real fear of going back to the foster home he had been at for the past four months.  They could see it in his eyes and the boy turned white as a sheet almost instantly the minute he thought he was going back to his foster family.</p><p>"Sebastian, why don't you want to go back to your home?  Has something happened?"</p><p>The boy ran to the corner of the room and coward into the corner trying to hide.  When the assistant went to him, he started screaming at the top of his lungs.  </p><p>"NO.  DON'T HURT ME.  PLEASE.  I'LL BE GOOD."</p><p>The social worker also tried to reach out to him and Seb continued to cry out begging to not send him back.  At that point they instantly knew someone was wrong and an emergency was called.  They took Sebastian to a private room at the school in hopes they could get him to calm down.  They gave him something to eat and drink and then the departments child psychologist was called in to talk to the lad and hopefully determine what was scaring him so much.</p><p>It took the rest of the day but through drawing pictures together and using stuffed animals they were finally able to pull out of Sebastian the abuse he had been going through with the foster family he had been placed with.  It was discovered that he had been going through both physical and mental abuse by both foster parents and he was being bullied by two older foster children that had been in the home for a few years.  At that point Seb was taken to the local hospital for further evaluation while social services and the school authorities sat down with the two older children from the foster family who also attended the same school.  It took a bit of doing but the older children eventually confessed to the bullying they had been doing to Sebastian and how both of the foster parents had hurt not only Seb but also them as well since they had lived there too.</p><p>At the same time as this was going on Seb was being examined at the hospital to determine how extensive his injuries were.  The boy was scared to death as he was being examined.  In the examination the doctors uncovered evidence of all types of abuse the boy had been through.  It was shocking how much could be done to the boy in just a few months and no one had suspected anything.  By the end of the day the information had been reported to the police and the two foster parents had been arrested for child abuse.  Now social services had some tough decisions to make regarding the status of little Sebastian White.</p><p>It was the second time in just six months that Sebastian had to deal with social services.  Back in August was when Ross Barton had been arrested on a suspicion of selling drugs.  It had not taken long for the crown to prove their case and for Ross to be found guilty.  He was given a 10 year sentence and he became another father figure taken from Sebastian in just a few short years of his young life. </p><p>The stress caused by Ross' arrest sent Rebecca on another downward spiral.  She was not taking care of herself and that caused her executive disorder to become worse.  She was now starting to become paranoid and once again, believing that everyone was out to get her and wanting to take Seb away from her.  This wasn’t the first time it had happened either.  The first time she had a similar episode like this had been 18 months earlier when Ross had tried to steal from the local drug cartel in Liverpool that he had started working for.  Her fear at that time had led to her banning Aaron and the rest of Robert's family from Seb's life.  Once she had learned what Ross was doing she knew Aaron and Robert would try to take Seb away from her for good.  But, with Robert in prison it made it easier for her to cut Aaron and everyone else off from seeing Seb since none of them had any legal rights.  </p><p>Ross had gotten himself out of the jam with the cartel quickly and that allowed for Rebecca to calm down and everything to return to normal.  The surprising part of the whole ordeal was that no one fought Rebecca on access to Seb.  She never heard anything from anybody in Emmerdale.  Not Aaron, Liv, Chas, Diane or even Vic.  None of them ever contacted her after she had sent word through Pete that none of them could see Seb anymore.  It was a surprise, but one Rebecca soon forgot about.  Because of her disorder it only took a few months without any contact from anyone in Emmerdale for her to forget them all.  </p><p>Now that paranoia was back, and she had nowhere to turn for help with Ross now gone.  She had few friends in Liverpool and Robert's family was no longer in contact with.  It had been 18 months since she last talked to Aaron, Diane or Victoria.  She had literally forgotten they existed because of her brain disorder.  With her executive disorder she didn’t remember them when she needed them the most after Ross’ arrest and incarceration.  She had literally forgotten they existed.</p><p>She was now alone after Ross' arrest and that had her feeling threatened.  The first person her fear impacted was her new nanny.  It didn’t take long for Rebecca to fire her because she was convinced the nanny was trying to steal from her.   It was two days after the nanny was fired that she had gone back to Rebecca's to get her final paycheck and to pick up her remaining personal belongings.  That is when she discovered Rebecca had become catatonic and didn't recognize anyone, not even Seb.  She had shut herself in her bedroom and Seb was on his own in the home and had been for two days.  The 3 year old was scared and hungry.  It had scared the nanny, so she called the authorities.  Rebecca was admitted into the hospital and social services were called in for Seb.  The boy was put in emergency placement while social services figured out what to do.</p><p>They first tried to reach Robert.  As Seb's father he still had the ability to make decisions for Seb even if he was incarcerated.  However social services was informed by the prison system that Mr. Sugden was not available to discuss Seb's welfare and they were not sure when he would be.  The response from the prison system seemed odd.  Robert was now just one month shy of being in prison for two years which not unusual so social services wasn’t sure what was going on.  It wasn't the first time they had dealt with an incarcerated parent that needed to make some decisions for their child, so they tried again.  They were shut down a second time and again, with no explanation.  That was when they received a visit from MI5 and were told to do what they had to do with Mr. Sugden's child because Robert was currently off limits and unavailable.  Period. </p><p>The department then tried to try to track down Robert's solicitor.  They may not be able to contact Robert, but they knew they needed to document everything with his solicitor on what was happening with Sebastian.  The search for Robert's solicitor also ended in a dead end.  They were once again blocked.  They were then surprised when it came down for higher up in the department to stop trying to contact Robert or anyone connected to him.  It forced them to regroup and look for any other family members they could reach out to otherwise the boy would end up in foster care.</p><p>Seb's file mentioned Aaron Dingle of Emmerdale had been a guardian.  After a little research they learned that Aaron had been married to Robert and the file even indicated they had inquired about a parental agreement document for Aaron, but it was never followed through with.  The file did not say why but more research uncovered that Aaron and Robert had divorced shortly after Robert had gone to prison which explained why the request had never been completed.  Considering the circumstances though social services thought it would still be worth investigating if there was any potential of Aaron taking custody of Sebastian.  There would be some familiarity and they would be in Seb's home village.  It was where his father was from.</p><p>Through their access of government records social services learned that Aaron owned a home in Emmerdale but the utilities under his name had been shut off in February 2020 and then had been turned back on soon after under the name of Cain Dingle.  They also learned that Aaron had owned a business in the village, but it had been closed since January 2020.  Just under two years now.  All available information indicated that Aaron had left the village in January 2020 and there were no government documents that showed where he currently resides.  It was as if Mr. Dingle had disappeared.  Searching further they finally learned that Aaron had left the country soon after leaving Emmerdale.  He had first traveled to France and had found his way to several other countries after that.  It was at that point the file was closed on Aaron Dingle.  With Mr. Dingle no longer in country and with no permanent address he was not going to be a viable candidate to have custody of Sebastian.</p><p>The department then decided to research further into both Mr. Sugden and Mr. Dingle's history in the village to determine if there were other potential family that might be a suitable option for taking custody of the lad.  It was always the preference of social services to find family, even if they were distant relatives.  If they were part of the family home village then could be an option for custody of a child that has lost their parents.  The department would research all options in the village before moving on to find a foster home.</p><p>With this goal in mind the investigator on the case began to dig further into the families of Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle.  Unfortunately, by the time they completed the research there were more concerns about all the other children living in the village than there were for the welfare of Sebastian.</p><p>They discovered Robert had a brother, sister and step mum that were still alive.  The brother had disappeared from the village in 2016 and still had never been heard from.  There was also still an open warrant for Robert’s brother.  The step mum had retired from running the local B&amp;B and moved to Australia at the end of 2020 to be close to her daughter and grandchildren.  The only member of Robert's family still in Emmerdale was his sister Victoria.  Victoria Posner was recently married to a Luke Posner.  Both husband and wife were chefs.  Luke Posner worked full time as a chef at the local pub, the Woolpack, while Victoria was the chef at the restaurant at the B&amp;B as well as worked part time at the pub.  They had one child Harry who was three months shy of his 2nd birthday.  Luke and Victoria were still newlyweds having only been married for 3 months.  They also discovered that Luke's mother also lived in the village and had moved to the village in 2019 after the death of her eldest son, Lee.</p><p>That is when the information became confusing and quite frankly hard for the investigator to believe.  The report was that in April 2019 Lee Posner had raped Victoria Sugden after meeting her at a night club in Hotten but Victoria had not reported it in a timely fashion so it could never be proved.  Because of that, Lee was not arrested but the village had believed Victoria that it had happened.  Victoria became pregnant from the reported rape and gave birth to a son, Harry, on January 1, 2020.  Victoria's brother, Robert Sugden, had attacked Lee after a confrontation between the two of them in front of the home of Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle.  Robert struck Lee on the back of the head with a shovel. in July 2019 and Lee eventually died from the incident the following October of the same year.  Robert was convicted of murder with intent.  He was given a life sentence with no chance of parole for 14 years.  Robert was then transferred to HMP Wainwright on the Isle of Wight and he then immediately shut himself off from his family and filed for divorce from his husband Aaron.  No one from the village has spoken to or heard from Robert in the four years since.  Three months after Robert was incarcerated Aaron Dingle left the village without telling anyone and no one has spoken to him or heard from him since.</p><p>Within two months after her son Harry had been born Victoria began to date the brother of the man who she claimed had raped her.  The brother of the man her brother, Robert, had murdered.  From what the investigator could find out the entire village had believed Victoria all along about the rape and the same village was also appalled at how she immediately took up with her rapists’ brother and mother.  It caused an immediate rift between Victoria and her step mum Diane Sugden.  It became enough of a rift between the two women that Diane Sugden left the village and relocated to Australia and has cut all ties to her stepdaughter.  </p><p>All of this was strange enough but then it went further when they learned that Luke and Victoria were employed by Aaron Dingle's mother, Chastity Dingle, the landlady of the Woolpack pub.  All of them continue to blame Robert Sugden for everything that has happened.  It is as if they all forgot this whole ordeal started with Victoria getting raped.  Instead the story has now evolved into Robert having murdered Lee in cold blood for no reason and because of that everything else bad happened.  Chastity lost her son Aaron because of Robert and Victoria lost her step mum and most of her friends because of her brother.  It was the new normal they all preached and continued to be bitter about.</p><p>With the new knowledge about Robert’s family in Emmerdale the investigator reported back to social services that there was no family suitable in the small village to take custody of Sebastian White and that the recommendation for him was foster care.</p><p>The foster family that was chosen to place Sebastian with was not the departments first choice nor their second either.  But they were a family willing to take on a third child.  There had been no reported incidents with the family and the two children they had been caring for the past three years seem to be doing well so the decision was made to place Sebastian with the Warren family in St. Helens. </p><p>Looking back the signs had been there all along but overlooked.  Just another example of how overworked social workers are and how there is a need for so many more good people to care for in need children as foster families.  The two older children in the care of the Warrens were constantly in trouble at school even though they never showed any indication of abuse at home.  The father had lost his job about the same time Sebastian was placed in the home which created a new level of tension that was already there just from a new foster kid being added to the home.  It was a situation that should have been watched more closely but the department dropped the ball and things went from bad to worse before everything came to light four months later, after the damage was already done.</p><p>A new decision was needed for the boy, but it was more complicated, because now they had a young child who has been traumatized by the first foster family he was placed with.  How would they be able to place him in a new home without any stress for Sebastian?</p><p>Seb was not dealing with everything that was happening to him very well.  Everything was so confusing to him.  He knew his mumma was not well and needed to be in the hospital.  He knew Ross, the only father figure he remembered had got into trouble with the police and had been taken away.  He has a picture of who he thinks is his real father and maybe another family he had once, but he doesn't remember them or know who they are or where they live.  He was put into a new home and immediately the older kids there began to bully him and scare him.  Then both the mother and father started hitting him and telling him horrible things before they started to hurt him in even more disgusting ways.  He didn't understand why.  Had he done something wrong?  He wanted to just run away but he didn't know where to go.  Then one day everyone at school saw how he had been hurt the night before by his new dad.  He got taken to the hospital to be checked out.  He wondered if his mumma was in this hospital to and if he was going to get to be with her.  But that didn't happen.  He just didn't know why this was happening.  Why everyone thought he was bad.  He just wanted a home with a mumma and daddy that loved him and took care of him like everyone else.  </p><p>Social services struggled to come up with a good solution.  In the end the decision was taken out of the hands of the local social worker who was assigned Seb's case.  The decision was made by the head office.  Sebastian White would be sent to a group home.  It was the only solution that would work in this case.  The psychologist said more harm could be done if the boy was put into another foster home right away.  Even if the new foster family was loving and good.  Sebastian's ability to trust had been broken.  That trust needed to be rebuilt before a new foster family could be considered.  Because the UK does not have actual orphanages the decision was made to put in him a specialty group home.  The only one that had both available space and the right mix of psychologist support was located just north of London in Ware.  It took awhile to get the approval to send Seb to the home.  First, he was under the age requirement.  He was two years younger than what the home was approved to house.  That was a simple approval process to get.  The second approval was a bit harder.  The home was primarily for special needs children.  Most of the children in the home had some form of autism, downs syndrome or extreme cases of cerebral palsy that included other disabilities.  A few of the children with these disabilities had also suffered some form of abuse so the home also had staff on site trained to help children that had experienced abuse.  Finally, there were a few children there because of disabilities they were born with like deafness and blindness.</p><p>That is why Seb eventually got approved to be moved to the home, even though he had no physical disabilities.  Just the trauma associated with losing his mum and the abuse he incurred at the foster home was enough to place him there.</p><p>Once at the home he surprisingly settled in and became well adjusted within weeks.  Having other kids around 24/7 as well as a full staff of adults seemed to be a comfort to Seb.  There was another young boy at the home that he had been immediately attracted to and soon became friends with.  </p><p>Philippe, soon to be 7, was almost three years older than Seb.  He was legally deaf, even though he still has some limited hearing in his right ear.  He also was missing his left arm from just below the shoulder from an incident that had happened right after his family had moved to East London when he was 5 years old.  Philippe had been born in Marseille to a drug addict French mother and Tunisian fisherman father who had been involved in black market smuggling before they relocated to England.  The boy’s life went from bad to worse after the move as Philippe’s father got involved with some criminal gangs and his mother fell further into her drug habit.  The home became more abusive when Philippe’s father had become physically abusive with both the boy and his mother.  Eventually it all came to a head when after a heated argument Philippe’s father stabbed and killed his mother and then kidnapped his son and held him hostage at gun point for several hours before the man was finally caught and arrested.  </p><p>Philippe had become extremely withdrawn after the incident and developed a fear of human contact.  With no other family found he was placed in the group home in Ware.  The counselors at the home had worked with him for two years and he was slowly beginning to change.  Then Seb came to the home and the two of them became instant friends.  Philippe literally changed overnight.  The counselors weren't sure if Philippe would ever allow himself to have friends again but there was something about Seb's temperament that meshed with Philippe perfectly.  Before to long they were taking care of each other and practically inseparable.  </p><p>Seb was meeting with psychologist and therapists every week as they worked with him to overcome the trauma from the abuse and to prepare him for a possible future foster home placement.  The home he was currently at was not a permanent solution for Seb's care, so part of his therapy was to become comfortable with the idea of finding a new family to become a part of in the future.  </p><p>One of the big surprises with Seb over the first few months in the home was how attentive he became with many of the other kids that were there.  Especially the ones closest in age.  The young boy had quickly figured out that most of the kids in the home had other problems that he didn't have that made life more difficult for them.  The workers at the home soon saw Seb become this little helper around the home.  Helping many of the kids with the tasks that were difficult for them. He carried things for his 'house buddies'.  Help them put their shoes on or their coat.  He would get toys for them when they wanted to play.  He became a helper to those that needed him.  In the beginning there had been a few of the older children that tried to bully Seb since he was the new kid but soon, he had the majority in the home onside and the bullies were shut down.  Seb had become a little peace maker.  </p><p>Seb stood taller than some of the kids in the home who were a year or two older than him and many of those kids looked up to him because of his height.  Combine that along with Seb's politeness and how willing he was to help others in the home he was befriended by just about everyone.  It also didn't take long for Seb to figure out that he didn't have the same physical disabilities that the others had which made him grateful but also confused.  Why was he in this home if he was not like these other kids?  It became a discussion topic with his therapist and that is when the decision was made to start explaining to Seb about why he was in this home.</p><p>Weeks turned into months as Seb continued to become more adjusted to his current set up.  He and Philippe were very good friends and he was also friends with many of the others in the home.  He was doing the best he ever had in school.  With a good and safe home, he was now soaking up school like a sponge.  The home held a birthday party for Seb when he turned 5 in November.  He received a toy model car from his social worker.  One of the adult workers at the home had also given Seb a bag of sweets that he could keep for himself in his room.  The head cook at the home had baked Seb a birthday cake that was served at his party.  It was the first birthday party he ever remembered having and Seb was as happy as he had ever remembered being.  Even with everything going well, there was still a part of him that was missing something.  He was still too young to understand his feelings.  He was too young to understand what he was missing was family.  He still remembered his mumma and he missed her.  Even though he didn't remember him he knew he had a father out there somewhere in jail and he missed knowing him.  The staff at the home though did their best to make the place feel like a home to Seb.  </p><p>Christmas 2022 flew by as the home did the best it could to give the kids a happy Christmas.  Santa made a visit to the home and a couple of organizations in Ware made sure the kid received two presents each.  One was a toy and the other was some clothing.</p><p>The new year, 2023, was starting out with no surprises but all of that was about to change as the calendar switched to February. </p><p>Seb didn't know what was happening when he was pulled out of school one day.  He was now in Year 1 and they were in the middle of the days spelling lesson when the head mistress came to his classroom with his social worker.  Seb was told to pack up his books because he was leaving for the day.  He was immediately worried that he had done something to get into trouble or that he was going to be sent away.  The social worker assured Seb he had done nothing wrong.</p><p>Once back at the home Seb was taken to the room where he usually met with the therapist.  This time not only his therapist but also the psychologist was there.</p><p>"Seb, we brought you back home and are here with you because we need to tell you something.  It isn't bad.  It's actually good but we just wanted to talk to you first."</p><p>Seb just sat there listening not sure what to think.</p><p>"You have a visitor Seb.  Someone from your past so you don't remember them, but they remember you.  I don't want you to be scared or worried but if you are just let me know.  OK?  But everything is good."  </p><p>Seb just nodded as he started to get excited about you might be coming to see him.  He had never had visitors before.  The social worker held Seb's hand as they walked to the visiting room where the psychologist was waiting with the two visitors.  When Seb and the social worker walked into the room one of the men let out a noticeable gasp as tears began to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>"Seb," the man said as his chin was wobbling, and he was wiping the tears from his eyes as the young boy looked on with wide eyes of his own.  The man's voice sounded strange.  He couldn't figure out why, but it didn't sound like a normal voice.  "You probably don't remember me do you Seb?"</p><p>The social worker bent down to speak to the lad, "Do you recognize this man Seb?"</p><p>The boy just nodded.  "You're my daddy.  I have a picture of you."</p><p>Robert immediately went down on one knee in front of his son and reached out to hold one of Seb's shoulders as he traced his son's face with his other hand.  "Yes I am.  I'm your daddy and I've waited a long time for this day to finally see you again.  I have missed you so much Seb and I love you more than anything."</p><p>"Mumma said the police took you away.  Did you get away from them?  Are you going to have to go back?"</p><p>"No Seb, I am not going back.  The police have decided I don't have to stay with them anymore.  They let me go and I now get to live where I want and do what I want."</p><p>"Did you come for me?"</p><p>"That's the plan Seb.  Would you like that?"</p><p>"I think so, but I don't know you.  You're my real daddy so you won't hurt me like my last daddy, will you?"</p><p>Robert shook his head.  "No, I would never do that Seb.  I would never hurt you.  I will promise that to you right now.  Never ever will I do anything like that.  So, can I maybe get a hug?"</p><p>Seb looks at the social worker who smiles at him to let him know it was alright.  The boy took a small step toward his father when Robert reached out and wrapped his long arms around the boy and pulled him into his chest.  He just took in the smell of his son as he kissed the side of Seb's head.  He rubbed his hands up and down the boys back.  He couldn't stop his tears and he broke down and began to cry uncontrollably.  Seb was surprised to see his daddy crying.</p><p>“Why are you crying?  Are you sad?”  Seb asked as his pulled away from his father.</p><p>“No Seb.  I am happy.  So happy.  I never thought this day would ever come.”  Robert smiled brightly at his son and then kissed his forehead before pulling him back into another hug.  When the two of them broke free again the boy looked up at the social worker with a smile.</p><p>“You found my daddy.”</p><p>There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as they all watched the reunion of the Seb and his father.</p><p>For Robert, this was the moment he had dreamed about but never expected to happen.  He had expected Seb to be a grown teenager before he ever got to meet him again.  But for once the god's smiled on Robert and here he was, a free man, holding his son not wanting to ever let him go again.  When they finally let go of each other again Robert saw Seb had a strange expression as he looked at the side of Robert’s head.</p><p>"What's that?"  Seb's pointed to behind Robert's ear.</p><p>"That helps me hear.  I can't hear very well anymore so I had an operation and the doctors gave me this to help me hear like I use to and like you do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that all happened.  This story is playing out more as it shows there are consequences to everyone's actions.  Robert went to prison for his actions and now we see there were consequences to Aaron just leaving the village and not fighting to stay in Seb's life.  Will there be more consequences?  Finally at the end of the chapter you learn that Robert is out.  You'll have to wait a chapter to find out more about his reunion with his son.  The next chapter is about Robert's time in prison.  What happened to him in there and how he got out early.  Thanks for reading.</p><p>Also I adjusted the timelines in this story.  I shortened the time Robert is in prison.  Starting with this chapter I had to go back and make the changes throughout the chapters I had already written.  I hope I caught them all and I didn't leave something in that makes it confusing to read.  Thanks again and everyone stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A MAN GOES IN ----- A DIFFERENT MAN COMES OUT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is about Robert and his time in prison.  You will learn what happened that allowed him to get out early.  You'll learn why he has a cochlear implant.  The chapter moves through his time in prison then sets him up for his post prison life.</p>
<p>WARNING -- Lots of descriptive violence in this chapter.  There is talk of racial, ethnic and religious discrimination also in this chapter as it describes things in prison Robert has to deal with.  There is homophobia on display and mentioned too again as the chapter talks about his time in prison.  None of it is pretty.  All topics many don't like to read about so if you are one of those people you might want to take a pass on this chapter.</p>
<p>Regardless I have used all of these topics to create a very soap like "over the top" story on what gets Robert out of prison early.  No more legitimate explanations on what could allow Robert to get out early.  Instead, I went for the crazy and very outlandish story that gets him out.  I hope that is very soap like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOVEMBER 2019 - JANUARY 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the moment Robert had stepped off that transfer bus and into his new hell on the Isle of Wight his life had gone from bad to worse.  He was already at his lowest when just the previous day he had said good-bye to Aaron.  Then he debated with himself during the entire trip south if he had done the right thing by cutting him off and letting him go.  He knew his husband would be furious with him when he eventually figured out what he had done.  It would be Robert once again making decisions for Aaron without allowing his husband to have any say.  He knew exactly how Aaron would feel.  In the end, Robert had decided that is how he wanted Aaron to feel.  Mad.  He wanted Aaron mad at him for what he's done then maybe it would be easier for Aaron to walk away.  </p>
<p>He did not want Aaron spending the next 14 years of his life living from one prison visit to the next.  That was no life for anyone on the outside.  Robert had destroyed his own life, but he refused to destroy Aaron's life any more than he already had.  Aaron had too much to give to the world to be locked into that kind of hell for so many years.  Hopefully in time he could move on and still have a happy and productive life.  He could even eventually meet someone new and fall in love again.  Start a new life.  Have the family he wanted.  He didn't need Robert to have those things.  It was all there still for Aaron but not if he was still tied to Robert.  That was why he had to walk away and let the love of his life go.</p>
<p>He knew Aaron would struggle with it so he just hoped everyone would be there for him and help him through it.  He hopes they didn't push Aaron.  Surely by now Chas, Paddy and Liv all understood how to help Aaron through his grief and anger.  You give him space and not push him.  Don't try to tell him what to do.  Let him figure it out for himself.  It would be more critical than ever to do that now considering he has just done to Aaron what he knew would hurt his husband the most.  Take his choices away from him.  Now, he needed Chas, Liv and the others to just be there for him but not push him.  That won't work.  If they do that who knows how Aaron will react.  They should know that by now after all these years.  Aaron could be at his breaking point and he could do anything if his family pushes him instead of allowing him to figure things out for himself.  It could get ugly because none of the choices are good to begin with.</p>
<p>He hoped Aaron and Vic would be there for each other too.  It was hard to turn his back on his sister as well, but she is strong, and she'll be fine.  She has a baby on the way, and he knew she would be a great mum.  He just had to trust everyone would eventually understand why he was doing what he did, cutting them all off.  They all needed to forget him and move on with their lives.  He could do nothing for them now being stuck in a prison hellhole so far away for so many years.</p>
<p>It was such a rude awakening when he was escorted off the transfer bus the day after he had said his good-bye to Aaron.  HMP Wainwright was a cold dark rank prison.  Over 200 years old.  Robert knew he was probably going to be spending the next several years in the same rooms as people he had to learn about in his history books.  He also quickly discovered that HMP Wainwright was a true democracy.  Everyone got treated the same.  Equally bad.  The guards treated every convicted murderer, regardless of the circumstances like they were Jack the Ripper and would turn on a guard and slit his throat at a moment’s notice.  That meant they treated the inmates brutally and harshly just to make sure every offender, like Robert, understood who was in control and in charge. </p>
<p>Once the prison security had roughed a new inmate up a bit and put the fear of god into them then they got tossed to the wolves, literally.  Robert was forced to endure a complete strip search in front of three guards, including a demoralizing cavity search to make sure he was not smuggling anything in, issuing of prison clothing, a health check at the prison infirmary and being given his cell block and cell assignment.  Then he finally gets taken to his cell block where the guards there proceed with their own version of ‘who's the boss’ intimidation.  All the while this is going on the new inmate is being scrutinized and sized up by the existing inmate population of that cell block.  They are already negotiating between themselves who gets who for their own fun and enjoyment.  From the briefest of glances by the existing prisoner hierarchy the fate of the new incoming inmates will be set in stone.  Who will be a good worker bee.  Who will be the new cell block slut.  Who will be targeted to be the new boy they will bully until they are bored at which time he'll end up in the shower gutted like a pig.  It's how it works in prison.  Normal human decency and behavior does not exist.  The laws of nature do though.  The strong will survive and the weak will not.</p>
<p>Like every other new inmate Robert was marked from day one.  He was the new blonde haired pretty boy.  The current inmates were trying to stake their claim to Robert from day one.  They wanted him for their own pleasure, but Robert was old enough and smart enough to not get sucked into their traps.  Luckily for him it didn't take long for Robert's crime that put him inside to come to light to the rest of the prison population.  While killing your sister’s rapist was not considered a good deed out in the real world it was inside.  Robert immediately earned respect.  Protecting your family, especially the women in your family earns you respect and brownie points inside.  Unfortunately, his respect didn't last long when the prison population also learned he was married to a man.  To a large percentage of the population, that was unacceptable.  Period.</p>
<p>It wasn't long after Robert's sexuality became common knowledge that the beatings began.  Sadly, Robert just took them and didn't try to fight back.  However, he did fight back when the attempts began to force him to give sexual favors to other inmates in the cell block.  He'd die before he succumbed to that.  And, he almost did.  More than once.  HMP Wainwright was notorious for the guards looking the other way when the gays were getting beat up.  They also looked the other way when the inmates are picking on each other and starting fights.  The only time they really stepped in and did their job was when they were threatened themselves or when the warden was making rounds.  Otherwise the prisoners were free to cull their own and weed out the ones they didn’t want there, even if that meant they left in a body bag.</p>
<p>Robert was quick to learn the rules of the road inside and even though during those first months he had his fair share of beatings and more stays in the infirmary than he cared to remember he had been able to make life there somewhat bearable.  He used his smarts to land a job in the library.  One of the safer places to work.  He became mates with a couple of the older offenders.  Men in their 40's and 50's who had outgrown the prison crap and were pretty much left alone.  He also took advantage of the college courses that were being offered.  He began to work toward a business degree.  He didn't know why but figured why not and maybe when he got out in 14 years it would help him find a better job than what most ex cons can get.  But the beatings and attempts to abuse him continued. </p>
<p>It was a year and a half into his time there when the first serious attempt on his life happened.  A new inmate had been tasked the job to shank Robert while he was taking a shower.  It was the new inmate’s initiation into the particular prison gang he was trying to join.  The gang, whose leader didn't like Robert and wanted him dead.  Luckily for him the kid messed up and the blond man was able to fight him off, only getting a severe cut out of the ordeal as opposed to being gutted.  But it was enough for the prison to finally remove Robert from his current environment and moved him to the sister prison across the road, HMP Parkhurst.  However, unbeknownst to everyone, the move ended up putting Robert into even greater danger.</p>
<p>Parkhurst housed the more extreme violent criminals verses Wainwright and Robert was placed smack dab in the middle of all of that with a big bulls eye on his back.  For the first few weeks he had been able to keep a low profile and stay out of the others way.  He also had to get a new job since he lost the library job being transferred across the street.  He ended up in the kitchen which made the target on his back that much bigger.  Kitchen workers were always being pressured to steal food for the others in their cellblock.  Robert was no different.  The body builders were always looking for more protein.  Everyone wanted anything with a high sugar content as well as anything with yeast in it.  The two key ingredients needed to make 'prison hooch'.  Robert made it clear from day one he wasn't going to risk time in isolation for stealing if there wasn't something in it for him.  So, the threats and beatings continued.</p>
<p>At the same time, he was also having to deal with the ethnic wars.  HMP Parkhurst housed a large percentage of Muslims from Middle East decent.  Most were recent immigrants to Britain who had gotten into trouble for one reason or another.  There was enough of them that they had a voice of their own in the prison and it was loud enough to cause friction with the 'natives' as those who were white and were born and bred in the UK called themselves.  None of the real extremists of the immigrants were housed at Parkhurst.  Those were housed at the maximum security prisons.  At least that was what the authorities thought.  They would soon learn how wrong they were.</p>
<p>Robert eventually had to share his cell with another inmate as the prison neared capacity.  Hassim, a recent immigrant from Syria, who had been locked up for car theft was placed in the same cell as Robert.  He was a practicing Muslim who spent his time with the other Muslims most days and who spoke very little to Robert.  Hassim and his friends knew Robert had been married to a man and that made him an infidel in their view.  Someone worthy of death because he was disgracing God by his love of another man.  Because he kept his head down and remained quiet the 'natives' were worried that Robert was being persecuted by the Syrians which was all it took for the race wars to dial up to a new level and Robert didn't like being at ground zero.  The writing was on the wall and he knew he'd be caught in the middle of it.  If he couldn't save himself and stay safe, then he hoped it was quick and painless however they decided to kill him.  </p>
<p>Surprisingly nothing happened for several more weeks.  The relative peace was nice and allowed Robert to survive within his own little world.  But that was too good to last.  </p>
<p>He had noticed Hassim had become quieter than normal.  Especially around him.  He also hung out more with a new inmate that had recently arrived.  He was also a recent immigrant from Syria.  Hassim was spending more time reading the Koran and he was now spending all his free time with the other extremists.  The change in Hassim was very noticeable which made Robert curious and worried.  Worried for his safety more than anything.  Others on the cell block were starting to notice a change with some of the others along with Hassim and the concern was they were about to start some offensive against the 'natives'.  In the end the other prisoners had got their suspicion correct.  The extremists, mostly Syrians, were going to start an offensive against the 'natives'.  Just not the 'natives' inside the prison.  </p>
<p>It was a couple of days later when Robert accidentally overheard Hassim and his new friend talking.  He heard them mention bombs and everything was set.  He also heard them mention a name and some other tidbits and then what scared him the most was when he heard them mention Liverpool.  That is where Seb lived.  It didn't take Robert long to put two and two together.  He wasn't particularly a religious man nor some loyal patriot.  Not in the past anyway but suddenly that patriot feeling was stronger than ever along with the fear of what might be happening in the city where his son lived.</p>
<p>After spending the rest of that day in his cell thinking, Robert put a plan together that he would try to make happen.  The following day he cornered the civilian manager of the kitchen he worked in.  He knew the man was a good bloke.  He asked him if he could contact the Warden for him because he had some important information only for the Warden's ears, and it had to be in a way that no one else inside the prison knew he talked to him.  Surprisingly his kitchen manager made it happen.  Robert was taken to the infirmary as if he was sick and isolated from everyone.  That was when the Warden came to visit him, and he was able to tell the man everything he had recently overheard.  The Warden took him seriously and Robert was left in the infirmary quarantine unit.  Five hours later three men came into his quarantine room.  One was a doctor, one a nurse and one a prison guard.  Robert then learned the three were all MI5, passing themselves off as regular workers in the prison.  He found out his information lined up with some they already had.  He shared all the information he had with the security services who promised they would take care of him and protect him.  The following day Hassim and three others were removed from the prison and with no news about a terrorist attack Robert realized they must have stopped it in time.</p>
<p>The news broke about the failed terrorist attacks in July 2021.  Robert had taken note that it was two years to the date he had been given his life sentence.  Unfortunately for Robert, it was also leaked in the news that the plot was discovered by inmates at HMP Parkhurst.  That was information that was not to have been in the news.  It didn't take long after that for the finger to be pointed at Robert.  Having shared a prison cell with one of the guilty marked him as a potential grass.  Word eventually leaked out about Robert having secret visitors just before the extremists had been arrested.  The remaining sympathizers at the prison and elsewhere in Britain and across the world quickly concluded that Robert had been the one who reported them to the authorities and labeled him a snitch.  It didn't take long after that for the decision to come down from their leaders.  A death sentence for Robert.  The prison authorities got wind of what was about to happen but not soon enough.  The attack came in the recreation yard in front of everyone on 18 August 2021.  A date that hopefully would not be engraved on his tombstone.</p>
<p>It was a brutal and viscous attack.  Baseball bats was used on his head and elsewhere on his body.  He was also stabbed multiple times in his abdomen.  Robert was taken immediately to the local hospital bypassing the prison infirmary and from there he was air lifted to the closest trauma hospital in Portsmouth even though most were already expecting Robert to not survive.  His injuries were extensive.  Besides the massive loss of blood from the multiple stab wounds and the damage they did internally there were the unknown head injuries from the damage by the baseball bats plus multiple broken bones from head to toe.  He went into cardiac arrest twice but the medical team at Portsmouth were able to keep Robert alive, but he had fallen into a coma.  His skull had been fractured in several places and they also had to relieve the pressure that was building in his skull from his brain swelling via holes drilled into his skull.  There was also extensive damage done to his right ear by the bat and if Robert's survived, they are pretty sure he'll have some or total hearing loss in that ear and most likely some loss in his other ear too.  The beating caused the detachment of the retina to his right eye as well as other damage to the eye socket.  They also expect there will be other brain related issues if he wakes but those can’t be determined until he wakes up.  There was a litany of broken bones.  Several that had been broken many times over during his two years inside.  Ribs, collar bone, wrist, arm, ankle, feet, fingers.  You name the bone and it had probably been broken at least once while he was in prison from an attack.</p>
<p>The coma lasted for just over three months.  Concerns were being expressed about what should be done if he didn't wake up soon.  They were at the point that a decision would soon have to be made on if Robert would be taken off life support and let nature decide if he lived or died.  The man had signed a DNR after his first major beating.  He did not want left on life support indefinitely while in prison if that issue ever arose.  He was leaving it up to the doctors to make any final call if one had to be made because he had also signed documents stating he did not want any family or friends contacted for anything.  He was to be treated as if there was no one on the outside who knew him.  In case of death only a funeral home in Hotten and the vicar, currently Harriet, of the church in Emmerdale were to be notified.  He then had supplied information the prison was to give the vicar that spelled out what he wanted done with his remains if he did die in prison.  The bottom line was he wanted nobody in Emmerdale to know anything of what happened to him while in prison and he did not want his remains buried anywhere, especially in Emmerdale.  He had cut himself off from everyone including family and he wanted that to remain even in death.  Within the information that is to be given to the vicar was also a letter he had written to his son.  Sebastian was not to be given the letter until he was old enough to understand the contents.</p>
<p>Luckily no end of life decisions had to be made as Robert came out of his coma however, that was only the beginning of his recovery.  Not only had he lost much of his hearing he also had some memory loss and many of his motor skills had been lost too.  Talking, walking, using his hands were all difficult tasks.  He was going to have to relearn a lot of basic skills that we all learn as small children.  It was going to be a long road.  Under normal circumstances Robert would have been sent to whichever NHS rehabilitation unit had an opening but he was lucky.  After partitioning the crown court MI5 was granted custody of Robert.  They were not going to let down the man who helped bring down a major terrorist attack after he had been attacked in prison before they could protect him.  The secret service was able to get Robert transferred to an exclusive private rehabilitation hospital in London where he was given the best care available in the United Kingdom for cognitive recovery.</p>
<p>Over the course of the next thirteen months Robert went through extensive rehabilitation.  It was a slow but steady process.  Physical therapy, Occupational therapy, Speech and language therapy, Neuropsychology, Nutrition training.  Robert had to relearn how to walk, talk, feed and dress himself.  So many of our daily basis functions had to be relearned.  Some of his memory was gone immediately after he woke up from the coma but over the course of his recover luckily those memories slowly began to come back.  He was also dealing with the damage that caused his hearing loss and now impaired vision. </p>
<p>While going through the different therapy treatments Robert was fitted with hearing aids.  It was unsure if they would be enough to help improve his hearing.  If they weren't then the next option was a cochlear implant.  He also started learning sign language and lip reading.  It was an extensive process the man was being put through.  After having his retina reattached to his eye and the bones of his eye socket healed, he was fitted with glasses he would now need for the rest of his life.  No stone was unturned, and no expense was spared by the secret service in helping Robert recover from his injuries.  They had made a commitment to Robert and they were going to keep it.  The man was responsible in preventing hundreds of deaths across Britain and for that they were going to make sure he could have the best life possible.  </p>
<p>It was five months into his rehabilitation when word came down that his sentence was being commuted.  However, instead of his permanent file saying why he was having his conviction overturned the file would say other women had come forth to admit they had also been raped by Lee Posner and similar blackmail schemes had been used on them.  The file would say an appeal was made and the courts overturned his conviction.  His sentenced was reduced to time served which was 2 years and 2 months.  It would never be reported that the real reason Robert was released was because of his role in uncovering the terrorist bomb plot that was going to happen in several cities across the UK.  </p>
<p>His release from prison was the reward for saving the lives of fellow citizens.  MI5 did not have to twist many arms in the crown court and prison system to get his release.  Robert had been a model prisoner even with a huge target on his back the entire time because of his sexuality.  It also wasn’t lost on the government how susceptible they were for a lawsuit with all the injuries the man had endured from the prison neglect.</p>
<p>There was also the simple fact Robert would not be safe in any prison.  There was now a bounty on his head.  Every precaution was being made to help keep the man as safe and secure as possible as he assimilated back into society.  Once out of prison and in the hospital, MI5 told Robert that his name needed to disappear.  He needed to be next to impossible to find through document searches.  It had to look like Robert Sugden either died in the hospital or just disappeared with no trace.  Robert understood and agreed to the change.  With the decision made his name was changed to Harker, Robert Jacob Harker.  It was his biological mother’s maiden name.  It was also recommended to start using a nickname instead of his real name as another level of security.  It was another simple way to not be as easily recognized on social media and other searches.  Robert Jacob Sugden had to disappear for good.  One nurse at the hospital had started calling him RJ just to bug the shit out of Robert when he was being a pain in the ass during his rehabilitation, and it stuck.   Soon everyone at the hospital was calling him RJ.  He was convinced David, his contact at MI5 had encouraged it.  He hated the nickname because he was proud of his name, but he understood.  It ended up being an easy decision for Robert Jacob Sugden to disappear for good and RJ Harker to now be in recovery at St. John and St. Elizabeth Rehabilitation Hospital.</p>
<p>MI5 went to back for RJ in others way too.  They recognized everything that had happened to the man while he was in prison plus what he did to thwart the multiple terrorist attacks.  The secret service went to bat for him.  In the end RJ Harker received a compensation package from the British government that was very fair and well beyond what RJ had expected.  </p>
<p>The compensation package for him was extensive as he was given a completely new life.  Bank accounts, credit cards, good credit rating, passport and all the other legal documents he needed.  His new life was being created in the town of Harlow just north of London.  He was set up in a nice two bedroom flat with a new Toyota extended cab pickup parked in the drive in his name.  With Robert’s background of running a haulage company, RJ was set up in a new job as a logistics manager at the Sainsbury distribution warehouse in Rye Park, just five minutes from his new home.  It was a good paying job that RJ would slide right into easily.  The continuation of RJ’s physical and occupational therapy would take place at the new Princess Alexandria hospital in Harlow while he continued to return to London for his hearing and vision tests plus the psychological counseling he will continue with.</p>
<p>He was in his ninth month of rehab when it was finally determined a cochlear implant was his best option.  It would give him his best hearing for the rest of his life.  He would still probably be at less than 50% hearing with the implant but combined with sign language and lip reading RJ would have a chance for a full life with hearing.  His surgery was immediately scheduled, and he had his implant within a month.  It was going to require him to go through another recovery and then learning how to make the implant work.  That was going to be another three months.  But RJ got there.  He adapted to his new hearing reality as well as he could.  It was the final hurdle to his physical recovery before he could enter the real world once again.  </p>
<p>He finally was released from the hospital 16 months after the attack.  It was hard to get his head around that he spent well over a year of his life in a hospital.  So much time has passed by making him worried if he could do this.  Rejoin the real world.  He was welcomed to his new home in Harlow by a group of MI5 and hospital workers he had made lifetime friendships with.  They helped him furnish his new home and to start to settle in.  Because it was only days before Christmas RJ was surprised with a tree and Christmas decorations throughout his home.  His new friends made sure he did not spend his first Christmas out alone.  Once he was out of the hospital, he made one other change.  He did not like being called RJ.  He understood why MI5 wanted him to go by another name, but it was just to different for him.  He was willing to go by Rob or maybe even Robbie if he must use a different name, but not RJ.  It was also the perfect time to make that change happen as he moved into his new home in a new city.  Rob Harker was born.</p>
<p>He was also going to need further time in counseling to fully recover mentally.  The years of brutality he suffered in prison along with the final horrible attack had done a number on his mental stability.  He was diagnosed with a version of PTSD, so he was still facing months of counseling sessions to deal with that.  The PTSD had changed Rob.  He was no longer the confident, cocky or arrogant man he use to be.  The characteristics that had defined Robert Sugden for years were now gone.  They had been beaten and stabbed out of him from the recent years of trauma.  A newly formed humility had replaced those old characteristics.  A level of self-doubt had also come out.  And fear.  Rob had developed a fear of other people.  He assumed they were out to get him.  That part wasn’t really that out of character.  There had always been people out to get him.  In the past though, he used that information to create a new scheme to get them before they got him.  Now he struggles to get through some days as his fears weigh him down.  It was going to take a lot of counseling to get him back somewhat to his old self.</p>
<p>Rob also had one more important situation he had to address.  A situation he had no idea was coming and coming very soon.  It had been in his plans to contact Rebecca after the holidays.  He wanted to see Seb.  It had been three years.  His son was now 5 years old and most likely would not remember him.  What Rob didn’t know was that his plans were going to be a whole lot different than he expected.  Instead of visiting his son who he thought was living in Liverpool with his mother he was about to learn he was going to be a full time single parent to his son.  A son with his own list of issues he was dealing with that Rob was about to learn about.</p>
<p>The doctors and counselors had purposely kept Seb’s situation from Rob during his rehabilitation.  It was the last thing he needed to stress over while he was recovering.  It wasn’t easy to do either because Rob was constantly asking about Seb.  He also asked about others in Emmerdale too.  He wondered what was going on with Aaron, Liv, Vic and others of the village even though he knew he was the one that had cut them all off.  But things were different now.  He wasn’t going to be inside for fourteen years so Rob now needed to know what was going on.  His medical team though knew none of that information would help him recover so they made sure they kept him focused on that, his recovery.  But they knew he would need to be told soon so they prepared for that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, that all happened.  I hope I did not upset to many having to read about Rob's ordeal.  Yes, he's now Rob for the rest of the story.  Rob Harker.  Like I said in my summary I went with the over the top story line to get Rob out of prison.  I also hope I did not offend anyone with some of the other topics brought up in the chapter.  If I did then I want to apologize now.  It was not my intention to do that.  </p>
<p>So most of the background has now be set up.  Rob is now returning to the real world.  It will be a slow process as he brings people from his past back into his life.  First up is Seb.  The next chapter picks up where chapter 3 left off and will learn of Rob and Seb's new life.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FATHER AND SON ---- HEAL THY SELF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob and Seb become a family again.  The adjustments they go though to become a family again.  There is also a surprise along the way.</p>
<p>Hope everyone is safe and well.  This chapter started out being a part of the last chapter until I decided to make a new chapter out of it and add a little more detail.  Considering everything that has happened to both of them it isn't going to be magically perfect from day one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FEBRUARY - APRIL 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't believe he was hugging his son but here he was.  In a room in a children's home outside of London where Seb currently lived.  His son was only 15 minutes away from his home.  Now he understood why MI5 chose Harlow for his new home.</p>
<p>"I'm your daddy and I've waited a long time for this day to finally see you again.  I have missed you so much Seb and I love you more than anything."</p>
<p>"Did you come for me?"</p>
<p>"That's the plan."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"That helps me to hear.  I can't hear very well anymore so the doctors gave me this to help me hear like I use to and like you do."</p>
<p>"Why do you need that to hear?"  This wasn't what Rob really wanted to talk about, but he knew he would have to eventually with his son.  </p>
<p>"I had an accident and I lost most of my hearing, so I needed this to help me hear you talk.  It's a type of hearing aide, and some of it has been placed inside my head so I will always have it.  This part I can take off when I want to."</p>
<p>"My best friend has hearing aids but they are different.  One goes inside each ear.  He also uses sign language.  Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"No, it's just different but it feels normal now and without it I couldn't hear you talk to me.  I still will have a hard time hearing you if there is too much noise.  In those times I also have to use sign language just like your friend."  With that Rob signs 'You are my son' and then 'I love you'.  </p>
<p>'I love you too', Seb smiles as he signs back to his father.</p>
<p>"You know how to sign?"</p>
<p>"Phillipe has been teaching me."</p>
<p>Father and son just smiled at each other after that for a moment before Rob pulled Seb back in for another hug.</p>
<p>"I'm here now Seb.  Everything is going to be alright now."  He could only hope that was going to be true.</p>
<p>It was taking all his strength to hold it together.  He was scared that he would bring on a panic attack from his emotions so he was trying to stay focused.  He could not break down.  Not in front of Seb.  This first meeting was important to get right.</p>
<p>He had been shocked to his core when he had been told about Seb and what has happened to him.  He literally broke down.  It was his fault wasn't it.  If he had done the right thing, he would not have killed Lee and he would not have gone to prison.  He would have been there for Seb when Rebecca's health took a turn for the worse.  But then he started thinking about everyone else.  Where had Aaron been?  Vic?  Liv?  Diane?  Chas even?  Why had none of them come to Seb's aide?  It didn't make sense.  None of it made sense.  They all loved Seb.  He was family and family was important to all of them. It was one more punch to the gut among the many he had endured over the past three years.  Physical and mental punches to the gut.</p>
<p>It was in those final weeks of rehabilitation, after his implant surgery that MI5, social services and his psychologist sat down with Rob to talk about Seb.  It was not something they were looking forward to.  They knew he would be upset and they hoped he would not backslide from his counseling after he learned about everything that had happened to his son in the past two years.  </p>
<p>The man was devastated and immediately started to blame himself.  It took several sessions with his psychologist to help Rob work through his guilt regarding everything that happened to his son.  It made him realize he was not ready to take on the responsibility of being a fulltime single parent just yet.  He was going to continue having outpatient physical rehab, counseling sessions for his PTSD while learning about Seb's needs plus adjusting to his new hearing realities.  So far, the implant was doing the job, but it was still being adjusted at each check-up.  Rob was also still learning sign language for the times when there was too much noise for the implant to work well.</p>
<p>It had surprised him when he first learned that Seb was also just north of London.  He understood now why MI5 had chosen to set up his new life where they had.  It calmed Rob because he knew Seb was close while he continued his counseling and got himself better prepared to be a single father.  He was not going to be able to have Seb full time immediately.  It was going to be a gradual process as both father and son were going to have to be reintroduced to each other and Rob needed to slowly work into being the single parent of a five year old boy as they both recovered from their injuries and trauma.  Everything was set for him to enter back into the real world with his son in a good home.  MI5 had done a good job in setting up Rob's new life and they had built in as many security safeguards as possible.</p>
<p>The children's home Seb lived at was less than fifteen minutes away.  Rob's new home had been chosen with Seb in mind.  There was a fenced in back garden with room to play and a park just a couple of blocks away.</p>
<p>Rob couldn't stop himself from getting emotional at his first meeting with Seb.  It had been three years since he last saw his son face to face.  The last time he laid eyes on the boy he was not yet two.  Rob remembered that sad day.  It was the day he and Aaron found out that Lee had died.  They had made a quick decision to do a runner and leave the country and he knew he had to leave Seb behind.  Seb stood at their coffee table watching his dads frantically through things in bags and then Rob could only give his son a quick kiss and good-bye as he looked at Seb’s sad face.  He never wants to have to experience that again.</p>
<p>Back then Seb still had a very limited vocabulary.  Now he was a very inquisitive 5 year old with tons of energy that loved dragons and dinosaurs.  He was also a boy that has dealt with too much trauma of his own at too young of age.  Of course, he should never have endured the trauma from abuse at any age.  It will be a guilt Rob will carry for the rest of his life.  None of it was fair but it just motivated Rob even more to make sure Seb never had to deal with that kind of trauma ever again.  He would know just how much he was loved.  Rob would now always be there for him no matter what.  Even when Seb was 50 and Rob was 80.  He would always be there for his son.</p>
<p>The thought of Seb’s abuse brought the memories back to Aaron and what he had gone through with Gordon.  He still remembered the day Aaron broke down and told him what Gordon had done to him.  He was literally numb and for a moment didn’t know what to say.  He just knew he had to be there for Aaron in whatever way he needed and he couldn’t make it about himself.  It made Rob shiver to think his own son has now dealt with physical abuse himself before he was even 5 years old.  How could any adult do that to a small child?  A normal adult couldn’t.  Only a monster could.  He then thinks about how Aaron was affected over the years and how it didn’t just go away after Gordon was found guilty, went to prison or even when he died.  The abuse lived on in Aaron’s mind and continued to affect him.  It affected their relationship in more ways than one.  </p>
<p>Rob was fearful of the same lasting trauma with Seb.  He can only hope it was short lived enough and that he was young enough that it will be forgotten with time.  He hopes by dealing with it now with counselors and therapists is helping as opposed to the years Aaron let it poison his mind before it was dealt with.  Rob was determined that Seb would not have the same post trauma over the years like Aaron had.  He will do whatever he has to for that not to happen.</p>
<p>The thoughts about Seb brought Rob’s mind back to his Emmerdale family.  Where had they been?  Why did no one come to his son’s rescue?  It was making him mad to think about.  Had they all abandoned Seb because of how he cut everyone off?  He sure hoped his family wouldn’t treat his son that way because they were mad at him.  They all loved the lad and it just didn’t make any sense.  None of them would allow him to be hurt like he was.  Not even Chas would do that.  But they did and there was no getting past that.  Had he really hurt Aaron so bad he was willing to turn his back on a young boy he considered his stepson?  That wasn’t who Aaron was.  At least not the Aaron he remembered.  He had always thought Aaron would go to the end of the world to protect Seb from anything.  Aaron had loved their boy and thought of him as his own son.  He had never waivered.  Not once after he asked Rob back into his life.  Seb was part of the package and Aaron loved that.  He had been crushed when Rob let Rebecca take Seb to Liverpool.  He had feared Aaron wouldn’t forgive him for it, but they eventually worked it out.  Now, having this happen and Aaron not being there for Seb was so confusing to Rob.  The social worker had explained to him about Aaron leaving the village just a few months after he went to prison.  She didn’t know why, just that he had left.  Once he saw the timeline laid out in front of him it all started to make sense to him.</p>
<p>Sounds like he left right after he had sent him the divorce papers.  He knew that would upset his ex-husband but he couldn’t believe that was enough to leave his family and the village.  Then when he heard that he had shut down the scrap yard soon after he left and took his name off the utilities at the mill he began to wonder if something else had spurred his decision to leave beyond what he had done.  Something wasn’t right but he wasn’t going to figure it out now and he wasn’t sure it mattered that much anymore either. </p>
<p>Thinking about it now he doesn’t know if he could forgive Aaron.  Why hadn’t he fought for his right to keep seeing Seb?  Rob knew Rebeca well enough that he knew she would have given in and let Aaron continue to see him.  Even if he still left Emmerdale that he could have still been there for the lad.  He would have been there for him and the abuse with the foster family would never had happened.  Even if that meant Rob wouldn’t have Seb now it would have been fine.  It would have meant Seb would not have been abused.  He would have been a happy little boy with his daddy Aaron and that would have been a sacrifice he could have made.  </p>
<p>Rob was even more upset at his sister.  Why had Victoria turned her back on her nephew?  The nephew that had been so important to her even before he was born.  Did she forget him because she was having her own kid?  That sure didn’t sound like Vic.  There is no way Rebecca could have stopped her from seeing Seb.  No one can stop Vic when she is on a mission.  She had always been a bulldog and never stopped until she got what she wanted.  Vic knew how to make you feel instantly guilty and to stop whatever you were doing that she didn’t like.  That is why it was so surprising.  It was not like Vic at all.</p>
<p>He was finding himself getting more frustrated the more he thought about his family and Seb.  His counselor could see it was starting to affect him.  He was told he had to either go confront his family and get his feelings out with them or move on and focus on Seb and himself becoming a family again.  Rob chose the latter.  At some point he would probably want to face his family and ask why but this wasn’t the right time.  His trauma was still fresh, and he still had to adjust to his new single father lifestyle.  That was the focus now.  Seb was his priority.  Establishing a home for him and his son and continuing to heal.  Those were now his top priorities.</p>
<p>The two of them were adjusting to their new routines.  Twice a week Rob and Seb had counseling sessions together as they learned about each other and learned how the two of them could be a family.  He also spent two evenings with Seb during the week.  He'd pick his son up from school and they would spend the rest of the day together until it was time to return him to the home.  Then, after March had ended and the calendar moved into April Seb spent his first weekend with Rob. It was the first time the lad spent the night with his dad alone in their home.  Even though he had stressed over everything that first weekend together went very well.  At the top of the priority list for Rob was for Seb to pick out what he wanted his bedroom to look like.  Rob then set about the following week turning the lads bedroom into his very own Game of Thrones castle bedroom complete with dragons on the walls and a castle themed set of bunkbeds with a slide to come down from the top bunk.  Rob had no qualms for what he was about to do.  He was going to spoil his son rotten.  </p>
<p>Seb was adjusting to Rob faster than Rob was to him or to his new role of father.  There were days that his anxiety got the best of him and he had to take Seb back to the home earlier than planned and then go in for an additional session with his counselor.  But slowly he was getting there.  With April now in full swing Seb was spending more time with Rob.  The only times he stayed at the home now were the days Rob had to go into London for his doctor appointments.  </p>
<p>Rob had been adjusting to his new job too.  Some parts of the job were new and something he had to learn but most of the job was old hat.  It was no different than his old days of scheduling Home James trucks for each of their customers.  The ease of the job allowed him to fit in easily at Sainsbury and to actually make friends.  In the beginning he kept his past quiet because he was afraid no one would want an ex con working among them.  Eventually he developed a couple of close friends and he shared everything with about himself.  To Rob’s surprise no one took offense.  Just the opposite happened.  Everyone was pleased that he had told them and shared the truth of his past.  That gave him the courage to let his history be known by everyone at work.  He became even closer to some of his co-workers because of it.</p>
<p>Then on April 22 Rob was surprised with a party for his birthday.  He wasn’t sure who organized it because no one would tell him.  There were co-workers, friends from Sainsbury, his contacts at MI5, a couple of his doctors along with Seb, his social worker and counselor from the children’s home.  When he looked around Rob was surprised at how many friends he now had when having friends was never a strong suit of his back in his days in Emmerdale.  His life was now so much different and in a good way.  He was happy.  He had his son back and the two of them were carving out a new life together.  </p>
<p>As he watched everyone having a good time in his home, Rob found himself thinking about Aaron and what he was doing.  He knew he was no longer in Emmerdale but that was all he knew.  He wondered exactly when he left, where he had landed and if he was happy.  Despite everything with Seb, he still hoped Aaron was happy.  As he thought about his past, he quickly got pulled back into the now when everyone began to sing happy birthday and Seb helped one of the others to carry out his birthday cake.  Luckily no one had tried to put 37 candles on his cake but they did put a big 37 in bright blue frosting on top of the white frosting and Seb already had a finger in it so he could lick the frosting off his finger.  Seb was definitely his father’s son.  He had inherited Rob’s sweet tooth and especially his love of all things chocolate, which just happened to be the flavor of Rob’s birthday cake.  </p>
<p>In the following days and weeks, it was obvious that father and son had completely reconnected with each other.  Once Rob's fears and anxieties began to fade away, he was becoming the outstanding father he had been before prison.  By the middle of May Rob was ready for Seb to move in full time but since there were only three weeks left to the spring school term Seb remained at the home to finish the term before moving to Harlow and into his new home with his father.</p>
<p>It was three days after the end of the spring term in June when Seb had moved into his new home with his dad for good.  There had been a small party at the home on the lads final day there.  While Seb was excited to be moving in with his daddy it finally hit him that last day he would no longer see everyone else at the home every day.  It especially hit him hard with Phillipe.  The two of them had become inseparable the entire 20 months since he first moved to the home.  Both Rob and the counselors at the home promised the boys that they would still see each other.  Rob told Seb that Phillipe could come visit as much as he wanted.  He even promised he could stay over some weekends and the three of them would go do things together.  The counselors at the home were worried about Phillipe.  They knew he would take Seb leaving very hard.  They just hoped Rob kept his word and let the two boys spend time together and could still be friends.</p>
<p>Seb and Rob did as many things as possible during those first three weeks after he had moved in.  Rob found a summer day camp program for Seb while he was at work but when he was at home the two of them were glued at the hip.  Surprisingly one activity the two of them discovered they both loved was fishing.  Seb couldn’t get enough of it and Rob loved the opportunity for a calm couple of hours with his son at one of the area ponds or streams after a busy day at work.  It also gave him a chance to tell Seb stories about how good the fishing was where up in the north where they both came from.  Seb eventually made his dad promise to take him on a fishing trip later in the summer.</p>
<p>The job at Sainsbury was working out well for Robert even if it was a little boring.  It was easy for him and it was something his current disabilities didn't stop him from doing.  The job allowed him flexible hours so he could make his various medical appointments or for him and Seb do go on one of their adventures that usually involved fishing.  It also gave him a decent wage but if he was honest with himself, he missed the thrill of the deal that he use to get at Home James.  Scheduling the trucks was never the fun part of Home James for him.  That was Jimmy’s domain.  He loved making the deal.  Finding the new client and creating a deal that was good for both parties.  That was his bailiwick.  It was his true love when it came to work.  He hoped one day he could get that back but, in the meantime, this was a good job.  It gave him a good wage and a consistent daily routine that made it easier to assimilate back into the real world and into being a single parent.  He and Seb would live comfortably.  Not extravagantly, but comfortable and that was all he could ask for or want considering where he had been.  He still had other funds from before prison tucked away in safe investments making him money but that was for the future when he was ready to spread his wings again.</p>
<p>In July Rob took Seb and Phillipe to the Harry Potter experience at the Warner Brothers studio in Leavesden followed by cheeseburgers and milk shakes at the Shake Shack at Brent Cross.  It had been Phillipe’s birthday that week and he had turned 8.  There had been a small party for the boy at the home, but Rob had gotten permission and surprised the two boys by letting them spend the weekend together.  He had recognized how much the two boys loved to be together and how much they had missed each other since Seb left the home.  Rob had also become fond of Phillipe.  He was a bright lad you had been dealt a bad hand in life but refused to let that stop him.  He also refused to let his disabilities stop him too.  </p>
<p>It was only a week after Phillipe’s birthday weekend with Rob and Seb that the home inquired about Rob becoming a foster home for Phillipe.  They had done their homework.  They had talked to Rob’s counselors and his doctors.  They even asked his employer if they would be even more flexible with Rob’s work hours if needed for this.  The children’s home had not been given the whole story about how he got out of prison early but they knew MI5 was involved in his case.  That was enough for the home to contact them and ask if they saw any reason their fostering idea was a bad one.  Once the home had green lights from everyone, they approached Rob.  </p>
<p>The shock was obvious.  It was the last thing he was expecting but if he was honest, it didn’t surprise him that the home would make the suggestion to him.  What did surprise him though was how much they had already done in checking with his doctors, employer and even MI5 and they all said they were good with the idea.  Rob needed to talk to them all himself before he started to warm to the idea.  He knew the boys would love it, but Rob had one fear in the back of his head that no one in his current life knew about.  His own past with his adoptive brother.  He had a long talk with his counselor about it.  As he explained to his counselor, he was older than Seb is now but he was just as close at the time to Andy when they were boys as Seb and Phillipe are now.  Then he went into detail on how his and Andy’s relationship spun out of control as they got older and how it ended up being toxic as they became enemies.  The counselor had to remind Rob that what happened to him and Andy didn’t have to happen to these boys.  He said it wouldn’t happen because Rob wasn’t his father.  </p>
<p>“But what if I turned into my father?  I would never forgive myself if I led these boys down the same path my dad led me and Andy by picking favorites.”</p>
<p>“Rob, I am 1000% confident you would never do that.  Do you know why I know that?  Because it is still front and center in your mind. The mistakes your father made all those years ago with you and your brother still affect you today.  If you brought Phillipe into your home, I know you would be a good father to both boys because that is who you are.  It is something that matters to you and from what you have shared about your father it doesn’t sound like being a good father was his top priority.  Being a good farmer was important to him. Having his boys be good farmers was important to him.  Do you care what Seb grows up to be?  Or would you care what Phillipe grew up to be?  Would you care who either of them chose to love?  Where they choose to live?”  His counselor put it out there from the start.</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>“There you go then.  You’ve won that battle already.”</p>
<p>“It’s that easy then?”</p>
<p>“It is if you want it to be.”</p>
<p>By the time he had talked everything through with his counselor and had the safety and security questions answered by MI5 his fears had disappeared.  He agreed to a trial period with Phillipe.  He wanted to lock in on a time period, but the home and social services convinced him to go with the flow and see what happened.</p>
<p>A week later Phillipe moved in.  Rob took a few days off so he could be there for both boys as Phillipe settled in.  It took less than a week to realize two things.  Phillipe was going to stay with them for good and his current home was to small for two growing boys.  By the first week of August he had put an offer in on a larger home just outside of Harlow.  It was considered in the country but there were homes up and down the road.  </p>
<p>It was a large two story home that had been built in 1980.  It had been completely gutted and renovated three years ago.  In a way it had reminded Robert a little of the mill back in Emmerdale with its open floor plan.  However, this one was even larger.  There was a more formal front living room but all the action took place in the back where one big room consisted of a huge kitchen, a dining area and a family room with a working fireplace.  Then there was a glass wall that completely opened from one side of the room to the other with accordion doors that opened the family room out onto an amazing covered deck and then two steps down to a large back garden.  There was an outdoor seating area and a full service outdoor kitchen on the deck with a wine and beer frig along with a dining area.  The back garden area included another sitting area with a fire pit and a hot tub along with additional space for the boys.  </p>
<p>Rob was able to install a play area for the boys that included some climbing play sets as well as a trampoline.  There was also a perfect tree that Rob promised to eventually build the boys a tree house in as well.</p>
<p>The first floor also had another area just off the kitchen that included a bathroom, a laundry room and a home office.  The office could also be used as a guest bedroom if ever needed with the full bathroom next to it.  On the second floor there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms.  The large master suite had an ensuite bathroom and walk in closet.  The other three bedrooms were all the same size.  The home was going to allow Seb and Phillipe to have their own bedrooms while the last bedroom could be another guest room when needed.  There was also a large two and a half car garage and a garden shed.  Rob cashed in one of his investments to buy the new home since MI5 had purchased the home he currently lived in now.  They had bought the home specifically for Rob to use but his name had never been put on the deed.  </p>
<p>By the middle of August, the move to the new home was finished.  Rob had kept a few of the furnishings from the home and then purchased the rest of what he needed for now.  However, unlike with the mill, he did not go with as contemporary look.  His new home still had a modern look but more classic than contemporary.  Blues, grays, pale yellows and light green were the color schemes of the home.  He had enjoyed doing a lot of the painting himself but hired it done in the more challenging rooms.  The boys were enjoying the back garden a lot.  Especially the trampoline.  At the end of the rood they lived on was a horse rescue farm.  After meeting the owners, the two boys had become regulars at the farm.  They had been there so often that the owners had started teaching Seb and Phillipe how to feed the horses.  His counselor had told him the horses would also be a good therapy for both boys as well and it was.  The horses had a calming affect on both boys.  By the middle of the fall Rob had started talking to the owners about teaching the boys how to ride.  It was going to be a future goal.</p>
<p>It was one of the afternoons the boys were at the farm when David from MI5 surprised Rob with a visit.  It was only the second time David had met with Rob outside of London.  The first was at his birthday party back in April.  David quickly relieved Rob of any worry.  He was dropping off a package that he could easily have mailed to him but the drive out to Harlow gave David an excuse to get out of the city on a beautiful summer day.  He and Rob spent a couple of hours together as friends before David had to leave which gave him a chance to tear into the package before the boys got home.  David had told him it had come from the prison.  It was some personal mail that Rob had received at the prison and the prison had forwarded it on to MI5.  David explained this has happened a few times but these were the first real letters since his accident that were worth forwarding on to Rob.</p>
<p>The first was a birthday card from Bernice.  He couldn’t help but laugh that he would be getting a birthday card 4 months late from his stepsister.  That was so Bernice but then, looking at the envelope he wasn’t sure what shocked him more.  That fact she had actually sent him a birthday card at all or that it was postmarked from Australia.  He had not heard from her or anything about her since before he was arrested almost 4 years ago now.  It didn’t take but a minute to open the envelope and begin to read the letter that came with the card.</p>
<p>Of course, being Bernice, the letter was mostly about herself.  Apparently, she had moved to Australia right after he went to prison to care for her younger daughter Dee Dee and Dee Dee’s dad, her former husband Charlie who had been in a serious car accident.  Charlie didn’t recover and died a few months later.  Instead of returning to Emmerdale she had decided to stay and to raise Dee Dee.  She had broken off her engagement to Dr. Cavanaugh on their wedding day to go to Australia which had also surprised Rob.  They had been a good couple.  He never thought she would walk away from him.  Maybe at 50 she had finally grown up.</p>
<p>It was an adjustment, but she was doing well.  About a year after moving there she met a new man and they have now been married close to two years.  She finally had a marriage that appeared to be sticking.  They lived next to the beach in a northern suburb of Sydney.  It was beautiful and something she ever expected to experience.  It wasn’t what happened to a lass from a small North Yorkshire village.  </p>
<p>Dee Dee was now 17 with one more year of high school before she went off to university.  Gabby, after finishing Sixth form with high honors back in Hotten had started university in Manchester but had decided after one semester to immigrate to Australia as well and continue her education there.  She was finishing up her third year at the University of Sydney and was studying medicine.  There was going to be a doctor in the family once she completed her studies.  She had a boyfriend and the two of them had a small flat in the city close to her school.    </p>
<p>He was then surprised to learn that Diane had also moved to Australia a year after Bernice.  He had not known that.  It was something he would have never expected her to do.  Bernice said she was doing well.  She had sold her shares of the B&amp;B before moving.  She was now retired and living at a wonderful retirement community not far from her.  It had taken some time for her to adjust to living in a larger city as opposed to a small country village but she had come to enjoy having so many choices around her.  </p>
<p>Bernice said it had taken time for Diane to get over all the grief she had gone through back in the village.  He had assumed she was talking about him until she said she would never forgive Vic for how much she hurt her mother, but she was glad she had her there and they were doing well.  They were reconnecting and developing a strong mother daughter bond that had been missing for years.  He had no clue there had been a fallout between his sister and his step mum.  Most likely it was about him, but it was something he could do nothing about now, so he just let it go.</p>
<p>The second envelope was an even bigger shocker.  It was a letter from Nicola.  If he was honest, she would have been one of the last people he would expect to get a letter from while in prison, unless she was wanting something.  They were good friends in a weird sort of way and Jimmy had probably become his best friend after Aaron but still, receiving a letter from Nicola was just weird.  As he began to read the letter, he realized it was the combination of a friendship and business letter.  It was also a typical way for Nicola to ask for something which she was.  </p>
<p>At first, she went into detail about her family as if that was important to him.  Jimmy was now 59 and starting to slow down a bit and she was glad for it.  He had been successful at rebuilding Home James after everything that had happened but it had been hard without Robert.  Their son Elliot was now helping him a bit while finishing up his last two years of school.  He was now 16 and had just taken his GCSE’s.  They were still waiting on the results.  Angel was 15 and had turned into a wildcat.  Nicola told Robert he could laugh and say what he was thinking.  She deserved every gray hair her daughter gave her.  Carl was 10 and still their baby.  As for herself she said she was still a councilwoman and helped at Home James.  </p>
<p>She and Jimmy had built a new home in the country between Emmerdale and Robblesfield and they had moved the Home James offices into Hotten.  She wasn't in the village that often anymore except to visit Laurel, so she didn't have a whole lot of gossip.  A lot had changed though in the village since he left.  The Dingles still held court with Chas now acting as the queen bee.  It was obvious to Robert that Nicola wasn't impressed.  It was also obvious that she was avoiding talking about Aaron, Liv, Vic or Diane since none of them were mentioned in her letter.  Unfortunately, they were the only ones he really cared to hear gossip about.  It hadn’t gone unnoticed by him Vic was the only one of all of them that remained in the village.  He was curious to know what had happened to chase the rest of them away.</p>
<p>Finally, she got to the real point of the letter.  With all the work she and Jimmy had done to rebuild the business she thought it was unfair that Robert was still getting a percent of the profits.  She wanted to offer a buy out for him.  She was asking for a name or a solicitor they could contact that they could work out a buy out settlement with for him.  She then closed the letter telling him that she missed seeing him which seemed ironic considering what she had just told him about the business.  She did seem sincere though.  Just like she did when she said she really hated how I had been treated and that the village really started to fall apart after he was gone.  She hoped he was surviving and really wished he hadn't shut himself off from everyone.  Nicola said he had no idea how much that changed everything for the worse.  But he needed not to worry about that.  He only needed to focus on himself because he couldn’t do anything about the rest from where he was.</p>
<p>Over the next few days Rob couldn't get Nicola's letter out of his head.  He could tell she wanted to tell him stuff but held back.  Most likely because she knew he couldn't do anything about any of it from prison and he didn't need any pressure or guilt from home.  The other side of Nicola also came out in the letter.  Her greedy side.  The side that didn’t want to continue to pay him his percent of the profits.  He may still be part owner, but he there anymore to do any of the work.  Of course she didn’t want to be paying him.  But the more he thought about it, the more his curiosity got to him.  He knew she would love to spill the gossip.  Finally, his curiosity got the best of him.  The week after David dropped off the letter, he pulled out his phone and made a call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.  After everything that happened to him in prison it wasn't going to be easy for Rob to just fall into this new life easily from day one.  In the end it was going to be easier for Seb to adjust to this new life than Rob.  I also decided to add Phillipe to the story to create the next generation of Sugden boys except this time it is the Harker boys.  Rob's fears of turning into Jack with the two boys will keep popping up through the rest of the story.  I also hope I conveyed how much Rob is struggling with what happened to Seb in the abusive foster home and why none of his family had been thee for him.  Also his own guilt as well of screwing up and because of it, everything happened to Seb.  He will continue to struggle with his feelings of love and disappointment regarding Aaron for a few more chapters.</p>
<p>As you can probably guess, Jimmy and Nicola will be the first villagers he reconnects with.  That should be fun. </p>
<p>Thanks again for reading and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. FRIENDS CAN SURPRISE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob reaches out to some friends from the village.  Jimmy and Nicola come for a visit and learn about what has happened to Rob and Seb since he left the village.  He also learns about what has happened in the village with his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEPTEMBER 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Home James, may I help you," Nicola answered the phone with her same business voice.  It had never changed which for some reason brought a smile to Rob's face.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear some things never change.  If people only knew the true bitch behind that sweet and innocent greeting."  Rob couldn't help himself as he smiled into the phone.</p>
<p>"Hello?  What the hell.  Who is this?"</p>
<p>"I know it has been a few years but surely you haven't forgotten the voice of the other village cockroach."  Rob couldn't help but let out a small laugh after saying that.</p>
<p>"Robert, is that you?"  Nicola was asking being more shocked than anything.</p>
<p>"So, you do remember."</p>
<p>"OH.  MY.  FUCKING.  GOD.  It's really you."</p>
<p>"In the flesh.  How are you Nic?  It's good to hear your voice."</p>
<p>"Call me shocked.  Robert fucking Sugden.  I can't believe it.  Are you well?  I can't believe you wasted a phone call to call me.  You must be desperate."  Nicola's brain is scrambling as she is talking to her colleague and former business partner.  Calling from prison meant he probably didn't have much time to talk so she needed to be short and sweet and not ramble on.</p>
<p>"I'm OK now.  Getting there."  As soon as he said it he had caught himself.  He was trying to not give too much away.  He knew Nicola was smart and would figure out stuff regardless of how vague he was.</p>
<p>"What's that meant to mean Robert?  Has something happened to you?  Is that why you're calling."  </p>
<p>"No, I called because you wrote me a letter and I wanted to thank you for that.  It meant a lot after all these years you actually thought of me.  Even though I know the real reason was to put more money in your pocket.  But it was good to hear from you none the less."</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I haven’t heard anyone say they have been talking to you because surely I can’t be the first person you have talked to in the village since…. Well, you know.”</p>
<p>“No, no.  Haven’t been talking to anyone.  You are actually the first person from Emmerdale I have spoken to in four years.  Now, don’t you feel special.”  </p>
<p>"So once again you are telling me that I’m your first?  I didn’t think either of us would ever be saying that again.”</p>
<p>“Don’t flatter yourself Nic.  Desperate men do desperate things.  But luckily I’m not that desperate anymore."  Oh shit, he tells himself.  Did he just give her too big of hint that he is out?  </p>
<p>The last comment surprised Nicola but she wasn’t about to let the initial snark go uncommented on.  "You wish.  I’m no longer that desperate Robert.  What did you mean with that last comment?  Did you find yourself a prison buddy that takes care of all your needs for you?"  She couldn’t help but laugh at her joke.</p>
<p>"You watch too much Netflix Nic.  But, no, you no longer need to be that worried.  I’m perfectly find now."</p>
<p>“What are you trying to tell me Robert.  Remember, I know you but seriously Robert, are you OK in there?”</p>
<p>That is when he decided he didn’t want to pretend anymore.  He needed to tell someone, even if that someone was Nicola King.</p>
<p>"That's just the thing Nic.  I'm not in there anymore.  I'm out.  I've been released."</p>
<p>"Nicola? NIC?  Are you still there?"  The phone had gone dead silent.  Rob could hear nothing from his friend.</p>
<p>"You what?  You're out?  How? When? What?  I'm actually speechless."</p>
<p>"That’s not possible but I am out.  Sorry to spring it on you like that."</p>
<p>"No, no...  that's quite alright.  For how long?"</p>
<p>"I've actually been out of prison for just over 18 months?"  </p>
<p>Nicola didn't think she could be more shocked than before, but she was until the shock started to turn into anger.</p>
<p>"Eighteen months?  You have been out a year and a half, and this is the first fucking time you have called me or anybody for that matter?  What the hell Robert?  Where are you?  Why haven't you come home?  Does anyone else know?  Wait, that's a stupid question.  Of course, they don't.  Vic would not have been able to keep that a secret nor would Diane and Chas hasn't burnt any Robert scarecrows in effigy.  But seriously Robert."</p>
<p>"What can I say.  I’ve been busy and it’s been a little hectic.  But, as I said before, I'm OK or at least getting there.  Going to counseling and therapy to deal with everything that happened while adjusting to the outside and relearning how to be a father to Seb."</p>
<p>"Seb?  You have Seb?  Are you in Liverpool with Rebecca now?"</p>
<p>"No.  God no.  It's a long story but yes, I have Seb full time now and we don't live in Liverpool.  We're down south."</p>
<p>"Now I'm completely confused.  Seb is with you and not Rebecca.  How did that happen?  And where down south?”</p>
<p>"Yes, I have Seb.  Like I said, it's a long story and not one I want to talk about on the phone and we're down close to London now."</p>
<p>"And you're OK?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm OK.  It's taken awhile and both Seb and I are still doing counseling and I'm still doing therapy but like I said, we're getting there."</p>
<p>"Why is Seb doing counseling?"</p>
<p>"He's had his own trauma these last few years, different from mine so we're getting our heads straight."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound good Robert.  You're not telling me everything."</p>
<p>"You're right.  I'm not.  But it’s not something I want to talk about over the phone."</p>
<p>"So why haven't you come home?</p>
<p>"It's not really home though is it Nic?  Not anymore.  And, I doubt there are too many people there that have been missing me and would be happy to see me again."</p>
<p>"At least tell me how you got out so early."</p>
<p>"I can give you the official version.  Some other women were finally found.  They came forward and admitted that Lee had raped and blackmailed them too.  With that new information my new solicitor was successful with his appeal and my conviction and sentenced got reduced.  I was released with time served."</p>
<p>"That's great Robert but you said that was the official story which means that is also not the real story.  Am I right?"</p>
<p>"Nothing gets past you does it Nic?  But no, that isn't the actual story and I can’t tell you the actual story so don’t ask.  At least I can’t tell it over the airwaves."</p>
<p>"Robert Sugden what did you get yourself involved in because you are being very evasive on purpose?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you'd be surprised Nic.  So, Jimmy is good?"</p>
<p>"Of course, he is.  The old fool just keeps muttering along.  But honestly, I was quite proud of him.  I didn't think he could manage the business without you, but he pulled his shit together and has done good."</p>
<p>"I'm glad.  Good for him and you.  And I’m guessing that was the real reason you wrote me that letter isn’t it.  Now that Home James is doing well you want to keep all the money."</p>
<p>“Well you didn’t help much with the rebuild.  It’s only fair Robert.”</p>
<p>"Maybe but I’m just not going to hand it over just like that.  Come on Nic.  You know me better than that.  But I would love to see you guys.”</p>
<p>“Come visit.  We could catch up and discuss the business.  We don't live in the village anymore so you wouldn't even have to step foot in Emmerdale if you didn’t want to.  And, I’m guessing that isn’t real high on your priority list."</p>
<p>"I don’t think so.  It’s still too damn close for comfort.  You could come visit here though if you want."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why not.  Like I said, I'd love to see you guys."  </p>
<p>"You have room?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I have room.  We’ve got a couple of extra bedrooms and a couple of couches.  I can put the boys in the same room and Carl can bunk with them.  There is all types of room."</p>
<p>"Boys?  What aren’t you telling me Rob?"</p>
<p>"I have a foster kid that lives with us now.  He and Seb were close before Seb came to live with me.  Phillipe came to live with us a month ago."</p>
<p>"Holly shit.  You keep throwing surprises at me Robert.  A foster kid?  Who are you and what happened to the real Robert?"</p>
<p>"Yep.  I'm full of surprises these days."</p>
<p>"So, what do you do for work?"</p>
<p>"Sort of the same thing I did with Home James.  Logistics planning and scheduling.  I'm a logistics manager for Sainsbury."</p>
<p>"The grocery chain?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Excuse the rudeness but how in the hell did you land a job like that out of prison?"</p>
<p>"That's another story not for the airwaves."</p>
<p>"Robert Sugden, the new man of mystery."</p>
<p>"More than you know Nicola.  More than you could even imagine."</p>
<p>"Now we have to come visit.  How about this weekend?"</p>
<p>"That soon?"</p>
<p>"Why not?  Jimmy and I don't have any plans.  Don’t know about where you live but there are only a couple more weekends before school starts again.  It would be harder to get away after that.  Plus there is a better chance now that neither Elliot or Angel would even want to come.  They might want to stay behind and wreck mayhem on everyone while mom and dad are away.  Bound to be some end of the summer party at one of their friend’s houses they want to go to. We can head down Friday as long as we know where we are going."</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me.  Call me when you hit the road and I'll send you the directions for your GPS."</p>
<p>"More mystery.  Can't wait."</p>
<p>It was only seconds after hanging up with Nicola that Robert was second guessing his invitation.  What had he done?  They were going to be there in three days.  He couldn't back out now but while he was nervous, he was also excited to see the two of them and to find out some information about Emmerdale.  He had lots of questions that needed answered.  He also needed to tell MI5 what he had just done in case they hadn’t been listening in on his phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my God Robert.  What happened to you?"  Nicola and Jimmy were shocked when they saw Robert for the first time after arriving at his home outside of Harlow.  Even though he had been out of prison for 18 months and the hospitals for 6 months he was still thinner than he ever was in Emmerdale.  Even though he was thinner he no longer was gaunt and unhealthy looking like he had been those first months out of the hospital, but he was still noticeably different looking than the Robert they remembered.  He also still had a noticeable limp from the broken bones in this legs and hip and then of course the cochlear implant was obvious as were the glasses he now wore from the damage to his vision the baseball bat had done.  He hated wearing glasses.  Some of the old vain Robert was still present and this was one example.  He still had a full head of golden blonde hair.  At least he still had his hair even if there were a lot more scars to go along with it.  He also had grown a bit of scruff on his face.  You had to look hard to see it because of the golden color matched his skin tone.  The aura of arrogance and confidence was also no longer present.  It wouldn’t take long for Jimmy and Nicola to see the proud Robert full of bravado they remembered no longer existed.</p>
<p>"Robert, come here man.  It is so great to see you again and to see you out and free."  Jimmy couldn't control himself as he pulled his friend into a huge bear hug.  It had been a long time since Robert had felt one of those and it felt good for a change.</p>
<p>“You two look great, and is this little Carl?  Well, not so little anymore.”  Robert had reached over an tapped Carl on top of his head as he smiled at all of them.  “So, no Elliot or Angel?  They stayed home to wreck mayhem while mum and dad are away?”</p>
<p>“So, which one is hosting a party this weekend?”  He couldn’t help laughing at his little joke.</p>
<p>“Whichever one wants to die when we get back.  They both said there were other parties they wanted to go to.  So hopefully that means our house will still be standing on Sunday.”  Nicola tells him.  “We’re lucky as both of them are too lazy to want to actually host a party.  They don’t want to be in charge.  They much prefer going to someone else’s party and eat their food and drink their booze.”</p>
<p>“I see you have trained them well Nic.”  This time Rob’s joke got him a slap on the arm but also a smile from his friend.</p>
<p>“Speaking of kids, where is Seb and Phillipe is it?”  Nicola was looking around with a curious look.</p>
<p>“They should be here shortly.  I called them when I saw you pull in.  They’re just down at the end of the road helping to feed the horses.”</p>
<p>“Horses?”</p>
<p>“There is a horse rescue center just down there.  You would have passed it.  It was right there where you turned onto this road.  Seb and Phillipe like to go there and help feed the horses when they can.  The parents of one of their classmates owns the center.  And, here they are now.”  Robert points as the two boys come running into the yard then needing to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“This is Seb and Phillipe and boys these are my friends I told you about, Mr. and Mrs. King and their son Carl.”  Robert spoke as well as signed the introduction of his boys.</p>
<p>“Seb, my word.  You look just like your father.”  Jimmy was surprised at how Seb really was a mini me of Robert.</p>
<p>“That is what everyone says.”</p>
<p>“And it’s nice to meet you Phillipe.” Neither Nicola or Jimmy could stop looking at the other boy.  He obviously was of mixed heritage.  With his name they assume at least one of his parents were French.  He looked like he was from the Mediterranean with his more olive skin tone and black hair.  They also saw that he must be deaf so they weren’t sure how to communicate with him.  But then they saw Robert must have some hearing loss as well now.</p>
<p>“Hello.”  Phillipe says while also signing the best he can with only one hand.</p>
<p>“Phillipe has about 15% hearing in each of his ears.  He wears hearing aids in each ear to help him but he also signs but that isn’t always easy too as you can see.  He was in an accident about 4 years ago where he lost his arm.  His hearing loss is about on par with mine accept I am completely deaf in my right hear and only have about 20% hearing in my left.  My situation made me a perfect candidate for the implant which I got last December.  It took a while to get the implant working just right but we are finally there.  I still have to sign though when the background noise is so loud that it drowns out the implant.”  Robert then turns up his nose as he looks at his boys.  “You two smell like horses.  You knew we were having company and going out to eat.  So get upstairs and get yourself cleaned up again.  Take a shower and change your clothes.”  </p>
<p>After the boys had gone into the house Nicola looks at Robert with a smile.  “Look at you being all dad like.”</p>
<p>“Not doing a very good job obviously.”</p>
<p>Jimmy can’t help but laugh.  “If that is the worse then I’d say you’re doing just fine.”</p>
<p>“I’d agree.  We’re just glad this one here isn’t following in his older brother and sisters footsteps.”  Nicola is squeezing Carl’s shoulders as she speaks while looking at her son.</p>
<p>“Come on, let me help you guys bring your bags in and we’ll have a drink and go out back and relax.”</p>
<p>“Nice home Robert.  You really could afford something like this?  I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“I could.  I was in a smaller flat at first but then I found this place after the boys came to live with me.  The other place was too small for the three of us.  This might be more than we need but I like being in a more rural setting, if you can call this rural.”</p>
<p>“It looks like there are fields back there behind your garden so I guess that classifies this as being rural.  It sounds like you might be missing the Dales just a bit.”  Nicola is giving Robert that questioning look.</p>
<p>“A little maybe.  I miss the hills and the fresh air.  Even here we get the London smog when the wind is in the south.  I just value space now.  After having 1,000 of us crammed into that prison, tight places with lots of people is not my thing.”</p>
<p>“I bet.  So Robert, you still haven’t told us the real story.”  She had just finished the sentence when Seb and Phillipe came running down the stairs still with wet hair from their showers but in clean clothes at least.</p>
<p>“Do neither of you know how to use a brush on your hair.  Come on.”  Robert led the two of them down the hall to the main floor bath where he had a spare brush stashed so he could straighten out both boys hair.  “Now I want you both to be on your best behavior at dinner but also be friendly with Carl.  OK.”  Both boys nodded yes as they went back out to the main room.</p>
<p>“How does Italian sound to everybody?”  Robert asked.</p>
<p>“Can we go to Nonnie’s”  Seb shouted.</p>
<p>“That is what I was thinking.”  Seb starts to smile and jump around and then he turns to Carl.  </p>
<p>“You will like their food.  It is so good.”</p>
<p>Jimmy looks around at everyone.  “Sounds good to me.  Do we need two cars?”</p>
<p>“No, we’ll be fine.  Come on then.  It’s not far.  Just in the next town over.”  Robert led them out to the garage where there was now a Range Rover parked next to his truck.  Nicola and Jimmy just looked at each other.  Something wasn’t adding up.  Robert was not living the life of an ex con.</p>
<p>Three hours later back at Robert’s.  The three adults were in the kitchen as Rob was grabbing a bottle of red and three glasses before leading his guests out to the back garden.  The three boys were upstairs playing video games.  Since it was already dark Rob lit the fire pit so the three of them could sit around the fire and let it keep them warm as it began to cool for the night.</p>
<p>“I think it is about time you give us the real scoop don’t you think?”  Nicola was finally putting Robert on the spot now that the boys were out of earshot.  She knew her friend didn’t want to talk about this topic with the boys anywhere near.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you start with how you got out early.  You implied the official story wasn’t necessarily the real story.  So spill.”</p>
<p>“Before I do that I need to tell you one other thing.  I know longer go by the name of Robert.  It is Rob or RJ.”  Both Jimmy and Nicola looked at Robert with a question on their face.  “Also, my surname is now Harker, not Sugden.  It was done for security reasons.  I am now Rob Harker.”</p>
<p>“OK, now this is just getting more weird by the minute.  Spill Robert, err Rob I mean.”</p>
<p>Rob just looks at his friends and sighs.  He wants to tell them but then again it isn’t anything he enjoys talking about.  However, his counselor has told him more than once to not keep it all bottled up.  It may not be a pleasant story but it is his story now.  It is what happened to him so own it.</p>
<p>“Do you remember about two years ago the news about the failed terrorist attacks across the country?  There was like five cities that bombs were going to go off in, but the plot was uncovered in time.”</p>
<p>Nicola looks at him with a confused expression.  “Vaguely.  They didn’t happen so they were easy to forget about I guess.  What does that have to do with you getting out of prison early?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m part of the reason the bombings didn’t happen and that is the primary reason I’m out now.”</p>
<p>“What?”  Nicola and Jimmy respond at the same time.</p>
<p>“You probably didn’t read the detail about the terrorists who planned the attacks but one of the main organizers did much of it from prison.  That particular terrorists was at the same prison I was at.”</p>
<p>“Shit, and you knew him?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  He was Syrian and he showed up at the prison during the second year I was there.  I had just been transferred to HMP Parkhurst from HMP Wainwright which was just across the street because of abuse I was getting at the initial prison due to my sexuality.  At the new prison my cellmate was also Syrian.  He was quiet and not a problem at all but then the new guy arrived.  My cellmate, Hassim, got pulled into the new guys world.  Apparently, he was very charismatic.  One day I overheard some of their discussions about a bomb in Liverpool.  With Seb living in Liverpool it got my attention.  I would have never called myself patriotic in my life, but after overhearing what I heard I couldn’t not tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Jimmy and Nicola just looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Robert.  “I would hope not.”  Jimmy told his friend.</p>
<p>“There were a large group of Syrians at the prison.  You had to be careful who you spoke to about anything at risk of getting attacked.  I worked in the prison kitchen and I was able to get my manager to help me speak to the warden in a way that no one would know about.  At least not right away.  I told the warden what I had overheard.  He felt it was relevant enough info to contact MI5.  I was put in quarantine in the prison infirmary where they pretended I had come down with something contagious.  MI5 showed up looking like doctors so I could talk to them.  They talked me into getting more information for them and I did.  They gave me some mini listening devices to plant and they got the information they needed to stop the attacks and to arrest those in the prison and outside that were involved.”</p>
<p>“Wow Robert.  So that is what got you out early?”</p>
<p>“Sort of.  MI5 said they would help me get my sentenced reduced plus, get me a transfer to a different prison because they knew I would not be safe at Parkhurst.  Eventually the others figured out it was me that grassed.  That put a big target on my back.  A bounty was also put on my head by some cleric back in Syria.  That was all it took and MI5 knew to get me out of there however, the other sympathizer inmates got to me before I could get transferred.”</p>
<p>“That sounds bad.  Is that where the hearing issue came from?”  Nicola asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.  I had a baseball bat taken to my head and body.  The doctors said I was lucky to survive because they weren’t expecting me too.  I was in a coma for several months and then I needed several more months to rehabilitate.  My skull was crushed in several places.  If you looked close you can still see the scars all over my head.  My right ear was destroyed, and the retina was detached from my right eye.  I had several broken ribs, collar bone, leg, hip and arm in several places.  Of course, I had already dealt with broken bones several times already since being inside.  The gays and bisexuals don’t always get treated the best in prison.  They didn’t stop there either.  They were afraid the baseball bats wouldn’t do the job so they stabbed me in the gut a few times too.  That did it’s fair share of damage as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh Robert, I’m so sorry all of that happened.  That’s horrible but, you survived.”</p>
<p>“I was lucky.  MI5 took charge of my case immediately after I was attacked.  I got top notch care and treatment because of it.  So much better than what I would have got by the prison system.  They immediately took me to a trauma hospital in Portsmouth that dealt with severe military injuries and then from there they put me in the top private rehabilitation hospital in London.  I got top care and then they did what they do and got my conviction changed.  They created the “official” story for the record and then they set up my new life for me.  They got me my job here and helped me get a home and everything else I needed to restart my life.  All new identity and documents.  They still keep tabs on me because there is still a death order out there on me.  That is why the name change and new identity.  It is why the government records say that Robert Sugden died from the attack..”</p>
<p>“What?  Are you safe here Robert?  Are the boys?”</p>
<p>“As safe as anywhere.  As I said, they created a new life for me and Robert Sugden is officially dead in government documents.  It is why my name is changed and why I have to be careful around people who know me.  I can’t expect a whole village to stop thinking of me as Robert Sugden.  Seb’s surname has been changed and they have made it hard to track down what happened to Seb White when he went into foster care.  I’m still under MI5 protection.  I had to let them know you guys were coming so I have no doubt there are extra eyes and ears on us just in case someone had been watching you in Emmerdale.  I just don’t think about it.  You can’t or it will make you crazy.  I know I’m still being watched and protected by the security services, but I don’t know how they are doing it.”</p>
<p>“I’m just gob smacked.”  Jimmy says.  “This whole story is crazy.  I can’t believe that all happened to you.  So how are you now health wise?”</p>
<p>“As you can see, I got the cochlear implant and I have to wear glasses now.  It’s been 9 months and I’m pretty much adjusted to them now.  I’ve had to learn sign language because there are times there is too much background noise for the implant to work well and everything just sort of drowns everything out and I can’t hear anything.  Because of the damage to my eyesight I have to wear these glasses now.  I’ll get headaches or blurry vision if I read or watch something for to long of period.  I probably have as much metal as bone in my legs and hips and it has been a long rehab but the therapy is over now.  I still go to counseling as I had a severe case of PTSD when it was all said and done and not just from the attack. From years of stuff. Lots of daddy issues.  The counseling has now grown to include my adjustment into being a single parent, and I have had to learn how to deal with Seb and Phillipe’s past trauma.”</p>
<p>The adults took a break from talking as it was time to get the boys off to bed.  All three of them wanted to sleep in the same room so Carl took the extra bunk in Seb’s room and Rob set up the air mattress for Phillipe.  “Don’t stay up to late talking or you’ll be tired tomorrow.”  Rob tells the boys.</p>
<p>“Listen to Rob and go to sleep.”  Nicola followed with her own order directed at Carl mainly.</p>
<p>Back in the lounge the three adults continue to talk.  Robert knew Jimmy and Nicola still had a million questions and he would need to answer them the best he could.  He was also getting to the part of the story where he hoped they could fill in some of his missing pieces too.</p>
<p>“Rob, you said Seb was dealing with his own trauma.  What happened with him?”  Nicola asked as she gave a glance to Jimmy like she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear this.  That was when she noticed a distant look in Jimmy’s eyes like he was bracing to hear something that he knows is coming and he could have possibly helped to stop.  The look was confusing and worrying his wife.</p>
<p>“At the same time I was hurt and in a coma things were happening to Seb.  First, Ross got himself in trouble like we all know would eventually happen.  He got tied up with a cartel in Liverpool selling drugs.  He got himself arrested for selling and he got a 10 year sentence.”</p>
<p>“Like you said, we all saw him eventually ending up in prison at some point when he was living in Emmerdale.  No surprise there really.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not, but the incident affected Rebecca’s mental condition.  From what I was told, she became catatonic and depressed.  She shut herself in her room for a couple of days.  Seb was left in their home alone.  She had fired the nanny earlier because she thought she was trying to steal from her.  The nanny came back to get her stuff and her final pay and found Seb had been on his own at home for a few days.  She found Seb in horrible shape and Rebecca locked in her bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Oh”</p>
<p>“The nanny told social services that it wasn’t the first time Rebecca had gotten bad like that.  She said Ross had gotten into trouble and was arrested two years earlier and Rebecca had a similar reaction.  At that time, she thought everyone in Emmerdale was going to try to take Seb away from her so she sent word through Pete that no one in Emmerdale could see Seb.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t know what to say.”  Nicola was dumbfounded hearing all of this.  It had happened right under their noses and no one knew anything about it.</p>
<p>“What really confused me though was why no one in Emmerdale tried to change her mind.  From what the nanny said Rebecca never heard from anyone from Emmerdale after that and after a few months she actually forgot Emmerdale and the people there because of her brain disorder.”</p>
<p>“What?  That’s crazy.  I can’t believe Aaron or Vic didn’t try to change her mind.  So unlike them.  That would upset me if I were you.”  Nicola said out loud while she thought back all those year ago.</p>
<p>“And I am.  Anyway, this time, social services had to take Seb and find him a new home.  From what I was told they sent an investigator to Emmerdale and he reported back that there were no suitable family to provide Seb a home so foster care was going to be the best option for him.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t seem right.  Why didn’t they contact you and get you involved?  You could have sorted it out.”  Nicola asked.</p>
<p>“Remember, this all happened while I was in a coma from the attack.  It was just shit timing that everything happened all at once.”</p>
<p>“Shit.  That sucks.  I’m so sorry Rob.  But social services must not of looked very hard because there would have been someone in Emmerdale that would have gladly taken in Seb.  Me and Jimmy would have if we knew what was happening.”</p>
<p>“Without my input I think they were only looking at family.  But even that confuses me because they claimed there were no suitable family.  What about Aaron? Vic?  I know by then that Diane was already in Australia but god, even Chas.”</p>
<p>“I think I can answer some of that.”  Jimmy speaks up but with a very grim look.  “Aaron and Liv were gone already.  Chas was blaming you for it and Vic had fallen in line with her word for word.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy’s right unfortunately.  Aaron left the village not to long after you went to prison.  How long after was it Jimmy?”</p>
<p>“He left right after his birthday in January.”  The older man said.</p>
<p>“That’s right and no one has heard a thing from him since.  Not a word.  No one has any idea if he is even dead or alive.  Liv left a few months after that and I think went to her mum’s in Ireland.  I’m pretty sure that is what I was told back thing.  Shit, sorry Rob.  I wish I knew more about them.”</p>
<p>Robert was confused.  Why would Aaron just leave like that?  Where did he go?  Did he just leave Liv too?  That doesn’t sound like him.  “What happened that made Aaron leave.  He didn’t just leave for no reason I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“No he didn’t.  I actually saw him and talked to him the day he left.”</p>
<p>“You what?”  Nicola exclaimed.  “You never told me that.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re right.  I didn’t.  He asked me not to, so I honored his wish.  He was fed up with everyone.  He was still hurting and angry from you cutting him off Rob but mainly he was upset with his mum, Paddy and Liv.  As you can suspect, after you cut him off, they didn’t waste any time pushing him to move on with his life and to forget about you.  They didn’t do it in a good way either.  You know how Chas is.  Instead of helping him grieve, she was blaming you for everything and making it unbearable for Aaron.  It went on nonstop.  Paddy did the same and even Liv got into the act.  The day he left he came to the scrap yard to get his business files and that is when he told me he was leaving and why.  He said his family wouldn’t let him grieve your loss in the way he needed to.  He also said that Pete Barton had showed up at his home and told him Rebecca was not going to let him see Seb anymore.  He didn’t think he could fight her because he had no legal claim.  I think he was frustrated in how his family had been treating him that he didn’t really think much about what Rebecca did.  It also didn’t help that he had been really hurt by what you did.  He had told me that he just felt like you had turned your back on him and tossed him away.  That day he told me he was leaving and never coming back.  He said when he got settled somewhere, he would be arranging to sell and close the scrap yard.  He told me I would have to decide what to do with the porta cabin.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you never told me anything of this.”  Nicola was as surprised as Rob was at that moment.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.  As I said before, I honored Aaron’s wishes.  He was a good guy.  I kept my promise to him.  He didn’t want anyone knowing he was leaving so I didn’t say anything to anyone.  But, if I had known what was happening with Rebecca, I would have told Aaron to fight for Seb and I would have helped him however I could.  I swear Rob but I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Robert was shocked to hear about Aaron leaving but now he wasn’t shocked on why he did it.  It all made sense now. Chas and Paddy did their usual thing and pushed Aaron to do what they wanted.  Probably bad mouthed him every chance they got and made life miserable for Aaron. He had to be beyond miserable if he just left town and told no one.   It was something he had feared they would do but hoped they had wised up over the years.  Obviously not.  Liv though, was a surprise.  It surprised him that she got into the act too.  That wasn’t like her but it explains why Aaron had just picked up and left her behind too.</p>
<p>“So, who is living in the Mill now if those two are gone?”</p>
<p>“Cain, Kyle and Isaac.  They moved in before Aaron left after he and Moira divorced.  Then there was some big stink after Aaron left.  At the same time Aaron sold the scrap yard he shut down the utilities to the Mill.  Well, didn’t shut them off but took his name off the accounts.  That forced Cain to reapply.  The Dingles all got upset because I guess they felt they should be able to live off Aaron’s good credit and he should just keep paying the utilities.  His name is pretty much mud with his family anymore from what we hear.  Sad, if you ask me.  Just another reason why he’s gone.”</p>
<p>Robert thought about it for a bit before shaking his head and letting his anger start to get to him.  “I really don’t care about any of that.  I can’t believe he didn’t care enough about Seb to fight for him.  Even after he had decided to leave.  What did he do?  Rebecca sends word through Pete that she is cutting him off from seeing his son and what, he just shrugged his shoulders and thought, oh well?  Ce’ la vie.  Seb went through everything he went through because Aaron couldn’t be bothered.  I’m sorry.  I don’t care how much Chas was pushing him.  She’s been doing that since he was a teenager.  That was no excuse to just forget about Seb.  The boy Aaron claimed he loved and considered his son.  The boy Chas called her grandson.  None of what you have told me excuses any of them.”</p>
<p>“Rob we weren’t trying to excuse anyone.  We are just telling you what happened and why.”  Nicola was trying to calm the man down.  He didn’t need to get worked up.  Not now.  It wasn’t their intention to upset their friend but it makes it obvious there is more to Seb’s story.  “You’re sounding like something else happened to Seb besides just going into the foster system.  I know that isn’t great but you’ve got me curious.  What else happened?”</p>
<p>“Seb ended up in a bad foster home.  He endured a lot of abuse by both adults and the two older foster kids that were already there.  Both mental and physical abuse and he was only there a few months.  He started showing up at school with bruises and fortunately the school noticed right away and called the authorities.  It was bad the things that happened to him.  It’s been two years since it all happened and he’s still dealing with some of the trauma from everything.  He developed trust issues with adults.  He stills sees the counselor about it.”  </p>
<p>Rob was feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes.  He got this way every time he had to talk about what happened to his son.  It was something that should have never happened to him.  Until the day he dies he will blame himself for not being there for Seb.  Before he could stop himself Robert was crying in front of Jimmy and Nicola.  It was Jimmy that was first to reach his friend.  It had shocked the Kings to hear what had happened to the young boy and now they just wanted to calm Rob.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Rob.  We didn’t know.”  Jimmy said.</p>
<p>“How could we.”  Nicola added.</p>
<p>“But it’s alright now.  It’s in the past and now you’re here for him.  You have helped him move on past that time in his life.”  Jimmy tries to comfort Rob but he can tell it isn’t working that well.</p>
<p>“I should have been there for him.  If I hadn’t been stupid and allowed myself to get worked up when Aaron and Vic were both telling me not too then…  None of that would have happened to Seb.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey.  You can’t blame yourself for all of it.”  Nicola gets a glass of water for Rob in hopes it will help him calm down.  It was never their intention to upset him when they were asking their questions.</p>
<p>“I should have been there for him as should Aaron.  If Aaron had just pushed back with Rebecca in the beginning Seb would have never been put into foster care.  He would have had Aaron to raise him.  I can’t forgive or forget my son went through that and Aaron wasn’t there to protect him.  And, what about my sister.  Why was she not considered a good candidate to raise Seb?”</p>
<p>Jimmy and Nicola look at each other again and not sure how to answer him.  Rob quickly picked up on their expressions and knew something was up.</p>
<p>“OK, come on, spill.  What’s Vic up to.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  It’s such a mess.  She is such a mess and she isn’t really a sister to you anymore to be honest.”  Nicola was her cold brutal honest self as she began to tell Rob everything about Victoria, Luke, Harry and Wendy.  How she doesn’t even consider him family anymore.  He’s just the thug who murdered the father of her son.”</p>
<p>Rob was speechless but at the same time not surprised.  Victoria had always been selfish and thinks of herself first.  Their dad had put her on a pedestal when she was young and she has always done her best to make sure she stays on the pedestal, even after Jack’s death.  She needs to be the center of attention and the most important person in the room.  According to Nicola it sounds like that hasn’t changed.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m not really surprised. She has always been like that.  Thought maybe it might change a bit now that she is a mother herself but it sounds like it didn’t.  I guess that explains too why she wasn’t there for Seb either.  There was no benefit to her to keep the pressure on Rebecca to still be involved in his life.  She had her own kid now.  She no longer needed Seb to fill her maternal needs.”</p>
<p>“It’s even worse now.  Laurel told me that Vic is pregnant again.  This time obviously with Luke’s baby.  She’d be about seven month now I think. “</p>
<p>“Great.  She’s just cozied right up to that rapist’s family.”  Rob eventually just shrugs his shoulder with a look of finality on his face.  “She’s crossed a line now that I don’t think she can come back from.  Hell, sounds like Diane took off to Australia to get away from her.  My God.  Diane actually chose to fly to the other side of the world to live with Bernice.  You know it had to be bad.”</p>
<p>“Hey.  That’s my sister you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.  But you know it’s true.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re right and I’m sorry Rob.  I’m sorry about everything.  About all of it.  I wish I had known about Seb.”  Jimmy was upset about all of it.  He was upset that his friend was upset.  It had to hurt to hear how all of this happened and what the consequences turned out to be.  Seb didn’t deserve that.  If only the adults in his life and put him first.</p>
<p>“It’s OK.  You didn’t know and you’re not family.”</p>
<p>“Family doesn’t matter in something like this.”  Jimmy tells him.  “We would have been there for Seb.  I’m sick he went through all of that and I’m pissed.  At both Aaron and Vic.  Chas too but I wouldn’t wish any kid to be stuck with her.  She didn’t even raise her own kids.  Got rid of Aaron when he was little and now, she has already unloaded Eve.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I guess we didn’t tell you this part yet.  Chas and Paddy split about a year after you went to prison and Paddy has custody of Eve.  Chas didn’t even fight for her.  All she was doing was trying to blame anyone who looked her way that they were at fault for Aaron leaving.  I think she knew she was the primary reason, and this was her way to deflect that reality onto someone else.  Sad really.”</p>
<p>And, once again Rob wasn’t really surprised.  If he was honest Nicola could probably tell him anything about the Dingles and it wouldn’t surprise him.  They all were so full of themselves.  They treated everyone in the village that they weren’t good enough yet the Dingles were the worst scum of them all.  Petty criminals and thugs.  All of them.  Even Aaron, if he was really honest.  They were some of those people that always thought the world owed them.  It doesn’t surprise Rob one bit they apparently still act that way.</p>
<p>The three of them eventually tired of talking about everyone and everything that happened all those years ago that led to the current realities.  They just wanted to spend time getting reacquainted with each other.  They wanted to talk about their kids.  Jimmy and Nicola wanted to know everything that Rob had been doing with Seb and Phillipe.  With how the kids were doing.  It was obvious to both of them that he was doing everything alone.  There was no one else in his life and he wasn’t even thinking about that part of himself.  It wasn’t right in their minds that Rob should be alone and raising two boys.</p>
<p>The rest of the weekend the six of them spent it together doing mostly what the boys wanted to do.  Rob took them to another of his favorite pubs in the area and they took the boys to the local go kart track to test their skills.  At the end of the weekend when it was time for the King’s to return home it was time to get a commitment out of their friend.</p>
<p>“Now it is your turn to come visit us Rob and I’m not going to accept no as an answer.  You need to come visit your home and face your family here and let them know you are out and well.”  Nicola is trying to encourage her friend. </p>
<p>“And Robert, if you ever tire of your current work there will always be a place for you back at Home James.  We would welcome you back with open arms.”  Jimmy adds to his wife’s plea. </p>
<p>“What about the whole reason you came here.  Wanting to buy me out?”</p>
<p>“Forget that.”  Nicola just brushed him off.  “I was wrong, OK.”  </p>
<p>“I don’t need pity Nic.”  Rob could feel it and he didn’t like that one bit.</p>
<p>“Pffft.  Like I have ever pitied anyone ever in my life.  Now about you visiting?”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.  I promise, but right now I’m not sure if I’m ready for any of those confrontations.  Give me time to keep getting better and to then prepare myself for a visit and then we’ll go from there.”</p>
<p>With that the family of three left Harlow for their return back to Yorkshire.  Neither Jimmy or Nicola knew how well they could keep their visit quiet.  They both had a new found disappointment in several people in the village who had turned their backs on young Seb, let alone Rob.  But, mainly Seb.  It will be hard to forgive them and to stay quiet about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.  So Rob has started to get in contact with people from the village.  Jimmy and Nicola were are the only friends he had at the end that weren't family.  He also started to find out what caused Aaron to leave the village and what was currently going on with Victoria.  Obviously Rob didn't like what he found out.  The next chapter continues his journey of connecting with people from the village.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. NOT ALL FAMILY ARE ENEMIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob and the boys meet another person from his past on the streets of London.  This chapter is their reconnection and reconciliation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEPTEMBER 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was three weeks later at the end of September since the visit by Jimmy and Nicola.  The boys had just completed the first month of the new fall term at school.  Seb was in Year 2 and Phillipe in Year 5.  Rob had taken them out of school on that Friday and the three of them took the train into London.  Rob had a hearing test and he had made one for Phillipe too.  Then he and the boys were going to spend the weekend in the city being tourist.  It was easy to catch the train in Harlow that took them to Liverpool Station.  It was forty minutes and they were in central London.  From there they either use the tube or a taxi.  He could also make the 10 minute drive to Epping and catch the Central line of the Underground.  That was the eastern end point.  He could take it all the way to the Bond Street station and then connect to the Jubilee line.  Two stops later he’s at St. John’s Wood and a block from the hospital.</p>
<p>With the boys it was easier taking the train from Harlow.  Liverpool Station is in the middle of the central business district.  From their Rob got them a taxi as this trip he had splurged and booked the three of them a room at the Hilton on Park Lane.  It was only a short walk to Buckingham Palace and he had promised the boys they could see the changing of the guard.  They also wanted to go to Hyde Park which was just across the street from the hotel and then ride the London Eye.  The zoo was the other place the boys wanted to visit plus they reminded their dad he had promised to buy them some new trainers.  Nice ones.  They first had to go to the hospital for Rob’s and Phillipe’s hearing tests.  For Rob it was hopefully the final test and fine tuning of his implant.  For Phillipe it was a baseline test.  Rob was starting the process that could possibly lead to an implant for the young boy himself, if the doctors recommended it in a few years.  From the hospital it was off to the London Eye then followed by dinner at the Hard Rock Café.  It had been a long day, so they stayed in the room and watched a film afterwards before the boys were off to bed.</p>
<p>On Saturday the first stop was Buckingham Palace to watch the changing of the guard.  It happens at 11am so Rob knew they had to get their early to find a good viewing spot.  It was something the boys had seen on TV and wanted to see in person even though Rob knew it would be a mad house and not something he was looking forward too.  But he got the boys there in time to find a good viewing spot and thankfully they behaved as everyone waited.  The boys got a kick watching the whole thing.  Then afterwards approached a guard as Rob had told them it was impossible to get a guard’s attention.  Seb and Phillipe tried everything to get the guard to look at them or to at least smile but eventually they gave up being impressed that the guard could stand there and not move one inch.  </p>
<p>Next they went to Hyde Park for a while before riding the tube first to Piccadilly Circus to take some pictures before heading to Oxford Street.  Robert had promised the boys new trainers.  He also wanted to surprise them by taking them to one other store.  Both stores were at the Oxford Circus tube stop.  The first store was Niketown.  It was silly to buy the boys expensive trainers at their age because he knew they would outgrow them before they wore them out.  But he couldn’t resist and if truth be told he wanted to buy himself a pair from Niketown too.  When it was all said and done Rob bought each boy two pair of trainers plus some clothes including getting each of them a Nike hoodie that they wanted.  He then splurged and bought himself a pair of bright red Jordan trainers.</p>
<p>Next he surprised the boys by taking them across the street to the Microsoft store.  They checked out the latest in gaming and VR equipment plus the latest Xbox games.  Three new games later he finally got them out of the computer store.  The boys were turning into tech geeks as much as he had been and was slowly becoming again.  He was wanting to eventually buy the boys some better VR equipment, but it wasn’t going to happen on this trip.  Finally, their last stop was at John Lewis.  Robert wanted to shop for some new garden furniture and gas grill for the outdoor kitchen.  He settled on two new outdoor loungers that he ordered to be shipped to their home.    </p>
<p>As they window shopped down Oxford Phillipe saw some fun tee-shirts in a window they had to check out.  By the time they left the store they each had a silly I Love London tee.  After leaving the store they walked down the block a bit further where they found a candy shop.  Rob couldn’t resist.  Lugging the bags in with him they each picked out a bag of sweets and chocolate.  He knew it was the very last thing he should be buying the boys.  He’d never get them to sleep after eating so much sugar but he had been spoiling them all weekend so, why stop now. </p>
<p>As they left the store while sampling their sweets and not really paying attention to what was around them someone stepped in front of Rob and gave him a shove.  Startled, and ready to apologize he immediately looked up to see who he had just bumped into and if they were alright.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD.  It is really you.  What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Rob was stunned and speechless and he didn’t even notice that the boys had continued walking as they had not seen what had happened.</p>
<p>“Liv”  Rob is both startled and panicked at the same time.  She looked the same but also different.  Still had dark blond hair but now cut shoulder length.  She seemed taller and she was much thinner.  Liv had turned into a very attractive young woman.  He couldn’t take his eyes off her until he saw the boys were continuing to slowly walk as they looked in the windows of the next store.  Neither of them had seen the confrontation happen and he is now paying more attention to them on the busy street than Liv and she is getting angry.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s me but answer my question.  Stop ignoring me.”</p>
<p>“What?”  Several buses had just gone by causing so much additional noise that his implant wasn’t working and since he wasn’t looking directly at Liv he didn’t read her lips either.</p>
<p>“You heard me.  What are you playing at Robert?”</p>
<p>“What? No, I didn’t hear everything.  Hang on one moment.”  Rob raises his hand toward Liv while he partially turns to yell as the boys who still hadn’t noticed their dad wasn’t directly behind them anymore.</p>
<p>Liv is now mad and reached out to grab him.  “Stop ignoring…..”  Before she can finish the sentence, Rob has now gotten angry and yanked his arm away and turned to yell at Seb and Phillipe.  </p>
<p>“Seb.  SEB.”  The young boy finally turns and sees that his dad is several paces behind him with some girl standing in front of him trying to get his attention.  “Seb,” he waved for his son to come back to him then pointed at Phillipe to get his attention too.  He was also trying to sign at the same time but with a bag of candy in one hand it wasn’t easy.</p>
<p>As Rob turned to speak to Seb and right before Liv could yell back at him she suddenly saw the cochlear implant on the side of his head along with a jagged scar below the same ear.  It caused her to step back for a moment as she realized something was up with her former brother in law.  That is when she noticed he was also signing to someone.  She had been so focused on the blond that she failed to hear him yell to Seb.  That made her turn in the direction Robert was looking and found herself looking directly at Robert’s mini me.  It was a shock to her system because the last time she had seen Seb was right after Robert had been arrested.  It was just a few weeks before Seb’s 2nd birthday.  Looking at Seb, now a young lad caused it hit home just how many years it had been.  Then she noticed the other lad standing next to Seb.  Black hair with an olive skin complexion who was noticeably missing his right arm and was wearing hearing aids as well.  She watched Seb turn to the other boy, get his attention and then sign to him before they both turn to Robert who had also been signing to them.  Once done they immediately came and stood by Robert’s side.</p>
<p>“That’s Seb?  How is he with you?  How are you even out and why aren’t you answering my questions?  Well, say something?  Stop looking at me like that.  It’s just making me madder.”  Liv is just getting madder and she watches Robert doing something to the device on the side of his head.  “And what is that?”</p>
<p>“He is having a hard time hearing what you are saying.  There is too much noise.”</p>
<p>Liv looks at Seb not understanding what he said.  “What?  What do you mean he can’t hear what I’m saying?  Since when?”</p>
<p>Seb sighs and is looking frustrated at the woman.  “He is almost deaf and his implant doesn’t work that well when there is loud street noise like now.  Who are you anyway?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he is mad at you too.  I can see that.”  Phillipe quickly says after looking at the expression on Rob’s face.</p>
<p>“Of course he hasn’t told you who I am.  I’m Liv.  And why is he almost deaf and more importantly why is he mad at me.  I’m the one that is really mad at him.”</p>
<p>“Talk to him.  We don’t know everything.  We’re just kids.  There was an accident.  That is all I know.  He just tells us we’re too young.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”  Rob is finally getting his voice back after the shock of seeing his former little sister out of the blue.</p>
<p>“What do you mean what am I doing here?  What are you doing here and why did you throw me and Aaron away like you did?”</p>
<p>“Why did you throw Seb away like you did?  That’s the bigger question.  I had a good excuse for my decision.  I was going to be in prison 8 hours away for 14 years.  What’s your excuse?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t throw Seb away.  What the hell are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Robert just scoffs with a disgusted look being given to the young woman.  “Nice try.  Come on boys lets go.”</p>
<p>Robert and the boys begin to walk away before Liv jumped in front of them again, stopping them in their tracks.  “What the hell Robert.  I don’t even get any kind of explanation?”</p>
<p>The older man leans down and gets directly into Liv’s personal space going eye to eye.  “I think you lost your right for any explanation on anything when you, your brother, my useless sister and that demon Aaron calls his mother all abandoned Seb when he needed you and because of that he went through hell that was every bit the equal of the hell Aaron saw with his father.  That’s something I can’t forgive you for.”</p>
<p>Liv was shocked at both what Robert said and how much anger there was in his voice that she had no doubt was directed at her.  She couldn’t figure out why either.  She was the one that was furious at Robert for cutting off her and Aaron but now she was being confronted about something she is completely clueless about.</p>
<p>“Is this your way to deflect the real issue here?”</p>
<p>“I’m not deflecting anything.  I fully understand and expected everyone to be upset with me when I cut you all off but I thought at the time it would be for the best however, I never expected all of you to take it out on Seb.  He was only a baby back then and you still decided you wanted nothing to do with him just because you were pissed at me.  I knew you and Aaron could be vindictive, but I never saw you being that way to a baby.”</p>
<p>Liv is now rubbing her forehead as she is getting a headache from the nonstop circle the conversation was going in while still standing on a very loud and busy street and she still knew no more than she did ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>“If you are having a hard time hearing can we go someplace quiet so we can talk?”</p>
<p>Robert hailed a taxi to take them back to their hotel where the boys could relax and play video games while he and Liv talked.  The young woman said nothing as the four of them were in the taxi to the hotel. Instead she took the time to get a good look at Robert.  The list was long of everything she saw that looked different with him.  There are the noticeable things like the hearing implant and the glasses.  There were also a couple of scars on the side of his face.  The golden blond hair was cut much shorter than she remembered.  His blonde stubble and mustache is a different look.  A look she wasn’t too sure of.  She had also noticed a bit of a limp when they were walking to the taxi.  It was making her aware that things had happened to him when he was in prison.  At least she assumed they happened while he was inside.  </p>
<p>She also took further note of the two boys.  With Seb she is amazed at how much more he looks like Robert.  She remembered those similarities when he was a baby and now at his current age he looks even more like his father.  She then takes a moment to figure out that Seb would be 5 years old now.  It is hard for her to believe that three years has gone by already.  Some people might not think four years is all that long but to her, it feels like an eternity since their family had been destroyed.  Seb seems tall and thin.  He looks much taller than what she thinks a boy his age should look and it’s obvious he is going to be thin like his dad.  Then there is the other boy she knows nothing about.  She’s anxious to learn more on why the lad is with Robert and Seb.  She is even more interested in how Rob is out of prison at all and why Seb is with him and not Rebecca.  Did Robert go to Rebecca when he got out?  But, wasn’t she with Ross?  Is Seb just visiting Robert.  Then the other lad is just his friend who tagged along?  She is anxious to learn the answers to her questions.</p>
<p>At their hotel Liv was shocked again but then at the same time she wasn’t.  They were in a very expensive hotel close to Buckingham Palace.  It was exactly what Robert would have booked for him and Aaron in the past but now, how does an ex con afford a hotel like this?  </p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Rob says as they get into the elevator.  “I got the corporate discount.”  Liv doesn’t realize that when Rob booked the hotel he was able to use the government discount MI5 allows him to use when he has doctor appointments.  It was another way Rob was thanked for what he did to save the lives of a lot of Brits.  </p>
<p>Once to their room, Rob settled the boys down in front of the TV and the gaming system.  Seb was anxious to learn more about the strange women who also felt familiar, but Rob promised to tell them later.  Right now he needed them to behave and play their games or watch TV while he talked to Liv.  He ordered some room service snacks and drinks to help keep them busy.  He told them not to eat all their candy and if they needed him, he’d be out on the balcony.  Rob had also ordered snacks for him and Liv then he made a cuppa for each of them before they moved to the balcony that looked out over Hyde Park from their 12th floor room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know where to begin Rob.  How are you out?  I have a million questions and don’t know which one to ask first.”  She sat there for a moment before it became clear to her.  “Before I ask anything else, I need to know why you cut us off.  You don’t realize how much damage that one decision caused.  I haven’t seen or heard from my brother in three and a half years because of that one decision you made Rob.  Why did you do it?”</p>
<p>Rob was shocked to hear Liv had no clue about Aaron.  It wasn’t suppose to happen this way.  He thought for a couple of more moments before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“I thought I was doing the right thing for all of us.  At the time I was going to be locked away for 14 years.  Fourteen years Liv.  If I would have served all that time you would have been over 30 years old when I got out.  I couldn’t ask any of you to stay with me for that long.  No way.  Aaron would have been in his forties by the time I got out.  He would have lost over a decade of his life where he planned his schedule around two, one hour visits to the prison every month.  A prison that was eight hours away.  How could I ask that of him?  How could anyone ask that of others to do that for them?  Not when it was someone like me who had screwed up so many times.  And, selfishly I didn’t think I could handle only seeing him two hours a month and knowing how much it took for him to travel to the Isle for just a short visit.  I destroyed my life and I really didn’t want to destroy yours and Aaron’s too.  It would have felt like I was committing another crime by doing that.  So, I did what I did, and I hoped everyone would be there properly for Aaron and for you.  I hoped everyone would allow Aaron to grieve properly and not push him.  I hoped his family had finally accepted Aaron was a grown adult and needed to make his own choices and not be pushed.  I know I’m being a hypocrite because I made the decision to cut him off without his input, but I made that decision as much for me as I did for him.  I just hoped everyone else would let him deal with everything at his own pace but as I learned recently that didn’t happen did it?  From day one everyone pushed him even though you all knew that doesn’t work, but it’s what you did, and he took off didn’t he because of it.”</p>
<p>“He took off because of what you did.”</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.  He was no doubt hurt to the core by what I did but if he would have been given the time and space, he would have gotten over that.  He would have gotten over it with his family by his side.  He would have eventually understood why I did what I did.  He would have come to terms with it.  He might of come to hate me forever, but he would have come to terms with it and created a new life for himself, in the village.  Instead, everyone pushed and pushed and demanded he did what you wanted him to do and on your timeline.  Not his.  You expected him to be there for you, didn’t you?  The rest of you made it all about yourselves and never considered what Aaron needed or wanted.  I can hear Chas and Paddy now in the way they probably gave him constant grief for not getting over me in a moment’s notice.  I can hear exactly what was said about me when they would have known that approach would never work with Aaron.  But you guys did it anyway and basically, in the end, he gave you all a big ‘fuck you’ for the way you treated him by packing up his stuff in one day and leaving without saying a word.  That’s how it happened isn’t it Liv?”</p>
<p>The young woman was crying now because Robert had it right and after all of these years it was the first time someone had called her on it.  It hurt to know what she did and for others to point it out.  She had lost her family and she was as much a reason why as the man she was talking to was.  She couldn’t blame everything on Robert like the rest of the Dingles always did.</p>
<p>“How do you know so much about what happened?”  She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Because I know all of you.  I know how Chas and Paddy work.  I watched them do the same thing to Aaron so many times that it doesn’t surprise me that they did it again and it doesn’t surprise me that Aaron finally had enough.  I had seen in the short time we had been together how much he had grown.  How much stronger he was and how he was not letting his mum, Paddy, Cain, you or even me push him around like had happened in the past.  So, it doesn’t surprise me that he finally got fed up and left.  He left because he knew his mum and Paddy would never change.  He left because it was the only option for him.  What does surprise me is that you joined those two in the way you treated him.  Why?  Why would you have done that?  He needed someone on his side.  You are the one that said we needed to run and leave the village.  You would have never seen us again if we had done that.  Then you turnaround and are the one that led the police to us.  In one moment, you acted selfless and wanted your brother happy.  You were willing to give up your brother for him to be happy.  Then a day later, you only cared about yourself.  Suddenly you didn’t care if Aaron was happy.  You only cared he was there for you.  Nothing else mattered.  That’s a 180 degree turnaround in 24 hours.  I never thought Chas could convert you that fast.  So ,what happened after Aaron left?  What I heard it only took a few more months before you left too.  Did you finally figure out what you did?  Did you finally see what Aaron had already known about his family?”</p>
<p>Liv was now upset but Rob didn’t care.  She earned this chewing out from him and she was going to soon understand why.</p>
<p>“Why are you being mean to me?  You are the last person that should be scolding someone about treating Aaron badly.”</p>
<p>“I’m mad at you because of that little boy in there.  Because of how you, Aaron and the others behaved, Seb ended up being the one that suffered for it.  You let him down and that is unforgivable.”</p>
<p>“You said that earlier and I have no idea what you’re talking about.  Aaron would have never abandoned Seb.  Neither would Vic.  How was he abandoned anyway?  He lives with his mother, right?”</p>
<p>Robert finally realizes that Liv is telling the truth.  She doesn’t know anything about what happened to Seb.</p>
<p>“You really don’t know do you?”</p>
<p>“Obviously not.  So, tell me.”</p>
<p>“Did you know Rebecca banned Aaron and the rest of you from seeing Seb?</p>
<p>“No.  When did she do that?”</p>
<p>“Right before he took off.  From what I have found out it was the final straw that made him decide to leave.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know anything about that.  How does that mean we abandoned Seb if he was told he couldn’t see him?”</p>
<p>“Because he didn’t fight for him.  He just shrugged his shoulders and said, OK.  Then he packed his bags and left.  He never once tried to reach Rebecca after that to try to change her mind.  Then the rest of you just forgot about him.  After I got transferred to the Isle and sent Aaron the divorce papers how many times did you try to call Rebecca and ask about Seb?  How many times did you try to go see him?  How many birthday or Christmas presents did you get him?  The boy you all claimed was your stepson, nephew, grandson.  None of you ever tried to reach out to Rebecca.  Once Aaron was gone, Seb no longer mattered to any of you.  All of you just forgot about him.”</p>
<p>Liv realized that Robert was right.  She hadn’t.  Aaron was gone and they all just sort of forgot about Seb after that.</p>
<p>“But how did that hurt Seb?  He still had his mum and Ross.”</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.  Rebecca is in a psychiatric hospital and Ross is in prison for 10 years for selling drugs.  Because they could not find family interested, he got placed in a foster home where he was mentally and physically abused.  It was discovered after he went to school one day covered in bruises.”  Liv began to cry as she listened to this horrible story.  “After that, Seb got placed in a children’s home that was for kids with special needs where he spent a year going through intense counseling to help him get past the trauma he endured.  Abuse that he shouldn’t have ever experienced.  That is why I’m mad.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.  None of it makes sense.”</p>
<p>“It would have made sense if any of you would have cared enough to question Rebecca why she wasn’t going to allow any of you to see Seb.  You would have found out her mental condition was getting worse and Ross wasn’t helping.  The first time it happened was when she told Aaron no more visits.  She had become paranoid and thought he was going to take Seb away.  No one cared to follow up and fight to stay in Seb’s life.  Then when Ross got arrested and sent to prison two years later, she went downhill fast.  She fired her nanny and locked herself in her bedroom.  She left 3 year old Seb on his own in their house for a couple days before anyone found out.  Because it had been two years since she saw any of you and her brain disorder had become worse, she had completely forgotten Emmerdale and everyone there.  She had even forgotten that I was Seb’s father.“</p>
<p>“Rob.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“Of course you didn’t.  You had already moved on.  Didn’t care enough and you just forgot him.  But what would anyone expect.  You had basically become a Dingle and they only care about themselves.”</p>
<p>That made Liv mad again.  “You’re one to talk.  You always did whatever you wanted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe but I also always put you, Aaron and Seb first.  Always.  Whatever you needed always came first.  Whatever was needed to help you, always came first.  Looking back, I realize now that is something none of you could ever understand.  It was just a foreign concept to all of you Dingles.”</p>
<p>Liv just scoffed at Robert’s comment but deep down she knew there was a level of truth to it.  It was what she had finally figured out herself.  The Dingles were selfish people who only cared about themselves.  Especially Chas.  She was the worse.  But getting back to Robert and his story.  Something still didn’t make sense.</p>
<p>“So where were you when all of this went down?  I mean I know you were in prison but why didn’t you step in and tell the authorities what you wanted done with Seb.  Sounds like you left him in the lurch too.”  She wasn’t going to let Robert just sit there and blame her and Aaron for everything.  He had responsibilities too.  Even if he was in prison.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did but not by choice.  When all of this went down two years ago social services did try to reach me, but I was unavailable.”</p>
<p>“You were in prison.  How were you unavailable?”</p>
<p>“Actually at that point, when this was all going on with Seb, I wasn’t in prison anymore.  I was in intensive care in a hospital in Portsmouth in the middle of a coma that lasted over 3 months.  Then after that I was in a rehabilitation hospital here in London for a year.”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.”</p>
<p>“What the hell happened?  Is that when you got that thing,” Liv asked as she pointed at his implant.</p>
<p>“Two other prisoners attacked me with baseball bats.  Shattered my skull in several places.  Crushed my right ear and damaged the other.  Damaged the retina to one of my eyes.  Broke several bones throughout my body.  At the same time another prisoner stabbed me 8 different times in the abdomen destroying my spleen, damaging one of my kidneys and my small intestines.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck Robert?  What did you do to warrant that?  Who did you piss off?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t do much actually except for pissing off a bunch of Middle East terrorists by ruining their plans to explode bombs in several cities across England and kill a lot of people.  I reported what I overheard them discussing about the attacks they had been planning for a long time.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It seems like you’re the one with the hearing problem.  Not me.  What’s up with that?”</p>
<p>“I heard you just fine.  It’s just hard to believe.”</p>
<p>“So I’m lying now?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that did I?  It’s just all a little overwhelming to take in.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but it’s what happened.  When I overheard them talking about bomb’s I had to report it.  I couldn’t just ignore that.  Especially when I heard Liverpool was one of the targeted cities.  That was where Seb lived or I thought he did.  After I reported it and MI5 stopped the attacks, the remaining terrorists figured out I was the one that reported them.  That is when they decided I had to die.  They attacked me before MI5 could get me out of there.  I verily survived but after more than a year of healing and relearning how to do everything I’m still here.  After I recovered from all that then I got told what Seb had been going through at the same time.  I was devastated.  As I thought about it, I began to wonder why none of my family in Emmerdale had stepped up to take care of him when he had nobody.  That is when I found out Aaron had skipped the country without once checking on Seb, never to be heard from since.  All because mummy was mean to him.  You ran off to Ireland without looking back.  Chas, being her typical pathetic self, had already abandoned her second child.  My step mum got fed up with everything and retired to Australia after my so called sister married the brother of her rapist.  What a band of characters eh.  Not a single quality choice for social services to pick from to take care of a 4 year old?”</p>
<p>Liv was finally understanding the enormity of what Robert was telling her and it was making her sick to her stomach.  She couldn’t believe what all happened and nobody was there for Seb.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Rob.  I didn’t know about any of that.  If we had known, you know we would have been there for Seb.  You know that.”</p>
<p>“But you weren’t.  That’s what I do know.  I can remember the night when Aaron first told me about his abuse.  I was devastated.  I didn’t know what to say or do.  Then I saw Chas go off the deep end after Aaron told her.  Begging Cain to kill Gordon.  I understand that pain now.  I understand what she felt.  Not only the pain of knowing what your son went through but also the guilt that you could have prevented it, if only you’d been a better parent.”</p>
<p>“You were a great dad Rob and by the looks of it now, you still are.  You were a great brother to Vic too.  You sacrificed yourself to protect her.  But I’m still mad at you for cutting Aaron off.  You should have talked to him and told him about the transfer.  You should have made decisions together.  Maybe the two of you would have still decided to divorce but you would have made the decision together.  The way you did it though just caused one bad decision after another to happen.”</p>
<p>They both sat there for a while without saying a word.  It felt like they had said all they knew to say about that situation.  They both needed to recharge their thoughts.  Finally, Liv spoke again.</p>
<p>“You said Chas abandoned her second child and Vic is married to her rapist’s brother.  What the fuck is that all about?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a clue outside of what I was told.  Chas and Paddy split up and Paddy has custody of Eve.  Happened within a year after Aaron left.  All Chas did was blame everyone for Aaron leaving and I was told she just stop caring about her daughter or Paddy.  As for Vic I guess she fell for Lee’s brother.  They are married now and raising Harry, the kid she had from the rape.  I was told she is pregnant again.  It’s all just a little to gross for me to understand but whatever.  I am also told that she now calls me a cold blooded murderer and that she was never raped.  It is the same story Chas now tells everyone too.”</p>
<p>“Wow.  How messed up is that.”  Robert just shrugs.</p>
<p>“So, you don’t know anything about Aaron at all?” Rob wanted to make sure Liv was being honest with him.</p>
<p>“Nope.  He disappeared a week after his birthday back in 2020.  I’m the one that discovered he was gone.  He was just there one day and gone the next.  Never heard a thing from him since.  Don’t even know if he is dead or alive.”</p>
<p>“He must have been really pissed at you.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t good back then.  He was miserable, being reckless and I admit we all piled on making him feel worse.  You said he left the country.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Social Services tracked his whereabouts when they were looking for a home for Seb.  They said he had gone to France for a while and then was moving around Europe for a bit.  That’s all I know.”</p>
<p>“You know quite a lot.  How?”</p>
<p>“Social Services told me some.  So did MI5.  Then I got a letter from Bernice last spring that filled me in on a little.  I also got a letter from Jimmy and Nicola.  I decided to call them after receiving it and we reconnected.  They came down for a weekend visit about a month ago and caught me up on a whole lot more.”</p>
<p>“I want to hear it all but I also really don’t care either.  I would like to know if Bernice said anything about Gabby.  I haven’t heard from her either since I left.”  Rob told her what he remembered from the letter Bernice had sent.</p>
<p>“So, what about you.  What are you up to?  Do you live in London now,” Rob asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Just for the fall though.  I’m on an internship for the semester.”</p>
<p>“Internship?  Does that mean you are in Uni?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  I’m in my third year of Uni in Dublin.  Majoring in communications with a minor in business.  This semester I’m doing an internship here in London before I go finish my final year beginning in January.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Liv.  I don’t know what to say except I’m proud of you.  I wasn’t sure you would go the Uni route but I’m glad you did.”</p>
<p>“No shit.  And thanks.  It was the last thing I expected too.  But I guess I’ve grown up quite a bit since I left the village.  Sort of had to.  Probably was a good thing.  Made me finally realize there is more to the world than that village.  That place is like a world of its own and you’re lucky if you get out.  Once you and then Aaron were gone it became a pretty miserable place.  I would have never gone to school like this if I had stayed there.  Not a chance.”</p>
<p>“Then you made the right choice Liv.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan?  What are you going to be doing?”</p>
<p>“I want to get into event planning.  At least that is the plan for now.  I’m interning this fall with an event planning company here in London.  I guess I’ll see if I still feel the same come December.”  Liv couldn’t help laughing at herself.</p>
<p>“So where are you living?  Can’t be cheap here in the city.”</p>
<p>“That’s the downside. They bring in four interns every semester and they have a small crappy flat we all share up in the Camden Market area.  It’s like dorm living which I never did like.”</p>
<p>“You do what you have to do now and reap the rewards down the road when you’re making the big bucks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever.  So where do you guys live?  I assume it’s not Emmerdale.”  Liv laughs again when she says it.</p>
<p>“We’re about an hour out of the city in Harlow.   Have a home there for the three of us.  MI5 set me up there with a new life after getting me out of prison.  I have a good paying job.  Boring as hell but it’s been a good job for getting me back into the real world.”</p>
<p>“So what?  Was your sentence just dropped or something because of everything that happened to you?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much.  Especially after I was attacked.  I’ve been given top care through my recovery.  MI5 created a fake story for the official records about some other women coming forward to say Lee attacked them too.  Made it look like my sentenced got reduced.  Then after I was attacked because they knew there was still a bounty on my head they just sort of made Robert Sugden disappear.”</p>
<p>“A bounty?  What does that mean?  How have you disappeared too?”</p>
<p>“When others who supported the terrorist group figured out I’d been involved in exposing their plans they put a death warrant out on me.”</p>
<p>“Who did?”</p>
<p>“Officially I think it was some cleric at a mosque in Syria but I don’t know for sure.  Doesn’t really matter.  Once I was in the care of MI5 and had been sent to a private hospital here in London they just made me disappear.  They didn’t officially kill me off just buried my files so deep no one can find me.  Then they gave me a new name, documents, everything I needed for a new life.”</p>
<p>“So who are you now if not Robert Sugden?”</p>
<p>“I’m Rob Harker.  Seb is Sebastian Harker even though it hasn’t been explained to him in detail yet.  But they made his history disappear too.  Sort of like the witness protection program you see in the movies.”</p>
<p>That was another shock for Liv to take in.  “You are full of surprises today.”</p>
<p>“What can I say.  Never a dull moment around me.  By the way, you can’t tell anybody about me either.  None of it.  It’s classified info for security reasons.”</p>
<p>“Why did you tell me then?”</p>
<p>“Because I use to be able to trust you.  I still can, can’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can.  Even if I am still a little mad at you.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair, I guess.  I’m still a little mad at you too.”  They both ended up smiling a bit after that.</p>
<p>“So, who’s the other boy in there?”</p>
<p>“That’s Phillipe and I’m his foster dad for now.”</p>
<p>“Come again?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.  He was Seb’s best mate at the home they were living at.  After Seb came to live with me it wasn’t much longer after that I was asked to foster Phillipe.  It’s going great, so by this time next year I hope to have adopted him.”</p>
<p>“Who are you and what have you done with the real Robert Sugden?”</p>
<p>“I guess you didn’t hear me earlier.  Robert Sugden no longer exists.  He disappeared after a brutal attack in prison.  That man is gone.  All of his cockiness, arrogance, confidence, scheming, meanness and everything else that defined him got beaten and stabbed out of him.  I’m afraid that man is gone, and this is who you get now.”</p>
<p>Liv could tell Rob didn’t like talking about all of that.  It was becoming more obvious to her every minute just how different Rob was now compared to what she remembered.</p>
<p>“Is anyone expecting you now?  Are you suppose to be somewhere?  Rob wondered.</p>
<p>“No, I had just gone down to Oxford St. to window shop a bit and get away from my roomies.  I see them all week.  Don’t need to hang with them all weekend too.”</p>
<p>“Still the same charming Liv I see.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.  Why did you ask anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m expecting one of the boys to show up out here soon telling me they are hungry.  You want to stay and eat with us?  Get to know the boys?  That is if you are even interested in still knowing me.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I want to know you still?  You’re still my brother as far as I’m concerned.  I’m not going to toss you to the curb just because you are an idiot.  I would have done that a long time ago if that were the case.”  Liv just kicked her leg out and shoved it into Rob’s leg.  A typical Liv style form of affection.</p>
<p>“Daddy, I’m hungry.”  Seb came out onto the patio to alert his father.</p>
<p>“And right on time.  What did I say?”  Rob looks at Liv and nods towards his son before reaching out and pulling Seb in and then lifting him up on his lap to the surprise of the boy.   “Do you know who this young woman is Seb?  Think real hard.”</p>
<p>Seb looked at Liv for a moment before shaking his head no which caused Liv to let out a laugh.</p>
<p>“You were just a baby the last time I saw you Seb.  Well, not really a baby but not yet two.  You were sitting in a toy car that your daddy Aaron got you.”</p>
<p>Seb looked quickly at Rob before he looked back at Liv.  “I don’t remember him, but I think I have a picture of him.”</p>
<p>“You do Seb.  That picture you have on your dresser in your room.  The one with you, me and the other man that I told you was your other daddy.  Remember the girl that was in that picture?”  When Seb started to nod Rob raised his eyebrows and then pointed to Liv.  Seb immediately look back at Liv.</p>
<p>“That was you in my picture?”</p>
<p>“It sounds like it.”</p>
<p>Rob jumps in to explain.  “It was a picture Vic took of the four of us sitting on the couch at the mill on one of Seb’s visits that last year.”</p>
<p>“I remember that picture.  I have a copy of it myself in my stuff back home.”</p>
<p>“You do?”  Seb is surprised.  “You knew me when I was little?”</p>
<p>“I sure did squirt.  I changed your nappies more times than I cared too.”</p>
<p>“This is your Aunt Liv.”</p>
<p>“Really?  I have an aunt?”</p>
<p>Liv was surprised that Rob still considered her Seb’s aunt.  She had thought that part of her laugh was long gone but maybe it isn’t.</p>
<p>“So where is my other daddy then?”  </p>
<p>“He moved away when I went to prison.  You remember us talking about that with Jenny.”</p>
<p>“Jenny?”  Liv asked.</p>
<p>“She’s the counselor Seb and I see together.”  Liv was surprised to hear that but just nodded like it was normal.</p>
<p>“So, dinner?  How about pizza?  Seb and Liv look at each other and then turned to Rob and nodded yes.  A hour later the four of them were sitting in a pizza place.  The restaurant was in the middle of a big tourist area because it was obvious everyone else in the place were just that.  But it was the type of place Seb and Phillipe loved so nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>Seb was asking Liv a million questions and it was interesting watching her smile and answer them.  She was no longer the snarky teenage Liv of old.  That Liv would have never sat and answered that many questions.  But this Liv seemed to enjoy it.  She seemed to enjoy getting to know this older Seb as well as Phillipe too.  For Rob it was nice to be able to just sit back and watch another adult entertain his boys instead of it always having to be him.</p>
<p>“I suppose I need to get home.”  Liv had taken a quick glance at her watch.</p>
<p>“No.  Don’t go Aunt Liv.  Come back to the hotel with us for a bit longer.”</p>
<p>Liv looked at Seb then looked over at Rob.  He just smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want to do is fine with me.  The boys enjoy having you around.”</p>
<p>“I guess I can come back for a bit longer.  Until you go to bed.”</p>
<p>Back at the hotel the four of them played some video games with the Xbox that was in the hotel room.  Rob couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched the boys with Liv. She was definitely not the snarky teenager anymore.  The Liv he remembered would have never put up with the nonstop questions from the boys and then another hour of video games with them before it was time for them to go to bed.  Once they were in bed and Liv had promised to stay in touch, her and Rob sat in the front room with two beers from the mini bar.  </p>
<p>“This was a surprise today Liv.  I really never expected to see you again but I’m glad I did.”  Rob was being honest too.  Once he said everything, he needed to say to her was said, he felt better.  Then, the longer she was around the more he remembered the past and how much he really missed her.</p>
<p>“It was.  I have to admit I have been mad at you for almost four years.  It hurt so much when you shut us out.  The only thing that got me through it was knowing you were probably going through hell in prison and I felt you deserved it after what you did to Aaron.  Then when my brother left it was just easy to blame you for that too, but I knew me, Chas and Paddy chased him away.  That is why I eventually left too.  The guilt got to me and then watching Chas still have no guilt what so ever just made me finally open my eyes.  That was when I knew I couldn’t spend another day there.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve never been back?”</p>
<p>“Only one time.  Six months after I left.  I went back with my mum to clear everything out of the mill that I wanted.  That was when I decided I was going to stay in Ireland and go to Uni.  I had major words with Chas and everyone else, especially when I took things from the mill.  Chas assumed everything was hers and Cain’s since Aaron had left.  My mum got in her face and didn’t back down.  I did too.  It was quite fun.  But to say the least, we didn’t leave in good terms.”</p>
<p>“Whoever does if Chas hasn’t gotten what she wanted.  But enough about her.”</p>
<p>“Do you miss Aaron?”</p>
<p>Rob had to stop and think for a moment.  He had never considered that question before.  All he knew at the moment was how mad he had been with his ex since he found out everything that had happened to Seb.  Knowing that Aaron had not been there for their son had left an emptiness inside Rob.  But, now that Liv has actually asked the question it became clear he also did still miss Aaron a bit however, he didn’t feel the pull like he always did in the past.  </p>
<p>“Sometimes.  Sometimes I miss the comfort of the relationship.  Knowing someone loved me unconditionally.  But then I remember that when he walked away, he walked away from Seb too.  For that I can’t forgive him so no, I don’t miss him that much.”</p>
<p>That was not what she expected to hear Rob say.  Even now, after all the years and after everything that happened she expected Rob to tell her he would always love Aaron.  No matter what.  That he had never stopped loving him.  It always made her feel safe.  She knew her two brothers could be the biggest idiots with each other but in the end they would still love each other and forgive each other.  Has that changed?  It sure sounds like it with Rob.  Has enough happened that he’s ready to move on?</p>
<p>“So are you seeing anyone else?”  Liv had to ask.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Are you dating anyone now?”</p>
<p>“When do I have time for that.  Hell no.  Frankly, it hasn’t even crossed my mind.  Since I got attacked 26 months ago my life has been one big fucking merry go round.  Sixteen months in hospital.  Then getting set up in a new life.  New name and identity.  New job.  Then getting Seb back.  Lots of counseling for my PTSD.  Then Phillipe.  Dating is the last thing on my mind and the last thing I have time for.  Are you?”</p>
<p>“What? Dating?  Not at the moment.  I haven’t lived in complete hibernation either, like you have.”</p>
<p>“Good.  That’s good.  I wouldn’t’ want you too.  Anyone special then?”</p>
<p>“There has been.  He’s back in Dublin.  We’ll see if we survive these six months I’m away.  It’s a good test for both of us.”  Robert just smiles at Liv.  He can see it’s a little more than she is making it out to be, but he won’t pry.  He knows she is like Aaron.  Hates sharing and talking about relationships.  “That’s it?  You’re not going to ask for details.”</p>
<p>“I assumed I wouldn’t get them so why bother asking.  If he makes you happy then I’m good.  That is all that matters to me.”</p>
<p>Liv is not sure how to respond to that.  She expected or maybe wanted Robert to quiz her like he used to.  She wanted him to act like the boy wasn’t good enough for her, even if he doesn’t know him.  That is what the old Robert would have done.  “We’ve been together for about a year.  Met him at a club in Dublin.  He’s in university too.  Computer science.”</p>
<p>“A geek then.”  Liv lets out a snort with Rob’s comment.  </p>
<p>“Pretty much, yeah.  Can’t get away from them I guess.  Besides, I needed someone new to get me through math since you had abandoned me.”</p>
<p>Rob just smiled again as he looked at his little sister.  Still not believing she is sitting in his hotel room after all these years.</p>
<p>“You know you can come visit us whenever you want.  We’re less than an hour away by train.  Easy as hell to get to us.  There is a spare bedroom too.  Anytime you need to get away from your roommates you can come let Seb wear you out again with twenty questions.”</p>
<p>“He’s great.  They both are.  Seems like you’re doing OK with them.”</p>
<p>“I try.  Some days it feels overpowering, but my counselor is only a phone call away on those days.”</p>
<p>“I would love to come visit it you really mean it.”</p>
<p>“Anytime”</p>
<p>They exchange phone numbers and addresses before Liv tells Rob she needs to go.  Once she left, Rob pours himself a whisky from the mini bar and sits back down staring out at the lights of London.  He couldn’t believe it.  Liv was back in his life.  That was something he never expected but he was happy that she was.  Maybe his old life won’t totally be gone.  As he sits there looking at the lights and thinking back over the day his thoughts suddenly turn to Aaron.  While his feelings haven’t changed, he does wonder what happened to him.  What made him completely cut Liv out of his life. That was so wrong of him as well.  He wonders if Aaron regrets it.  He wonders if his ex ever thinks about him.  Or, has he completely binned his past and moved on?  It sure feels like it at this point. Right now it feels like he is gone forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I wanted Liv back in Rob's life before Aaron because she has her own issues with her brother too.  Neither hesitated to tell the other how they feel and I think this is very them.  Sometimes I think Liv is more like Rob than Vic is.  I also tried to show that Liv has grown up into a very independent young woman who now has her own relationship and her own life but she still craved a family connection and in the end Rob is family.</p>
<p>The next chapter brings more people from his past into his life and it also includes a trip north to a small village in Yorkshire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SOME SURPRISES ARE GOOD ----- SOME AREN'T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob gets reacquainted with more family with some surprise visitors for Seb's birthday.  They all also take an unplanned trip the following week where more confrontations occur with family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOVEMBER 2023</p>
<p>“He’s going to love it Rob.  You know that so stop worrying.”  </p>
<p>“I just want it right.  I want him to have the best time.  This will be the first birthday party I have been able to have for him and that’s a big deal for me.”</p>
<p>Liv couldn’t help but feel for the man.  She now understood how hard he has worked to build this new life for him, Seb and Phillipe.  She was actually quite impressed with Rob and she quite liked this person he had turned into.  It wasn’t that much different than the Rob she remembered from the past but yet it was.  It was hard to put words to it, but he was freer.  He wasn’t in a fishbowl of people watching every move he made and judging him for it.  His past wasn’t being thrown in his face every time he turned around.  Because of that he was freer, more calm.  More open and friendly.  More comfortable in his own skin.</p>
<p>“Rob, it will be perfect.  And, if it isn’t, so what.  Seb will love it regardless.  He adores you.  He told me himself.  You have made him a safe home.  He has his daddy back and that is what matters the most to him.  Phillipe loves you too.  You’ve become the father to him that he never had, and you don’t treat him any less than you treat Seb.  So, stop fretting.  I know you want this to be a great birthday for Seb but you don’t have to make yourself sick worrying about it.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Liv had been reconnecting with Rob in the six weeks since she had literally ran into him on Oxford Street.  She made her first trip to Harlow and his home the following weekend and she has been back just about every weekend since.  The spare bedroom had pretty much become hers.  She even brings her laundry with her to do instead of going to the laundromat.  It was amazing just how much she had settled in like nothing had changed.  The boys were loving it too.  They loved having Aunt Liv around on weekends.  </p>
<p>She even helped to take care of them.  Since she had a driver’s license but no car, Rob would let her use the truck.  She’d take them to their footie practices or anything else they had to do.  Sometimes she would just take them to the mall or the cinema.  She gave Rob breaks when he needed them.  Some weekends he needed to go into work because he had missed some during the week.  Liv would take care of the boys and all would be good.</p>
<p>When all four of them were free Rob and the boys introduced her to fishing.  Liv wasn’t as big of a fan of fishing as the rest of them were.  Sometimes she would tag along and bring some of her work with her or just a good book to read.  Other times she would just stay at Rob’s and hang out or go shopping.</p>
<p>Liv and Rob still butted heads a few times.  It usually happened if Rob slid into dad mode a little too much with her.  She loved it most of the time.  Having him asking about her school, her current job, her boyfriend and social life was a good feeling.  One she hadn’t had since he was sent to prison and Aaron had disappeared.  It felt like family again.  But then sometimes dad mode crossed the line with her, and she let him know.  They were both slowly figuring out how to be a family again.</p>
<p>The one topic that was off limits was Aaron.  Liv would try but Rob would shut her down most of the time.  It was a tough subject for the older man.  There were still so many competing feelings inside him when it came to his ex-husband.  Of course, he still cared about the man.  He hoped he was doing well and was happy.  It was the whole reason he had cut Aaron off and sent him the divorce papers.  He wanted him to move on and not stay tied down to a man in prison for at least fourteen years, if not longer.  If he had known from the beginning, he was only going to be inside for a couple of years he would have never cut Aaron off.  They could handle two years, but he refused to demand Aaron wait for him to complete a life sentence.  And, besides, if Robert was really honest with himself, he doubted he would have survived that many years anyway.</p>
<p>Liv had struggled with losing Aaron too but in a different way.  She lost her older brother, not her soulmate.  After moving to Emmerdale, she had loved having him as her guardian, but she also loved looking out for him too.  They were two peas in a pod, and it felt good having a family.  He was also her ticket into the Dingle family.  She had loved that too, until it wasn’t a family to her anymore.  It hurt when Aaron left because even though the Dingles were still there, she suddenly felt like an outsider.  She was going to now have to tow the Dingle line if she wanted to remain in the family and she tried but it just didn’t work.  It didn’t take long after Aaron left that she realized she didn’t want anything to do with the other Dingles without Aaron.  Luckily, she was older now, so she didn’t go into a tailspin after he left.  She was able to make decisions about her own life and move forward.  She was able to reconnect with her mum.  Sandra’s mental health was better which allowed the two women to learn to be a family again.  She was able to expand her world even further when she started university and then she met Devin which added another new layer to her life.  Suddenly Aaron wasn’t nearly as important of a need for her and that made it easier to keep going.  Now with Rob back in her life she was feeling the loss of Aaron more, wishing they could all be together once again.</p>
<p>At times Rob still missed his relationship with Aaron and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he still loved his blue-eyed former partner.  But all those feelings were covered over by this new anger and frustration he had from Aaron leaving and what that led to with Seb.  Those feelings seem to still override all of Rob’s other feelings toward the man and that made it hard to talk about.  But, in her unique way, Liv kept pushing when she saw an opening.  She couldn’t explain why it was still important to her.  Aaron was no longer around.  This was not like the time they broke up after the one night stand all those years ago.  This time Aaron was gone, and she had no idea if she would even see him again. </p>
<p>Eventually she figured herself out.  What she was doing was no longer about protecting Aaron.  That had always been what it was about in the past.  She was always looking out for him and making sure no one hurt him, especially Rob.  Now though, she finally understood her current feelings were about Rob and how she could help him.  Aaron would always be her big brother, but she had to be honest with herself.  She was mad at him too.  He didn’t just leave Rob and Seb.  He had left her too without saying a word.  He was just gone one day.  She was still mad at Rob for what he did that started the chain reaction that led to Aaron leaving but she understood that decision.  Even though she thought he was an idiot for what he did, she still understood his logic.  Now she just wanted her other brother to get past it all.  He has Seb back and is building a new life and that’s what she wants.  She’d love if Rob and Aaron were together, but it feels like that ship has sailed.  So, she just wants Rob and the boys happy.  She wants them to have the best life possible.  She also wants to be a part of their life.  They are still family to her, and she hopes they feel the same.</p>
<p>The first weekend she had visited Harlow Rob had shown her the letter he got from Bernice.  After reading about Gabby’s new life down under Liv made the decision, she was going to try to reach out to her.  It had been years since they spoke so she hoped Gabby would want to make contact.  Eventually she found Gabby’s new Facebook and IG accounts.  It made her realize just how much she had missed by losing contact with her friend.  She hoped Gabby would allow her to get back in contact.  </p>
<p>Liv sent a message on Facebook and Gabby replied the following day.  After that it didn’t take long for the two women to skype and it was like it hadn’t been three years since they spoke.  Two weeks later, Gabby surprised Liv with a quick trip to London.  Gabby’s boyfriend had decided to spring the surprise on them and then surprise them further and tag along.  </p>
<p>Liv:  Rob, I need a favor.  Gabby and her boyfriend are coming for a visit.  They thought they could stay with me but that’s not possible and since, they have struck out finding a decent hotel they can afford.  I was hoping you could save the day.</p>
<p>Rob:  Your last sentence scares me.  What are you asking?</p>
<p>Liv:  Will you host us for five days.</p>
<p>Rob:  I was afraid I heard you right.</p>
<p>Liv:  Asshole 😊  It will be me, Gabby and her boyfriend.</p>
<p>Rob:  I thought she was in school right now and you’re working.</p>
<p>Liv:  It’s her term break and her boyfriend is taking a holiday week from his job.  I’m taking days off too.  You won’t have to entertain or supervise us.  Just let us sleep and hang out there when our feet are too tired to do any more London exploring.</p>
<p>Rob:  Fine, but you know the rules.</p>
<p>Liv: Thanks. We’ll be in the city most of the time. Just need a place to sleep and shower.</p>
<p>Rob:  Like I said, you know the rules.</p>
<p>A few days later Rob came home from work with Seb and Phillipe after picking them up from their after school day care.  When entering the house they hear laughing and conversation coming from the back garden.  That is where they found Liv, Gabby and Mark telling stories and drinking his beer.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”  Seb was the first to speak startling the three guests who hadn’t heard anyone come into the house.</p>
<p>Liv jumps up from the surprise while Gabby stands and stares in shock.  She had not been told by Liv whose home they were going to be staying at.  Rob had not wanted her to know before they arrived.  She and Mark had only been told they were going to be staying at a good friend of Liv’s that lived just outside of London.  The last person she expected to see walk into the back garden was Robert Sugden.  He was suppose to be in prison.</p>
<p>“Seb, Phillipe.  This is Gabby and Mark.”  Liv was smiling when she officially introduced her guests.  “Gabby and Mark, this is Seb, Phillipe and of course Rob, who you obviously already know Gabby.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know them, do I?”  Seb asked.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.  You won’t remember Gabby.  She last saw you when you were still a little baby.  And for Mark, this is his first time in England so you would never have met him before.”</p>
<p>“Where is he from?”</p>
<p>“They both live in Australia now and have come to visit me for a few days.  We are going to stay here while they are visiting.”</p>
<p>“Oh, OK.”  Seb was satisfied and turned to run back into the house with Phillipe at the same time Gabby was regaining her voice.</p>
<p>“Robert.  What?  How?  When?  What’s going on here Liv?”</p>
<p>“Hello to you too Gabby.  It’s good to see you.  And Mark, it’s nice to meet you.”  Rob partially turned to greet Mark with a handshake while keeping an eye on Gabby.  He could see that she was surprised to see him and was still processing everything.  At the same time Mark is looking back and forth between his girlfriend and their host not understanding what was going on. </p>
<p>“Am I missing something here.”  Mark is now asking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d say so.  How are you out of prison?”  Gabby blurted out.</p>
<p>“Huh?  Prison?”  Mark’s eyes got big not understanding anything.</p>
<p>Liv is now looking at Rob to see how this should go.  The whole truth or the company line?</p>
<p>“Funny thing happened along the way.  Some other women came forward and admitted that Lee had raped and blackmailed them too.  Judge reduced my charge and I got released with time served.”  Company line it was.</p>
<p>Gabby just stands there in shock.  “Wow, OK.  You knew this and didn’t tell me?”  Gabby is now looking at Liv.  “And you haven’t told mum or gran either have you?”  With that comment she looked directly at Robert.</p>
<p>Rob spoke up before Liv could answer.  “Don’t be upset with Liv.  I asked her not to say anything.  I’m really trying to just keep under the radar.  Your mum and Diane are on the other side of the world with all new lives.  I don’t need to bother them with mine.  But I’m sorry if it upsets you that I asked Liv to not tell you until you got here.”</p>
<p>“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”  Mark is getting pissed that he’s being left in the dark.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mark.  What you don’t know is that 4 years ago I was found guilty of murder and was given a life sentence.  I was accused of murdering the man who had raped my sister.  Because she waited too long to report the rape the police could not prove it so as far as the law was concerned, he didn’t do it.  The rape also got my sister pregnant and the man continued to harass her after the fact.  I got a little obsessed and tried to ruin his life which did nothing but provoke him to harass even more than he already was.  He then demanded money, or he wasn’t going to leave.  My sister and step mum, Gabby’s gran, wanted to pay him off.  They gave him money, but he wanted more.  I told him no.  He told me he would have to get it from the next woman he raped.  I lost it and picked up a shovel and struck him in the back of the head.  He died 3 months later.  I pleaded guilty and they threw the book at me.  Then some other women were discovered a couple of years ago who said he had done the same to them.  My case got reviewed and the charge dropped to GBH and I got released after time served.”</p>
<p>Mark had taken it all in.  “OK, that is some kind of story.”</p>
<p>“So where did the implant come from?”  Gabby was now looking at his cochlear implant and asking about it.</p>
<p>“I had an injury in prison that led to me needing this.”</p>
<p>“I’m studying medicine so you know I’m going to ask.”</p>
<p>Rob just looks at all of them.  “Let’s just say I learned the hard way that not being 100% straight and being married to a man is not good for your health and safety while locked up in prison.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  That’s not good.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not.  I think I spent more time in the infirmary than in my cell from the beatings.  The last one came from a couple of baseball bats which caused me to lose most of my earing.  The implant was my only option to keep some of my hearing, but I also now use sign language too.  But enough about that.  How are you liking Australia?  You’ve got that permanent Aussie tan going already.”</p>
<p>“Smooth transition and change of subject bro.  I’m impressed.”  A laughing Liv couldn’t help but comment on what Rob just did.</p>
<p>“Australia is good.  Very good actually.”  Gabby smiles as she clinks beer bottles with Mark.  “But my tan is surprising considering I’m either in a classroom or hospital ward 24/7.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Liv told me you were in medical school.  Congrats on that but I wonder who in the village thought that gobby little boy chaser would end up becoming a doctor.”  Everyone chuckled as Rob went to sit down himself after getting his own beer.</p>
<p>“I’m not there yet.  Still plenty of time to flunk out or burn out.”</p>
<p>“As if that would happen.  You’re to determined.”  Mark smiles as he tells her that.</p>
<p>“So, Robert, this is me changing the subject back.  You’re out.  You have this very nice big home which means you must have a good job.  Your son now lives with you and there is another kid hanging out too.  That’s not exactly the life of someone just out of prison.”  </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not just out.  Been out two years now even though the first year out was mostly recovering from my injuries.  I’m very lucky I guess.  Things fell into place for me.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you go back to Emmerdale?”</p>
<p>“I spent most of my recovering time in a hospital in London.  I also learned about Seb’s plight then too and that he was now living at a children’s home in the area.  That made the decision easy for me to stay here.”</p>
<p>Gabby was looking confused again and was about to ask the obvious question before both boys came out to the garden to inform everyone they were hungry.</p>
<p>“And saved by the bell.  Liv can tell you the rest or we can leave it for another time.  I need to figure out tea for everyone because I’m not cooking tonight.”  When asked, the boys picked Nando’s and the adults were fine with that, so he placed the order and invited Mark to ride along as he went to pick it up.</p>
<p>“So, you and Gabby?  You two serious?”</p>
<p>“I am and I hope she is, but one never knows.  She’s up to her eyeballs with school right now.”  Mark told the older man.</p>
<p>“How did she justify this time off then?”</p>
<p>“It’s fall break this coming week.  No school or hospital time.  Made it a perfect week.  It was perfect timing when Liv made contact.  We made the quick decision to come visit.  The only drawback was finding a place to stay we could afford.  Luckily you’re coming through for us on that count so thanks mate.”</p>
<p>“No problem.  Of course, you’re going to spend way more time traveling back and forth into the city from here than you want to.”</p>
<p>“Small price to pay for the friends and relatives special.”  They both laughed at Mark’s comment.  Rob was finding out that he liked this guy.  He must be a special guy to put up with Gabby.</p>
<p>“So, you in school too?”</p>
<p>“I graduated two years ago.  I work in IT for an energy company.  Met Gabby two years ago.  She’d been in Sydney for about six months.  Met her at the beach.  I had just graduated and was starting my new job.  She was living in student housing.  We moved in to a flat a year ago and then into our new place a couple of months ago.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like Gabby and Diane moved down around the same time.”</p>
<p>“They moved down together.  I don’t know the whole story, but something kicked off over here with Diane.  Gabby’s mum suggested she move to Sydney.  It was when Gabby told Diane she would move with her that was the final push to get Diane to go.  I haven’t been around her too much, but she is nice enough.  Dotes on Gabs and Dees.  I do know she struggled to adjust when she first came over, but she is doing fine now, I think.  Gabs says her mum and gran are tighter now than she ever remembers them being.”</p>
<p>“And Bernice is actually married and happy.  Never thought that would happen and stick.”</p>
<p>Mark couldn’t help but laugh.  “Bernice is nuts.  Nuts with a capital N but she is great too.  I love her to death.  Gabs says she is a completely different person than she was when she lived over here.  Said Roger was the best thing that ever happened to her.  It didn’t hurt that he is loaded, and he already had a home that looked out over the beach.”</p>
<p>At the same time Rob was drilling Mark for info as they went to pick up dinner Liv was telling Gabby everything about Seb and Phillipe and how she literally bumped into the three of them on a London street a month ago.  Gabby was saddened to hear about what happened to Seb and actually understood better what a big part of the fall out was between Diane and Victoria.  It made more sense now.</p>
<p>Liv wanted to tell Gabby the real story on how Rob got out of prison, but she knew she couldn’t.  That was the big secret that couldn’t be shared with everyone.  Even the boys knew to not tell that story.  Keeping quiet was part of their safety and why they could live with Rob.  That made it easy for them to keep the secret.</p>
<p>Rob didn’t see that much of Gabby and Mark for the rest of their trip.  He was usually off to work before they got up and they stayed in the city late most nights.  They did want to take Rob and the boys out to dinner one night in appreciation of their hospitality.  But after five days they went back to Sydney with Rob wondering when Liv was going to go visit them and when he’d get the phone call from Bernice or Diane after Gabby told them.</p>
<p>Surprisingly he never heard from either of the women over the next couple of weeks which was fine, but he was noticing that Liv was being extra secretive around him since Gabby had left.  He knew something was up, but he hoped it was only some surprise she was planning for Seb’s birthday party which was on Saturday.  She took another two days off work to help get everything ready but also to calm the waters for what she had done.</p>
<p>“Rob, are Jimmy and Nicola coming for sure with Carl?”</p>
<p>“Yes, they will be here tomorrow night and will stay till Sunday.  Why”</p>
<p>“Just checking.  And they are staying here?”</p>
<p>“Of course.  Why wouldn’t they?”</p>
<p>“No reason.  Again, I was just checking.”  Liv was running everything through her head at the moment to see how she can make it work.</p>
<p>“What’s going on Liv.  I can hear the wheels in your brain squeaking all the way over here.  Spill.”</p>
<p>“I might have helped to make something happen that you don’t know about and might not appreciate.”</p>
<p>Rob put his beer down and turned to look at Liv waiting for her to continue.  He already knew it was going to be something he didn’t like just by how she had started this off.  It’s obvious she is terrified of what she is about to tell him next.”</p>
<p>“I was skyping with Gabby the weekend after she got back to Sydney.  She was at Bernice’s at the time and I didn’t know it.  Bernice overheard me and Gabby talking about you and she started asking questions.  I sort of let it slip out of the bag that you were out of prison and that Gabby had stayed here on her visit.”</p>
<p>“YOU DID WHAT?”</p>
<p>“Sorry.  I know I wasn’t suppose to, but it just slipped out.  I’m really sorry but then I maybe did something even worse after that.”  </p>
<p>“What could be worse?”</p>
<p>“I invited them to Seb’s birthday party, and they said yes.  They will be here tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Rob just stared at Liv with his patented death glare.  She actually had to turn and look away because she couldn’t take anymore.  It was brutal.</p>
<p>“You said them.  Please tell me that is Bernice and Gabby and not…..”</p>
<p>“I’m going to need to say sorry again.  Bernice, her husband and Diane will be here tomorrow.”</p>
<p>All Rob could do was close his eyes and try to control his breathing.  This wasn’t happening.  He wasn’t prepared for this.  “I can’t believe you did that.”</p>
<p>“Again, I’m sorry.  It just came out.  You know this could be good though.  It might be good for you and Diane to reconnect.”</p>
<p>“Nothing good will come from that.  Just wait.  You’ll see.  So where is everyone staying then.”</p>
<p>“The boys can all bunk in Seb’s room.  Jimmy and Nicola will be downstairs in the study.  Bernice and Roger can have my room and Diane can sleep in Phillipe’s.  I’ll sleep down here on the couch.  It will work Rob.  I’ll do all the work to get the rooms ready tomorrow and we can go shopping for food yet tonight.  And, with Jimmy and Nicola here that will be an extra people barrier that can help keep Diane under control.  I won’t let her go off on one of her tangents either.  Promise.”</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that.  So, when are they getting here?-”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow at Stansted at noon on Emirates.”</p>
<p>“At least I don’t have to drive to Heathrow or Gatwick.  Thank you for that.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t arrange that.  Maybe Gabby told them it was closer.  I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter.  But what does matter is you better get busy getting their rooms ready and telling the boys their sleeping arrangements starting tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The following day with his stomach turning flips, Rob was waiting at the exit from customs.  Their flight had landed 45 minutes ago so they should be exiting customs at any time.  He couldn’t believe this was happening.  Twenty-four hours ago everything was fine and now his step mum and step sister were flying in for a surprise visit that he wasn’t wanting.  He just knew this was not going to go well.  All he could hope for was they got through Seb’s birthday without any blow-ups.  That may be a lot to ask for, especially with Nicola also here.  He was just lucky he had time to let MI5 know what was happening, so they weren’t surprised.  The last thing he needed was for them to be upset at him too.  </p>
<p>Bernice was the first through the doors followed by Diane and then a man that he assumed was Roger, Bernice’s husband.  None of them saw him at first so it gave him a moment to get a good look at them.  Bernice looked exactly the same.  Maybe a little lighter in her step and a bit more gray.  Maybe this marriage has been good for her.  Diane looked much older.  He actually felt for her.  The past four years have been stressful and it’s showing now on her.  Bernice’s husband was a good looking man.  He was definitely older than Bernice, well groomed and well dressed.  He had that silver fox look going for him and it was obvious he had money just by the way he presented himself.</p>
<p>“Bernice.  Diane.”   The two women turned in Rob’s direction when they heard their names.  They did not see him immediately as they were probably looking for someone other than him.</p>
<p>“I’m standing right here.  Surely I don’t look that much different.”  Bernice was practically next to Rob and still hadn’t noticed him until he spoke again.  That is when it finally registered with her and Diane.</p>
<p>“Pet.  Oh my god.  Look at you.”  Diane reached up to pull Rob into a hug.  “It is so good to see you.  I couldn’t believe it when Gabby told us you were out.”  </p>
<p>Bernice was also smiling at Rob waiting to give him a hug herself when she spotted his cochlear implant.  Her face instantly dropped while she got a panicked look.  “Robert, is everything alright?”  She pointed to the side of his head while trying to hide what she was doing.  Rob couldn’t help but smirk a bit.  At least everything about his step-sister hadn’t changed.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine.  Welcome back to England.  You must be Roger.  I’m Rob.  It’s nice to meet you.”  He shakes Roger’s hand at the same time Diane also saw the implant for the first time.</p>
<p>“Robert, what happened to you?”  Diane had to ask after seeing the implant.  </p>
<p>Rob just sighs disappointed that he has to go through this again.  “I was in prison.  Things happen in prison.  Now I have an implant to help me hear.”  He wanted it to end there but he knew it wouldn’t and that is why he never wanted this week to happen.</p>
<p>“That’s not much of an explanation.”  He once again sighs as he hears Diane’s response.  He was lucky though as Roger steps in.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we let Rob get us to his home before we start giving him the third degree.  Then if we are to demanding with our questions he can always throw us out for being rude.”</p>
<p>Rob couldn’t help but smile at Roger’s comment.  He was going to like Bernice’s husband just like he liked Gabby’s boyfriend. </p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a walk to the car park so why don/t we head there and then it’s a quick 20 minutes home.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t live that far away from here then?”  Bernice asked.</p>
<p>“No, not from Stansted.  It worked out well that you picked a flight that came here instead of Heathrow or Gatwick.”</p>
<p>As they walked to the car park Bernice and Diane noticed Robert also walked with a slight limp which was something else that was different.  They needed to ask him about that too.  </p>
<p>“So where is Liv?  We actually were expecting her to meet us.  That is what Gabby told us would happen.”</p>
<p>“She’s at home with the boys.  She took yesterday and today off from work and she probably would have met you at one of the other airports since they are closer to her place in the city.”</p>
<p>“Boys?  As in more than one?”  Bernice asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Besides Seb, I’m fostering his best friend from the home he was at before I could take him.”</p>
<p>“Home?”</p>
<p>He definitely didn’t want to get into this topic now.  It was meant for a different time when they were all at home.  “I’ll fill you in later when we get home.”</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, “this is yours?”  Diane is shocked as she is looking out the window at Rob’s home.  </p>
<p>“Yes.  Bought and paid for.  We moved in back in August.  Before that I had a small flat in the center of town that was fine for just me but after the boys, I knew I had to find a bigger place that fit all three of us.”</p>
<p>“Looks like you found more than enough space.”  Diane says under her breath.</p>
<p>“So where is everyone?”  Bernice asked.</p>
<p>“They are on their way home.”  After a quick text to Liv he found out they had made a quick trip to the store.  In the meantime, Rob and Roger brought the cases in and put them in the rooms the three of them were going to sleep in.  Bernice and Diane had found their way to the great room and was looking out the windows to the back garden.</p>
<p>“Rob, this is amazing.  What a beautiful home.”  Bernice was admiring it all.</p>
<p>“Thanks.  It works.  I like the space and it’s close to both work and school for the boys.</p>
<p>Diane was about to say something when the front door opened and two boys came running into the house and quickly up the stairs.  A couple of moments later Liv walked in carrying a couple of bags.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey!”  </p>
<p>“Liv, it is so wonderful to see you.  I can’t believe it.  You look the same.  How long has it been?”  Diane was going on non-stop as she went to Liv and pulled her into a hug as the young woman looks at Rob and raises her eyebrows in surprise.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I guess about three and a half years now.  How are you Diane?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know me pet.  I just keep plowing on.  I was really surprised to hear that you and Rob had reconnected.  That had to be a shock.”</p>
<p>“It was.  Didn’t know he was out and then I see him on a street in London out of the blue.  Shocked is probably a pretty good word to describe it.  But I’m glad it happened.  It’s been great finding one of my brothers again.  Don’t feel so alone anymore.”</p>
<p>“You don’t speak to Aaron then?”</p>
<p>“No.  Just like the rest of you.  He disappeared almost 4 years ago and I haven’t heard a word from him.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry pet.  I’m really surprised too.  I never thought he would do that to you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, there are a lot of things I never thought he would do but he did.“  She looked at Rob for support and before anything else was said both boys reappeared in the family room looking at everyone trying to figure out who is who.</p>
<p>“Oh my word.  You have grown so much Seb.”  Diane walked over to the young lad and reached out to squeeze his cheeks.  “You don’t remember me do you.  I’m your grandmother Diane.”</p>
<p>“Hello.  Daddy said you were coming to visit and that you live in Australia now with Gabby.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.  Well, I don’t live with her but we both live in Australia.  You look more and more like your father every day.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he does.”  Bernice speaks up as she goes to stand by the other two.  I’m your Aunt Bernice.  I’m your dad’s sister.”  Seb turns to his father with a very confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“She isn’t my real sister.  She is my step-sister just like Diane is my step-mum.”</p>
<p>“And who is this that we have here.”  Diane is now looking at Phillipe who steps closer to Seb.</p>
<p>“This is Phillipe.  He lives with us now and hopefully will be with us forever.  Right champ.  Robert is signing to Phillipe as he talked to Diane and the others.  “Phillipe has lost most of his hearing and since you don’t know how to sign you need to make sure he is looking at you when you speak to him.  He’ll hear most things when you do that, but he can lip read too.”  Phillipe just smiles then turns to the others as Rob finishes the introductions.  “As you heard me tell Seb.  This is my step-mum Diane, my stepsister Bernice and her husband Roger.  Oh, and for the record, I have lost about 75% of my hearing too.  When I have the implant on, I will hear most everything that is said but if there is too much other noise I might not hear everything.  I can read lips now most of the time as long as you are looking directly at me and speak clearly.  But if I don’t hear something you say just ask one of these two to sign it to me.”</p>
<p>“And don’t ask me to sign for you.  I’m still learning.”  Liv tells them.  “It was crazy the first time I saw Rob on the street.  I thought he was ignoring me and it was making me mad.  There was so much street noise and I wasn’t always looking right at him plus he was trying to keep an eye on the boys.  But then I saw the implant and knew something was up.  Anyhow, the three of them make do pretty well considering.”  Liv just smiles at them all.  </p>
<p>It was nice having her around and being a part of the family.  It was amazing how close she had gotten with the three guys in a short period of time.  She had become the mother hen of the house when she was visiting and very protective of her brother and nephews.</p>
<p>“Can I get you all something to drink?”  Liv is asking.  “  There is tea, beer, wine, juice, water?”  Liv went to get the drinks while the rest of the adults had a seat in the family room in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>“I have so many questions Robert.  I don’t know where to begin.”  Bernice was the first to speak.  “Prison, getting out, your injuries, Seb, your new home and job, all of it.”</p>
<p>For the next couple of hours, the five adults sat in the family room as Rob told them the various stories of the past few years.  He told them the official story of how he got out of prison and not the actual story.  It was something he and Liv had agreed to.  It was also what MI5 recommended when he talked to them earlier.  He explained how he got attacked in prison and what his injuries had been and what his rehabilitation had consisted of.  It had brought tears to Bernice and Diane as he explained the trauma he dealt with and what he still deals with. </p>
<p>There were a lot of questions back and forth.  Rob skipped over the questions about Seb initially and explained how he had made connections while in the hospital that led to securing his job at Sainsbury.  He told them what he did and how it wasn’t much different than his old Home James job in Emmerdale.</p>
<p>“Have you spoke to anyone in Emmerdale since you have gotten out pet?”  Diane asked.</p>
<p>“You mean have I talked to Vic?  No, I haven’t.”  He could tell that Diane was getting ready to ask more but at that moment he heard a car in the driveway, and he knew who it was.  Jimmy had text him earlier to say they were only about thirty minutes away.  “I haven’t talked to Vic, but I have spoken to a couple of others.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”  Bernice asked.  “Who”</p>
<p>At that moment the doorbell rang then the front door opened.  “We’re here Rob.”  </p>
<p>“And their here.”  Rob got up as did Bernice because she instantly recognized that voice.  “We’re in here Nic.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, thank god.  I didn’t think we were ever….  Bernice?  What the hell?”  Nicola looks at her sister then at Rob who is smiling.  Then she looks back at Bernice again who is now smiling herself.</p>
<p>“Surprise?”  Bernice raises her hands in a question like wave.  “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean what am I doing here.  Why the hell have you flown around the world to be here?”</p>
<p>“Nico you could at least help with the bags and not leave them all for me and Carl.”  Jimmy is loaded down as he walks into the house at the same time Seb and Phillipe come down the stairs to see Carl.  Carl runs up the stairs immediately with a grin as he follows the other two back to Seb’s room while Jimmy just drops the bags.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you Jimmy.  Your wife is a little incapacitated at the moment.”  Rob heads to the front door to help Jimmy.  “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“She’s just been surprised by my other visitors who just flew in from Australia.”  Jimmy follows Rob into the family room to see his wife hugging her sister and Roger.</p>
<p>“What the hell?  You didn’t tell us they were coming Rob.”  Jimmy was surprised as he kissed Bernice and then Diane.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know myself until yesterday.  It was something Liv and Gabby organized.”</p>
<p>The rest of the evening was spent with the sisters being the center of the conversation.  Rob had prepared lasagna along with salad for tea while Liv had brought home ice cream for dessert when she went to the store earlier.  Rob was glad that it had worked out like it did because it was obvious that Diane wanted to still talk about Seb, prison and everything else connected to all of that.  All things he wasn’t ready to talk to her about yet.  He knew he needed to be in a proper state of mind for that conversation so he didn’t get upset and say things to the woman that he shouldn’t or didn’t want to.  </p>
<p>The following day was Seb’s birthday and Rob was appreciative that everyone understood that.  They understood how important this day was to Rob.  They understood enough to know this was not the day to start conversations with him.  This was Seb’s day and all conversations were to be about the boy.  This was the first birthday Rob was getting to spend with his son since Seb’s first birthday five years previous.  Several of Seb’s friends from school and the home had been invited.  There were several adults present too from the home, Rob’s job, new friends he had made and from MI5.  They all knew how important this day was for their friend and they all wanted to be there for him and Seb.  </p>
<p>It had turned out to be a perfect day.  The weather had been ideal for an outdoor birthday party for a 6 year old and all of his friends.  Rob was in his element as he entertained the kids and it was easy to see that Seb was having the day of his life.  Liv, Jimmy and two of the adults from the home were helping with all of them having as much fun as the kids.  Bernice, Nicola and Diane sat back and watched in amazement.  This was not the Robert they all remembered.  This was a happier, less stressed Robert. </p>
<p>“I hardly recognize Rob.  I don’t think I have ever seen him as happy and carefree as he seems today.”  Bernice is smiling as she watches everything taking place in front of her with Rob in the middle of all the children.   Diane on the other hand has a frown on her face.  She doesn’t recognize this Rob.  She doesn’t understand him.  He is not the man she was always disappointed with in the past and that is confusing her.  She feels like he is putting on a front.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why he is acting like he enjoys this.  Robert never enjoyed putting other people first.  Everything was always about him.  So why is his pretending to be different now?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about Diane?  Nicola is frowning at the old woman as she tries to figure her out.</p>
<p>“This.  Look at him.  That’s not Robert so why is he trying to fool us?  And why is he here and not in Emmerdale?  Why didn’t he go and apologize to Vic as soon as he got out of prison instead of being here with Seb?”</p>
<p>Nicola is looking at Diane like she has grown two heads while Bernice just rolls her eyes at her mother.</p>
<p>“Don’t roll your eyes at me.  I saw that.  Jack would still be disappointed in Robert.  None of this would fool his father.”</p>
<p>“Will you just stop the talk about Jack.  No one is trying to impress old Jack Sugden except you.  The man has been dead for 14 years.  Isn’t it about time you take him off that pedestal you have kept him on and stop expecting Robert to live up to the god like status you have for that man?  Good grief Diane.  No one could live up to the image of Jack Sugden you talk about and trust me, he was nowhere near the man you sing praises about.”  Nicola had enough of listening to the woman.  She had hoped Diane would stay quiet for the rest of the day but of course that wasn’t going to happen.  At least she waited until that night after the boys had gone to bed before she started sharing her views.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand Robert.  You still haven’t explained why you are here with Seb.  None of this makes sense.  Why haven’t you returned to Emmerdale where your family is?  You still think you are too good for the rest of us. That has always been you hasn’t it?  You just do what you want and don’t care about anybody else.”</p>
<p>“MOTHER!”  Bernice was shocked at Diane’s outburst.  “What in the world has Rob done since we have been here to warrant those comments?  He has been nothing but a wonderful host and treated us like the family we are.”</p>
<p>“What has he done?  Are you that blind Bernice?  I know you’ve always had a few loose screws, but I didn’t realize you were blind too.”  Diane had her ire up now and was mad that no one was agreeing with her.  “You all have been blinded by his smile and fancy talk but he’s the same Robert.  Only thinking of himself.  Looking out for himself…..”   </p>
<p>SLAP  </p>
<p>Diane was shocked as she instantly raised her hand to her left cheek as it stung from the slap she just received from Nicola.</p>
<p>“I knew you were always a dried up old biddy but I didn’t realize until now just how bitter and vicious you can be too.”</p>
<p>“So, he’s got you blinded now too has he?”</p>
<p>“Pull that stick out of your ass Diane.  You are the one making a fool of themselves around here.  A disgusting perverted fool at that.”  With that Nicola went to refill her glass of wine but couldn’t return to her seat.  She needed to stay away from the group for a moment until she could calm down.  Her anger was getting the best of her.  </p>
<p>Through all of Diane’s outburst Robert just sat there and didn’t say a word.  He hardly even moved a muscle.  Both Liv and Jimmy were watching him closely because they just knew Diane’s words had hit a nerve and hurt him.  Sure, Rob had history that wasn’t pretty but so did every other adult in the room.  Not a single one of them were proud of their youth but they all grew up.  For some reason though, Rob had never been allowed to move on from his past.  It was always thrown back into his face when someone wanted to take a shot at the tall blond.  Everyone else had been given the gift of forgiveness but not Rob.  Sadly, forgiveness was not something Rob was use too, especially from his own family.  </p>
<p>It was Roger who had gotten up and was about to suggest everyone called it a night because he saw how hurt Rob was.  What he hadn’t seen though was all this time the man had been sitting there quiet he was gathering his thoughts.</p>
<p>“How many times did you go see Seb after I went to prison?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.  As his grandmother, how often did you check in with Seb after I was sent down?  It’s a simple question.”</p>
<p>The whole room was quiet because everyone knew the answer but, only Liv, Nicola and Jimmy knew the rest of the story and they suddenly knew what was coming.</p>
<p>“Robert, you know Rebecca refused to let us see him so why the question?”</p>
<p>“How did you know that.  Pete only told Aaron and he disappeared the following day without talking to anyone.  So, how did you know back then that Rebecca had made that decision?”</p>
<p>Diane was at a loss for words being caught out.  She looked to the others for help but saw no one was going to jump in and save her.  Nicola and Liv had smirks on their faces.  Jimmy looked like he was ready to kill while Roger had a very distrusting expression himself.  Even her own daughter was realizing she was caught out.</p>
<p>“What’s your point Robert?”</p>
<p>“What’s my point?  It’s obvious you did not have a clue what Rebecca had done but yet the proud perfect grandmother, Diane Sugden, literally chose to forget about her grandson once her least favorite step son had been sent to prison on a life sentence. I’m curious what it feels like to sit up there on your make believe throne with your nose so far in the air you’ll drown with the next rain and willingly tossing aside your 2 year old grandson like he was another piece of the days trash, all because you were embarrassed that his dad had the same last name as yours.”</p>
<p>“Robert, that is so not true.  How dare you.”</p>
<p>Before Rob could speak Liv piped in first.  “I think it is true.  You never liked Rob.  You put up with him, Aaron and me to keep Vic happy but you never liked our little family.  Then when Seb came along you liked us even less.  We all knew it.  Hell, everyone in the village knew it.”</p>
<p>“How dare you speak to me like that.  You never did have manners, did you?”</p>
<p>“No, not around two faced holier than thou hypocrites like you.  It’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not get off the subject here Diane.  You have been ranting about me for the last twenty minutes.  Accusing me of still being nothing but street trash.  Acting like I’m worthless because I’m now out of prison, have a good job, raising my son and a foster son, and I’ve provided them a nice home.  For some reason that is all a bad thing to you.”</p>
<p>“Because it’s all so fake.  This isn’t you Robert.  You’re the schemer.  Always looking to make a quick buck.  To have the bigger, better, nice bank account, home, car.  You’ve obviously pulled some type of scheme to take Seb away from his mother where he was living a perfectly fine life just so you could have everything you wanted.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you think it is?  You think I stole Seb from his mother just so I could have the perfect home?  You really have become more demented in your old age.”</p>
<p>Diane just scoffed in disgust at Rob expecting everyone else to agree with her, but no one did.  Everyone just kept looking at her.</p>
<p>“If you had demanded Rebecca allow you to stay in Seb’s life then you would have known how her brain disorder had taken a turn for the worse.  You would have been kept in the loop by social services when she became completely catatonic and locked herself in her bedroom and leaving a 3 year old Seb all by himself in their home.”</p>
<p>“She what?”  Bernice couldn’t help herself.  “What about Ross?”</p>
<p>“Yes, what about Ross?  If Diane, Vic, Liv, Aaron or even Chas, god help us, had stayed in Seb’s life then you would have known that Ross got mixed up with a drug gang in Liverpool and became a dealer.  The first time he got in trouble and almost killed by his bosses for trying to steal from them is when Rebecca told Aaron he couldn’t see Seb anymore.  She was afraid if you all found out about Ross you would try to take Seb away from her.  The next time it happened is when she finally lost the plot.  That was when Ross got arrested for dealing and is now serving a 10 year sentence.”</p>
<p>Everyone is watching Diane’s face slowly fall as she starts to realize the direction this is heading.  </p>
<p>“That is when Rebecca was put in a psychiatric hospital and where she is still today.  They do not expect her to ever get better but even if she did, she wouldn’t be able to have custody of Seb ever again regardless if I was out of prison or not.”</p>
<p>“Robert, pet, I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“That’s my point Diane.  You didn’t know because you turned your back on Seb when I went to prison.  After whatever happened between you and Vic, you took off for Australia.  Aaron disappeared off the face of the planet and Liv was at uni in Dublin.  Then after social services sent an investigator to Emmerdale to find a suitable home for Seb they returned declaring neither Vic nor Chas were good candidates.  Vic was up to her eyeballs become the newest Posner and throwing me under the bus while Chas had already gotten rid of her second child just like she had with Aaron.  This time she didn’t even wait until Eve was 2 before she walked away again.”</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet for a minute while they took in what Rob had told them so far.  What they didn’t know yet was that he hadn’t even told them the worse of it yet.</p>
<p>“See Diane, if you had been a proper grandmother and actually cared about Seb then you would have been there for him and he wouldn’t have been put in a foster home.  You could have stopped him from going through the most horrific torment possible.”</p>
<p>Bernice had a shocked face.  “Robert, no.  Please don’t tell me.”</p>
<p>“Tell you what?  That Seb got mentally and physically tortured by his new foster family.  His new foster siblings teased and bullied him non stop while his so called foster parents literally beat him and did all kinds of horrible things to him.  Both of them did it.  The mother and father.  It wasn’t until they got careless and sent Seb to school covered in cuts and bruises that his teachers saw them and they were caught.”  By this point Rob was in tears and having a hard time controlling himself.  “Because of me and my family, my son had to experience some horrific abuse that hopefully won’t scare him for life.  Because none of us were there for him he was then placed in a home just up the road from here.  It is where he stayed until I was out of the hospital and able to bring him home.  He went through all of that Diane because you and the rest of my family wasn’t there for him when he needed you the most.”</p>
<p>“And where were you Robert when this all happened?  You can’t blame us for all of it.  You weren’t there either.  How come you didn’t reach out to anyone before they put him in that foster home?”</p>
<p>“Because I was in a coma at the time.  After my near death beating, I took, I was in a coma for six months and that just happened to be the same six months that Seb was stuck in that foster home getting abused.  And yes, I know if I hadn’t been in prison none of this would have happened either.  You don’t think I don’t beat myself up over that every damn day?  But let’s not kid ourselves here Diane.  You’re just as guilty in that department too.  Aaron had finally calmed me down about Lee and I had accepted what had happened.  I had promised Aaron I would not go after Lee anymore.  Then of course it was you and Vic that show up at the door begging me to do something about Lee.”</p>
<p>“I never did that.”</p>
<p>“Are you calling me a liar Diane or are you just losing your faculties.  Selective memory?  Lee had blackmailed you and Vic.  Wanted money to go away.  You put together ten grand, then come to me and begged me to take it to Lee and get him to agree to leave you alone.  He took the money but said it wasn’t enough.  I told you it wasn’t worth it and we needed to go to the police.  You remember what you said next Diane?”  His step mum just looked at Robert in shock hearing all of this brought back to life.  “You told me to do whatever it took to get rid of him.  Whatever it took.  You just wanted him gone forever.  So yes, because of all of that I ended up in prison but you, you and Vic and Aaron had every opportunity to still be there for Seb.  He was your grandson and you did nothing.  You did nothing but forget about him and for the last four years acted like he never existed.  Do you realize how much I hate you right now?  You and Vic ended up being just as cruel to your grandson as Jack had been to me.”</p>
<p>The last sentence took everyone by surprise.  Everyone but Liv. She was the only other person in the room that knew the story but not even Rob knew that she knew.</p>
<p>“Don’t bring Jack into this mess.  He caused none of this.  Jack was a great man.”</p>
<p>Rob just shook his head.  Jack was obviously bolted down on Diane’s pedestal.  Nothing was going to knock ole Jack Sugden off that thing.</p>
<p>“Oh good grief Diane.”  Liv was beside herself.  “Even I knew what a horrible man Rob’s father was.  Not just to Rob either.  He was a horrible man to everyone.”</p>
<p>“He was a great man.  Just because he wouldn’t put up with anymore bullshit from his son you think he is a bad man.  You have no right.”</p>
<p>“No, I think he is a bad man because…..”</p>
<p>“Liv, don’t.  Just leave it be.  You don’t need to say anymore.  Please.”  Rob continued to look at the young woman with pleading eyes.  He suddenly realized that Aaron must have told her his story at some point.  Now he just prayed she would keep quiet.  As he watched her, he could see the steam rising from her head.  Liv was obviously mad and about to spill Rob’s biggest secret that he had now held close to his chest for 22 years.</p>
<p>“Sorry Rob but it’s about time she knew.  That they all knew.”  Her older brother just bowed his head.  “Jack was a bad man because he called Rob a pufter when he caught him in bed with another boy when he was 15.”</p>
<p>No one had expected what Liv just said as they all sat there with their mouths open and with eyes as big as saucers.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right, Jack knew his son liked boys before he knew he liked girls too and he couldn’t handle it.  He tried to beat the bisexual out of Rob more than once.  From that day it was a losing battle on Rob’s part to get his father’s love back.  From that day forward Andy was Jack’s favorite son.  Not the one with his own blood running through his veins.  Andy could do no wrong in Jack’s or your eyes.  Rob was pushed to the side and either ignored or ridiculed.  Why do you think he suddenly started screwing every girl in the village?  Why do you think he went after Katie?  Why do you think he and Andy had a falling out?  All because your great Jack Sugden all but disowned his last living blood son.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that.  Jack would never.”</p>
<p>“Why would Rob make up something that disgusting?  Both Aaron and I learned how to read Rob.  Something no one in his family ever bothered to do.  You always just assumed he was lying about everything.  You also expected him to man up and just do as you say.  By actually paying attention, it became easy to know when Rob was telling the truth or when he was stretching the truth to serve his purpose.  You only had to make an effort and listen to him.  It was as plain as a clear day to see Robert was telling the truth about this.”</p>
<p>The wheels began turning in everyone’s head after Liv’s little spiel.  It all made sense now.  Even to Nicola and Jimmy.  Thinking back, it was why Rob had turned into such a troublemaker and womanizer.  Why he began to bed every woman within 10 kilometers of the village.  He was trying to prove to Jack Sugden that he could be a normal bloke just like Jack.  He was trying to earn his father’s love back.  My god, why had they all been so blind to it all these years.  A part of Robert had still been that young teenager who got caught exploring his sexuality and his father rejected him.  Since then, he’s been doing nothing but try to pretend to be the person he thought his father would want him to be, no matter how unhappy and miserable he was.</p>
<p>“Oh Rob, why did you never tell anyone?”  Both Bernice and Nicola went to him while Diane was taking it all in.  She still couldn’t believe that Jack would do that to his own son.  Not her Jack.  “You idiot.”  Nicola gives him a slight slap across the back of his head.  “You have kept this hurt bottled all these years.  So much of the shit you have done you probably would have never done if you would have just told someone what happened.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy though is it?  Telling your family that your sexuality is different than everyone else’s is not easy.  If he was here Aaron could remind you of that.  You remember what he tried to do when everyone found out he was gay.  It’s a hard conversation to have when you are a teenager or when you are 30 and married.  Even harder if your father caught you and had already told you it was unacceptable.  Already said you were a freak and not wanted in his home because of it.  If your father reacted like that how would the rest of the family react?  Diane and Andy just mimicked whatever dad said so it was obvious they would have been just as disgusted.  Vic was to young then to understand any of it.  So, who was I gonna tell?  From that point on dad stated pulling away from me.  He avoided me as much as he could and devoted all his time to Andy and Victoria.  I was the outcast and I hated it.  I hated him for it.  I hated Andy because he loved what was happening and I hated you Diane, because as my step mum you were suppose to see what happening and put a stop to it just like Sarah had when I was little.”</p>
<p>Diane gasped at the last statement as she put her hand over her mouth.  The clouds were starting to clear from her mind.</p>
<p>“You always just agreed with whatever dad said even when I knew you knew he was lying.  And the way you all protected Andy after every bad thing he did while leaving me out to dry when I made mistakes.  What frustrated me the most back then I think was you never took the time to figure out that my bad behavior stemmed from what dad said and did to me while all of Andy’s bad behavior was because he was evil and doing it because he knew you would blame me.  All of his bad actions were premeditated while mine were instant reactions to being hurt once again by my own family.”</p>
<p>Liv had gone to sit next to her big brother and was rubbing his arm.  That was something she remembered Aaron always did when Rob was upset.  It calmed him down quickly.</p>
<p>“So, Diane, all this you see.  All this happy behavior you see is who I am today.  I have spent a lot of time in therapy getting Jack Sugden out of my head.  I have spent a lot of time forgiving myself and learning to like myself and I am making sure my sons have the best life they can possibly have.  Something my own father never cared about.  He only cared that his son would follow in his footsteps and be exactly like him.  I, on the other hand, am determined to let Seb and Phillipe know they can do whatever they want to do when they grow up.  They can be whoever they want to be, and they can love whoever they want to love.  I want that for Liv too.  It has taken me 37 long years, a couple of years in prison, losing the love of my life and multiple near death experiences for me to finally get Jack Sugden out of my head and to learn to just be the man I’m to be.  I’m sorry Diane if that isn’t what you want to hear but it is who I am now and for that I won’t apologize.  If you can’t accept me or believe me then maybe you should go back to Australia and just forget about me.  Let’s face it, you never really were a real step mum to me so there is no need to keep pretending you are doing it for ole Jack anymore.”</p>
<p>With that Rob got up and walk to the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a small glass.</p>
<p>“I’ll take one of those.”  Roger got up and walked over to stand next to Rob as he put his hand on the blond man’s shoulder and gave it a pat.  A pat that signified he stood with Rob and appreciated everything he said.</p>
<p>“I’ll take one of those too.”  Jimmy had joined the other two men at the kitchen island as Rob pulled out glasses for him and Roger.</p>
<p>“Pour me one of those as well.”  Nicola gave Diane one last look before she came around the island and gave Rob a hug like none other she had ever given.  Not even to anyone in her own family.</p>
<p>After his drink Rob put his glass in the sink then looked around and smiled at everyone.  “I’m going to go check on the boys and then head to bed.  I feel a migraine coming and I’m exhausted.  I’m sorry if I ruined the night.”</p>
<p>As Rob made his way to the stairs Liv jumped up from the sofa and made a dash to him.  She gave him a hug and then kissed him on the cheek.  “Thank you for being my brother.  I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed bringing Bernice, Diane and Vic back into the picture.  Rob is starting to lose control of things as more people find out he is out of prison.  I enjoyed writing the conversation between Rob and Diane.  I think she now understands him better and understands what he went through with Jack and while Rob knows this she understands he still hasn't completely forgiven her.  Save with Vic.  At the moment I don't think he has any desire to try to patch things up with her either.  Next we get to see what happens with the Dingles and what Liv got him messed up in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. GOING HOME ISN'T ALWAYS A GOOD THING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a road trip.  After a heart to heart between Rob and Diane she convinces him to take them all to Emmerdale for a weekend visit.  There is trepidation, heartache and fireworks.  We also learn Liv has something up her sleeve and there are some other surprise little run-ins with a few others from the village.  Everything that happens during the trip is divided into this chapter and the next.  I hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOVEMBER 15 &amp; 16, 2023</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe he was doing this.  How he got talked into it he didn’t know, but here he was behind the wheel of his Range Rover that was filled with six others as they traveled north on the A1.  They were heading to the last place on earth he thought he would ever be traveling to again, Emmerdale.  </p>
<p>After the heated conversation with Diane back on Seb’s birthday and then another day of not talking and avoiding each other, Rob finally held out an olive branch.  While he didn’t care if he ever talked to Diane again, he knew the silence was affecting everyone else.  It made him realize he needed to be the bigger man.  Old Rob would have continued the grudge and used it as an excuse for future bad behavior.  It would be the perfect excuse he would have used to explain something bad he would probably do.  That was who he was before he went to prison.  That was the Rob that ruined his marriage to the love of his life.  That was the Rob that killed a man.  That was the Rob who always pressed the self-destruct button.  He was not going to be that Rob again.  He had worked too hard and spent too much time in therapy to revert back to that person after just one shouting match with a member of his family.  </p>
<p>Instead, he asked Diane to spend a day with him during the past week.  With the boys in school, Liv back in London for work plus Roger and Bernice taking a day trip to Cambridge, Rob decided it was time to talk with Diane about everything.</p>
<p>It was a hard conversation.  There was anger, yelling and tears from both of them.  Rob was open with his step mum about everything that had happened between him and his father, even things that happened before she had become part of the family.  He talked about his anger with Andy and how frustrated he always was from his dad never supporting him because he didn’t have interest in farming.  He recognized Diane’s doubts about some of what he told her.  So much of it went against her beliefs of who Jack was and what type of father he was.  She reminded Rob of how much he had lied and deceived over the years which made people, even family, immediately question everything he said.  Rob agreed his past behavior did not win him many friends and he understood why some people felt the way they did.</p>
<p>“But why am I the only one who never gets forgiven for mistakes made as a teenager?”  The question caused Diane to sit her cup of tea back down on the table.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you keep saying that?”</p>
<p>“I say it because it’s true.  You and so many others back in the village were always throwing back into my face things I did when I was a teen to justify why you didn’t like me or trust me now.  It always felt like I was the only one still paying the price for being a stupid teenager because everyone else in the village has been long forgiven for their past transgressions.  Everyone always points back to me and Katie as the explanation to why I was supposedly this horrible person.</p>
<p>“Well, you did cheat with your brothers fiancé and then wife.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it by myself though.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“It takes two to tango Diane.  I didn’t cheat by myself.  Katie also cheated.  She is the one that made the decision to sleep with me.  I never put a gun to her head.  But Katie was never called on the carpet for making that choice.  She was innocent in your eyes.  Everything was down to me according to you.  All because Andy was mad at me therefore it had to be all my fault.  No one was critical of Andy for treating Katie badly at the time.  If he wasn’t treating her badly, she probably wouldn’t have strayed away.  But Andy was never called out on that.  Instead he was coddled and forgiven for how he treated her.  You said he had problems and couldn’t help it.  You said the same thing after he abused Jo.  You actually found a way to blame her by saying she must have done something that led to Andy hitting her.  You actually blamed the victim just because you would not admit Andy could actually hurt his wife.  You never questioned the way Katie slept with man after man after man while she dated Andy.  Just shrugged your shoulders like it was perfectly acceptable for women to do that but not men.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.  You don’t have to keep making a list.”</p>
<p>“I do though because otherwise you will just sweep it away under a rug somewhere and pretend it never happened and nobody saw.  Well, I’m letting you know I saw.  Those actions are what made me be constantly angry which then led to me doing something stupid.  Probably the worse was after you found out Andy was behind me getting shot and you said nothing.  You just pretended it wasn’t true.”</p>
<p>“What was I to do?  Andy was already gone.”</p>
<p>“You could have acknowledged with me that you knew.  Be upset that he did that instead of just going on like nothing happened.  Admit for once in your life that Andy was wrong for what he did.  But, it’s like you are physically incapable of admitting Andy has been no different than me over the years.  I may have cheated on people but my track record of actually hurting people physically comes nowhere close to Andy’s and you never recognize that in public or in private.”</p>
<p>They continued to talk and eventually the conversation got around to Rob’s sexuality.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how hard it is for someone to deal with their sexuality as they grow up when they know they feel different than everyone else.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.  I don’t because you never told us.”</p>
<p>Rob scoffed at that comment.  “After the way my dad reacted do you blame me?  I started figuring out that I liked boys and girls, but mostly boys when I was 14.  It is hard enough for kids to start figuring that stuff out no matter who you are but it’s even harder when you know your feelings are different than what most of the other boys you know feel.  Then like every other kid in the world you finally get the courage to test the waters and experiment for the first time.  In my case the first time I tried experimenting I get caught by my dad and get the shit beat out of me.  Do you realize just how much that scars a kid?  Then from that point on your dad treats you differently.  He no longer shows you the same amount of love or attention than he did before and instead spends all of his time with your adoptive brother.”</p>
<p>The two of them continued to talk for hours while home alone.  Eventually Diane started to understand some of the issues Rob had dealt with over the years and how neither she nor Vic had done much to help.  She saw how they were obstacles themselves more times than not.  There were several times where Diane tried to argue Rob’s explanations for some of his actions.  She wanted to tell him he was wrong only to find out his explanations had come straight from the many therapists he had been seeing for the past two years.  That was when it finally hit her that this was not Robert telling her stories that were how he wanted things.  Rob had been discussing this with counselors for a long time so she understood her stepson had been going through his own process to get to this point that he could talk to her about everything.  He wasn’t making up stories just to get what he wanted.  That knowledge forced her to change her memories of the past and made her start remembering those memories in a different light.  A light that was no longer being blocked by the shadow of one Jack Sugden. </p>
<p>Diane better understood Rob now after they spent the day together.  If she was honest with herself, she knew it was something that should have been done years ago instead of her always expecting Rob to just fall in line with how she thought things she be.  Maybe their relationship could still be partially salvaged but she knew she would have to change her ways and her attitudes about things for that to work and that was never going to be easy.</p>
<p>Rob was just pleased Diane had listened and not just closed her mind off like she had done so many times in the past.  In the end they worked through their differences mostly which gave Diane the courage to ask a special favor from her stepson.  Could he take her to Emmerdale for a visit?  She would like to see Victoria and some others in the village.  She would like to visit Jack’s grave too.  She also reminded Rob that this coming Saturday was the anniversary of Sarah’s death.  It had been 23 years.  It was a reminder he never needed.  That date along with the all the memories of that day have been seared into Rob’s cerebrum for eternity. </p>
<p>He did not want to go but at the same time he did.  It had been five years since he laid flowers at Sarah’s grave.  He figures it’s time he changed that.  It was something he had talked to his counselor about several times.  They had told him it was one of the hurdles he would eventually have to check off.  Dealing with his past.  Dealing with his family.  Dealing with old friends.  Dealing with old loves.  Dealing with Aaron.</p>
<p>At the same time, he really had no interest in seeing his sister except to find out why she abandoned Seb.  He’d like to hear her excuses, but he also didn’t want to deal with all of the other stuff she’ll try to pull on him.  Every guilt trip she will try to use on him so she can get her way.  Also, he has no desire to meet any other Posner’s.  The Posner family coming into his life led to him ruining his life.  He has no desire to deal with that family again.</p>
<p>Seeing the Dingles and especially Chas was also not something he looked forward to as well.  He always let them get to him.  He knew Chas would try to blame him for Aaron leaving.  She’ll be bitter and want him gone.  She’ll be as foul and vulgar as possible and probably try to get Cain to beat him up.  He can’t let that happen now.  Not with Seb and Phillipe by his side.  He needs to show them who he was now and not let people judge him like they always have in the past.  But he also knew outside of the cemetery he’ll be perfectly content to spend the rest of this trip at Jimmy’s and showing the boys some of his favorite places in the Dales countryside.  </p>
<p>They had just dropped Liv off at the Leeds airport.  Devin, her boyfriend, was flying in from Dublin.  When Rob called Liv to see if she wanted to come, she decided she only wanted to if Devin came too.  So, instead of flying into London, he was going to fly directly into Leeds and met them there.  He rented a car and the two of them were going to meet up with everyone at Jimmy’s.</p>
<p>When deciding where everyone would stay Diane had suggested the B&amp;B but Rob told her there was no way he could stay in the village and be surrounded by everything 24/7.  It would be too much.  Especially now that Victoria ran the B&amp;B.  Nicola solved his problem and gave him an out.  He and the boys would stay with Jimmy and her while Diane, Bernice and Roger stayed with Laurel and Jai.  Liv and Devin chose to stay in Hotten.  Liv was the same as Rob and wasn’t ready for a full on Emmerdale experience.  She needed to be able to escape the village too, especially after she did what she planned to do while there.  Something Rob wasn’t even aware of yet.</p>
<p>“So, are we going to pull the plaster off right away and go into the village tonight?”  Bernice is asking everyone in the SUV as they leave the airport and head toward Jimmy’s.  </p>
<p>They had avoided talking about the village and what they wanted to do during their weekend visit on the entire drive north.  It was like they were all afraid to discuss it just in case they would get spooked and decide to turn around.  It wasn’t just Rob with reservations.  Both Diane and Bernice had their own concerns about what they would face back in Emmerdale.  Diane had left much unsaid when she just left without really telling anyone.  She needed to get away from Vic as fast as she could and it meant leaving without saying any good-byes.  Will her friends even care if she shows up for a visit?  Bernice wasn’t quite as concerned since she had already seen Nicola.  She supposed it will be odd facing Liam, but Nicola had already clued her in on Liam and Leyla’s marriage.  She would have Roger at her side so that should be fine.  She is more worried about her stepbrother.  Every adult in the vehicle, outside of Roger knows he will get an earful from the Dingles and they all know it’s the last thing Rob needs.  But he seems strong and she senses that he might just be ready to confront that family.  Regardless of how it goes he’ll have the support of all of them at his side.</p>
<p>“Nic said they were going to fire up the grill tonight and we can all eat there.  I need to stop at the store in Hotten and buy some wine and dessert that I said we would bring.  After dinner you could go to the pub if you want but it will probably be too late for the -boys which means I’ll need to stay back and put them to bed.  Or, we can just get you to Laurel’s and then you decide what you want to do after that.”</p>
<p>“You are probably right.  The pub might not be a good idea tonight.  We’ll play it by ear.”</p>
<p>“My biggest concern is how am I going to approach Victoria.  Do I touch base tonight or go see her at the B&amp;B in the morning?”  Diane is wondering out loud.</p>
<p>“Another thing to figure out tonight mum.  Maybe Nic and Laurel can give us some suggestions.”  Bernice is starting to talk nonstop now as they are getting closer.  It is a habit she always had when her nerves kick in and they are kicking in big time now.  “I wonder how much has really changed in the village?”</p>
<p>Finally, Rob jumped into the conversation just to stop his sister from talking.  “Come on Bernice.  It’s Emmerdale.  You know nothing will have changed.  When did it ever?”  The vehicle went quiet after that as they started the last leg of the journey after leaving Hotten. </p>
<p>It was late enough in the afternoon that it was already starting to get dark like it always did this time of year.  However, there was still enough light for Rob, Diane and Bernice to recognize various landmarks along the way.  The country pub, the quarry, they could even see Home Farm in the distance.  Rob caught his breath when he saw the home on the hill for the first time but the image quickly passed as they come up on a lay by in the road.  He couldn’t help but just slow down a bit as they passed.  No one else in the car knew what that spot along the road meant to the man behind the wheel so it was a good thing they didn’t see the very small tight lip smile that he had for the briefest of moments as several memories flashed through his mind.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later they were pulling into Jimmy and Nicola’s new country homestead.  As was explained to all of them the previous week the King’s had purchased the 5 acres of land from one of the neighboring farms that butted up against both Home Farm land and Butler’s.  They had done it in the first year Rob had been gone and then spent about 18 months building their new home.  The land sat up on a partial hillside and it had wonderful sight lines down into the river valley.  You could see the lights of Hotten in the distance as well as the village of Robblesfield.  There was some other hills that kept Emmerdale out of sight.  The land was partially wooded and there was a nice pond on the land that they had built their home next too.</p>
<p>“This place is lovely.”  Bernice was marveling at her sisters new home.</p>
<p>After the grand tour they all sat around the fireplace in the family room.  Liv and Devin had eventually made it there and joined them for dinner before heading back to Hotten for the night.  They agreed to be back in the morning and would call ahead.  Jimmy then loaded up Roger, Bernice and Diane and drove them to Laurel’s.  They would decide in the morning where to meet up.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening Rob was quiet.  His stress level was up and his senses were on high alert.  Something didn’t feel right to him  He was having a premonition that their plans were not going to work out.  Something was going to happen.  After Liv and Devin left for Hotten and he had put the boys to bed his gut was giving him a warning signal just like it always did in prison.  It was that sixth sense you develop while inside just knowing someone is out to get you.  You are always on high alert and never rest.  He was having those same feelings again.</p>
<p>His gut wasn’t wrong either.  The following morning, he was eating breakfast in Jimmy’s kitchen.  They would be heading to the village later, once everyone was ready.  They had to wait for Liv and Devin too.  Before any of that could happen though, they were surprised by an uninvited guest.  As he sent the boys upstairs to get dressed they heard a car pull up outside.  Assuming it was Liv they didn’t jump right up but then Rob’s phone pinged with a text.  At the same time someone tried to open the locked back door, Rob was reading his text from Bernice.</p>
<p>“Be prepared.  Vic is heading your way madder than a hornet.”</p>
<p>“ROBERT, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR”</p>
<p>He hadn’t even finished reading the text before he heard that oh so familiar screech of his sister.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.  What do you want to do Robert?”  Nicola turned to look at her friend while Jimmy got up.  There really wasn’t much they could do but let her in.</p>
<p>“Go on Jimmy.  Let World War 3 commence.”</p>
<p>The younger, dark haired woman didn’t hesitate to push Jimmy out of the way once he had opened the door to his home.  Five months pregnant Victoria pushed through him and marched into the kitchen where she found the man she hadn’t expected to see for at least ten more years, if ever again sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.  Her brother was out and no one had the decency to tell her.  She had to figure it out when she was surprised to see Bernice earlier at the cafe.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you playing at Robert?  What are you doing here?  How are you out of prison and why did you not think I should know that?”</p>
<p>Robert just looked at his little sister for a moment as he took her all in.  She had hardly changed one bit.  She had let her hair grow out again from the short pixie cut she had when he had gone to prison.  She was also very, very pregnant.  Just like she had been the last time he had seen her.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too Victoria.  It’s nice to see you.”</p>
<p>“Cut the bullshit Rob.  What are you doing here?  Why is Diane at Laurel’s along with Bernice and her new husband I never even knew she had?  What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Nicola was starting to get mad at Rob’s sister.  She wasn’t going to let her rip into her friend in her own home.  Instead, she ripped into Victoria with her own brand of venom.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know Victoria.  If you hadn’t turned into a horrible, vindictive and gutless bitch then maybe your family just might have included you in on their plans.  But that’s not you anymore is it?  You’ve turned yourself into a miserable excuse of a human that no one wants to be associated with.  Well, no one except the family of your rapist.  So, don’t come marching into my home acting all high and mighty when you know full well why none of these people had any interest in contacting you anymore.”</p>
<p>Vic’s eyes became as big as saucers with surprise from Nicola’s response.  She started to put her old innocent act face on until she looked around and realized everyone in the room were looking at her exactly the same way.  She knew then it was a lost cause. She had walked into a room full of people that wasn’t going to buy her bull but that wasn’t going to stop her from getting some answers.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I have every right for some answers to my questions.”</p>
<p>“And you would have gotten them but when you barge into Jimmy and Nicola’s home like you are the queen and demand answers, well, we suddenly don’t care as much for what you feel you have the right to know.  You need to take it down a notch Vic.”  It was the first words Rob had spoken to his sister in over four years and he felt good.  The fact that his sister had come into the house riding her high horse actually helped Rob strengthen his backbone and resist any temptation he was dealing with to succumb to whatever his little sister wanted from him.  Just like he had always done in the past.  Just like he did that eventually led to what happened to him these past four years.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk and when did you start wearing glasses?”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one spouting off making demands.  I’m just sitting here quietly eating my breakfast.”</p>
<p>That is when Vic finally noticed the cochlear implant on the side of her brother’s head.  It brought a quick frown to her forehead as she tried to figure out what it was and why he had it.  She was just about to ask when they were interrupted.</p>
<p>“Dad, Phillipe needs help with his belt.”</p>
<p>“Coming”</p>
<p>Victoria is frowning again as she watches Rob get up from the table and head to another room at the same time a young boy version of her brother walks into the kitchen.  She sucks in a big gulp of air when she recognizes Seb from the fact he is a complete mini me of her brother.</p>
<p>“Seb?”</p>
<p>“Who are you and why were you yelling at my dad?”  Seb stood on the other side of the table from Vic with his arms across his chest and a very stern look on his face.  Nicola couldn’t help but laugh.  He was the spitting image of Rob when he is mad.</p>
<p>Before Vic could answer Rob had walked back into the room with Phillipe by his side which brought a whole new series of questions into Vic’s mind.  Nicola on the other hand was being amused that Vic was being made totally clueless about everything which was making Rob’s sister completely frustrated.</p>
<p>“Will someone please tell me what is going on here.  None of this is making sense.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to know Vic?”</p>
<p>Rob was just about to speak when the backdoor opens and in walks Liv and Devin.</p>
<p>“Morning everyone.  Oh shit, what is she doing here?”  Liv is looking at Rob while pointing at Victoria.</p>
<p>“Liv, you’re here too?  What next, is Aaron going to walk through the door?”</p>
<p>“Yeah right, you wish.  Who knows where my brother is anymore.”  </p>
<p>Victoria finally pulls out a chair and sits down while taking a big breath.  “Will someone please tell me what is going on?”</p>
<p>It was quiet for a few moments in the room while Vic looks around at everyone and raises her hands up in a questioning position.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“What is there to know.”  Liv jumps in and lets Rob off the hook.  It is obvious that he is bricking it and isn’t prepared to have this conversation, so she is going to have it for him.  It is the least she can do for Rob while using her snarky voice.  “Bernice, her new husband Roger and Diane flew to London for Seb’s birthday party last weekend and they have all come up here for a quick visit before they fly home.  Diane convinced Rob to come as well and show Seb where he was born.  I decided it was a perfect opportunity to also tag along and check on my property and make sure it was still standing.”</p>
<p>Before Vic could respond Phillipe approached Rob and spoke while also doing his one handed signing.  Most people have difficulty understanding Phillipe’s speech until they have been around for a while, so it has taken Vic by surprise.  She then watches Rob answer him both with his voice and also by signing.  She watches Seb join in and sign to Phillipe too.  Finally, she watches Rob lean over and kiss Phillipe on the top of his head and then run his hand through Seb’s hair before the two boys run off into the other room.</p>
<p>“If you haven’t figured it out yet that was Seb and the other boy is Phillipe, my foster son.”</p>
<p>“Your what?  How do you have a foster son?”</p>
<p>“I guess pretty much the same way everyone else becomes a foster parent.  I sure didn’t receive any special treatment.  Phillipe and Seb were best friends at the children’s home they were both living at.  After I was able to take Seb home it was just a few weeks later I was approached to become a foster dad for Phillipe as well.  I agreed and it has been great.  The three of us are doing quite well, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Children’s home?  Why was Seb in a home?  Where’s Rebecca?”</p>
<p>“Funny you should ask that Victoria.  Just like I told Diane last weekend.  You would know the answer to your own question if you had made any effort these past four year to keep in touch with your BFF and your nephew.  But you never did.”</p>
<p>“What, no.  That’s not true.”</p>
<p>“It’s pointless to lie Vic.  You never reached out to Seb and Rebecca once after I was sent down.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true Rob.  I did stay in contact with Rebecca but she didn’t want it.”</p>
<p>“Just stop lying Vic.  You use to yell at me about always lying to get things my way and now you’re doing the exact same thing.  I know for a fact that you never once tried to stay in contact with your nephew after I went to prison.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and how do you know that for a fact.  Look who is lying now.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not am I?  You know I’m not, so let’s not even start this argument.  If you had stayed in contact with Seb and Rebecca then you wouldn’t be asking how I have Seb.  You would know.  You might even have custody of him right now yourself if you had.  Instead I have this report from Social Services where they deemed you unfit to have custody of my son.  I have this report that documents that you never once tried to call Rebecca and get her to let everyone here still be in Seb’s life.  You do realize don’t you that Social Services has access to everyone’s phone records.  They know who tried to contact Rebecca and it was never you or Diane or Liv or Aaron or Chas or anybody else from Emmerdale.”</p>
<p>Vic just looks at her brother still trying to present a determined and strong front even though she is starting to realize Rob knows a lot more than she does and none of it looks good for her.  But that doesn’t stop her from still sticking her foot in it.</p>
<p>“You haven’t changed have you Rob.  Still trying to pass the blame on to someone else.”</p>
<p>“What blame am I trying to pass on to others when it comes to Seb?  The fact that I wasn’t there myself.  I have already admitted to that mistake.  I should have never come to my sister’s defense when she begged me to get Lee out of her life.  Looking back now I should have ignored you and just focused on my own family.  Seb would have never had to experience what he did if I had just done that.  But then he should have never experienced any of the trauma that he did if any of my family would have been there for him but, no one was.  You turned your back on him the second I was gone.”</p>
<p>The frown only grows deeper on his sisters face as she tries to figure out what her brother is talking about.  It is true she didn’t stay in contact with Seb but he had his mum and Ross.</p>
<p>“If you had stayed in contact you would have known the trouble Ross was getting into and you would have known how that stress was affecting Rebecca’s brain disorder.  You would have easily seen that Seb was at risk.  But you didn’t stay in contact, so you weren’t there when Ross got arrested for the final time and convicted of selling drugs then sentenced to 10 years in prison.  You then weren’t aware when all of that sent Rebecca over the edge, locking herself in her bedroom completely incoherent leaving a three year old Seb to fend for himself in their home.”</p>
<p>Victoria gasped hearing that.  She wasn’t sure if Rob was telling her the truth until she looked around and saw all of the other eyes in the room looking at her with the same contempt.  She had been wrong once again.</p>
<p>“If you had been involved in Seb’s life all the time after I was sent down then social services wouldn’t have needed to send an investigator to Emmerdale to learn about Seb’s family here.  He was hired to determine if anyone in the village that was family was suitable to take custody of my son.  If you had been in involved with my son then that probably wouldn’t have been necessary.  Then again, we wouldn’t have learned of the negative atmosphere he would have been in if that happened.  Social Services would not have received the report that your home was unfit for raising my son.”</p>
<p>“They were told what?  How on earth did they get that idea because no one was here.  No one talked to me.”</p>
<p>“But they were here and did a full review of you by observing your actions and taking interviews of others that knew you.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense though.  Who was interviewed?  What did they say?  But more importantly, you still haven’t said how you are out of prison.”</p>
<p>“That one is simple.”  </p>
<p>“No Rob, let me have the pleasure.”  Nicola jumps in wanting a little more of Victoria’s flesh.  “Jimmy and I are the ones that have had to put up with Vic’s big mouth and the utter lies she has been telling over the years.”</p>
<p>“Lies?”</p>
<p>“Yes, lies.  You know, the ones about how you really weren’t raped.  The ones where Rob just killed Lee out of spite.  The lies that has caused pretty much every person in this village to stop associating with you.  The lies that disgusted Diane enough that she packed up and moved to the other side of the world to get away from you.  The lies you tell about your brother just to make you and your new family feel better about yourselves.  Quite frankly their investigator could have sat in the Woolpack any day of any week and they would have eventually heard you and Chas running Rob into the ground as you blamed him for every bad thing that has ever happened in this village.”</p>
<p>Vic just stairs at Nicola as the older woman lays it all out on the table.  She was speechless because everything she said was accurate and now her brother knows.</p>
<p>“Rob is out because other women were finally found, and they came forward and admitted your son’s biological father had done the same to them that he did to you.  He even blackmailed them just like he did you.  They just weren’t fortunate to have a big brother they could beg to get rid of their problem like you did so, they paid up and then disappeared hoping he would never find them again.”</p>
<p>It was obvious to the others in the room that Vic wasn’t sure how to respond to what she just heard.</p>
<p>“Gosh sis, don’t get all excited at one time that your brother got out of prison and your claim that Lee raped you was validated by the other women.  I wouldn’t want to put you out.”</p>
<p>“No, Rob.  I’m sorry.  I am happy for you.  Just shocked.  I’ve had a lot thrown at me in a few short minutes here.  I’m glad you are out.”  The younger woman goes to give her brother a hug only to have Rob step back out of her grasp.  “Rob?”  </p>
<p>“Sorry but I don’t think we are at the family hug point yet.”</p>
<p>She was a little put off by Rob’s reaction but went back to her chair and sat down while watching everyone else in the room watching her.  They were all watching her.  It was more obvious to her every minute how protective everyone was being with Rob.  It finally started to don on her that they were protecting Rob from her.  Had she really become a person that needed protected from?</p>
<p>“You still haven’t told me why Seb was in a home?”</p>
<p>“When Ross got sent down and Rebecca got so bad she had to be put in a psych hospital social services had to figure out what to do with Seb.  They sent the investigator to Emmerdale and he reported back no family in the village was suitable at that time to take in Seb.  They made the decision to put him in care.  They placed him in a foster home that turned out to be bad.  Within weeks Seb was being physically and mentally abused by both foster parents and the older foster kids already there.  It went on for a few months before teachers at his school saw some of the bruises and cuts and reported it.  I won’t repeat what actually happened to him, but it was bad.  Seb was so traumatized by everything social services knew they could not put him in another foster home.  They made the decision to put him in a home for special needs kids.  That is where he met Phillipe and they became brothers there.  They immediately started him on counseling and he’s still seeing a counselor.”</p>
<p>“Robert.”  Vic had tears falling down her cheeks as she heard what had happened to Seb.  Now she was starting to realize why everyone was so upset.  All of that happened to her nephew because no family was there for him after Rebecca got bad.  Then she realized Rob hadn’t said anything about where he had been.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t social services contact you when that was happening?  Surely you would of told them to contact me or Diane.  You didn’t keep quiet because you were mad at us did you?  Please tell me that did not happen.”</p>
<p>“No, it did not.  The whole time that foster family stuff was happening to Seb I was in the middle of dealing with this.”  Rob points at his implant and Vic immediately frowns making it obvious she didn’t understand.  “I was in the wrong place at the wrong time in prison and got attacked by a couple of inmates with baseball bats and a knife, leaving me for dead.  I was in a coma for six months during the same time Seb was going through this stuff.  That is why social services did not contact me.  They couldn’t.  They tried and found out what had happened to me.  That meant they had to make decisions about Seb without me or any other family helping.  That is why I am so mad at everyone.  No one was there for Seb when I couldn’t be.”</p>
<p>Everyone in the kitchen at that moment remained quiet for a few minutes as the information sunk in.  Everyone else outside of Vic already knew all of it but it was still hard for them to hear the story, no matter how many times they had heard it.  The silence was eventually shattered by the ringing of Nicola’s phone.  Bernice was checking in to make sure everyone was still standing and what the plans were going to be.  That is when they decided to meet at Laurel’s in a couple of hours.</p>
<p>Rob excused himself to go take a shower and get ready.  After he left the room Vic broke down and began to cry while everyone just watched.  No one tried to console her which was another surprise to her.</p>
<p>“Why was Robert attacked in prison?  He never said.  Did he piss someone off?  He probably pissed someone off.”</p>
<p>Nicola jumped in to answer.  She knew she had to skirt the real answers and wanted to make sure no one else made a mistake trying to tell Vic everything.  “I think he pissed a bunch of the other inmates off because they all found out he had been married to a man and he admitted it when asked.  That put a big bullseye on his back.”</p>
<p>She realized she had assumed the wrong thing.  At the same time she was surprised her brother would actually be that open and honest in prison.  Not even Aaron had been that brave to admit his sexuality when he was in prison, but her brother did.  It was something the brother she remembered from the past would have never done.</p>
<p>“How bad was he hurt?”</p>
<p>“From what he told us, bad.  He wasn’t expected to survive the attack, but he got lucky.  They got him to a trauma hospital quickly and he had a very good doctor working on him.  I don’t remember all of his injuries, but they busted his skull in several places and destroyed his hearing.  Something happened to one of his eyes that required surgery and now he wears glasses to be able to see properly.  He had several bones broken  and they stabbed him multiple times in the gut.  I do remember him saying one of his kidney’s was damaged.  Like I said, it was bad.  He was sent to a rehab hospital in London after he came out of his coma and he was there for almost a year.  He had to relearn how to walk, talk, use his hands, everything.  It sounded awful when he told us.”</p>
<p>Vic was shocked hearing about her brother’s injuries.  It was hard to comprehend so much had happened to him and she had known none of it.  He had been alone through it all and that made her realize just how isolated he had been.  It made her also begin to understand how her actions hadn’t helped either.  With those revelations she quickly got up and left the house without saying a word.  By the time Rob had showered and returned dressed and ready his sister was long gone and had returned to the village with a new level of guilt she had never felt before.</p>
<p>“So, what did you do to chase her away?”  </p>
<p>  Everyone looked at both Liv and Nicola wondering which was going to answer.</p>
<p>“What, we just answered her questions.  Can’t help she started feeling guilt and regret as she learned the truth.”  Liv responded to her brother.</p>
<p>“Did she learn the real truth or the fabricated truth?”  He asked, wanting to make sure everyone continued to toe the line as MI5 demanded.</p>
<p>“We didn’t break our word Rob.  We only told her the story and not the real thing.  Give us a little credit, we understand how important it is to keep the real truth secret.  Especially here.” </p>
<p>Once Rob was satisfied Liv and Devin took off.  They said they would meet up later in the village.  He knew she had something up her sleeve that he didn’t know about but he was to focused on his what he was going to face to have to much concern with what Liv was doing. </p>
<p>Later in the morning they were finally in the village as they pulled up to Laurel’s.  As Rob looked around nothing looked all that much different, which didn’t surprise him.  Emmerdale rarely changed.  So he wasn’t surprised it didn’t change in these most recent four years he had been gone.  After a quick visit with everyone at Laurel’s the man decided it was time to go do what he had come for.  He grabbed Seb and Phillipe and they headed to the shop to buy some flowers before going to the graveyard where they said they would meet up with Diane and Bernice.</p>
<p>As the three of them walked the short distance to David’s it was obvious the news was out that he was back in town.  Villagers were stopping to watch him and the boys.  Some with smiles on their faces, some with shock and others with what looked like disappointment.  Some even made a point to speak to him.  Brenda was the first as she was wiping down her outside tables at the café when she saw Robert and the boys leave Laurel’s.</p>
<p>“I heard you were out and in town.  It is good to see you Robert I think.  As long as you aren’t on the run or anything I guess.”</p>
<p>“You’re safe there Brenda.  I don’t think Emmerdale would be my first destination choice if I was on the run and being with my kids probably wouldn’t help any escape plans either.”</p>
<p>Brenda just smiled realizing it was sort of a stupid comment she had made.  Now as she is looking at the boys more closely, “It’s pretty obvious which one of these good looking lads is Seb but I wasn’t aware of a second child.”  She was feeling pleased with herself as she realized this was going to give her loads of new gossip to share.</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t have.  No one would have.  Yes, this is Seb,”  as he runs his hand over the top of the blonde boys head.  “And this is Phillipe.  He is my foster son. He was a friend of Seb’s and needing a home so he is now living with us.”</p>
<p>“I see.  So Seb is living with you full time then and not with his mother?”</p>
<p>“You’re very perceptive Brenda.  Yes, Seb lives with me as Rebecca’s health took a turn for the worse a while back.”</p>
<p>“And you’re out of prison.”</p>
<p>“Can’t get anything past you can we?  Yes, I’ve been out of prison for a while now.  My sentence was reduced and I’m out after serving my time.”  By that time Tracy and a tall fit man he recognized but couldn’t remember a name had joined listening to Robert explain what had happened.  The blonde woman took notice some of the changes in Robert’s appearance.  They weren’t drastic but he was showing a bit more age.  Something a few years in prison would probably do to anyone.  Regardless of that, the man was still fit and Seb was looking more like his dad every day.</p>
<p>After moving on from the conversation the three of them finally made it to David’s.  After picking up a bunch of flowers he also let the boys each pick out a chocolate bar.  </p>
<p>“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?  It’s good to see you Robert.”  He was surprised to see Faith behind the counter.  He remembered that she had been chased out of the village just before he went to prison now obviously she is back.  “Yes, dear, I’m back.  Just like you.  Looks like the village couldn’t get rid of either of us.  But you look well.”</p>
<p>“Thanks and yes, I am.  It took a while but I’m OK.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like there is a story there somewhere that I would love to hear.”</p>
<p>“You always liked your stories didn’t you Faith.”  He couldn’t help but smile at the older Dingle woman.  “Being that you are working here I take it you and Eric still?”</p>
<p>“Afraid so.  He thought he was rid but I fooled him when I returned.  He’s home resting.  Doesn’t get around as well as he used to.  I hear Diane and Bernice are back too.  What’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>“They came for Seb’s birthday last week and then Diane wanted to visit the village before they returned home this coming week.  I decided to bring the boys and show them where I grew up and where Seb was born.  Also wanted to visit mum too.”  Faith just nodded at the response but it only took a moment after to ask what she really wanted to know.</p>
<p>“So have you heard from our Aaron then?”  The question surprised him.  He probably shouldn’t be surprised though.</p>
<p>“No.  Not a word.  I was told he left the country not long after he was chased out of the village.”  Faith looked at him with a frown on her face.  “Come on Faith.  He didn’t leave the village because of me.  There is only one reason he would leave this village and his family and that is if his family were the ones that chased him away.”  Rob stopped for a few moments to let that sink in.  “And you know that’s true.  You know good and well that Chas and Paddy were relentless telling him to forget me and that our marriage never mattered.  Liv told me everything and she wouldn’t lie about that.”</p>
<p>Rob didn’t give Faith any time to respond as he and the boys got out of the shop while the older woman was letting what she was just told sink in a bit.  That gave Rob the opening to get out and the three of them continued their trek to the graveyard.  The others were already there when he and the boys arrived.  Over the course of the next hour the group were in the graveyard where Rob explained to Seb and Phillipe who all the Sugden’s were that were buried there and then after having Bernice take the boys back to Laurel’s he spent some private time at Sarah’s grave.</p>
<p>“I know it has been awhile mum but I did finally make it back to see you.  It has been a tough four years since I last was here.  I’m not proud of what I did but I paid the price and suffered the consequences for it.  I hate that I lost Aaron through it all but I have Seb back and I also now have Phillipe.  You’d love him mum.  He is so full of life considering everything life as thrown at him so far.  I intend to do right by both of them mum.  I’ll make you proud as I raise them the right way.  It took me so many years to accept who I am and I don’t want that for my boys.  I want them to know now they can be whoever they want to be.  They can love whoever they want to love and I will be there to support them 1000 %.  Thank you mum for loving me and you need to know that I will always love you but I’m not sure how many times I will be here to visit you in the future.  Me and this village just don’t get along.  I’m uncomfortable being here.  I just want you to know though that even if I don’t come back for a while, I love you and always think of you and my boys will also know who you are and how important you were to me.”</p>
<p>With one final touch of the gravestone Rob made his way out of the graveyard and back to the main road through the village.  It was then that he heard her.</p>
<p>“Rob, help me.”  He looked up and saw Liv being dragged toward the Woolpack by Cain, who had a death grip on her arm.</p>
<p>“Hey, stop right there.”  Rob yelled but to no avail as the two of them disappeared through the back door.  Then, before he could do anything else, he saw Devin and a woman he did not recognize quickly approaching from the same direction Cain and Liv had come, from the Mill.  As they got closer he saw Devin’s face was covered in blood.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”  It was all Rob could say as Devin walked up to him.  “What’s going on.”</p>
<p>“That man is nuts.  He just attacked me and took Liv.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I have already called the police.”  The older woman with Devin said as she handed more tissues to the young man trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.  Then he realized that the cops had just been called on a Dingle.  This was not going to go down well.  </p>
<p>Rob decided he needed reinforcements before he went in the pub to get Liv so he called Bernice and told her what was happening and that he needed help.  Once he ended the call he turned back to Devin to see how he was doing before turning to the woman.</p>
<p>“Who are you anyway?”</p>
<p>“I’m Jane Edmonds of Edmonds Estates.  I’m the estate agent that Liv Flaherty hired to sell her home here in Emmerdale.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Shit.  What have you done Liv?”  The word exploded from his mouth as he runs his hand through his hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story.  I enjoyed writing this chapter.  It's good to finally get to write the confrontation between brother and sister (Rob and Vic).  In the end I chose to make Rob more calm and just sort of resigned to the fact that Vic is Vic and will sadly never change.  As mad as he had been all this time about what had happened to Seb  and how determined he had been to put everyone in their place that had turned their back on the boy, when he finally had his chance he just didn't care anymore.  I think the therapy and being a full time parent has been changing him.  He just doesn't have the energy or desire to point the finger and place blame anymore.  You'll see this temperament continue.  I think the one on one with Diane also released the anger that had been building in him.  As for Liv, she wants her money back so she is selling the mill.  I wanted someone else to stir the pot and create some angst other than Rob.  Who better than Liv.  LOL   I smile thinking about what her boyfriends first impression of Cain was.  Getting a bloody face.  Just think, he and Rob can form a club now.  ha  </p>
<p>Next up for Rob, the ex mother-in-law.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. THE OLD MARE AIN'T WHAT SHE USE TO BE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second half of Robert's return visit to Emmerdale.  We find out in more detail what Liv is doing with the mill.  Robert ends up in the back room of the pub with Chas and Cain and a whole lot of other people.  How does that first meeting go?  How big will the fireworks be or will their be fireworks.  Does Rob remain calm as he confronts Chas.  Will others step in and speak for him with Chas like they have been doing?  Of course Vic sticks her nose in and tries to stir the pot but will she have success?  In the end Chas and Cain learn what happened to Rob and Seb.  How do they react as the visit back to Emmerdale wraps up for the car load of visitors.  But don't reading at that point as the chapter ends with a unexpected surprise.  Hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOVEMBER 16, 2023</p>
<p>“Come on, we have got to go in there and get Liv.”  Devin was extremely anxious as he paced outside the Woolpack while also trying to stop the blood coming from his nose where Cain had hit him a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“You already called the police.  We need to wait for them now.”  As he finished the sentence, he heard the first distance sound of sirens heading toward the village.  At the same time, he saw Bernice, Diane, Laurel and Nicola hustling down the street towards them.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”  Nicola was the first to get to them and ask.</p>
<p>“Well from what I gather Liv had planned her own little surprise party today without telling anyone.  Seems she went and hired an estate agent so she could put the mill up for sale without telling the current residents.  So, when they all showed up at the mill and surprised Cain with the news, need I say, Cain did what Cain does best.  Responded with his fist and then he dragged Liv into the back room of the pub where I’m sure she is now getting a thorough verbal lashing from the Dingles.”</p>
<p>With that bit of news, they all knew what they were about to walk into as they waited for the police.  Once they arrived, they led the entire group into the pub.  Charity was working the bar and she didn’t even try to stop any of them as she kept moving her eyes back and forth between the bloody mess of Devin’s face and the long lost face of Robert.  It was probably one of the first times in the women’s life she was literally speechless.</p>
<p>“What are you playing at lady?  Is this something Robert convinced you to do?  Is he trying to get his hands on the mill?  We heard he is out of prison and in town.”  None of them could mistake the screech of Chas Dingle’s voice as they followed the police through to the back room.</p>
<p>“Who called the police and why?  Of course, Robert.  Why am I not surprised?”  Chas was shouting when she saw her former son-in-law walk through the door.  She was about to say something else when Devin stepped around Rob and she saw for the first time his bloodied face.</p>
<p>“I called them when that man there decided to hit me in the face.  Liv had warned us that you people were crazy, but I didn’t realize just how much.”  Devin walked over to Liv to pull her away from Chas and Cain.</p>
<p>“Hold on.  I am not done with her, whoever you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m Devin Fitzgerald, Liv’s boyfriend and yes, you are quite done with holding her against her will and interrogating her like she is a war criminal.”</p>
<p>“I’d listen to the young man if I were you Ms. Dingle, unless you want to end up in the same spot of trouble it appears your brother has gotten himself into.”  The police were letting all the parties in the room know they all needed to dial back the anger that was filling the room.</p>
<p>“Officer, I had no idea who that man was when he entered my home.  I had every right to protect myself for an intruder.”  Cain tried to tell the police.</p>
<p>“Bullshit Cain and you know it.  I came into my home first and I introduced the other two people.  Ms. Edmonds even gave you one of her business cards.  It wasn’t until you discovered what my intentions where, that you suddenly realized your free living arrangements were ending.  That is when you decide to attack Dev.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you called police on family.”  Chas tried again to belittle the younger women.</p>
<p>“As you just said a few moments ago.  I am not a Dingle and never have been which I count my blessings for every single day.</p>
<p>“Don’t get smart with me lady.  How are you even selling the home in the first place when it is Aaron that owns the home and not you.”  That comment got the police and everyone else in the room turning to look at Liv and Devin suddenly suspicious that they were trying their own scam.</p>
<p>“I think I can answer that question for everyone.”  The estate agent steps forward and introduces herself while pulling a document out of her bag.  “This is the legal deed that is on file for the property in question.  When the mill was purchased the money used belonged to Olivia Flaherty.  Because she was underage at the time, she needed a co-signer which was her brother, Aaron Dingle.  However, the clause Aaron wrote into the purchase agreement states once Liv turns 21, she becomes the sole owner of the mill.  She will be of legal age and will no longer need a co-signer.  Since Liv is now 21 and is only 3 months from turning 22 it means she is now the sole owner of the mill and can make all decisions about her property without needing approval from her brother or any other adult guardian.”</p>
<p>As they all took in that information Chas finally turned back to look at Rob.  “You.  Of course, it is you.  You are obviously the one who talked her into doing this.  You are using her to get back at us and to steal the mill out from under Aaron’s nose.  Well, I’m not letting you do it.  You are still scum Robert Sugden.”</p>
<p>“Rob had nothing to do with this.  He didn’t even know this has been in the works for a while now.  He knew nothing until just now.  I can assure you of that.  I’m doing this because I’m moving on with my life.  I am about to finish university and start my new career and I want my money from this home back in my account so I can use it as I start my new life.  Simple as that.  You can stop trying to blame everyone else.  Cain got four years of free rent out of me, so I don’t think he has anything to complain about.  And you Chas, you’re just pissed off that you chased Aaron away and he’s never come back.  Still not accepting responsibility for that I see.”</p>
<p>“So, what are we doing here?  Are you wanting to press charges against Cain Dingle?”  The police were now looking at Devin and Liv.  The ball was in their court.</p>
<p>“Since I can now see that Liv is not in danger and everyone seems to be on the same page then I will not press charges.  But I will if he even thinks about doing it again.”  Devin finally tells the police.</p>
<p>“Looks like you got lucky Mr. Dingle.  The young man is letting you off the hook once again.  I’d think you are about out of your 9 lives, so I’d watch yourself.  Not sure how many more times you’ll get away with being a thug before someone throws the book at you for good.’  With that the police left the pub leaving the others behind to face the wrath of the Dingles.</p>
<p>“What do you mean the mill is yours and not Aaron’s?  Since when?”  Marlon asked.  He had been sitting at the table the whole time watching everything unfold in front of him.</p>
<p>“It is exactly like Jane said.  The mill was always my home.  I just couldn’t legally buy it on my own back then because I was not of legal age.  You surely remember the big fuss Aaron put up about the inheritance we both got from Gordon?  How he wasn’t going to take any of the money.”</p>
<p>“Right but Robert convinced him otherwise.”  Chas responded.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.  He convinced Aaron to not let me throw my inheritance away just because he didn’t want his.  In fact, Aaron gave his money all to me.”  </p>
<p>“You were aware of this?”  Chas is asking Robert.  “Why am I asking.  Of course you were.  You probably put the idea into Aaron’s head.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I knew how the deed was set up.  I was there when it was all done.  Liv wanted to buy the mill.  Aaron didn’t want to touch any of Gordon’s money.  It was actually Rebecca that convinced Aaron to give Gordon a big fuck you buy using his money to buy something good for him and Liv.  It would be a statement that he hadn’t destroyed his children.  When we realized Liv would need a co-sign Aaron wanted both of us to co-sign, but I convinced him it should just stay between him and Liv.  I had already told them I’d pay for the remodel but the ownership of the house needed to stay just between the two of them.  Obviously, he never told you any of this.”</p>
<p>“I never knew any of that.  So, now you’ve talked her into selling it?”  Chas is once again pointing a finger at Robert who is standing quietly to the side watching everything.  Everyone else could see Rob was totally clueless on what was going on but not Chas.  Not in the current state she had worked herself into.</p>
<p>“As I just said, no one has talked me into anything.  I made the decision mostly on my own.  It is something I talked over with Devin and my mum last summer when we were talking about our plans after I graduate.  Originally, I had thought I would have to sell the mill to have the money to go to university but then I landed some scholarships that covered most of my expenses and I worked jobs to cover the rest.  I’d decided I would sell the house long before I even knew Rob was out of prison and way before I bumped into him in London in September. So, you can stop blaming him.  I also never told him what I was doing this weekend because I knew you would try to blame him.  I wanted Rob left out of this completely.  That is why Devin is here with me.  He was my support to make sure none of you tried to strong arm me.”  Liv says as she looks down at her forearm where bruising was already starting to form where Cain had grabbed her.</p>
<p>“Wow Liv, you kept that one secret from all of us.  Good job with that.”  Nicola was starting to laugh now as she watched the Dingles realize what this will mean.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny.  What is Cain suppose to do now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  Maybe say thank you to Liv for four years of free rent before you have to join the rest of the world and pay for your home.”  Once again Nicola is first with her brand of snark being thrown onto the fire.</p>
<p>“What’s going on in here?”  Victoria asks as she bursts through the door from the pub.  She was surprised to see all her family in the middle of what appeared to be a showdown between them and the Dingle’s.  She saw Liv standing in front of them all along with her boyfriend who had a bloodied face.  Then she saw Robert standing in the background watching everything going on but not having said one word.  “What did you cause this time Robert?  I assume this is your mess, whatever it is?”  </p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at Victoria before looking back at Robert who was still remaining quiet.  It also opened the door again for Chas.  She would never miss the chance to take a shot at her ex son-in-law.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s involved somehow.  He always is.  Aren’t you Robert?  Why so quiet?  Guilty conscience?  You ruin my son’s life and then you get him to run off.  We have no idea where he is because of you.  He could be dead as far as any of us know.  Come on Robert.  What do you have to say for yourself?”  </p>
<p>Chas was working herself up into another fit of rage as Robert has just been standing and watching everything unfold in front of him.  What the others didn’t know was that it had been so loud with everyone yelling it had distorted the sounds the implant picked up so Robert had actually heard very little of what had been said since they entered the back room of the pub.  Now everyone was looking at him and waiting for any kind of response however, before he could say anything, the door from the pub opened again.  This time it was Jimmy and Roger that came into the room followed by Seb, Phillipe and Carl.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”  Jimmy asked and Nicola responded.</p>
<p>“We have all just learned Liv’s real reason she tagged along this weekend.  She is putting the mill up for sale and now she is dealing with the wrath of the Dingle’s while they find a way to accuse Robert for Cain losing his free ride.  That about covers it doesn’t it?”  Nicola looks back at Cain and Chas who was even madder if the redness in her face was any indication.  “Then little Miss Barbie over there,” as she points over to Victoria, “she comes barging in late to the party per usual and immediately blames her brother for all of this.  Again, per usual.  We were just waiting for Rob’s response when you and the boys showed up.”</p>
<p>Everyone turned again to look at Rob but this time they all got to see Rob, Seb and Phillipe all signing to each other.  </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on with them three?  Cain asked.</p>
<p>“It’s called sign language.  Surely you are not so dumb you have never seen sign language before.”  Nicola responds again with sarcasm dripping from every word.</p>
<p>“And why are they using it and who are those two kids anyways?  Why is everyone in my back room too?”  Chas now looks around and see at least a dozen people in her living room.  Before she could say anything else, she finally noticed the implant on the side of Rob’s head.  It also was registering with her that her former son-in-law was also wearing glasses.  She began to take in some of his other features too.  He still looked as fit as he ever did but he was showing a bit more age, like they all were.  But something was different.  Outside of the implant she couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was different about this man she had been hating for years now.</p>
<p>“Those are Mr. Perfect’s two sons, Seb and Phillipe.”  Victoria said as she took another shot at her brother in front of the Dingle’s in hope it stirred up more tension.  She had got put into her place earlier in the day out at Jimmy and Nicola’s and she saw this as the perfect opportunity to get Rob on the defensive and to get everyone being critical of him instead of her.  </p>
<p>As they watched Rob and boys stop signing, the three of them all turned to look at everyone else.  Rob stood in the middle of his two sons with his hand on each of their shoulders before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“I have nothing to say, now that I see Liv is OK and she and Devin chose to not file a complaint on Cain.  I just learned why Liv is now wanting to sell the mill and it makes perfect sense to me.  She has no intentions of returning to this hell hole after she graduates.  So, if there is nothing else, I’m ready to get my boys out of here.  The last place I want either of them to spend any time is the freakin Woolpack pub and Chas Dingle’s back room.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.  You don’t get off that easy Robert.”  Chas is now building her furor toward the blonde man.  “You chased my boy out of the village and now you are going to explain yourself.”</p>
<p>After dropping the hands of both of his sons Rob takes a step forward toward Chas.  “I don’t have to do shit for you.  You always were a self-centered, cold hearted,  manipulative cow and I see now after all these years you haven’t changed one bit.  And, don’t go blaming me for your actions.  You and Paddy are the ones that chased him away and everyone in the village knows it.  You just couldn’t let him grieve at his own pace.  Not you.  The very second I was locked in that cell you started in on Aaron.  You didn’t care that he was upset.  You didn’t care he loved me.  You didn’t care he was watching our future ripped away from him.  You didn’t care about any of his feelings.  You got your wish and you were happy.  I got taken away.  No more Robert.  Hallelujah.  I was going to be gone for good and that is what you immediately started telling him didn’t you?  Instead of being there for him and letting him cry on your shoulder you yelled at him for being sad.  You told him to get over it.  I was gone and he had a chance for something better.  You had no empathy for what he was going through because you didn’t care.  You wanted to throw a party that I was gone but your son was grieving over the loss of the man he loved and that didn’t make sense to you or Paddy.  In fact, it pissed you off didn’t it?  You kept pushing and pushing and pecking his head to get over it and move on until he had enough.  You kept plunging the knife into your own son each time you told him his feelings didn’t matter.  </p>
<p>Then Rebecca, to her credit, plunge the knife in for the final time.  Once she told him she wasn’t going to let him see Seb anymore he had enough of all of you.  He was so fed up he secretly packed up and snuck out of the village without telling anyone.  He would only do that if he was sick of you.  Not me.  He would still be right here in the village if all he had to deal with was losing me.  It would have taken awhile, but he would have gotten there.  That wasn’t good enough for you though was it?  You wanted him to get over me in a day and find a new guy the next day.”  Robert couldn’t resist a chuckle.  “Did you even know your own son at all?  The way you treated him I think you were clueless in how he thought and how he processed information and his feelings.  Either that or you just didn’t care enough to give a damn.”</p>
<p>It started with a low growl and escalated into a curdling scream as Chas loaded up a vicious slap and was about to place it across Robert’s face, but she was stopped by a similar slap that suddenly struck her.  After the shock of the slap she finds Liv standing in front of her with a wicked smile on her face.</p>
<p>“That felt much better than I ever thought it would.  You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.  Years.  It has been years that I have wanted to put you in your place.  I watched you for years destroy Aaron’s confidence.  Always belittling his feelings and desires if they weren’t what you wanted.  I have hated you since the day I learned how you abandoned him when he was eight.  You opened the door for our monster of a father to do what he did because you couldn’t be bothered with having a son cramp your style.  How many more times did you abandon him over the years after that?  Yet you still think you have all the answers of what is best for him.  But don’t worry, I hate myself even more because I allowed you to suck me into your world and got me to believing you were right.  You convinced me to treat my brother the same way you were treating him.  And, because of our actions, Aaron is gone.  We may not ever hear from him again.  We did that Chas.  Not Rob or anybody else.  It was you and me and Paddy that couldn’t stop ourselves.  So don’t you dare sit here and try to blame Rob and everyone else for what you did.“</p>
<p>“Are you going to let her do and say that to me?”  As Chas is holding her cheek she turns to Cain and with her eyes pleads for him to protect her and to do in return what he did best.</p>
<p>“Why not.  She stated her case pretty damn well.”  The shock on Chas’ face was unmistakable.  It was probably one of the first times Cain wasn’t going to stand up and defend her like he always did every time she demanded it.  “I am actually sort of tired of you expecting me to come running, ready to beat someone up for you because you got yourself into another mess with that gob of yours.”  Chas was even more shocked than she was a moment earlier.  Since when did her brother say no to her and then even talk back to her.  Never in the past.  “You never stop to think.  You just assume then react and not even care if you are right or not.  Stop blaming Sugden for your mess.  No one buys it anymore.”</p>
<p>“How can you even say that?  He ruined everything.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Cain had finally reached his limit.  He had known it was his sister and Paddy that were the last straw that sent Aaron packing.  He didn’t realize that Rebecca had helped too but it would have happened eventually the way things were going even without her blocking his nephew from seeing his step son.  When it came to Aaron his sister never could see straight.  Her long standing guilt for everything that happened to Aaron as a kid over rode any common sense she might have had at one time.  He had told her more than once in the past that Aaron was a grown man now who could make his own decisions but she never listened while Paddy always reinforced her actions by always agreeing with her.</p>
<p>“How did he ruin Aaron?  Was Sugden there when Aaron was eight and you walked away from him?  Was he there when your actions allowed Gordon to be the monster he was to your son?  Was he there when you dumped your son on the local vet so you could go chase Carl King once again?  Was Robert there when you told everyone Aaron was gay and that led to him attempting to kill himself?  Do I need to go on?  Time after time you tossed your son to the side because you just didn’t care.  He was in the way of your good times.  Just like you have done already with Eve.  Didn’t want to deal with her crying so you just pawned her off and walked away again.”</p>
<p>“You did what?”  Diane was shocked when she heard that.  “You never change do you?”</p>
<p>“That still doesn’t change the fact that Aaron is not here because of him.”  As she points directly at Rob.  “Aaron disappears and we don’t even know if he is dead or alive and this man lucks out again after killing a man.  He gets a life sentence but then is out in a couple of years.  He’s out and appears to be doing quite OK.  He has his son back.  The same son that got taken from Aaron.  Now he even has a second son.  How come he gets all of that and Aaron got nothing?”</p>
<p>“Aaron would have eventually had a chance for all of that but you just wouldn’t leave him alone.  I had a son of a bitch for a father that turned his back on me but Aaron, he got stuck with a pathetic mithering manipulative mother and a bald headed bumbling fool of a vet for a pseudo father.  He had a good life here and he would have eventually got over me being sent to prison for life.  He would have eventually figured out how to move on with his life and maybe even meet someone new.  But that was never good enough for you.  You needed it all to happen in that first month after he lost his husband.  You needed him to just instantly forget what he had, like it had been nothing.  When he didn’t you started in on him non-stop.  This whole village watched you do it to him so many times over the years.  You know, I always told him he was the strongest man I knew.  He had to be to survive you over the years.  I did my fair share of hurting Aaron.  Things I will regret for the rest of my life but my list of mistakes pale in comparison to all of the damage you did to your son over the years.”</p>
<p>It was suddenly quiet in the room.  The energy was drained from everyone it seemed.  No one knew what to say next as they all absorbed the words already spoken.  Rob was standing with his boys surrounded by the rest of his party.  Chas was across the room continuing to stare down Robert as Cain and Marlon stood next to her ready to hold her back if she tried to do something stupid again.  It was Cain who ended the quietness as he looked at Rob.</p>
<p>“You never did say how you are out of prison.”</p>
<p>Rob had to blink a couple of times to register who had just spoken and then have it sink in that it was a question directed at him.</p>
<p>“Some other women were found.  They came forward and confessed that Lee had done the same to them.  They had ways to prove it as well which they did.  There confessions were enough to get an appeal approved and eventually my conviction changed and then I was out with time served.”</p>
<p>“And that on your head and the sign language?  What’s that about?”</p>
<p>“Aside from the fact Phillipe is deaf, I was on the wrong side of an attack.  Seemed the lads were a tad upset that I had lied to them when they found out I had been married to a man.  They decided I should pay a price for that.  And, I did.  A few swings of a bat landing on my head.  My hearing was destroyed and my vision damaged.  The shattered skull, damaged cortex and multiple bleeders in my brain also caused some memory issues that had to be addressed after I woke from the six month coma I fell into.  By then I had also luckily healed, for the most part, from the internal damage that had also happened from the multiple stab wounds I also took during the same attack.”</p>
<p>Marlon sucked in a huge amount of air causing a slight whistle in the room.  Laurel also gasped from the news.</p>
<p>“All of that damage and we still couldn’t get rid of you.  You are a cockroach aren’t you Rob.  Nothing can kill you.”  Chas couldn’t help spitting out more of her venom.</p>
<p>“Dad, can we go?  I don’t like that woman.  She is nasty and mean.”  Seb was doing all he could to keep from crying after listening to all the things Chas had said about his dad.</p>
<p>“Come on boys.  Laurel, Nicola and me will take you to the park while we wait on your dad and Liv.  What do you say?”  Bernice suggests as she moves to Rob’s side.  </p>
<p>“Go with Bernice and I’ll be there in just a few minutes.  Promise.” </p>
<p>“I think it is best that I go too.  I have everything that I need Liv.  I will talk to you later and we’ll wrap up everything you want me to do.”  The estate agent leaves with the others after witnessing everything in the back room of the pub.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you said all of that in front of the children Chas.  I thought you were better than that.”  Diane was shocked at Chas, but she was even more shocked that Rob just let it go in one ear and out the other for the most part while Victoria appeared to agree with everything Chas said.  She had her eyes opened as she thought back to the conversations she had with her step-son a few days ago when he told her he didn’t miss anything in Emmerdale.  How he and the village never did get along and the village always drew the worst out of him.  Now Diane’s eyes were opened to the fact most of the time it was the village that pushed Robert to the point he would say or do the wrong thing.  “Seb was right.  You are a nasty woman.  I can’t believe I was ever friends with you.”</p>
<p>Chas watched her former friend leave the back room.  She had to admit what Diane just said hurt a little but at that moment she was more focused on Robert and giving him a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>“Are we finished here Liv?”  Rob is wanting to go and be with the boys and not spend one more second with the Dingle’s.</p>
<p>“Running away again are you?  Typical of you isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Who’s running away?  I have two boys to take care of.  Don’t have time to stand back here and listen to you whine on about how everyone mistreats Chas Dingle.  I’m basically tired and bored of it all and of you.  So, Liv?”</p>
<p>“Right.  Cain you have one week to be moved out.  On Monday the estate agent will be back to take inventory of everything and making the necessary plans to get the house ready for viewings that will begin shortly.  Please don’t take stuff from the mill that is not yours.  At the end of next week, the locks will be changed on the home.  The agent is pretty confident she will have it sold before Christmas.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t know why you are doing this.”  Cain asked again.</p>
<p>“I explained it earlier.  I will be finishing up university in the spring and starting my new life and hopefully new career right after that.  I will need that money to get myself started wherever I end up.  I don’t need my money tied up in a home in a village I will never return too.  Simple as that.  Now if you want to buy the mill, be my guest.  Make an offer to Jane.  But you will have to furnish it because I intend on taking the current furnishings with me after it is sold.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that.  Those things are Aaron’s.”  Chas shouts.</p>
<p>“You would be wrong again on that part Chas.  Rob here bought all of it and you knew that.  He paid for all of the remodel and he purchased all of the furnishings while Aaron was in prison.  Nice try though.”</p>
<p>“Come on guys we need to go.  I’ve got two boys to round up.”</p>
<p>After leaving the pub Rob felt good about himself.  He had not let Chas or Cain wind him up to much.  He remained somewhat calm and focused.  He went to find the boys and then they were heading back to Jimmy’s after saying good night to everyone.</p>
<p>Back at the pub Chas was still fuming about Robert while Cain was still trying to figure out what was going on with Liv.</p>
<p>“Are you going to let Liv kick you out of your home?  I know Robert is behind it all.”  Chas was trying to rile up Cain because she knew he would want to beat Robert up if she got him mad enough.</p>
<p>“Why would he do that?  There is nothing to gain from it for him.  He has no stake in the mill.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see.  He wants it so he can move back.”</p>
<p>“It was pretty obvious to me that Emmerdale is the last place he wants to be.  If his mum and step-mum weren’t buried here, he’d probably never step foot in this village ever again.  No, this was all Liv.  It was obvious Sugden knew nothing about her plans.  She wants her money.  Don’t blame her to be honest.  She is wanting to move on from here.  With Aaron gone she has no reason to be tied to this village.  I can’t believe she even swung going to university without that money to begin with.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she even got into uni.  Guess they will let anybody in now days.”</p>
<p>About that time Vic stuck her nose into the back room again to check what was going on.  “Finally got rid did ya?”</p>
<p>“You sure don’t sound all that pleased seeing your family for the first time in ages?  What happened earlier today with them?”  Chas asked as she made a tea for her and Vic while getting another beer for Cain.</p>
<p>“They all took their various shots at me.  I should have been the one that was mad because I didn’t know they were coming.  I didn’t know Diane and Bernice were back in country or that Bernice had even got married.  I definitely had no clue Robert was out of prison.  None of them thought I was important enough to be told.  But that didn’t stop any of them from ripping into me.”</p>
<p>“Why on earth did they rip into you?  What did they think you had done?”  Chas was trying to figure out why anyone would be mad at Victoria.</p>
<p>“Diane is still upset that I married Luke and let Wendy be a part of my life.  She just never got past everything that happened back then.  She still doesn’t want anything to do with Wendy or Luke.  I’m not going to change her mind either, so I just live with it.”</p>
<p>“She lives in Australia now, so it doesn’t really matter anyway.  Probably best to just let her move on with her life and enjoy what she has left of it over there with Bernice.  Looks like those two are getting along better than ever.  I guess that is a good thing considering everything now.  So, what can Robert remotely be upset with you about?  Can’t imagine you have done anything that really hurt him.”</p>
<p>Vic looks at Chas with her sad eyes.  “Sadly though, I found out this morning that I had done something horrible.  I don’t know why stuff like this always finds a way to come around and bite me in the butt.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”  Chas responds while both her and Cain wait for a response.</p>
<p>“It’s about Seb.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and?”</p>
<p>“Did Rob tell you anything.  I’m surprised he didn’t read you the riot act like he did me.  I think he had done it to Diane too and I know he is not happy with Aaron as well.”  The last comment makes both Chas and Cain frown.</p>
<p>“I did learn one thing though that none of us around here knew.  The final thing that tipped Aaron over the edge and made him decide to leave the village was Rebecca.”</p>
<p>“Robert said something about her earlier, but I wasn’t really paying that much attention.  I was too upset to really listen.”</p>
<p>“Rob found out the day Aaron left the village he had been told by Rebecca she wasn’t going to let him see Seb anymore.  That she was cutting him off.”</p>
<p>“She did what?  Why would she do that?”</p>
<p>“Well according to Rob, Liv and Nicola, Ross had got into trouble.  He had started selling drugs for one of the major dealers in Liverpool and he got into trouble of some kind.  Rebecca was afraid if me and Aaron found out, we’d try to take Seb away from her so she cut off visits before that could happen.  Robert is upset because instead of fighting for Seb, Aaron left town and disappeared while I was too busy with Harry having just been born to care about anything else.”</p>
<p>“That bitch.  No, I didn’t know that.  I can’t believe Aaron didn’t say anything or try to fight for him.  He loved that little boy.”</p>
<p>“Yes he did but he was hurting.  All of us had been pushing him hard to move on with his life but he was still grieving the loss of Robert.  Losing Seb was the last straw and I think he just lost the will to fight.  It made it even easier to just leave town and disappear.  But that isn’t the worst of it all.”</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“A couple of years later Ross got arrested again for selling and this time he got sent down.  Ten years in prison.  The whole ordeal caused Rebecca’s brain disorder to get worse.  Apparently, she locked herself in her bedroom and left little 3 year old Seb to fend for himself for a few days before he was discovered.”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Rebecca was taken to a mental hospital where she still is today and will probably be there for the rest of her life.”</p>
<p>“What happened to Seb?”</p>
<p>“This is the disappointing and sad part.  Social Services sent an investigator here, to Emmerdale, to find anybody connected to Robert who might be able to take custody of Seb.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember anybody showing up about that.”</p>
<p>“They do that kind of detective work secretly.  Anyway, they found that Aaron was gone.  Liv was gone.  Diane was gone.  They did evaluations of you and me and at that time they determined that neither one of us passed.  Social Services determined Seb would be better off in foster care than with either of us.  Then he got placed in a bad foster home and was mentally and physically abused by both foster parents and the two older foster kids that were already there.  That went on for a few months until Seb’s teachers at his school finally saw some of the bruises because his foster parents had gotten careless in where they had hurt him.”  </p>
<p>Vic couldn’t help but let out a cry while Chas and Cain looked on in shock.  It was the last thing they expected to hear.  “After it was discovered his foster parents were arrested and Seb was put in a children’s home that was primarily for special needs children.  Then they started extensive therapy with him.  That is why Rob was so mad at me and Aaron and everyone else.  Seb had to go through all that abuse because no one from here was there for him.  He is mad that Aaron had just walked away, and I had basically turned my back on my nephew.”</p>
<p>Chas was speechless.  She did not expect it, but she was hurt after hearing what had happened to Seb.  It hit to close to home.  It was obvious that Cain was affected too.  He remembered when he first learned about the abuse Aaron had endured from his father and now another adult man had abused another boy he had cared about at one time.  It was all he could do to keep himself under control but then, he thought of something.</p>
<p>“Where was Sugden when all of this was happening?  I mean, I know he was in prison but why wasn’t he told what was going on and why didn’t he reach out to you or anybody for help.  We might not have cared for Sugden that much but no one in this village would have turned their back on a little boy under those circumstances.  No matter who his father was.  Why didn’t he do anything about it?”</p>
<p>“Apparently everything that happened with Seb was at the same time he had been injured at prison.  He said he had been in a coma for six months and then in a rehab hospital for another year.  The abuse happened the same time he was in a coma.”</p>
<p>The three of them continued to sit in the back room for a few more moments before Vic had to get back into the kitchen and clean things up.  In the meantime, Chas and Cain continued to sit quietly, thinking.  A lot had happened, and it was taking some time for them to wrap their heads around it.  Chas didn’t want to lose her anger toward Robert but the news about Seb was a kick in the stomach.  She would have never been interested in raising Seb but she also would not have turned her back on the boy either.  He had been family for a short while no matter how much she despised Robert.</p>
<p>Cain had another feeling running through his head.  Something wasn’t adding up to him.  The stories all seemed to rehearsed and simple.  He could feel it in his gut.  Sugden wasn’t telling them the truth about something and he was going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>The following day Rob, Jimmy and Roger took the boys out on a hike through the Dales.  Rob had wanted to show Seb and Phillipe where he had grown up and some of the fun things he liked to do as a kid.  The boys wanted to go fishing but Rob reminded them it was not the right time of year for that.  Luckily the weather held out for them to spend half of the day exploring the hills and valleys of the Yorkshire Dales.  Rob didn’t think he would ever tire of their beauty.</p>
<p>As they returned to the village they stopped at the café for some drinks.  It was there that Rob bumped into Chas again.  As he tried to get him and the boys away from her, she wasn’t having it.  She wanted a word.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What?”  Those were two words he never expected to hear from Chas Dingle’s mouth and have them directed toward him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about Seb.  Vic told us last night after you left what he went through.  I’m sorry that happened.  It shouldn’t have.  Everyone should not have turned their backs on you and especially him.  That was wrong and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but what’s done is done now.  Can’t turn the clocks back.”</p>
<p>“No, we can’t.  Everyone made mistakes.  I can’t deny that.  But for the life of me Rob, I still don’t understand why you had to cut Aaron completely off and then send him divorce papers.  That literally destroyed him.  I admit I didn’t help but he wouldn’t’ have had me pecking his head if you hadn’t done what you did.”</p>
<p>“I loved him to much not to.”</p>
<p>“That makes no sense to me Robert.”</p>
<p>“The idea of Aaron’s next fourteen years being spent living from visit to visit at the prison was more than I could handle.  Then, the thought of watching the life and love slowly drain from Aaron over the years as he began to hate himself and me for causing his life to be wasted.  I would not have been able to deal with that.  I loved him enough to walk away and let him try to rebuild his life and hopefully find happiness again.  Of course, I thought he would be doing that here with you, Paddy and Liv helping.  I sure didn’t expect you to make his life even more miserable to the point he left.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, we all made mistakes.  Just know I’m sorry for what happened to Seb and I’m glad he’s fine now and is with you.”  With that Chas left the café leaving Rob trying to absorb the conversation.</p>
<p>“Did you just get an apology from Chas Dingle?”  Jimmy is looking on shocked.  “That puts you in rare air Rob.  Not many people can claim to have ever received one of those.”</p>
<p>Back at Jimmy’s they had been wrapping up their trip.  Rob was loading up the Range Rover with everyone’s cases.  As soon as Liv and Devin arrived, they would all say their good-byes.  He did not want to be too late getting back to Harlow.  The boys had school the following day and Liv had work plus she still had to still get the train into London to get to her flat.  It was while he was loading the last bitss that Cain suddenly appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Shit Cain.  Scare me to death.  Where did you come from and what do you want now?”</p>
<p>“I parked down at the end of the drive.  I didn’t want anyone else to know I was here.  I wanted to talk to you further about what you said yesterday.”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  The fact that a lot of it was a lie maybe.”</p>
<p>Rob is now just staring at Cain.  What could he possibly know?  “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“It seemed to neat and clean.  Your story about everything.”</p>
<p>“Everything I told you about Seb was the truth.  Trust me on that.  That is why I have been so pissed with everyone.  When I went to prison everyone turned their back on Seb and no one here was there for him when he needed all of you.  Instead of fighting for his rights, Aaron just gave up and left.  Seb would have never gone through the same abuses Aaron had if he had fought for him.  Rebecca would have backed down if he had.  Then Vic always being about family forgot about the rest of her family as soon as she had her own kid.  So no, none of that was a lie.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know that.  It was the rest that was a lie though wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“The rest?”</p>
<p>“This is the confusing part.  The Sugden I knew would never keep a secret that he became a hero to Britain.  He would be shouting it from the rooftop expecting everyone to praise him for reporting the terrorists.  Milking it for every quid he could get.”</p>
<p>Rob just stared at Cain.  How could he possibly know?  How could Cain Dingle make a phone call and learn everything.</p>
<p>“There is no need to lie anymore Rob.  At least not to me.  I know it all. after I was told everything last night.  I even remembered reading about it in the papers back then.  About the inmate who overheard the bomb plot being discussed and reported it all and then, how the terrorists tried to kill that inmate.  Left him for dead after beating him with a bat and stabbing him multiple times in the gut.  I also found out that Robert Sugden officially doesn’t exist anymore.  He disappeared two years ago from all government records.  Fell off the face of the planet.”  Rob continues to remain quiet.  He doesn’t know what to say.  “That is where your injuries came from isn’t it?  Vic told us last night you were in a coma for six months then spent another year in rehab.  Got that hearing device in your head now from the beating you took.  From a bat maybe?  Everything makes sense except for one thing.  Why are you keeping it a secret?”</p>
<p>“I have too.”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.  I have too.  There is still a death order on my head with that terrorist group.  I have been given a new identity and new life and I’m still under the protection of the secret service.  So yes, that is how I got out.  MI5 went to bat for me and the Queen gave me a pardon.  The story about the other women coming forward.  Well, it is true other women were found but their testimonies weren’t used in an appeal.  Even if they had there was no guarantee my sentence would have changed.  But the pardon can’t be talked about for security reasons.  As far as the records show, Robert Sugden did not survive the injuries he sustained from the attack in prison.  I want to keep Seb and Phillipe safe.  They also know they can never tell the real truth to anybody, as does Liv.”</p>
<p>“So, they all know?  I didn’t expect that.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t not tell Liv and the truth came out in the therapy sessions I have with the boys.  They both understand what is at risk.  It is also why I never wanted to come back to the village, but I couldn’t say no to Diane.  And no, she nor Bernice know either.”</p>
<p>“Are we safe here in the village?”</p>
<p>“You are as long as I’m not around and you don’t talk about me.  But I’m sure there has been people who have poked their nose around the village at some point in the last two years trying to see if I have shown up or not.  You might want to always keep an ear to ground Cain.  Just to be safe.  MI5 did a good job creating my new life.  I have a new name and it would take someone working really hard to connect the dots and figure out who I really am.”</p>
<p>Cain just looks at Robert for a few moments.  “You’re a different man Rob.  As much as our Aaron loved the old Robert, I think he would love this Rob even more.  It’s too bad he took off and isn’t getting a chance to know this new you.  I respect what you have done and what you did.”  With that Cain reaches out to shake Rob’s hand.  </p>
<p>“Even though I am upset with him, I miss Aaron more than you can imagine but he did what I wanted him to do.  He has gone and created a new life for himself instead of waiting for me.  Granted I was expecting to be inside a whole lot longer when I did what I did with him but never the less, he’s out there somewhere living his life as I wanted.  I can only hope he is happy and fulfilled.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>DECEMBER 10, 2023</p>
<p>“Puedo tener tu atencion.  El vuelo 236 de British Airways a Londres Heathrow ahora esta abordando en la Puerta 6.”</p>
<p>“May I have your attention.  British Airways Flight 236 to London Heathrow is now boarding at Gate 6.”</p>
<p>“Do you have everything you need?  I can’t believe that is all you are taking with you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have much to take.  I don’t have that many cold weather clothes anymore.  I’ll have to buy some when I get back to England.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure you are OK?  Considering everything that has happened I mean.”</p>
<p>“You referring to the fact that I got home from Abu Dhabi three days ago and walked in on Max fucking some other guy in our bed and then find out he’s been doing the guy as well as others for a while now?  No, I’m not fine at the moment but I will be.  I’ve given him two days to move out of my flat and out of my life and I’m counting on you, my best friend, to make sure it happens.  The locksmith will be there in three days to change the locks and leave the keys with you.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not worried that Max won’t report you for breaking his nose when you punch him in the face?”</p>
<p>“I figure I’d already be locked up if that was going to happen.  Don’t worry, he doesn’t want everyone knowing about this anymore than I do.”</p>
<p>“Still can’t believe he did that to you.  I could kill him.  You were the best thing to ever happen to that man.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but it just goes to show you that pretty much all men are shit.  At least that is the experience I’ve had over the years.”</p>
<p>“Don’t I know it.  That is why I’m so happy I’m a fat and sassy lesbian. I don’t have to deal with all you guys and the fact that all of you have your brains down there between your legs instead of up where thry should be.  Even you.”</p>
<p>“What can I say.  I’m just another red-blooded male who loves to fuck.”</p>
<p>“Ha, and I’m sure you are going to fuck yourself silly the whole time you are back in England.”</p>
<p>“If I’m lucky I will be finding some mindless man every night for the next two weeks willing to give up his ass.”</p>
<p>“And why do you have to go to England for that?  There are plenty of men here on Gran Canaria willing to do that for you or have you worked yourself through all the available male ass on the island?  How about Lanzarote or Tenerife?  Have you fucked them dry too?”</p>
<p>“I’m shocked.  What do you think I am?”</p>
<p>“Other than one of the biggest cock hounds on the island?”  Maggie couldn’t resist teasing her best friend of the past 4 years but now she needed to be serious.  “You are my best friend and the best mechanic on the Formula One racing circuit.  It was a stroke of luck that we met when you came looking for work in LeMans back then and I had an opening at Porsche.  You’ve been a life saver to me and now I want to be the same for you.  I just want to make sure you are going to be OK.  I still don’t know why you’re going back to cold snowy England and freezing your ass off.”</p>
<p>“I told you I do need to check in at work and find out my schedule for the new year.  They have been talking about making me a trainer and staying put at home base instead of working the circuit next season.  I’m not sure I’m ready to do that yet.”</p>
<p>“You just like the fame of being the top mechanic on the #1 Lewis Hamilton team at Mercedes AMG Petronas.  Stop trying to pretend otherwise.  But I understand.  Life on the circuit is fun and glamorous.”</p>
<p>“And hard work.  But I’m not sure I’m ready to give it all up just yet.  It’s not like I have a family of my own waiting for me anywhere.  So I need to find out what everyone is thinking for next year.”</p>
<p>“That’s not going to take two weeks though.  You got something else up your sleeve.  You’re going back to that little village of yours, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about it.  It has been four years.  I figure it’s about time to check in and see if anything has changed.  Hell, they probably have all moved on.  Assumed I’m dead or something.  Wonder if I have a tombstone in the graveyard yet?”</p>
<p>“Now you’re just being morbid.  Are you sure it is what you want to do?  And is it really that village you’re curious about and maybe not a certain someone locked up on an island off the south coast of England?”</p>
<p>“That’s ancient history.  Nothing I can do there.  He wanted me to move on and I have.  End of story.”</p>
<p>“I’ll believe that when hell is froze over.”</p>
<p>“Your attention please.  Last call for British Airways Flight 236 for London Heathrow.”</p>
<p>“That’s me.  Gotta go.  I’ll be back in a couple of weeks so make sure my disgusting ex-boyfriend is long gone.”</p>
<p>“Si senor.  Adios mi amigo.”  Maggie gives him a fake salute along with a wink and smile.</p>
<p>After a quick hug and kiss he was through security and off to the gate.  Just as he hoped, he was the last to board the flight for London.</p>
<p>“Welcome aboard Mr. Dingle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, that all happened.  Thank you for reading.  I enjoy Robert having friends and writing about it.  I love when they jump in and protect him by speaking for him.  Robert had been getting more calm beginning last chapter but I tried to convey that it was hard to stay calm with Chas.  She just knows which buttons to push and does it so well.  But between his friends, his kids and his determination I think he still kept pretty calm through it all.  I like how Vic tries to rile him up an he pretty much ignores her but in the end it is her who spills the beans on what happened to her brother and her nephew.  Vic is still and will always be a gossip queen.  Finally I like Chas and especially Cain's reactions to learning what happened to Rob and Seb.  In the end they are more upset with Liv selling the mill than they are with Rob.</p>
<p>And my little surprise at the end of the chapter.  The return of Aaron.  I tried to throw in a few bits in that tease on where he has been.  The next chapter will tell the rest because yes, he's going back to Emmerdale for a visit.  Something tells me Chas and Cain won't be nearly as calm or understanding with Aaron.  </p>
<p>Again, thanks for reading and for any of you that are reading from America, keep your head down and stay safe.  For the rest of you....   I'm fricken jealous....  Enjoy your world slowly getting back to normal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. THE PRODIGAL DINGLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron returns.  Most of this chapter is the time Aaron spent in England before returning to Emmerdale.  He meets with his boss and he does a bit of shopping.  During this time it gives Aaron a chance to reminiscence about the series of events that led him from Emmerdale four years ago to where he was at now. Eventually though, Aaron makes he way to Emmerdale and his reunion with his family begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DECEMBER 2023</p><p>“Aaron, this is a surprise.  We weren’t expecting you until after the new year.”  Betty was the administrative assistant and office manager for the support team department at Mercedes AMG Petronas, one of the Formula One racing companies.  The company was based in the small village of Brackley, in the heart of Britain’s motorsport valley.  It was one of seven formula one racing companies based in the valley near the Silverstone track.</p><p>“Yes, I was hoping to meet with Martin.  Is he in today?”</p><p>“No.  He took today off.  I think he was taking Leslie and Nate shopping to buy Christmas presents for their mother.  He’ll be here tomorrow.  Can I ask what this is about?”</p><p>“I wanted to have a conversation with him regarding what their plans are for me next season.  I’ve heard some rumors they are considering a spot here for me instead of on the circuit.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.  He has a meeting first thing in the morning for a couple of hours.  How bout I put you on his schedule for 11am?  Where are you staying?”</p><p>“Eleven would be good.  I’m staying in Oxford at the Jury Inn.  I got in last night.”</p><p>“OK, You’re on his schedule for tomorrow.  Do you have any other plans?”</p><p>“Hadn’t thought to much about it yet.  Is anybody else from the team around?”</p><p>“No, it’s pretty quiet like it usually is right after the end of the season.  Everyone is home for a few weeks before it all starts over again in January.  That’s what you should be doing too.  Don’t you have a home in the Canary Islands?  Bet it’s a lot warmer there than here right now.”</p><p>“Yes.  I bought a home on Gran Canarie a year and a half ago and yes, it is warmer there, but I wanted to come get this out of the way.  Just want to know what the boss is thinking.</p><p>“Well, you can find out tomorrow.  You might as well head back to Oxford.  Do a little Christmas shopping if you need to.  Lots of good stores and restaurants there so go have a good dinner.  Then come talk to Martin tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks Betty.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Before leaving Aaron went down to the shop floor to see if everything made it back from Abu Dhabi undamaged and it had.  He got online in the office and checked his work email and saw there was nothing there but the close out reports from the race and copies of the travel vouchers to bring everything home.  It was all stuff that would be dealt with later.</p><p>He saw a couple of other workers he knew floating around the facility which gave him a chance to chat a bit about the last race before he took off for the thirty minute drive back to Oxford.</p><p>In Oxford he had an afternoon and night to kill off.  He decided to go do a bit of shopping for himself first.  If he was going to head up to Yorkshire, he was going to need a warm coat and some warm clothes.  And, if he was going to go to Yorkshire, he probably needed to pick up some presents for the family.  At least make it look like he was making an effort.  He didn’t know who all would be there.  Well, there was only one he wondered about.  Liv?  Would she still be in the village?  Outside of her he knew everyone else would be.  His mum, Paddy, his little sister Eve.  She’d be 4 now.  He wondered what she would be like.  What would her personality be like?  He had a lot of questions on how everyone was doing but he wasn’t really looking forward to going there and finding out, even though he knew he needed to.  So, he’ll bring gifts and maybe that would help soften the blow he knew he would get.  Four years is a long time without any contact.  He knows his mum will be pissed, if she even talks to him at all.</p><p>That worry was for another day though.  Right now, he was off to Westgate Mall in Oxford even though he really didn’t like shopping anymore than he ever did.  He does have to admit it is easier and a tad more fun when you actually have money to spend without worrying you’re spending to much.  It took him a bit to get used to it, but he makes excellent money now.  He can afford things he never could before.  His home in Gran Canaria was exhibit A.  A three bedroom, 2.5 bathroom villa in a gated community with three pools and a fitness center was not something he ever thought he would ever be able to afford.  Five minutes from the beach and an unlimited number of bars and restaurants two blocks away.  It was a perfect place to unwind in between races and during the off season and now he could easily afford the place.  He could also afford other things including nice clothes.  He no longer had to budget and always buy the cheap tat.  He also was able to start saving money too.  Robert would be proud of him.  It was funny as he thought back and remembered Robert always talking about having enough money to live comfortably and to have enough set back so there was money there for emergencies or when you were ready to retire.  Aaron had always scoffed at Robert when he talked about all of that.  Now he understood.  It was a lesson Robert had taught him without Aaron even realizing until now.</p><p>At the mall he had to deal with Christmas shopping crowds.  It was midweek so it wasn’t as bad as weekend crowds, but it added to Aaron’s displeasure.  He knew he needed to pick up some warmer clothes plus he needed a warm coat.  He remembered just how cold it could be in Yorkshire.  Over the next couple of hours in found himself at John Lewis and a few other places where he picked up some designer jeans, a couple of shirts as well as a couple of jumpers.  He found a leather jacket he loved at John Lewis and a down coat at Hugo Boss that was perfect.  </p><p>Aaron decided John Lewis was as good of place as any to pick out some presents for the family.  He chose some hand made Italian leather gloves and a very expensive rose gold bracelet for his mum.  He bought a Seiko watch for Paddy along with a Burberry flat cap.  He found a leather wallet for Cain.  With Eve being four years old he didn’t have a clue what little girls liked outside of dolls.  It was the one thing he did feel guilty about, not having been there for his little sister.  In the end he bought her a tablet and a stuffed Panda bear.  He had no clue if Liv was still in Emmerdale, but he wanted to buy something just in case.  Having no idea what a 22 year old Liv would be into he played it safe with a gift card.  A gift card he could still use himself if she wasn’t still in the village.</p><p>As he walked the mall, he checked out a couple of shoe stores and in the end purchased himself a pair of leather Chelsea boots and some Timberland shoes.  Then he saw the Calvin Klein underwear store and decided why not. He had found he really loved the brand and he figured he could always use more underwear.  </p><p>“I bet those would look good on you.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Aaron had been startled by the voice that had come up next to him.  He had been engrossed in looking at the new designs of boxer briefs that were on display he never saw the member of the store staff approach him.</p><p>“I said those would look good on you.  Sexy as hell most likely, if I do say so myself.”</p><p>Aaron’s eyebrow raised as he turned to get a good look at the store clerk.  He was younger than Aaron.  Probably around 25.  Definitely some type of grad student.  He was about the same height as Aaron.  He had the whole nerdy Harry Potter look going for him.  Dark long hair with a partial ponytail and a bit of scruff on the face.  He wore horn rimmed glasses, but he was also fit as fuck.  He may have had that nerd look and style, but it was easy to see that under his clothes he was all muscle.  When he had the chance for a quick look there was also the added bonus of a very full package that was showing through his dress slack’s he was wearing along with the long sleeve navy dress shirt and tie.  It was obvious the clerk was checking Aaron over as well, and when he looked back up at Aaron, he wet his lips with his tongue.  To anyone who was paying attention it was clear what the young man was interested in and it didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron either.</p><p>It reminded him of so many other times in the past four years he had been hit on in the strangest of places but it also made him think back to the first time he was hit on after he left Emmerdale four years ago.</p><p>He had first gone to Manchester where he met with the solicitor that had been Robert’s business solicitor for years.  He had remembered Robert talking about his solicitor friend, but it wasn’t until after Robert had gone to prison that Aaron had stumbled upon James Nightengale’s name and number.  That is when he remembered Robert talking about how James and another friend, Conner, had become more than just casual friends to him for many of those years he was gone from Emmerdale, but especially during the years he worked for Lawrence White.  One of the very few, along with Conner, who knew about Robert’s sexuality.  He had been an occasional fuck buddy of the blonde, becoming more than just a one night stand.  Robert also trusted him with handling all of his deals, investments and financial schemes.  Their casual connection had carried on for a few years until Aaron entered the picture.  </p><p>It was James who set Robert up with a divorce lawyer after he was in prison when he had failed to convince him to not cut Aaron out.  Even though he understood Robert’s feelings he thought it was the wrong thing to do unless he and Aaron agreed together to make that call.  Aaron had been unsure about using James because he knew of his past with Robert, but he also knew it was the right call because of that how discreet James had been in the past for his ex-husband.  Because of that relationship, he knew James wasn’t afraid to skirt the edges of what was legal and what was not.  So, it was James that Aaron reached out to first after leaving Emmerdale.</p><p>When he met with James that is when he met Ben.  Ben was a law clerk that worked for James.  He was about the same age as Aaron.  He had dark hair, was clean shaven and extremely fit.  He filled out a business suit just good as Robert had.  Maybe even better.  It was also obvious that he spent quite a bit of time in the gym going by the muscles in his chest, shoulders, arms and ass.  Aaron had decided to hire James to finalize the sale of the scrap yard and everything else that was needed to shut down the operation.  It was a job that James then delegated to Ben and that was how Aaron eventually found himself having dinner with the very good looking man.  From there it didn’t take more than a look or two before the two of them were back in Aaron’s hotel bed.  It ended up being the beginning of a wild and crazy fling between the two of them over the next three weeks.   </p><p>Just like with Robert, the sex with Ben was intoxicating.  The fit law clerk had even less inhibitions than Robert as he introduced Aaron to a few things that he was sure Robert had never explored.  </p><p>Aaron quickly shook himself out of his memories of Ben and gave his attention back to the fit store clerk that was eye fucking him in the middle of the Calvin Klein store.</p><p>“How do you know that?  Wouldn’t you need to see them on me to know that for sure?”  Aaron could play the flirt game as good as anyone and with nothing else planned in Oxford that night a shag with a fit local he decided would just be what the doctor ordered.</p><p>“I can’t let you try them on here but if you purchased them, I’d be more than glad to give you may opinion of how they look on you after that.”</p><p>“How about an opinion of what they look like while they are being taking off of me?  I’d be interested in that opinion as well.”</p><p>“That could easily be done too.  I’m a full-service type of store clerk.”</p><p>“It seems that you are.”  Aaron can’t help but smirk at the clerk as he gives him the look that I want to spend the night fucking you senseless.</p><p>“I get off in two hours.”</p><p>“That works for me.  Give me your phone.”  Once he had the clerk’s phone he typed in his number under ‘Aaron, best fuck you’ll ever have’.</p><p>The clerk’s eyes went big when he read what Aaron had typed into his phone directory before a big smile formed on his face.  “I’m Evan.  I’ll call you when I get off work.  Where do you want to meet?”</p><p>“My hotel works.  I’m staying at the Jury Inn.”  Evan nods his approval.  The two of them finished making their plans while Aaron picked out the underwear he intended to buy.  After he paid, he grabbed his purchase and told Evan he’d be waiting for him with his new purchase on.</p><p>Two hours later Aaron had put away his new purchases, ate a bit of food, showered, groomed and put on the red pair of CK briefs that showed off his bulge the best of all of them.  He put on the robe as he lounged on the bed while watching a Premier League match on Sky Sports waiting for Evan.  Thirty minutes later the clerk called. He was in the lobby having just come from work.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Aaron to have Evan up against the wall of his room once the younger man had entered.  After they kissed, he started on Evan’s ear lobe then his neck while he unbuttoned the man’s dress shirt and removed his tie.  When the shirt was pulled back Aaron then went for the left nipple and peck first biting and then flicking his tongue at the nub making it quickly grow and stand out from the areola.  Evan’s pecks were well defined.  It was obvious he knew his way around a gym and specifically the bench press.  The man had a light dusting of brown hair on the sternum area of his chest that formed a treasure trail down to his crotch.  Aaron ran his fingers through it as he moved to the right nipple to give it the same attention he had just given the left.  Evan couldn’t help but groan from the touch.  His nipples were very sensitive so what Aaron was doing was generating electrical sparks that were jolting up through his body.  It was making the hairs stand up on his arms.</p><p>While working on Evan’s nipples, Aaron was unbuckling the younger man’s belt and letting his dress slacks drop to the floor leaving Evan standing there in his tight white boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination.  Aaron could see the material was holding back a very thick and very hard cock.  It only took a moment for the briefs to join Evan’s slacks on the floor which released a cock that sprung out toward Aaron instantly.</p><p>As Evan removed the remainder of his clothes Aaron removed his robe, showing off the new briefs Evan had helped pick out.</p><p>“I was right.  They do look amazing on you, but they’ll look even better on the floor next to mine.”</p><p>“Then why are you still standing there just staring at them?”</p><p>He hadn’t even finished the sentence before Evan was on his knees, pulling down the briefs and putting Aaron’s stiff cock in his mouth.  He was licking all over the shaft before taking it out and licking the head and slit at the end, getting his first taste of Aaron’s precum.  At the same time he grabbed Aaron’s balls with his right hand, tugging them and rolling them in his palm while his left hand reached around and found Aaron’s butt, moving his fingers until his index finger found the puckered hole that was opening and closing with excitement and anticipation.</p><p>Aaron let that go on for awhile before he stepped back and bent down to lift Evan up from under his armpits.  Then he tossed him on the bed face down.  In one quick move he had spit out a hand full of saliva that he immediately covered Evan’s hole with and one more hand full that he used to cover his cock after he had covered it with a condom.  Then, in one swift move he lined up his erection and in one motion buried it to it’s very base in one push.</p><p>“FUCK. ME.  THAT’S HUGE.  SHIT.”  </p><p>Evan was trying to catch his breath and keep his eyes from popping out of his head as he adjusted to the invasion of his anal cavity with Aaron’s thick hard cock.  Aaron held it in place briefly for Evan to get comfortable before he slowly began to move in and out before then speeding up his thrusts.  He could tell the moment the sensation Evan was having went from pain to pleasure.  Soon after that he was moving his ass in rhythm with Aaron’s thrusts.  This went on for a good ten minutes with the sounds coming from both men getting louder every minute until Aaron suddenly pulled out and as fast as he could grab his cock and aim he was shooting all over Evan’s back, into his hair and even completely over his head and onto the floor on the other side of the bed.  Five eruptions later he was done, and his legs were shaking.  He had just enough time to collapse on the bed next to Evan while the younger man stood up and after stroking his own cock a dozen times, he was shooting his load on Aaron’s chest and stomach.  </p><p>“That was amazing.”  Evan could verily get the words out as he continued to catch his breath and look at Aaron who continued to lay on his back across the bed with a smile on his face.  It had been a couple of weeks since he last came, and he needed this.  Especially after what he walked into at his home a few days ago, when he caught his now ex-boyfriend fucking another lad in his bed.</p><p>“It was good, but we’re not done.”</p><p>“We aren’t?”</p><p>“Not even close.  I have a few other tricks up my sleeve for you and I still need to feel that cock of yours buried in my ass.  If you’re up for it that is.”</p><p>“Just let me clean this up and I’ll be ready for rounds 2,3 and 4.  </p><p>Aaron found himself moving around in his car seat as he was driving back to Brackley the following morning.  His night of sexual escapades got a little wild and he’s paying the price now.  Evan had been much thicker than he thought and having him inside of him twice last night was making it hard to sit.  He was going to feel the previous night for a while.  </p><p>He hadn’t been with anyone that big since, well over four years ago and his body wasn’t use to it.  Now it is all he can do to remain seated in his uncomfortable rental car as he drove to Brackley to meet with his boss, Martin, about the plans for the next racing season.</p><p>“Good morning Betty.”</p><p>“Aaron, good morning.  Did you have a nice day back in Oxford?  Get your shopping accomplished?”  The office manager was her usual cheery self.  Even more so because she had always liked Aaron.  Ever since he had been hired two years ago the man had become one of her favorites in the company.  Aaron was one of the few who were still humble and remembered where he came from.  He didn’t let the glitz and glam of the Formula One circuit go to his head like it did with so many others.  Oh, she knew Aaron loved the circuit and the shoulders he got to rub against in his job but so far, he had kept his feet solid on the ground through it all and Betty loved him for it.  </p><p>She also was always on the look out for a partner for Aaron.   He had told her he was gay after her first attempt of setting him up with a woman and let her know he was two years divorced at the time.  She hated watching Aaron hoping from bed to bed so she was pleased when she heard last summer, he had met someone, and they were seeing where it would go.  </p><p>“How’s that man of yours back home?  Did you have a good end of the season homecoming when you got back from the race?”</p><p>Aaron glanced down at his watch before looking back up at Betty without a smile.  “He should be moved out of my house by now and tomorrow the locks are being changed.”</p><p>“Oh Aaron, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.  You didn’t do anything.  He turned out to not be a good guy, so I’ve kicked him out.  Maggie is making sure it happens and he’ll be gone for good by the time I get back home.”</p><p>Betty couldn’t resist getting up to give Aaron a hug which was when Martin walked into the office.</p><p>“Good morning you two.  Don’t let me interrupt.”  He smiles knowing Betty thinks of Aaron as her son.  “Get yourself a coffee and come on in.”  Martin winks at Betty as he walks past and into his office.</p><p>I’m surprised to see you now Aaron.  I figured you’d be relaxing on the beach or something, having just got back from Abu Dhabi.  Your team did good by the way.  You did good all season, keeping Lewis at the top of the points from day one.”</p><p>“Thanks.  It is a good team.  We all work good together.  I hate to see Tommy and Brad moving on though.  They will be missed.”</p><p>“They will but just like when we hired you, I have faith we’ll find good replacements.  I want you part of that selection team by the way.  You have a good eye regarding these guys and if they are here to work or play.”</p><p>“Thanks again.  Listen, I’m in country this week to go visit my family before the holidays and I wanted to sit down with you and pick your brain.  I heard through the grapevine that I might be in the running for the trainer position here and I just wanted to hear it from the head man’s mouth.”</p><p>Martin couldn’t help but smile at Aaron.  “Right to the point.  That is another thing I like about you.  Yes, your name did come up in our discussions about the trainer job, but I told the team I didn’t think you were ready to come back to England for basically a desk job.  Some of the others agreed and Lewis didn’t want to lose you off his team just yet either.  Everyone wants you Aaron.  You should feel good about that.  So, was I wrong or right about where I thought your head was at right now?”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile a little with the compliments Martin gave him.  “No, you are right.  I don’t think I’m ready to stop what I’m doing now but make no mistake, I would listen to any ideas you or anybody else had about wanting me to do something else.  I love working for this company and while I’m happy where I’m at now, there will be a time I’m sure I’ll tire of the craziness of the circuit.”</p><p>“Trust me Aaron, you will.  We all tire of it at some point.  You’ll tire of the party scene and the travel.  You’ll tire of living in hotels and out of your luggage.  You’ll tire of never being home.  You’ll tire of not seeing your loved ones as much as you want.  You’ll just tire of the hustle and bustle.  Going to the same place everyday for your work becomes more appealing each year you get older.  When that happens is different with each person. But it will eventually happen.”</p><p>“So, what are the plans?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked young man.  I really want you out on the circuit next season.  So does Lewis but I have a small twist up my sleeve.  I want you to start preparing for your future because we all eventually want you back here as part of the management team in say 2-3 years at the most.”</p><p>Aaron just looked surprised that he was appreciated and thought of as such an important piece of the puzzle.  It was a new feeling.  Being appreciated and considered an important part of the team hadn’t always been his experience in his almost 32 years of life.  Robert had always appreciated him but that wasn’t always the case with his family.  More times than not they assumed the worst when it came to him or just expected him to do what they needed him to do without the thanks or gratitude.  When he owned his own business, it was hard work and seldom anyone was there to tell you that you did a good job.  So, this was different, and it felt good.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to hearing your thoughts.”</p><p>“You’ll keep doing what your doing this next season, but we’ll throw a little more at you.  We’ll bring you back here on occasion for a few days between races and let you get involved in some home office decisions.  You can bring some actual race experience back to the engineers as they continue to try to improve the cars.  I’d like to eventually get you more involved with the engineers overall.  You may not have a degree, but you know cars.  We need to tap more into what you have to offer.  And, of course this would also mean more salary for you too.  You might even want to consider getting a place around here as a second home.”</p><p>“It’s a lot to think about but at least I know what I will be doing right off the bat after the first of the year.”</p><p>“Winter testing starts in the middle of February in Barcelona.  Then, like every year the racing season will start in Melbourne followed by Bahrain in March.  So, enjoy these few weeks before we start again.”  </p><p>The two of them continued to talk for another hour about work before Martin told Aaron he would take him and Betty to lunch.  After a quick ten minute drive to the village of Farthinghoe the three of them sat down in a nice little pub, The Fox.  </p><p>“What’s your plans now from here Aaron?”<br/>
“I’ll stay in Oxford again tonight.  I’m hoping I can switch out the rental car I have and then I’m heading up to Yorkshire and visit my family for a few days before returning home.”</p><p>“You don’t need a rental car Aaron.  Let me make a call.  I’m going to put you on the list to use Mercedes fleet cars when you travel for now on.”</p><p>“Wow.  OK, that’s awesome.  How does that work.”</p><p>“When you’re in England you can reserve a car through Mercedes.  If you are flying into London, one of the local dealers will meet you with a car of your choice.  It will be yours to drive until you are ready to fly home.  Since you are now here, I’ll arrange for you to take one of our cars at the center.  We’ll get your rental car back to the airport and when you’re heading home just bring the car back to us and theb we’ll get you to the airport.  You’ve earned this benefit Aaron.  You’ll be on the worldwide list too.  You’ll be able to do this wherever you travel as long as there is a Mercedes dealer there.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say.  This is amazing.  It’s as good as a raise.  Thank you Martin.  This means a lot.”</p><p>“Like I said Aaron.  You have earned this benefit with your hard work.  Like I told you in the meeting, we plan to fast track you up the chain over the next couple of years.  A specific game plan is not lined out yet, but it will be, and this is a start.”</p><p>“How about that Aaron.  I’m so proud and happy for you.”  Betty pats Aaron’s hand as she shows him the biggest grin.  Martin had stepped away from the table to arrange Aaron’s car leaving Betty to congratulate the younger brunette.  “This is a huge step for you.  It moves you up into the management class of the company and you get to drive nice cars now.  You’ll be able to request whichever Mercedes you want to drive.”</p><p>“I’m stunned.  I never thought I’d get to this point.”  Aaron couldn’t help but smile.  It felt good once again to be recognized and rewarded for his hard work.</p><p>“You’re family won’t know what to think when you show up in one of these cars.”</p><p>His family.  He hadn’t thought of that.  What will they say?  Hopefully they will be pleased for him but who can tell.  “At least I’ll have a fast car to get out of the village when they start yelling at me.”</p><p>“Why on earth would they do that?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t know the story.  I left the village four years ago without telling anyone and I haven’t spoken to anyone from my family or the village since.  I was upset with everyone and just left.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that.  Can I ask what happened?”  Betty was surprised and Aaron was about to explain when Martin returned.</p><p>“Everything is set up for you Aaron.  We’ll have a car for you when we get back to the office and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“Not now Martin.  Aaron was just about to tell us about why he left his home four years ago without telling anyone.”</p><p>Martin was aware of some of the story but not all of it as he looked toward the younger man ready to listen.  Looking at both of his co-workers he took a big breath before beginning.</p><p>“I left my home four years ago because things were just not working out between me and my family.  While I love my mum, she and I have had a challenging relationship.  Not to be giving you my life story she was basically someone who was very overbearing.  I think they call them helicopter moms.  Even after I became an adult, she continued to treat me like a child who could not make his own decisions.  It was non stop pressure from her to do the things she wanted me to do and when I made choices she didn’t agree with, it was a never ending barrage from her and other family she sic’d on me to try to get me to change my mind to do what she wanted me to do.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with that Aaron.  It must have been really bad to get you to pick up and just leave without saying anything then or since.”</p><p>“I was married.  To a man obviously.  But one she never really approved of.  How can I say this nicely but he had been a bit of a troublemaker when he was growing up and he had been in several relationships that had all ended badly, usually due to his cheating.  But, he had cleaned up his act with me and things were mostly good.  Then he made a huge mistake.  His sister got raped and she didn’t report it in time for the police to have enough evidence to arrest the guy.  My ex went off the rails.  We tried to help him see sense, but he let the incident eat at him.  Anyway, he made a mistake and had a run in with the guy.  He let his emotions get the best of him and he hit the guy and he eventually died.  Rob got arrested for murder and given a life sentence.”</p><p>“Oh Aaron.”  Betty reached out for Aaron’s hand again.  Neither she nor Martin knew what to say.</p><p>“The earliest he is eligible for parole will be after serving 14 years.”</p><p>“That seems harsh considering the circumstances.”  Martin commented.</p><p>“I agree.  Rob never fought the arrest or conviction.  He admitted he did it.  He shared his remorse and he had never been in trouble before.  So, it was a shock they threw the book at him like they did.”</p><p>Betty was frowning then.  “But you said you are divorced.”</p><p>“I am.  He was initially in a prison in Hotten.  Then he was told he was being moved to a prison on the Isle of Wight.  He didn’t tell me when I got to see him the first time after his sentence.  He had decided to make that visit our good-bye visit.  Rob was a mess.  Telling me how much he loved me and how he wanted me to never forget him.  It was the next day when I found out he was being moved and that he was cutting off contact with everyone.  No visitors or phone calls.  Then about 6 weeks later I get divorce papers in the mail.  No explanation or anything.  Just one day we’re married and the next he wants a divorce.  I did find out eventually through his lawyer the reason he did it was because he didn’t think he deserved me anymore and he didn’t want me tied down to a man who might spend the rest of his life in prison.  He wanted me to be free to live my life how I wanted and if that meant I met someone new and fell in love again then so be it.  He wanted for me whatever would make me happy.  He just didn’t think he could do that anymore from a prison so far away.”</p><p>“It sounds like he really loved you Aaron.”</p><p>“He did.  He does.  It took a while for me to understand what he did was because of how much he loved me.  At first, I was just mad and hurt.  I went crazy.  I drank way too much and did a lot of stuff I’m not proud of.  I hurt and my family was upset.  As I said before they never really liked Rob to begin with and this whole thing had them hating him even more.  Especially my mum.  Because she didn’t like Rob, she expected me to just flip a switch in one day and no longer love him or care about him.  It made her mad that I couldn’t or wouldn’t do that.  She expected me to feel about Rob the way she felt about him.  Hating him.  So, she pushed and pushed and got the rest of the family as well to push me to move on.  She tried to set me up on dates just days after this all happened.  It was to much way to soon and it made me mad.  That made her even madder and more determined.  The more I tried to stop her the more she pushed.  Finally, I realized she wasn’t going to stop.  Nothing was going to stop her, so I packed my things and left town without saying anything.  I sold my business, walked away from my home and had my solicitor create ways to make it hard for my family to track me down and find me.  That was four years ago, and I haven’t talked to any of them since.”</p><p>“Now you are just going to pop in and say hi?  How’s that going to go?”</p><p>“I have no idea.  I know my mom will be upset and she’ll give me a cold shoulder, but I think others in the family will just be glad to see me.  It all depends on what else has happened since I left.  I’ll find out in a couple of days I guess.”</p><p>Betty and Martin were surprised with Aaron’s story.  They had no idea any of that had happened to him.  Betty had a million more questions too.  “So, you’re husband?  I take it you eventually signed the divorce papers.”</p><p>“Yes.  The day I left the village I signed them and put them in the post.  Rob had said he wanted me to go live my life since he couldn’t be there for me.  When I decided that I had to get away from my family that is when I decided to also follow Rob’s advice.  Go live my life and try to be happy.  My solicitor let me know when it became final.”</p><p>“That is a really sad story Aaron.  Do you ever wonder how your ex is doing?”</p><p>“All the time.  I was really scared back when the coronavirus pandemic was happening and the virus was running rampant through the prisons.  I was scared I would get told he would get it and not survive.  Rob had some lung issues so he probably would have struggled if he had gotten it.  But yes, I will wonder at times about the obvious what ifs and if he is doing OK and of course what might had been if all that had never happened.  But you can make yourself crazy thinking about all of that if you let it and I finally decided to not let it.  Rob wanted me to go live my life and be as happy as I could be.  I finally decided the best way I could love him and honor his wish was to do just that.”</p><p>Betty got up and gave Aaron a hug.  “I am more proud of you than I ever have been.  You have indeed done your ex husband proud.  You have gone out and lived a wonderful life.  I am also sorry your family left you no choice too.  And don’t let them give you any grief later this week.  If they do just walk away and go home.  They won’t deserve a wonderful man like you.”</p><p>“Thanks Betty.”</p><p>“So, Aaron, how did you get from that past life to here now or at least to when we hired you.”</p><p>“By shear luck if I’m honest.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.  When I left the village I first went to Manchester where my solicitor was based.  I had an offer for my business and I needed my solicitor to wrap that up.  With the divorce he also did all the work to split our stuff and then I had him do all the work needed to make it hard for my family to find me.  Nothing illegal.  Just+9 things I needed his help on.”</p><p>“Like what?”  </p><p>Aaron couldn’t help but start to think back to that time four years ago.  </p><p>He knew he couldn’t stay in England and especially in northern England.  It would be too easy for his family to track him down and that was the real reason he had left the village.  He hadn’t left because of Robert.  It was because his family would not let him grieve in his own way and they would not let him live his life as he chose.  With that knowledge he knew he had to make his trail hard to follow beyond the new bank accounts James had set up for him.  Once again James and Ben came to his rescue.</p><p>Robert had told James that Aaron was to get his Porsche.  Learning that, Aaron sold his car in Manchester while James hired a loader to pick up the Porsche at the scrap yard and brought it to Manchester under the disguise that it was going to be sold per Robert’s instructions.  James then purchased the car, with Aaron’s money and listed Aaron as the driver.  The same was done with the insurance.  If anyone checked the records it would appear that James Nightengale had purchased and still owned Robert’s Porsche.  The car was given new license plates and it was ready for Aaron.  </p><p>“That is going above and beyond to keep your family away.”  Martin commented.</p><p>“I was upset at the time and didn’t want any contact with them.  I knew if they found me it would be nonstop pressure to return home.  I had to make it as hard as possible for them to find me. “</p><p>“You didn’t stay in Manchester either did you?  Weren’t you in France when we hired you?”  Martin inquired.</p><p>“Yes, I was working at LeMans for Porsche.”</p><p>“Maggie Ferguson had recruited you?”</p><p>“Yes.  She took a chance on me and well, here I am.”</p><p>“I need to thank her myself the next time I see her.  She’s a wonderful person Aaron.  You did get lucky finding her or should I say, she finding you.  How that woman from a cattle ranch in Texas made her way to France and become a major recruiter in the racing industry is beyond me.”</p><p>“It probably would have never happened if she hadn’t come from a super conservative religious family that kicked her out when they found out she was gay.”  It was something Maggie and Aaron had talked about over bottles of wine, beer or tequilla numerous times.</p><p>“I didn’t know that about her.  That explains a few things.”  Martin thinks out loud.</p><p>“She didn’t have a family that accepted who she was like so many of us have dealt with.  My ex dealt with that from his dad.  He sent Rob away because he couldn’t handle the thought of his son being different.  I was lucky that for the most part my family accepted me.  A couple of them struggled in the beginning but not for long.  But it is something many of us have dealt with in one way or another.”</p><p>Aaron thought back again to the time he met Maggie while he Martin and Betty began to eat their lunch.</p><p> Mid-February of 2020 Aaron, currently in Manchester as James was helping him get his documents in order, was ready to leave for France.  While at James’, he had started to look for work by first contacting some friends that still lived in Paris.  When he had lived there with Ed he had worked as a mechanic for a local race car team and he hoped they could help him find work again.  It took about two weeks but through his friends he was connected to a woman recruiter that was looking for a trained mechanic that had experience working on a race car team.  Aaron’s eyes lit up when he was told of the opportunity.  He called the woman immediately and put in his application.  She was intrigued enough to set up a quick trip to Manchester since she was already in England at the time recruiting.  </p><p>Three days later Aaron met Maggie.  She was a job recruiter for the car industry specializing in the international racing circuit.  Specifically, Formula One.  She was currently based in Le Mans, France.  Besides her recruiting job she was also one of the managers of the Porsche Experience at the Le Man’s racetrack.  She was searching for mechanics for Porsche who could be trained to work on one of the racing circuits eventually.  She had been visiting with the race car companies in Britain’s motorsport valley for candidates and had come up dry.  When Aaron’s name came to her, she decided to meet him.  Manchester wasn’t that far out of her way.  She was heading to Glasgow and Dublin before returning to France as it was so, what was one more stop.   Aaron had Maggie had hit it off instantly.  As he discovered, she was a 38 year old Lesbian from a south Texas cattle ranch of all places who now worked in the world of international motorsports. She had come from a small town, Kerrville, Texas and a family that didn’t accept her sexual orientation or her choices in partners.  Aaron could relate.  </p><p>As it turned out she was the perfect medicine to help him get over the loss of his husband and the pain his family had caused him.  He packed everything into the Porsche and took off for Le Mans for his orientation after getting hired, with no plans for returning, regardless how the job worked out.  The day after his orientation he found a small flat but then the world stopped.  Before Aaron could even start his new job, France went into lockdown because of the coronavirus.  Aaron didn’t know what to do.  Stay, return to Manchester or return to Emmerdale.  Maggie convinced him to stay in Le Mans and move in with her.  She had plenty of room and welcomed the company.  The rest was history as the lockdown allowed the two of them to become instantly close as they told each other their life stories.</p><p>“By the time the lockdown was over Maggie and I were like brother and sister.  She made the transition to France easy for me which made the new job start go smooth.  It went so well that two years later she recommended me to you guys when you came calling and here I am.”</p><p>“And you have bought a home in Spain, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, in the Canary Islands, on Gran Canaria.  Maggie had met her new partner who had a vacation home on the island.  So, a year after starting my job in Le Mans and after a couple of visits to their flat for a holiday, they convinced me to buy one myself.  I ended up buying a year round home instead of a holiday flat because I fell in love with the island.  Then you guys hired me and said it was fine for me to continue to have the island as my home and to commute to England when I needed to or meet up with the team at each race.  Maggie and her partner have also now moved to the island full time too.” </p><p>“Like we talked earlier Aaron you might want to think about another home around here soon.  I think you are going to find yourself back her more and more as you take on new challenges in the company and you will probably want a place here instead of always staying in hotels.  Can you handle two homes?”</p><p>“Just what a single guy wants, two homes.  I can afford it but having to take care of two homes isn’t high on my priority list.”</p><p>After lunch they were driving back to the office.  It gave Aaron time to think about their conversation and especially the idea of buying another home in the area.  It was hard for him to imagine he owned one home, let alone two.  He found himself though thinking back to when he found out about the money Robert had left him.</p><p>It was when he was in Manchester that he had learned about the financial resources Robert had set him up for him with the divorce.  James told him Robert had equally divided his investments, giving half of them to Aaron and keeping the other half for himself so he would have something when he got out of prison, if he got out of prison. </p><p>At first Aaron didn’t want the money but eventually James and Ben had convinced him to keep it.  The money was tied up in all different types of investments, businesses and even some property.  Some of the money could be accessed immediately and the rest only when the investment period was over.  It was all too complicated for Aaron to understand so James agreed to continue to manage it like he was doing with Robert’s half.  They just had to convert it into a separate account in Aaron’s name and set Aaron up with new bank accounts for the readily available cash.  James could also set up the new accounts to be untraceable if Aaron’s family tried to track him through them.  </p><p>When they signed the papers for the new bank accounts that is when James gave Aaron a quick overview.  There was £80,000 deposited into the new account that Aaron had unlimited access to immediately.  There was still another £400,500 tied up in investments that ranged from 3 to 15 years before the money would be available.  As James explained the long term investments, they should more than quadruple, at minimum, in net worth over the life of the investments.  Robert had invested in some very aggressive high risk ventures that have paid off and are doing very well.  Both Aaron and Robert will be set financially independently of each other for the rest of their lives.  </p><p>“What kind of business did you own back in your village before you left?”  Martin was now becoming more curious about Aaron’s past.  He was learning that his employee possibly had a little bit more business sense that he had always let on.  There was more to Aaron Dingle than met the eye it would seem.</p><p>“My best mate and I started up a scrap business and it became a little money maker.  We benefited from the fact there really wasn’t another scrapyard near us, so we worked hard to develop a lot of customers in our area that were happy to work with us.  We also had the benefit of my uncle giving us a piece of land he owned that wasn’t much good for farming that we were able to set up the yard on.  Then Rob, my husband, was part owner of a local haulage business that we were able to use to transport a lot of our scrap at cost.  It worked out well.  My best mate left the business three years in and I kept it for two more years before I sold it.  Got lucky with the sale.  Another scrapper out of Sheffield really wanted to expand into the area and he offered above market value to buy it.  Worked out well for everyone in the end.”</p><p>“You’ve been keeping all of this from us Aaron.  There are a lot more business smarts in that head of yours than you’ve ever let on.  You’ve always tried to tell us you were just a gear head.”  Martin couldn’t help but chuckle at his joke, but his head was already thinking about Aaron’s future.</p><p>“I was pretty much a gear head and not real motivated until I met Robert, my ex.  He was an exceptional businessman.  Very successful in everything he did.  He gave my mate and I the start up money for the scrapyard and over the years I soaked up as much of his business knowledge and skill as I could absorb.  I learned pretty much everything I know from him.  I’ll always be grateful for that.” </p><p>Talking about it reminded Aaron again about the day James explained everything when the sale of the scrapyard had finalized.  Holy Scrap sold for £250,000.  The new owners had offered an additional £75,000 above market value because they wanted it that bad.  The final expenses for closing out the business and paying off debts came to just under forty thousand pounds.  Of the remaining money, £140,000 would be split evenly and deposited into Aaron’s account and the one he had set up in 2018 for Adam.  The final £70,000 would be paid out to Aaron in equal payments by the new owner 12 and 24 months from the purchase date.  As James told Aaron, he could be proud of the success he had made of the little scrapyard.  It had started from the limited money he and Adam had plus the initial investment from Robert.  Five years later that meager start-up was turned into a business that sold for £250,000.  Not bad for a couple of young men with no business skills.</p><p>Aaron never dreamed he would end up with the kind of money he now has.  He had always suspected Robert still had a bit of money stashed away for a rainy day, but he never dreamed it had been that much.  It made him think back to when Robert claimed they were broke and couldn’t afford a surrogate right away or when he had to sell his shares of Home James to Joe Tate for the money to free Aaron from the kidnapper.  He had gotten angry back then however, James explained he was aware of those situations.  At the time of the kidnapping all of Robert’s money was tied up in long term investments and not available as quick as he needed it to save Aaron.  For the surrogacy, he could have cashed out an investment but with a huge penalty for cashing out early.  He chose not to and to wait on the surrogacy while they saved the money.  They would then have the investment money available after they had their children.  It was once again a lesson learned by Aaron how Robert was always thinking about their future and he did it again providing this money for Aaron’s future after he went to prison.  Even knowing it was a future that Robert would not be a part of.</p><p>Aaron hadn’t even noticed that they were back at the office.  He had been deep in thought.  The conversations with Martin and Betty had taken him back and brought up a lot of old memories he hadn’t thought about for quite a while.</p><p>“Give me the keys to your rental Aaron.  Make sure you have all of your stuff out of it and then let’s go see what Johnny set up for you.”  Ten minutes later Martin and Aaron were walking down to the garage.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding.”</p><p>“You like?”  Martin is smiling at Aaron as he watched the young man’s eyes almost bug out of his skull as he looks at the metallic gray 2023 Mercedes CLS Premium Plus Coupe.</p><p>“This is what I’m driving?”</p><p>“We thought we would set you up.  Plus, most everything else is out or reserved.  I thought you could go visit your family in style.  Let them see that Aaron landed on his feet and doing well, without their constant intrusion.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say.  This is amazing Martin.  Thank you.”</p><p>“It is now one of your company benefits.  You’ll get a package sent to you in the post that will give you the rest of the details and how to use the service in the future.  But for now, get in the car and go take it for a spin.  I need to get some work done before I pick up my daughter from school.  Have fun and just give us a heads up when you are coming back so we can get a car service to Heathrow arranged for you.”</p><p>Aaron couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he drove the car back to Oxford.  He had to admit he took a couple of extra turn offs because the drive was to quick.  But he eventually was back in Oxford.  He decided to get cleaned up, put some of his new clothes and go find a nice place to eat.</p><p>Wearing his new perfectly fitting black designer jeans, the form fitting Boss baby blue jumper, his new Chelsea boots from Reiss and his new black leather jacket, Aaron made his way to the Dirty Bones restaurant that had been recommended to him.  It was a West London favorite that had recently opened a location in Oxford.  It was a New York themed restaurant with a menu right out of Manhattan and all the glam and glitz that one would expect in NYC.  </p><p>Sitting at the bar with a beer as he waited for his table the bartender brought him another beer curtesy of a man that was sitting at the other end of the bar.  After nodding him his thanks the other man eventually came to sit next to him.  He was an American in town on business and eating alone just like Aaron.  The other man, Neil, was in his forties.  He had black hair that was turning gray.  He had green eyes and a bit of stubble on his face.  Probably a bit more than Aaron did.  He was an attractive man that was dressed in a very smart designer suit.  When the waiter came to take Aaron to his table, he invited Neil to join him for dinner.</p><p>After they each ordered a steak and shared a bottle of wine Aaron offered to drive Neil back to his hotel.  He was staying at an exceptional hotel on the south side of Oxford along the banks of the Thames that had been built in a 500 year old castle.</p><p>“Dinner turned out to be nice.”  Neil is looking at Aaron as they pull into the car park of the hotel.</p><p>“It was.  It beat eating alone.”</p><p>Then without a second thought Neil looks at Aaron again.  “Would you like to join me for a nightcap?”</p><p>Thinking for a minute, looking at the hotel and then back at Neil and finally realizing he had nothing to get up early for in the morning he smiles.  “Why not.”  He parks the car and follows Neil into the hotel.  Aaron hesitates but only for a moment before he walks into Neil’s room right behind the other man.  </p><p>After pouring a whiskey for both of them and taking a couple of sips it didn’t take long for Neil to make the first move.  When he went to pour a second serving into Aaron’s glass is leans over and kisses Aaron who didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.  </p><p>“You sure you’re OK with this?”  Neil asks.</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine.  Are you?”  Aaron looks and nods down to the other man’s left hand were a wedding band was on his ring finger.  </p><p>“That.  Yes, I am married but we’ve been separated for three months now and I filed divorce papers last month on her.  Found her and our neighbor fucking.”</p><p>“I know that feeling.  So, you’re bi then?”</p><p>“I guess that’s the proper term.  I have been with a man every so often.  Some time, I like the feel of the roughness of a man as opposed to the softness of a woman, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t know.  I’m only interested in dick myself.”  With that Aaron set his whiskey down and dropped to his knees.  It only took a few moments to undo Neil’s pants and pull out his cock, wrapping his hand around it while taking it into his mouth.  For the next few minutes, he worked that cock every way possible causing Neil to fall back against the wall in order to keep from losing his balance.  Neil finally couldn’t take anymore and pushed Aaron back on the bed as they both got undressed.  Neil found the lube and condoms in his toiletry bag and a few seconds later he was pushing into Aaron from behind.  It didn’t take long for Neil to reach his orgasm while still inside of the younger man.  Aaron, however, wasn’t going to let it end there.  He quickly donned a condom himself.  Then, after pushing Neil onto the bed on his back he entered the man while he grabbed Neil’s cock and stroked the last of the cum out of him.  By the time Neil had adjusted to Aaron being inside of him he found himself begging for more.  Aaron continued to push into Neil while the older man pulled back and spread his legs as far as possible opening his hole even more for Aaron.  With each stroke he was hitting Neil’s prostrate which was causing his eyes to roll practically out of sight from pure pleasure.  The pounding lasted a good ten minutes before Aaron pulled out, ripped off the condom and let Neil take him into his mouth, swallowing Aaron’s load.</p><p>They both needed a few moments to catch their breath before Aaron began to get dressed.  He could tell Neil was done for the night and he had no desire to hang around for small talk.  They both knew what this was.  Two strangers getting off who will never see each other ever again.  There was no need to make it any more than that.</p><p>The following morning, after he had returned back to his own hotel, he slept in and finally got up around 10am.  He had an hour to clean up, get dressed, pack up and check out.  Once checked out he decided not to waste any time and hit the road.  The satnav in the car said it was going to be a 3.5 hour drive to Emmerdale and he needed to start the drive before he changed his mind.  He had been both dreading and looking forward to returning to Emmerdale but at that exact moment he was scared more than anything.  He was scared how everyone would treat him after four years away without any contact.  He knew how both his mum and Liv could be.  They could hold grudges better than anyone he knew.  </p><p>“Hiya Mags.  I need a shot of Maggie confidence right about now.”  He was just passing Nottingham on the M1 when he had made the call to Maggie.  He wanted to touch base and really just hear her voice.</p><p>“Aaron, hi.  What’s up?  Are you driving?”</p><p>“I am.  Halfway to Emmerdale and I need you to convince me I’m not making a terrible mistake.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not sure I can do that.  Don’t think I was ever in favor of you going there.  Do you really need a face off with your mum and sister right now?”</p><p>“No, but it is going to have to happen at some point isn’t it.  You really aren’t advocating that I never touch base with my family ever again are you?”</p><p>“It’s pretty much what I’ve done with my family so I’m probably not the best person to reach out to for championing family reunions.”</p><p>“I want to do it and I have to do it.  I just don’t know how to do it.  But beside that, is Max gone?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  That fuck face, yes, he was gone yesterday.  The locksmiths are still going to be here in two days as far as I know.  I was at your place all day today giving it a good clean.  Max really was a pig.”</p><p>“Ha.  I can’t say much about that.  I don’t think I’m all that much better.”</p><p>“That’s true.  Anyway, your home is now clean and my cleaning bill will be on your kitchen island when you return home.  When will that be, by the way?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I’m playing it by ear.  It might be in a day if this visit doesn’t go well.  Even if it does go well I can’t see myself staying more than a few days at most.  That even sounds like a stretch right now.”</p><p>“Did you meet with your boss then?  Get your work answers?”</p><p>“I did and it was good.  Actually, it was great.”</p><p>“Really?  Do tell.”</p><p>“Martin did confirm that my name has come up for other jobs but everyone decided they wanted me on the circuit this coming season however they are going to start giving me some other jobs as they prepare me for future promotions.  Said they will probably bring me back to home base a few times between races next year for me to work on other things.  Oh yeah, Martin even said I might want to think about buying a place here because I might get tired of hotels.”</p><p>“That’s big Aaron.  They obviously have some plans for you.  I’m impressed but not surprised one bit.”</p><p>“And I already have been given my first management level benefit.  I’m now able to use the car loan program.”</p><p>“Is that what I think it is?  You don’t have to rent cars anymore when you fly off somewhere?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.  Not even if I’m on holiday.  I just make a call to Mercedes corporate give them my plans and if there is a local dealer at my destination, they will have a vehicle waiting for me when I arrive.  No fees.  Gas is expensed.”</p><p>“Congrats Aaron.  That is a big step, especially with a car company.  No more Food Escort rentals for Aaron Dingle.  You’ll be driving in style for now on.”</p><p>“Just like I am now.  They took my rental yesterday and turned it back in and gave me a car for the rest of my trip.  I’m only driving a brand new CLS coupe.  It’s fucking amazing.”</p><p>“I can’t picture what that one looks like but by the sound of your voice I know it’s pretty sweet.”</p><p>“It is but it’s going to be interesting to see how the fam reacts to seeing me driving a £80,000 car along with my Hugo Boss leather jacket.”</p><p>“Ah, so you got some shopping in too.”</p><p>“I told you I had too.  Really didn’t have many warm clothes.  I stayed in Oxford the last two days and between the John Lewis, Hugo Boss, Reiss and Calvin Klein stories I bought myself more winter clothes than I’ll most likely need.  I got the fam some Christmas presents too.  Probably went overboard but oh well.”</p><p>“Aaron Dingle shopping at the mall.  Not a sight anyone will see that often.”</p><p>“Ha”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were staying in Oxford, but I guess it is pretty close to the office.  And how are the boys of Oxford?”</p><p>“You have such a dirty mind.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one that told me you were going to abuse a different ass every night up there.”</p><p>“I guess I did, didn’t I.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Let’s just say I’ve gotten Max out of my system now.”</p><p>“You dog.  Those poor innocent university boys.”</p><p>“Nothing innocent about the one I was with two nights ago or the American businessman last night.”</p><p>“Shut it.  I don’t want details.  I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.  Now get off the phone and get on up to momma’s.  I need to scoot and get to the market.”</p><p>Two hours later, after horrible traffic out of Leeds he was approaching the Emmerdale sign.  Suddenly he was nervous once again.  He was strongly considering turning around and making a dash to Heathrow.  But he took a deep breath and plowed on. </p><p>As he drove into the village everything looked the same.  They had the Christmas lights up and on already.  He wondered if Bob still oversaw putting them up every year.  The cafe was still there.  So was the B&amp;B although it looked different.  Looks like its been spruced up a bit.  Lot nicer landscaping around it.  The Woolpack looked the same.  He wasn’t ready to go in there yet so he made the decision to go to the mill first.  Maybe Liv was home.  He’d much rather face her first without an audience.  He also wondered if Cain and the boys were still living there.  He was about to find out.</p><p>He pulled into the drive.  There was a car parked to one side but also a truck with an enclosed trailer backed up to the front door.  All the lights were on in the mill, so something was going on.  There was just verily enough room for him to pull in and park off to the side.  Aaron took a look at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair.  Then he put his phone in his coat pocket, took a deep breath, grabbed the keys and headed toward the door.  He wasn’t sure if he should ring the buzzer, but the doors were all standing wide open, so he made the decision to walk in.  Everything was different.  There were boxes everywhere and different furniture than he remembered.  The room was even painted a different color.</p><p>“Hello, may I help you?”  A woman probably around forty approached him from the kitchen while a boy came down the spiral staircase that looked to be around ten or so.  Then he heard a man upstairs yell down about something.</p><p>“There is someone here dad.”</p><p>Aaron was still looking around totally confused when the woman asked him again if she could help him.</p><p>“I was looking for Liv.”</p><p>“Liv?”</p><p>“Yes, the young woman who lives here.”</p><p>“Oh, you must mean Olivia.  Olivia Flaherty?”</p><p>“Yes, her.  I was looking for her, but can I ask what is going on here?”</p><p>“Well, we are finally here.  It’s been a hectic few days getting the place repainted and making some of the changes we wanted to make but we’re finally moving in.”</p><p>Aaron has a frown on his face, and it is obvious to everyone he is totally confused.</p><p>“So, Liv doesn’t live here anymore?”</p><p>“No, she sold us the place last month.  We bought it two days after she put it on the market.  Sight unseen and I’m glad we did.  There were others who were interested so it ended up being a bit of a bidding war but it’s ours now and we are so happy.  It’s nerve racking buying something sight unseen in a village you have never heard of, let alone visited but we absolutely love this home.”  The woman noticed Aaron wasn’t really listening to her completely but instead was looking all around the home with tears starting to form in his eyes.  “Wait a minute, are you the older brother?”</p><p>All Aaron could do was nod.  By that time the woman’s son and husband as well as a teenage girl were standing next to her.</p><p>“Yes, I’m Aaron.  Aaron Dingle and this had been my home too.”</p><p>“You’re the brother that disappeared several years ago and never heard from again.”  Aaron looks at the woman surprised that she knew so much.  “I’ve been around the village the last couple of days and have met some of the other ladies.  They all enjoy talking.”</p><p>Aaron could help letting out a snort.  “So, Brenda must still run the café then.”</p><p>The woman smiled and remembered her manners.  “I’m Lindsey by the way.  My husband Greg, and our children Gina and Bobby.  Would you like to come in.  Greg, why don’t you make us all a brew.”</p><p>“Brew?  I’m thinking by the look on his face Aaron might be more interested in a beer.”</p><p>“And you’d be right if you don’t mind.”  Aaron just smiled as he started to get his head around the fact the mill had been sold.</p><p>“Please have a seat.  I can tell you didn’t know any of this.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t but then again I am the older brother that disappeared, aren’t I?  So, I have to ask.  Does Liv still live in the village?”</p><p>“No, she doesn’t.  We have actually never met her.  We have only worked with the estate agent.  I don’t know where she actually lives now but it’s not here.  From what I heard around the village she left not long after you did, and she only came back last month to put this place on the market.  Someone from your family was living here and I heard there was a big stink when she told them they had to get out.  Heard she was here for a weekend and then left again.  I guess she showed up with a whole group of people.  I never really heard who they all were.  At least I don’t remember.  But Brenda did say Liv’s boyfriend had come with her.”</p><p>“Boyfriend.  Really.  That’s different.”</p><p>“So, I’m sorry that is really all we know.  Like I said.  We bought it sight unseen.  We signed the papers two weeks ago and were able to get painters in here right away.  We also made some changes in the back.  We had sliding doors put in going to the back garden and we’re going to build a deck in the spring as well as a second lounge back there.  Sorry, I’m rambling.  So, are you the one who created this home to begin with because I’m sure this isn’t the original layout of the home?”</p><p>“It’s not.  When we purchased the place in 2016 it was a mess.  There had been a major fire.  My ex and I along with Liv had the structure fixed and then had it remodeled into this layout.”</p><p>“You did a good job.”</p><p>“Except for the stairs.  They were my ex’s choice, not mine.”</p><p>“Yes, except for the stairs.”</p><p>“So, are you back for good or just visiting?”</p><p>“I’m just back for a visit.  Take my lumps for being gone for so long without contact.  Hopefully I’ll survive tonight once I walk into the pub.”</p><p>“That’s right.  I was told you are the son of the landlady of the pub.”</p><p>“That would be me.”  Aaron notices the man and woman looking at each other.</p><p>“Not a fan of hers?”</p><p>“She’s your mother so I’m not saying anything.  We really don’t know her yet, but she seems intense.”</p><p>“That would be my mum.  So, she hasn’t changed.  Great.  Thought my little sister would have calmed her down.”  Again, he sees the other two adults giving each other that look again, and he gets a little worried.  “Something wrong with my little sister?”</p><p>“Are you talking about a sister other than the one who sold us the house?”  Greg asks.</p><p>“Yes.  My little sister Eve.  She would have turned four this past fall.”  The others still look confused.</p><p>“I can’t say I’ve seen your mother with any little one like that.  But we haven’t been around much so I’m sure your sister is just fine.”</p><p>“I suppose it’s time for me to go find out for myself and face the firing squad.”  Aaron finished his beer and left the empty bottle on the table.  “It was nice meeting you and thanks for giving me a bit of a heads up.  I really hope you love this home.  It was a good home for us before everything fell apart.  But anyway, have a good night and maybe I’ll see you around the village while I’m here.”</p><p>Aaron stood outside of the mill for a bit looking around while he fondly thought back to many of the good times he had here.  For some reason though the memory that was coming to him at the moment was when Robert showed him the work in progress the day he got out of prison.  He was amazed at how he had transformed the burned out mess into the beginnings of what was going to be their amazing home.  He will never forget the feelings he had at that moment and just how much he had loved Robert.  As he stood there remembering he also absorbed further everything he just learned from the new owners.  Liv left the village four years ago not long after he did.  She also never returned until last month so she could sell their home that had always been under her name on the deed.  If she had been gone four years, did she also leave unhappy with his family?  She has a boyfriend, and she showed up that weekend with a bunch of other people as well.  He wonders where she lives now and what she is doing but that will have to wait.  Now it’s time to face the music with his mother.  It wasn’t going to be easy facing Chas Dingle.  </p><p>He parked his car in the back.  He could see the beer garden was still in place and has been kept up.  That probably means nothing else has changed inside.  </p><p>“Aaron?  Is that you?  Oh my God, it is.”</p><p>“Hello Lydia.  How are you?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?  Does anyone know you’re here?”</p><p>“I was in the area and decided it was time to come for a visit and let everyone know I’m still alive.”</p><p>“It’s about time.  I could kill you for just leaving like you did and telling no one.  If you only knew what that started.”  Aaron instantly knew it wasn’t good and now he is more nervous than ever.</p><p>“So, what will I walk into in there?  Will I still be alive tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh Aaron, you should have known your mum would take you leaving very hard.  She won’t make it easy for you.”</p><p>“She never did so what else is new.”</p><p>“Oh, come here.”  Finally, Lydia pulls Aaron into a hug.  “You must be doing alright.  Those are some fancy clothes you are wearing, and I don’t know my cars, but I know that one you’re driving would have a huge price tag.”  Aaron just shrugs.  He really didn’t want to get into any of that.  “Come on, I’ll go in with you.  Maybe soften the blow just a little.  But I’m not taking any bullets for you, young man.”</p><p>The two of them walked around to the main entrance.  “You ready?”  All Aaron could do was nod.  Lydia led the way in.</p><p>“I thought you just left Lydia.”</p><p>“Did you forget something?”   Aaron first heard Charity and then his mum.  They must both be working right now.</p><p>“I didn’t but then I bumped into a stranger outside so I thought I would come back in with them.”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  Who’s…..”</p><p>“Aaron?”  Charity was the first to see him when he walked into the pub standing next to Lydia.  He didn’t get a chance to look around the room before he heard a glass shatter that his mum had just dropped when she looked up and saw her son for the first time in four years.</p><p>“Hello mum.”  Chas continued to stand there speechless.  She was in total shock. </p><p>“Sis?”  That is when Aaron finally noticed Cain at the bar along with Sam, Zac, Debbie, Mandy and her son, whose name he was having trouble remembering at that moment. Maybe Ben?  No, Fin, Ken, Len, Vin?  Vinny. That’s it.”</p><p>“Chas, are you OK?”  Mandy saw that she was about to lose her balance so she quickly went around the bar and grabbed her with help from Sam so she could keep her balance.</p><p>“AARON.  Is that really you?”  He turned his head to see Faith, Eric and David sitting at a booth.  Laurel and Jai were sitting at another with Rishi and his wife.  “Welcome home love.”  </p><p>Aaron smiled and nodded.  Faith was the first smiling face he saw but the smile didn’t last long as he watched a frown quickly appear on his grandmother’s face before he could find out why.  </p><p>“Hello sunshine.”  There was only a second for Aaron to turn before Cain’s fist connected with his face.  He remembered collapsing to the floor and hearing someone shout his name before everything went black.  </p><p>“I can’t believe you did that Cain.  Why on earth did you hit him?”  It was Faith ripping into her son.  “What if someone calls on the police.  Just what you need is another report of you hitting someone unprovoked.”  Faith always turned into a chatty Cathy when she got nervous and she was definitely nervous.  </p><p>Sam and Cain had carried Aaron to the back room and laid him on the coach.  He was still out cold.  Cain didn’t think he had hit him that hard, but it had been a surprise sucker punch.  He figured Aaron would be out a few more minutes before coming too.  At least that is what he hoped.</p><p>“After four years with no contact he just comes strolling back into the pub like nothing.  He’s earned more than a pop in the face.”  Cain was angry and let his anger get the best of him when he saw Aaron.</p><p>“But you aren’t going to touch him again are you Cain?  My boy has come home to us and this is what you do.  If anyone is going to give him a throttling for doing what he did it will be me.  Got it?”</p><p>“You think anyone out there will call the police?”  Mandy asked.</p><p>“Mum and Marlon will keep them in line.  They’ll all know this is a family thing.”  Debbie said.</p><p>“Why do you think he showed up now?  Sam asked.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious.  He heard they were here and now he shows up.  Seems pretty simple to me.”  Chas responds.</p><p>“So, you think he knows Rob is out, and Liv is with him?”  Lydia asks.</p><p>“He must.  Why else would he show up now?  Coincidence?  I don’t think so.”  This time it was Cain that answered Lydia’s question.</p><p>“We can’t say anything.  We don’t acknowledge they were here.  Not a word.  Got it?”  All the Dingle’s looked around at each other.  They all nodded.  There would be no mention of Robert or Liv, even if Aaron already knows they were here.  He’ll be looking for confirmation.  He wasn’t going to get it from them.</p><p>Aaron started to come around.  It took a moment, but he slowly opened his eyes and then he starts to sit up while he is holding his cheek that he could tell was already starting to bruise.  When he looked around, he saw a back room full of Dingles.</p><p>“What the hell Cain?  Why did you think you needed to hit me?”</p><p>“Oh love, you’re home.  Let me look at your face.”  Chas had sat down next to Aaron.  She grabs his chin and turns his head toward her so she could get a closer look at the damage Cain did.  “Here.”  She places a bag of frozen peas on her son’s cheek and nods for him to hold it there.  “Now it’s my turn.  I could kill you.  It has been four years Aaron and not a word from you.  What the hell?  What were you thinking?  Where have you been? “</p><p>“Give the lad a chance to catch his breath and answer the first question Chas.”  Zak couldn’t keep up with how fast Chas was popping off the questions.  He was sure Aaron wasn’t either.</p><p>“Oh, come on mum.  After four years surely you figured out why I left the village?”</p><p>“I know it was that flaming ex-husband of yours.  He hurt you again like he always did but we were helping you get past him and get on with your life.”  At that moment it became obvious that his mum hadn’t changed.  She stilled believed and blamed Robert for everything.”</p><p>“Oh, good grief.  Are you still holding on to that?  Robert had nothing to do with why I left except for the fact he was in prison and had divorced me.  But I was working through that and would have gotten better if it wasn’t for you and Paddy.  Where is Paddy by the way?  And Eve?”</p><p>“That’s not important at the moment.  What do you mean you were working through it?  You were miserable and you weren’t doing as I said.”</p><p>“Exactly mum.  You were telling me to forget him and move on.  You were already suggesting I try to go meet new guys and pretend Robert never existed.  I’m not you.”  </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>“It means I can not flip a switch and completely erase someone from my life like you can.  Like you have done so many times over the years with one guy after another.  Robert was my soulmate.  You just don’t forget them instantly.  You just don’t stop loving them overnight.  But that was what you expected me to do.  You wouldn’t listen to me.  Instead of being there for me and listening to what I needed, you just kept pushing me to move on.  Find a new guy.  Your pressure was nonstop and finally I had enough.  Like I said, you never listened to me.  Not really.  I knew you wouldn’t stop pushing and pecking my head in too so I did the only thing I could do to stop you.  I left.  So, don’t sit here and blame me leaving on Robert.  It was all down to you and Paddy with a little help from Liv.  Now it’s your turn.  Where is Paddy and Eve?”</p><p>Everyone just looked around at each other because no one wanted to answer Aaron’s question.  Chas didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Tell him sis.  He’s going to find out so it might as well be from you.”</p><p>“Paddy and I are divorced.  He has custody of Eve.”</p><p>Everyone waited for Aaron to get mad and ask why but instead he began to laugh and couldn’t make himself stop.  Soon he was laughing hysterically.  No one in the room could understand why he was laughing.  They couldn’t figure out what was going on.</p><p>“That is just brilliant.  Just brilliant mum.  How long did it take before you walked away from them?  Obviously not as long as it took you to do the same to me and Gordon.  I’ve got to hand it to you mum.  You really haven’t changed.  Not really.”</p><p>That was when Chas slaps Aaron hard.  Everyone could see her anger beginning to boil over.</p><p>“I see neither my mum nor uncle have changed one bit.  The Dingle way to handle things is still alive and well.  Here’s a little clue to both of you as well as to the rest of the family.  That is the last time any member of my family will ever hit me again.  I will not hesitate to call the police the next time anyone even hints of hitting me.  Dingle code or not.”</p><p>“Don’t you get all high and mighty on us now Aaron.  Coming in here looking like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine dressed in all these expensive clothes.  How did you afford to buy these?  Did you actually buy them?”  Now it was Chas that was ripping into her son.</p><p>“What are you accusing me of?  Stealing?  I seem to remember that was a trick of yours and Charity.  Wear a new dress with the tag still on and then take it back the next day for a refund.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet around the room after Aaron zinged a reply back at his mum.  It hadn’t taken long for things to escalate.</p><p>“Are you back for good then son?”  Zak decided he would try to lower the temperature of the room.</p><p>“You’re kidding right?  You all assume I’m back for good?  Go work in the garage maybe?”  Aaron is working hard at holding back another laugh while shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  “You sit here and rip into me and then assume I’m moving back to Emmerdale.  What mum?  Were you thinking I’d move back in here at the pub like before I was married?  I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Then why are you here Aaron other than to put down your family?”  Faith is actually a little disgusted with her grandson at the moment.</p><p>“You know what, I’m beginning to ask myself that very same question.  When I knew I had to come to the area on business I thought maybe it was time to go back to Emmerdale and let everyone know I was still alive.  Maybe let everyone know why I left the way I did, and why I stayed away without contact.  But no one wants to listen to that.  You just want to feel sorry for yourselves and not care what I say or think.  Just like always.  Why do I even bother?”</p><p>After letting out a big sigh of defeat Aaron gets up from the couch.  He is debating if he should just walk away now or try one more time to have a normal and sensible conversation with his mother and the rest of the family but it’s beginning to feel hopeless every minute he continues to remain in the back room of the pub.  </p><p>“It’s probably best if I go for now.  Maybe try this again tomorrow.  Hopefully with better results.”</p><p>“Where are you going?  You can stay here you know.”  His mum is telling him as she is now trying to act more caring toward him.</p><p>“I don’t think that is a good idea.  I’ll go get a room in Hotten and then come back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you can stay with us if you don’t want to stay here.”  Lydia speaks up offering a room at Wishing Well to her nephew-in-law.</p><p>“Thanks, but no thanks.  Like I said, I’ll stay in Hotten while I’m here.  It will be best for everyone.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that can be but if that is what you want?  Will you be back in the morning?  Have breakfast with us?”  Chas asked.</p><p>“No, not breakfast, but I’ll get here in time for lunch if you want.”</p><p>“That will be good.”</p><p>Aaron heads back out to the bar area where a larger crowd of villagers had gathered.  It was obvious word had spread that the prodigal Dingle had returned.  He quickly spotted Jimmy who was now sitting next to Laurel and Jai at their table.  Aaron thought about walking over to him to say hi when suddenly the front door of the pub banged open loudly and a very pregnant Victoria came marching in followed by a red haired man, he remembered was the brother of Lee Posner.  The man Robert had killed.  Luke was his name if he remembered correctly.  Luke was also carrying a small boy on his hip he did not recognize but it only took a moment before it was obvious the boy was a Sugden.  He had the eyes and nose of both Robert and Vic.  That was Vic’s son.  He was trying to remember his name but was drawing a blank.</p><p>“Aaron, you’re here.  I didn’t believe it when I heard it in the street but you’re really here.  But why are you here?”</p><p>“Vic, not now, we already gave him the third degree.”  Chas was trying to shut the younger woman up before she said anything.</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t here so I’m asking now.  Why did you show up now after all these years?”</p><p>“Hiya Vic.  What do you mean why did I show up now?  I had business to deal with not too far from here and I decided after four years I would visit and let everyone know I’m still alive.”</p><p>“Don’t hiya me.  Do you expect us to believe that?  Who you trying to kid Aaron?”</p><p>“VIC!”  Chas is now screaming at her.</p><p>Aaron looks around and can immediately tell something is up.</p><p>“OK, what am I missing here?”</p><p>“Oh, good grief.  Your lying is still as terrible as ever.  You expect us to believe that you just happen to show up out of the blue just a few weeks after Robert surprised us all with a visit?  How stupid do you think we are?”</p><p>“What?  Robert was here?  How the fuck was that possible?”  Aaron turns around to look at his family and if looks could kill Victoria would be dead and buried by the glare she was getting from Chas while the rest of his family at least had the decency of looking down and somewhat embarrassed for keeping that bit of news secret from him.  </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Aaron made it home.  It's not exactly the warmest of welcomes but probably about what Aaron expected.  Before he made it home I tried to give an overview of what happened to him since he left the village four years ago.  We also got to see a bit of what his life is like now.  Meeting random men like he did isn't out of the question for him in his current lifestyle.  I hope not to me were uncomfortable reading about Aaron being with other men.  This chapter more than anything was set up to layout in more detail what Aaron's life is like.  The next chapter will be the crux of his visit with his family and as the cliffhanger spelled out, he now knows Robert is out of prison.  Then in the chapter after next, they finally meet again.  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. THE PRODIGAL DINGLE - PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is the second half of Aaron's return to Emmerdale.  He just learned at the end of the last chapter that Rob is out of prison.  This chapter is Aaron learning the details while also trying to reconnect with his family.  He learns more about what happened between his mum and Paddy but most of this chapter deals with Aaron learning the details about what happened to Rob and Seb these past years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DECEMBER 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I SAD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”</p>
<p>Aaron was looking around the pub and no one was willing to look at him.  Not Vic, not anyone in his family nor any of the other villagers that had gathered after hearing the prodigal Dingle had returned.  It seemed the whole village had kept a rather important bit of news from him.</p>
<p>“Will someone please answer me?”</p>
<p>“Like I just said Aaron, do you expect us to believe this is all a coincidence.  First Robert and Liv show up and then less than a month later here you are trotting into town.”  </p>
<p>Vic was standing in the middle of the Woolpack with her hands on the hips of her 6 month very pregnant belly giving Aaron one of her patten looks of scorn thinking she would be able to get her old mate to give in to her demands like always.  This time it wasn’t working as Aaron continued to look at her and others with shock written all over his face as he is hearing for the first time that Robert is out of prison.</p>
<p>“What are you expecting me to say Vic?  That me, Robert and Liv have some secret plot going on where we intend to take over the village and make all of you our servants?  Good God woman have you really become this delusional over these past years?  Or, is this the Posner influence on you and you’re just becoming more stupid each day you wake up.”</p>
<p>Vic stood there shocked that Aaron spoke to her in that way.  No one ever spoke back to her.  She didn’t know what to say or how to act so she just began to form tears that soon started to run down her cheeks.  When some of the other villagers saw that they rolled their eyes at the young woman.  She was doing what she always did, look sad which would then bring her tons of sympathy and an apology from whomever had spoken badly to her.  This time it didn’t work because Aaron knew her routine better than anyone.  He just kept staring at her scornfully, not backing down one bit.</p>
<p>“Aaron.  That was uncalled for.”  He hears his mum yelling at him before he can turn around.  “What am I supposed to say to her allegation?  I don’t even live in the UK and I haven’t for four years.  I just flew in two days ago for some business meetings down south and decided this time I would come visit after four years to let everyone know I was still alive and well.  How the hell would I know anything about Robert?  He cut me off just like he cut you off.  Did you know anything about him before he showed up?  No?  Well, I don’t either.  But now I know you are the same old Victoria who makes assumptions and accuses people of stuff before she has all the facts and then 90% of the time sticks her foot in it.  You haven’t changed a bit.”  Looking at Vic and then back at his lot, “None of you have.”</p>
<p>Vic was about to open her mouth and speak possibly to apologize, but Aaron had no desire to hear it or to hear anything else from her or his family, so he raises his hand to tell her to stop speaking before she begins again. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back tomorrow.”  With that Aaron walks out of the Woolpack.  He makes it back around to the pub car park before he collapses against the side of his car in shock as he was still absorbing the news that Robert was out of prison.  On top of that it sounds like he and Liv have found each other as well.  It was news that shook him to his core and at that moment he did the only thing he knew to do.</p>
<p>“Maggie, please call me back as soon as you get this.  I just found out some news that has thrown me for a loop and I don’t know what to do.  Call me.  I don’t care what time it is that you get this.”</p>
<p>While still leaning against his car as he tried to wrap his head around what he just learned.  The shock was still there and causing him to not be able to think about anything else.  How is Robert out of prison?  How long has he been out?  What could have possibly happened for that to be possible and why is he just finding this out?  Has Robert intentionally not told him that he is out?  Did he not even want him to know?  He really has cut him out of his life.  He doesn’t even want me to know he is out.  While these and a million other questions were going through his head, he got into his car and started it up.  All he could think to do was drive.  Drive and get out of the village as fast as he could.  Just when he was about to put the car into drive his phone buzzed.  </p>
<p>“Aaron?  What is going on?  Your voice mail scared me.  Has something happened with your family?  Aaron, are you there?  Say something.”</p>
<p>“I’m still speechless.  I don’t understand it.”</p>
<p>“What Aaron?  Tell me what has happened.”</p>
<p>“Robert is out of prison.”</p>
<p>“Robert?”  Maggie’s brain is scrambling as she tries to think who, then….  “Oh, you mean your ex?  That Robert?  Is he there?”</p>
<p>“No, but I just got accused of showing up now because Robert and my sister were just here last month.”</p>
<p>“Your sister?  Your sister and Robert are together.  None of this is making any sense.”</p>
<p>“Now you know how I feel Mags.  Nothing is making sense.  It feels like my world was just flipped upside down.  I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Just calm down for now.  Take some deep breaths and count to ten before you work yourself into a panic.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” as he takes a deep breath, calming himself down, “you’re right.”  Aaron does as she tells him and takes a few slow deep breaths while closing his eyes and trying to get ahold of his emotions.  It was while he was doing this that he is surprised by a knock on his car window.  </p>
<p>“Aaron.  Are you OK?  Talk to me.”  It was Jimmy King who had followed him out of the pub to the car park.  It took Aaron a moment before he realized who it was and rolled down his window.  “Are you OK Aaron?  I know all of that is a shock to you.  Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I just need to leave.  I need to go to Hotten to get a hotel room, but I’m don’t know, I’m on the phone with my friend right now.”</p>
<p>“Finish your call and then come to mine.  You can stay with me and Nicola.  No one will expect you to be there so you won’t get bothered and we can talk this all through.”</p>
<p>Aaron then saw it in Jimmy’s eyes.  “You know something don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know something.”</p>
<p>“Hang on.”  Aaron turns back to his phone call, “Maggie, I got to go.  I’ll call you later when I know some more.  I’m going to go meet with someone else here in the village and hopefully get some answers.”</p>
<p>“You make sure you call me Aaron.  If I don’t hear from you in a couple of hours, I’ll send the police looking for you.  Got it?”</p>
<p>“Got it.  I’ll call you later.  Bye.”</p>
<p>“So, what do you know Jimmy?”</p>
<p>“Not here.  Come to mine.  I’ve already called Nicola and she agrees you need to come to ours, but we have a new place in the country.  You need to follow me.  OK?”</p>
<p>“It’s the only way I’m getting some quick answers, right?”</p>
<p>“I’d say I know more than anyone else in the village, yes.”</p>
<p>“Then lead the way.”  Jimmy got into his SUV and Aaron was soon following him out of the village and as they left the car park neither of them had seen Cain watching them from the shadows of the Woolpack.</p>
<p>“Hi Aaron.  This, is quite the surprise.”  Nicola had opened the door for Jimmy and their guest who was looking around surprised.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember this place.”</p>
<p>“That’s because it’s new.  Nicola and I bought the land and started building this home about a year after you left.  It took us a little over a year to complete everything here and then move in.  We’re actually just a tad closer to Robblesfield than we are to Emmerdale but we still have an Emmerdale address.”</p>
<p>“It looks nice.  The haulage company must be doing well.”</p>
<p>“It is.  It took us a bit to reorganize ourselves after Robert was gone but we did.  We lost a few clients because of what happened to him but most stuck with us.  I just had to rededicate myself to chasing new business.  That had been Robert’s strength, so I let him do most of that.  When he was gone, I had to step up or the business would die.”</p>
<p>“Beer?”  Nicola was standing at their refrigerator ready to get beers for all three of them with a nod from Aaron, which he gave her.”</p>
<p>“So, that is quite the car you’re driving out there Aaron.  You must be doing good for yourself as well?”  Jimmy had noticed the car back at the Woolpack.  He knew it was very expensive which made him curious how Aaron was driving it.</p>
<p>“I’m doing OK and I don’t own that car.  It is a company car.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell do you work for that has cars like a Mercedes coupe as a company car and what kind of job do you have that you get one to drive?”</p>
<p>“I actually work for a division of Mercedes and I’m only driving a car like that on this trip because they had nothing left for me to drive at the office except this one.  But I’m not complaining.  It’s pretty sweet I must say.”</p>
<p>“So, what kind of work are you doing?”</p>
<p>“No, wait.  Let’s not change the subject.  I came here because you implied you know something about Robert.  My former husband landed a life sentence for killing a man and isn’t supposed to have a chance for parole for fourteen years but yet I’m told he and my sister showed up in Emmerdale last month.  I don’t know about you but that seems like a much bigger story than my current job so why don’t we stick to that one.”</p>
<p>“Oh that.  That’s boring old news.  We already know all of that.  Now it’s your turn to tell us about what you’ve been up too the last four years.”  Nicola was now just playing with Aaron.  She knew he was anxious to hear more about Robert, but she wanted to mess with him a bit and find out where his mind is really at when it comes to her friend.  She wasn’t going to give away all of the information if there was any chance Aaron was going to use it against Rob.</p>
<p>“What the hell Nicola.  What are you playing at?”</p>
<p>“Why are you so anxious to learn about Robert?  You two are divorced.  He wanted you to move on and from where I’m standing, you have.  You obviously have a good job that lets you drive high end cars and buy high end clothes.”  She nods towards Aaron’s leather jacket.  So, what gives?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?  I just want to know if Robert is really out or not, and if he is, how the hell did that happen and where is he?  Has he even tried to contact me, or do I not matter anymore to him?  How are he and Liv together and where are they?  Don’t I have the right to confront him after he sent me divorce papers out of the blue?  So, start talking.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to calm down a bit.  I’m not going to give away any secrets, then watch you run off like a house afire and do something stupid.  We care to much about Robert and you to let anything like that happen.”</p>
<p>“And you think I don’t care about him?  Jesus Jimmy.  That man broke my heart.  Every molecule of my body loved Robert and was devoted to him and just like that he pulled the rug out from under me.  Told me to get lost and move on.  And don’t repeat all of his reasons.  I’ve heard them a million times already, but he never got it.  I would have stayed with him forever.  I wanted to be there for him like he had been for me so many times and he wouldn’t let me.”</p>
<p>“You sound like you still love him.”  Nicola turns her comment into a question.</p>
<p>“He was my soulmate.  Still is in a way because I do believe there is only one of those out there for each of us.  Of course I still love him.  A big part of me always will.  That’s what happens when you meet your soulmate.  That is something that never leaves you.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you divorce him?”</p>
<p>“What?”  Aaron is looking directly at Nicola not understanding what she had just asked him.</p>
<p>“It’s really a simple question.  If he is your soulmate like you say and you will always love him, like you also said, then why did you divorce him?  Did Rob hire someone to put a gun to your head and make you sign those papers?  Were you threatened somehow if you didn’t sign them?  Why did you sign the papers if you really didn’t want to?  Why didn’t you force him to wait the necessary years to make the divorce happen if he wanted it so badly?  Why give in and just give him what he asked for, just like that, if you didn’t’ want too?”</p>
<p>“Because I loved him.  OK?  Because I loved him, I gave him what he wanted.  I allowed him to break my heart because I couldn’t fight him on the divorce while also fighting everyone else in my family on why I wasn’t moving on already.  I was just tired of everyone trying to tell me how I should live and what I was supposed to do.  Robert deciding our marriage without letting me have any say and then my mum and Paddy deciding I was supposed to just forget about Robert overnight and move on to the next guy.  Then Rebecca telling me I couldn’t see Seb anymore.  That I couldn’t be his dad without Robert.  I had a million people telling me what I could and couldn’t do and no one was bothering to ask me.  To listen to what I wanted.  No one cared what I felt, what I wanted or what I needed.”</p>
<p>Aaron had worked himself into a mess.  The tears were rolling down his cheeks.  While his chin was quivering, he was doing all he could to keep himself from completely breaking down.  </p>
<p>“I was getting bombarded from every direction and I just couldn’t take it anymore.  Then after Rebecca something just broke inside of me.  I just felt dead and defeated.  There was only one person I wanted to talk to.  The only person that could help me make sense of everything and he had just cut off all contact from me.  I was lost.  So, I reverted back to what I always did in the past when I was backed into a corner.  I ran.  I packed up my stuff and I ran as far from Emmerdale as I could.  I signed the divorced papers that day and dropped them in the post right before I left the village because that was what Robert had apparently wanted me to do.  I had no strength left in me to fight and I had no one to help me fight so I gave up and gave Robert what he wanted.  He wanted me to sign the divorce papers and move on.  To create a new life for myself and try to be happy for both of us.  So that is what I did.”</p>
<p>Jimmy and Nicola had sat there and listened to every word Aaron told them.  They were both moved by what the younger man said.  They saw the pain in his eyes and how much that whole ordeal had hurt him.  They knew Aaron had loved Robert, but it wasn’t until that moment that they understood just how much he had loved him.  He had loved the older blonde every bit as much as Robert had loved him.  It was probably cruel of them to force Aaron to relive all of this again, but they wanted to get a full picture of everything before they started telling Aaron what they knew.</p>
<p>What they didn’t realize though was that that they had another visitor who and snuck into their home because Jimmy hadn’t locked the front door.  Cain had been standing in the lounge listening to the other three as they sat at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”  Cain was startled as was Jimmy, Nicola and Aaron when they heard little Carl shout at Cain in the other room.  That is when he walked into the kitchen now that his cover had been blown.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Cain.  Do you always sneak into other people’s homes whenever you like?”  Nicola was shocked and angry that Cain had made it into their house without anyone knowing.</p>
<p>“I do when a member of my family is being interrogated against his will.”  Nicola turns to look at Aaron.</p>
<p>“Are we making you do anything you didn’t intend on doing?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“It would seem to me Cain that you and your family were the ones intimidating and interrogating Aaron.  I even heard you punched him and knocked him out.  That black eye he has the beginning of would verify what you did I’m guessing.  On the other hand, we invited Aaron to our home, and he accepted.  We’re sitting here drinking beers and talking.  End of.”</p>
<p>“It really doesn’t matter.  We’re all here for the same reason.  To find out what the hell is going on.  So, do you have another one of those fancy micro brews for me?”</p>
<p>“You think the three of us are going to say anything else in front of you Cain and then watch you run back to the pub so you can tell my mum everything you heard.  I don’t think so.  I’ll drive away from here and never return before I let you do that.”</p>
<p>“You really hate your mum that much to do that?  I know she wasn’t a very good mum to you over the years.  I also know me and the rest of the family weren’t always there for you when you needed us and I know we seldom supported you and Sugden the way you wanted us to but isn’t it time to stop running Aaron?”</p>
<p>“So, I ran.  But I was also sick of how I was being treated here.  I left with no plans of returning.  I left and started a new life because there wasn’t anything left for me here.  I lost my husband.  I lost my son and I lost my family because none of you were willing to help me the way I needed helped.  None of you were willing to let me grieve at my pace and then figure out what I needed to do next.  None of you cared how I felt.  Just like Robert did you all decided for yourself what I should do, and you weren’t going to leave me alone until I did it.  Let’s face it Cain, my mum and the rest of you never really cared about me and what I wanted to do with my life.  Like typical Dingles you only cared what I could do to benefit and support the rest of you.  Mum only cared what I could do for her.”</p>
<p>“Slam, bam, pow.”  Nicola was smiling waving her arms like a prize fighter giving a one – two punch while looking at Cain.  “That was a technical knock-out if I ever heard one.  The young man has twice the brains of the rest of you Dingle’s combined.”</p>
<p>“That’s not saying much.”  Aaron whispered, verily audible but the three others around the table all heard.</p>
<p>“Wow Aaron, I thought you were a better Dingle than that.”  Now Cain was getting irritated.</p>
<p>“What do you expect after the way I’ve been treated by this family over the years.  And I’m just not talking about after Robert went to prison or since he and I were married or even since we had the affair while he was still with Chrissie.  Let’s go way back and talk about since I was a little boy and let’s start making a list of all the times my family was there for me when I really needed them and when you weren’t and let’s see which list is longer.  If the list of you helping me is the longest then you can, by all means, have a go at me.  Throw me in the boot and haul me off to some warehouse and beat the shit out of me.  You do still do that to people don’t you Cain?  We all know though, which one of those lists will be the longest?  So, stop pretending you have the moral high ground.  The Dingle’s are nothing more than a family of con artist and thugs.  I finally wanted nothing to do with that kind of life.  Robert and I were going to build something better, but it didn’t happen, and I got as far away from the rest of you as I could.  Now I am supposed to be finding out how the hell Robert got out of prison, what he is doing now and why he has not bothered to track me down.  So, let’s not keep trying to distract me and change the subject.”</p>
<p>Aaron gets up from the table looking at Jimmy.  “Bathroom?”  The older man points in the direction and then watches Aaron leave the room.  When he returned, he stood at the frig looking at Nicola.  “May I?”  Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed another beer and then sat back down at the table.</p>
<p>“So, you were about to tell those two what happened to you.”  Cain wanted to move this along and not be there all night.  He would eventually be missed back at the pub.  It wouldn’t take Chas long to figure out what he was up too.</p>
<p>“I went to Manchester from here.  I stayed with a friend of Robert’s he had met after his dad had kicked him out of the village.  James was also Robert’s solicitor.  Had been for years.  He is the one who set up all of the various investments Robert had from the money he made primarily with Lawrence White.  Anyway, he helped me set up everything I needed done to leave the country and make it hard for you to track me.”  Aaron was speaking primarily to Cain on that last point.  “He also helped finalize the sale of the scrapyard and arrange new bank accounts.  Lastly, he explained Robert’s divorce terms with me.  He had given me half of all of his investments and his car.  Once we had all of that taken care of then James allowed me to stay with him while I started my job search.  I planned to go to France, so I made contact with old mates from when I lived there before.  One of them of them came through for me with a contact that was searching for a mechanic familiar with Porsche cars and would have interest in possibly working on a race car team.  It was right up my alley.  The recruiter came to Manchester and interviewed me.  In the end I was offered the job and I took it.  The job was in Le Mans at the famous racetrack.”</p>
<p>“Impressive.”  Jimmy just smiles.</p>
<p>“I worked for them for about 18 months.  The recruiter who hired me became my best friend.  Then she got another assignment.  Mercedes AMG Petronas, the Formula One race car team needed to replace a member of their pit crews.  Mags recommended me and I got the job.  MAP is based out of a small village down in the midlands in the British motorsport valley.  Close to the Silverstone track.”</p>
<p>“I have always wanted to go to that race.  Ever since I was a kid.”  Jimmy said.</p>
<p>Aaron gets out his phone and enters something.  “Done.  I just reserved you tickets for next year’s race.”</p>
<p>“You can do that?”</p>
<p>“Just did.”  Aaron just gives the rest of them a sly smile because they have no clue what he is in a position to do.</p>
<p>“So, you work down at Silverstone?  You said at the pub you don’t live in the UK.”  Cain had remembered.</p>
<p>“I don’t.  I live in Spain.  I have for two years now.  I bought myself a little place down there to relax and recharge my batteries during the season.”</p>
<p>“Season?”</p>
<p>“Racing season.  The Formula One racing season.  It runs from late February until the end of November.  The 2023 season just rapped up two weeks ago with the final race in Abu Dhabi.  This past season I was promoted to the lead mechanic for MAP’s #1 driver, Lewis Hamilton.  If you pay attention to the sport, then you know he is the top Formula One driver in the world and has been for about six years now and I’m currently the lead mechanic on his pit crew.  I’m in charge of the pit crew at each race during the season.  This past season there were 23 races around the world, and I worked his pit at every one of them.”</p>
<p>Jimmy lets out a whistle and Cain just looks at Aaron not really sure if he should believe him or not.  He could tell though that Aaron was not lying.  It also made sense why he was driving the car that is parked outside and how he is wearing some very expensive clothes.  Eventually Cain just gives a slight nod to his nephew that said all Aaron needed it to say.  It was his uncle’s way of saying he was impressed and proud.</p>
<p>“I flew home from the UAE for a week and then came up here for a meeting with the boss as we are already planning out next season and what my role will be.  I had also made the decision to come up here.  I had decided it was time to let you all know I was still alive.”</p>
<p>At that moment Aaron’s phone buzzed at him again.  He saw he had a text.  He excused himself for a minute and proceeded to reply back to Maggie.</p>
<p>M:  Are you OK?  What happened?</p>
<p>A:  I’m fine.  Everything is good.  I’m sitting in a friends house having a beer and currently in the process of learning about Robert and Liv.  I’m staying here tonight.  If it gets to late, I’ll call you in the morning.</p>
<p>“Who are you texting?  Anyone we should know about?”  Nicola could’t help but try to tease Aaron a bit.</p>
<p>“No, just my best friend.  I had started to talk to them from the car park before Jimmy interrupted so they were anxious to make sure I’m alright.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you be?”  Cain asked.</p>
<p>“Got to admit, I was a little freaked out when hearing about Robert at the pub.  I might have been just a bit panicked when I first called.  They are just making sure I haven’t been locked in a boot or a barn anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, this someone have a name?  A new love interest maybe?”  Nicola inquires.</p>
<p>“Not unless I’m suddenly attracted to 42 year old lesbians so I don’t think there is anything to be concerned about.  Maggie is the recruiter who first hired me at Le Mans and then recommended me to MAP.  She has become my best mate.  My home is in the same place she and her partner have a home.  After staying at theirs a few times they convinced me to buy a place myself and I did.”</p>
<p>“You said Spain earlier.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my home is in Spain.”  Aaron was not ready yet to let anyone know exactly where in Spain he lived.  As long as everyone assumed he lived on the Spanish mainland he felt safe.  They wouldn’t even consider the Canary Islands as part of Spain.</p>
<p>“I have given you the short version of my life since I left the village.  I think it is time to spill the beans regarding Robert and Liv.”</p>
<p>Jimmy and Nicola are looking back and forth and each other not sure what to do.  Jimmy had intended to tell Aaron the truth about Robert but now with Cain here he thinks he needs to go with the other story just like they did when Rob had visited.</p>
<p>“If you are trying to decide what to tell him since I’m here, just tell him the truth.  I know it all already myself.”</p>
<p>Feeling nervous the married King’s are once again looking at each other.  “What do you mean, you know the truth?”  Jimmy asks.</p>
<p>“Just what I said.  I know.  Robert’s story just sounded to rehearsed when he was here, so I made a few phone calls and found out the truth.  I confronted him about it outside here when he was packing up his car for their trip home.  Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone else.  I told Robert I wouldn’t for the obvious reasons.”</p>
<p>Both Jimmy and Nicola nodded at him as the three of them understood each other and why it was important their information wasn’t spread to everyone in the village.</p>
<p>“OK, time for everyone to start talking.  I’m tired of being in the dark.  So, Robert is running around telling everyone lies why he is out?  That sounds about like him.  He never learns.”</p>
<p>“That is not how it is Aaron.  It’s not what you think.  He has to tell the story most people know for security and safety reasons.”  Jimmy is telling him but Aaron just rolls his eyes.  Then he looks at Cain and sees that his uncle is agreeing with Jimmy.</p>
<p>“So, tell me and also tell me how it’s Jimmy and Nicola that knows all of this and not Vic?”</p>
<p>“We all know she is a big gossip.  There is no way you can tell her anything that must be kept a secret.  Especially when she is already upset over everything.  I thought you saw at the pub that Victoria has turned into a spiteful and miserable cow.  She doesn’t have a good thing to say about her brother.  Has been blaming him for everything for the past four years.  She got with Luke Posner and eventually married him.  He adopted Harry, Vic’s boy from the rape and now she is pregnant with her and Luke’s first baby.  She became so anti Robert that she even chased Diane away?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Nicola jumps in here to explain.  “You might remember that Bernice had moved to Australia right after Robert went to prison.  Went down there to take care of her younger daughter.  Diane moved to Australia to be near her after getting fed up with Victoria and how she started acting after Harry was born, blaming Robert for anything she could think to blame him for.  Then Diane got really upset when Vic eventually welcomed the Posner’s in.  First it was Wendy and then eventually she got with Luke.  Diane could never wrap her head around that family becoming a part of the village and Vic’s life.  Hell, even Bob started dating Wendy.  It was more than she could take, and she let Victoria know.  It caused a rift in their relationship.  Diane was miserable.  That was when Gabby suggested she move to Australia and that she would move there with her.  They both left the village in the fall of 2020.”</p>
<p>“That explains Diane, and why Vic was kept in the dark, but they aren’t the main topic I’m interested in.  So, keep going.”</p>
<p>“For some odd reason Nicola got in her head last spring to send Robert a letter on his birthday.  She sent it to the prison because we didn’t know he was out.  They eventually got it to him because this past August, Rob called her.  That is when we found out he was out and how we became the first people in the village to know that.”  </p>
<p>“So, Robert had decided not to tell anyone he was out?  Wow.”</p>
<p>“Again, it’s not like that.  He had his reasons.”  Jimmy said.</p>
<p>“Just let them tell the story without interruption Aaron, as long as they don’t take until Christmas to get it all out.”  Cain was watching both Aaron and Nicola as he talked.  He wanted them to fill in the missing pieces that he didn’t know but he also was about as impatient as Aaron.</p>
<p>“OK, OK.  Geez.  We invited Rob to come visit, but he declined.  That is when he told us he had custody of Seb.”</p>
<p>“What?  Seb?  How?”</p>
<p>“Let me tell the story and it will all be explained.”</p>
<p>“After hearing that I basically told Rob that we were going to go visit him.  When he agreed we made plans to go that very weekend.”</p>
<p>“Where is he then?  Where does he live?”</p>
<p>“In time young grasshopper.  In time.  We’ll tell you the story but I’m not going to say where he is at currently for his protection.”</p>
<p>“Protection?  From what?”</p>
<p>“From you?  In the state you are in right now I have a feeling you’d drive there immediately with Cain and the both of you would pop him.  I’m not going to be the cause of that.  You get to know why he is out but not where he is right now.  It’s that or nothing.  Your choice Aaron.”</p>
<p>“Fine.  Continue.  You went to see him.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Me, Jimmy and Carl went to see him.  That is when we learned there is also a second kid living with him and Seb.  A boy that Rob is fostering.  He is two years older than Seb I think and he has disabilities.  He’s deaf and he is missing is left arm.  But let’s back up.”  Nicola could see that Aaron was having a hard time believing what she was saying.</p>
<p>“You may or may not remember but two years ago there was an attempted terrorist attack on Britain.  There like five locations that bombs were going to be exploded to kill lots of people.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, OK.  What has that got to do with Robert?”</p>
<p>“Everything.  Absolutely everything.  It was reported that part of the bombing plot had been uncovered in one of Britain’s prisons.”  That comment finally caused Aaron’s eyebrows to go up.  He was beginning to connect the dots.</p>
<p>“And Robert was involved?”</p>
<p>“Everything I am going to tell you from here on out is a state secret.  We are not even supposed to know it, but we do.  You can’t tell anybody else Aaron.  You would be putting Robert, Seb and Phillipe’s lives at risk if you do.”  Now Aaron is frowning.  He looks at Cain and sees that Cain is agreeing with Jimmy which has him even more curious.</p>
<p>“Robert is the one who uncovered the bomb plot.”  Aaron was surprised to hear that.</p>
<p>“Rob had been transferred to a different prison because he was getting beaten up a lot at the first prison on the island he was at for being bi/gay whatever.  At the second prison his new cellmate was from Syria.  There were a large group of Syrians in that prison.  Most of them were illegal immigrants who had gotten in trouble.  Rob overheard his cellmate and some of the other Syrians talking about the plot they had been involved in before they had been arrested.  He learned enough that he knew he had to report it and he did.  I don’t remember all the specifics of how he did it, but it was done secretly.  His information was the final info MI5 needed to stop the attack. “</p>
<p>Aaron was surprised to hear that Robert had been involved in something like that.  He was supposed to keep his head down and not get caught up in stuff that could hurt him. </p>
<p>“Typical Robert to get mixed up in something like that.”</p>
<p>“What was he supposed to do when he overheard them talking about bombing five cities in Britain and one of them was the city where your son lived?  Was he just supposed to keep quiet, play dumb and potentially let those bastards kill Seb?”</p>
<p>“He’s supposed to stay away from trouble.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes that is impossible to do.  Sometimes you have to put it all on the line to protect your family and countrymen.”  Nicola tells him.</p>
<p>“I’m really surprised with you Aaron.”  Cain tells him.  I didn’t know you were the type to turn your back on your country.”</p>
<p>“I’m not but I know what prisons are like.”  He turns back to Jimmy.  “And I am guessing I am hearing this story because he didn’t go unscathed through that whole thing.”</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.  It took awhile but the Syrians finally figured out where the leak about their plot came from.  When they figured out it was Robert some Muslim cleric back in Syria ordered a death sentence on him.  Before MI5 could get him out of that prison the Syrian inmates attacked him.  It wasn’t pretty.  They used a baseball bat on his head multiple times as well as stabbed him in the gut many times as well.  He was lucky to survive.  The only reason he did was because MI5 knew what was coming and got a medivac helicopter to the prison quickly.  They got him to the Navy’s trauma hospital in Portsmouth and that saved him.  He would have most likely died if he had been taken to the local medical facility on the island.”</p>
<p>Tears began to form in Aaron’s eyes again as he listened to Jimmy explain how brutal of an attack Robert went through.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can remember everything, but it was bad.  His skull was fractured in several places.  There was bleeding on his brain and several parts of his brain was damaged.  He lost most of his hearing.  The retina in one of his eyes was separated from his eyeball.  He ended up in a coma for six months.”</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t stop a gasp from coming out of his mouth or the tears that were flowing from his eyes.  He felt silly.  Why was he upset?  They were no longer together but his body was literally aching at that moment.  This was Robert they were talking about.  His Robert.  </p>
<p>“He had to relearn how to walk, talk, use his hands, to feed himself.  He even had to learn how to go to the bathroom again.  Basically, he had to be potty trained.  He has been given a cochlear implant for his hearing.  With it he now has about 25% of his hearing.  He uses sign language now as well.  With Phillipe also being deaf, all three of them have learned sign language.  Even Liv has started learning it.  Nicola and I have started learning it too since we plan to see Rob on a regular basis.  They had to go in through his eye to reattach the retina, but they never reattach perfectly, so he wears glasses now for his vision.  From the stabbing he lost his spleen and one of his kidneys was permanently damaged.  Both his stomach and liver were damaged, but surgery was able repair them.  His legs and an arm were broken. From what he told us the list of injuries were mindboggling and the doctors are still amazed that he survived.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”  It was all Aaron could say.  Both he and Cain were in shock hearing the extent of the damage.  It was hard for Cain to imagine the man he saw had been that severely injured.  Aaron was unable to grasp any of it nor just how bad it had really bean.</p>
<p>“When he was ready to leave the trauma hospital, MI5 had him transferred to a rehabilitation hospital in London that is considered one of the best in the world.  Rob spent almost a year at the hospital in recovery having to rebuild his body, get his cochlear implant put in and relearn so many basic functions of his body that we all take for granted.”</p>
<p>“You keep talking about MI5 being involved.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they were involved because of the bomb plot and the fact Robert literally saved millions of lives.  Because of that, they took charge of his case and made sure he got the best care available in all of England.  They are also responsible for making sure the terrorists never find him and be able to finish the job of killing him.”</p>
<p>“How are they protecting him?”</p>
<p>“For starters, as far as the world knows, Robert Sugden died from those attacks.  He was whisked away from the prison and all information on him since that day has disappeared, deep inside the British government.”</p>
<p>This is where Nicola took over again.  “Rob and the boys were given new identities.  They have new names.  MI5 made it impossible for anyone to connect the dots and they continue to do so.  He is still under their protection as they quietly and secretly keep an eye on him and the boys.”</p>
<p>“But you all called him Robert when he was here.”  Cain said.</p>
<p>“We did.  MI5 said it would be best to not use his new name with his old connections.  Diane, Vic and Bernice weren’t even told his new name.  He is still Robert to them.”</p>
<p>“What is his new name then?”  Aaron asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet.  We’re not going to tell you yet.  If you don’t have any intentions of being back in Rob’s life there is no need for you to know.”  Aaron was a little upset to think they weren’t going to tell him Rob’s new name but in the end that probably wasn’t important right now.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t told us how he got out of prison officially.”</p>
<p>“The Queen pardoned him.”  Aaron was not expecting that answer.  Neither had Cain as they both looked at each other surprised at that bit of news.</p>
<p>“He did save thousands of British lives from terrorist bombs.  Of course the royal family was going to be involved in deciding what would happen to Rob.  Plus, at the same time, MI5 did the police work and they proved that Lee did rape Vic.  They found two other women he had raped and who he had also blackmailed like he did Vic.  They were willing to tell their story to help Robert get his charge reduced and sentence changed but after the attack it was decided not to go down that route.  It was more secure to just make all information regarding Robert disappear instead of seeking an appeal.    In the end I suppose it really didn’t matter.  The queen gave Rob a pardon and he’s out.  MI5 set him up with a new job, home, car and all the official legal documents a citizen of the UK needs.  Rob has since purchased a bigger home after the boys moved in with him.  They still watch over him too.  They will as long as there are terrorist wanting to kill him.  They are always in the background keeping tabs, but you will never know they are there.”</p>
<p>It was quiet for a while as Nicola got a new round of drinks for everyone.  </p>
<p>“That is pretty much Rob’s story.  Now, he has a boring job with decent pay.  He has full custody of Seb who lives with him full time now and he is fostering Phillipe.  He has gone through hours of therapy and still goes.  He is still dealing with PTSD from the attack.  He has been to hell and back a hundred times over and some how the man is still standing up right.”  Jimmy stops to just think for a moment on what he just said.</p>
<p>Nicola picks up the conversation again at this point.  “I’m so proud of him.  He could have given up so many times, but he never did.  I think once he found out about Seb he developed an internal focus and drive.  He was going to do whatever it took to get well and then be there for his son.  Now the three of them live a pretty mundane and quiet life.  The boys go to school and Rob goes to work.  The three of them have a new favorite past time.  Fishing.  Can you believe it.  Robert, of all people, has fallen in love with fishing as has his boys.  I never thought I would see the day.”</p>
<p>Aaron was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.  He was sad, happy and mad.  Hearing about Robert’s injuries was hard.  Finding out how brave he was and how many lives he saved was amazing.  But it was also sad.  This was all happening without him.  Robert had this whole other life now that no longer included him.  The type of family life he had always wanted.  The type the two of them were planning on creating before everything changed four years ago.</p>
<p>“You said Rob found out about Seb.  What did you mean?”</p>
<p>Jimmy and Nicola looked at each other.  Neither of them really wanted to be the one to tell Aaron but then Cain spoke up.  “You might as well tell him because if he doesn’t hear it from you, he’ll hear it in the village from Vic or Chas or someone else.”  That caused Aaron to turn and frown at his uncle.  “What are you talking about.”</p>
<p>“He is talking about why Rob is not real happy with you.  The same reason he isn’t happy with Vic or Chas and the same reason he ripped into Diane when he saw her for the first time.  You all turned your back on that lad and he suffered the consequences because of it.  No one was there for Seb when he needed you.”  Nicola laid it all out in a very cold tone.  She wasn’t going to be all that sympathetic to Aaron on this part.</p>
<p>Aaron has no clue what anyone is talking about and as he looks from one to another around the table.</p>
<p>“Will someone please tell me what the hell you are talking about?”</p>
<p>“Basically, you didn’t fight for Seb and the lad suffered because you didn’t.”  Nicola tells him.</p>
<p>“That makes no sense.  He was with Rebecca and Ross.”</p>
<p>“See, that is your first mistake.  The same mistake everyone made which made it easy to just forget about the boy after Robert went to prison.  Everyone assumed he had Rebecca and Ross and that he would always have Rebecca and Ross when in reality he didn’t, and it had started before you even left the village.”</p>
<p>“What?  You lost me.  Rebecca was the one that decided I could not see Seb anymore.  What was I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Maybe and I’m just thinking out loud here, but maybe find out why she decided you couldn’t see Seb and confront her about it.”</p>
<p>“It was pretty obvious why she made that call.  With Robert in prison she didn’t want me to continue to see Seb.”</p>
<p>“And that is your first mistake.  Assuming it was all about you.  Did it ever occur to you that just maybe the reason she cut you off had nothing to do with you?”</p>
<p>Aaron just stares at Nicola waiting for the other shoe to drop because he knows that is about to happen.  He can feel it.  Something big happened.</p>
<p>“No, it never occurred to me anything else was going on other than both Robert and then Rebecca cutting me off.  You all know what a mess I was back then.  What else was I to think.”</p>
<p>“For starters Rebecca had her brain injury which was never going to get better and most likely eventually get worse while Ross could never go for very long without getting into some type of trouble.  You know that.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Aaron realized he was about to hear something he didn’t want to hear.</p>
<p>“Ross had started selling drugs for one of the major players in Liverpool and he tried to steal from them.  Not smart.  He got himself into a bit of a jam and the police got involved.  The reason Rebecca cut you off was because she was afraid you would find out about Ross and use that to take Seb from her.  She was becoming more paranoid because of her brain injury.  She pushed everyone away before anyone had a chance to find out about Ross and no one called her on it.  Rob had no doubt that if you or Vic or Diane or anyone had called Rebecca on it, she would have relented and allowed you to be with Seb.  But you never pressed it with her.  Instead, you packed up and left the village.”</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  His stomach literally dropped thinking he had abandoned his stepson without a fight.  “So how did Seb end up with Rob?”</p>
<p>“That is a completely different story.”  With that Nicola and Jimmy began to tell what all had happened to the lad after Ross went to prison and Rebecca went into a mental hospital.  With Aaron and Diane having left Emmerdale it only left Victoria and Chas as possible homes to place Seb into, but neither were acceptable options in the opinion of social services.</p>
<p>Aaron was sick to his stomach hearing that there was no home suitable for Seb.  If he had only known but then he started thinking by the time this had happened, he had been hired by MAP and was already working in the pit crew on the racing circuit.  How could he have taken in Seb while constantly traveling the racing circuit?  He couldn’t and for the first time he actually questioned which he would have chosen.  He had loved that boy as his own but now he had to admit that he loved his job as well.  </p>
<p>Then the King’s explained what happened to Seb at his foster home and Aaron was completely speechless.  He kept pressing Jimmy to telling what all had happened to Seb but he was told over and over that Rob had refused to tell anyone the specifics.  It had been implied it was bad, but he had never shared the details with anyone.  Nicola said he thought Rob just couldn’t talk about it.  If he talked about the specifics it became more real.  She said that instead Rob and Seb were continuing therapy together to make sure the incident left no lasting effects with either of them in future years.</p>
<p>Aaron had to eventually leave the room for a while and take a walk outside to try to clear his head.  He had learned so much new information over the last 8 hours that he was having a hard time making sense of all of it.  </p>
<p>Robert had reported a terrorist plot and his efforts had save thousands of lives.  He was beaten to near death.  It took 18 months to recover and he had permanent disabilities now because of it.  He was pardoned by the Queen for his efforts while additional women who were raped by Lee Posner were found.  Rebecca had cut off his contact to Seb not because of anything he or Rob did but because Ross was selling drugs and she was afraid they would use that against her to gain custody back.  Then Ross goes to prison and Bex goes to a mental hospital.  Seb ends up in foster care where he gets abused.  Then he is placed in a home for special needs children because they had nowhere else to put him.  Now he lives with Robert along with another boy and they are living a quiet, peaceful life under different names to protect them from the terrorists that would kill Robert and the boys if they knew he was still alive. </p>
<p>He begins to think what might have been if they had known about the women Lee had raped.  How different both of their lives would be.  For one they might still be together and still living in Emmerdale.  Robert would not have been injured and they would have been there for Seb.  His stepson would have never gone into foster care or been abused.  But then he also thinks about what he would have missed out on.  Would he have even cared though?  It was hard to keep the tears from falling some more as he continued to think through everything.  </p>
<p>Aaron had lost track of how much time he had been outside when Cain came looking for him.  “You alright?”</p>
<p>“Just trying to understand everything that has happened.  Robert has gone through so much pain these past four years and he’s still standing.  It’s hard to imagine it all.  It is hard to imagine one person having to endure all of that.  Then Seb.  Nicola is right, I should have fought for him when Rebecca cut me off.  I just assumed….”</p>
<p>“How were you to know?”</p>
<p>“That’s just the point.  I didn’t know anything.  I assumed and I was wrong.  That one decision of mine started the ball rolling that eventually led to Seb’s abuse.”</p>
<p>“No, it didn’t.  Sure, it probably wasn’t the best decision but what you did didn’t stop Vic or Diane from keeping tabs on the lad.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Vic and Diane didn’t know Rebecca was cutting everyone off.  You were the only one that was told.  Vic and Diane had no excuse for not keeping in touch with Seb.  They did exactly what people have said.  They turned their back and forgot about the boy as soon as Robert went to prison.  Never once tried to reach out to him on his birthday or at Christmas or any other time.  What kept either of them from going to see Seb at anytime after you left?  They didn’t know what Rebecca had told you.  I think Robert knows that too.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?  How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Just the way he acted when he was here.  Robert had brought Diane to Emmerdale.  It was obvious some type of reconciliation had taken place between those two.  He and Liv were good, and I never really heard him bad mouth you.  I’m sure he is upset still but I don’t really know how much.  Victoria though was a whole other story.  He was very cold to her.  It was quite obvious he had no interest in trying to rebuild any kind of relationship with his sister.  She was being nasty to him and Rob didn’t care.  He had no desire to deal with her.  Jimmy said he ripped into Vic here at theirs and then after that he had nothing to do with her the rest of his visit.”</p>
<p>“I need to see him Cain.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean why?  I need to see for myself that he is alright, and I need to apologize for Seb and I need to know why he cut me off the way he did.”</p>
<p>“Is that wise?  You’ve moved on.  You have a whole new life that I can tell you love.  You have a new home.  What’s going to happen when you see him?  Are you going to fall into his lap again?”</p>
<p>“Would he even let me?  I don’t think he’d want to just pick up where we left off.  A lot of water has gone under the bridge for both of us.  But if nothing else don’t you think we both need some answers and then if nothing else, some closure?  I know I do.”</p>
<p>Cain knew Aaron was right, but he also knew what kind of effect Robert had on his nephew.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to make a decision today and I need to get back.  Your mum is already going to suspect I have been with you and she’ll be pressing me for information.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell her anything and don’t tell her where I’m at either.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.  She may be my sister but she’s not my favorite these days either.”</p>
<p>“By the way, where are Paddy and Eve now?  I need to go see them too.”</p>
<p>“They live in Robblesfield.  He had a home over there now and they have set up a second vet office over there too.  He runs that one while Jaime runs the one here.  Go see him tomorrow.  He’ll be happy.  Eve won’t know who you are, but she is a good kid.”</p>
<p>Aaron just nods at Cain.  “That is another reason to see Robert.  I need to track down Liv.  I haven’t been there for either of my sisters.  If nothing else I need to correct that.”</p>
<p>“Liv is all grown up.  She didn’t back down to me once when she told me she was selling the mill.  I didn’t like the news and she didn’t care.  Her boyfriend wasn’t threatened by me either.”</p>
<p>“You’re losing your touch old man.  That’s what happens when you reach 50.”</p>
<p>“Whoa.  I’m not there yet so watch it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe but we’re in the final countdown now.  Less than a year away.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, like I said, Liv is all grown up and she didn’t seem to miss anything around here.  Go see Paddy tomorrow then come to the pub and see your mum again.  Try to not let her get to you.”</p>
<p>“Easier said than done and it must be bad if even you are warning me.  Go, I’ll be fine.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Later, Jimmy and Aaron were sitting in front of the fire having another beer after Nicola went to bed.  They weren’t talking a lot.  Just enjoying the crackle of the flames.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you get in contact with me after you learned about Robert?”</p>
<p>“To be honest, at first I had completely forgotten about the email address you left with me.  Then, after I remembered it, I wondered if that address was even still active.  Then I guess I didn’t think it would have been a good idea earlier if you and him saw each other.  When we saw Rob for the first time, he was still very angry with everyone regarding Seb.  He was still working through all of that with his counselor and therapist.  There hadn’t been any Emmerdale people for him to vent with.  Me and Nico got some of that initially.  I’m pretty sure Liv got a lot of his initial anger too.  Then last month he ripped into Diane big time.  To be fair she had started it all.  On Seb’s birthday to boot.  She started with all the old Jack stuff and Robert cracked for the first time.  We all learned things that happened between Rob and his dad back in the day that none of us knew.  It explained a lot.”</p>
<p>“Good.  I’m glad he finally told someone.  He should have done that years ago.”</p>
<p>“You knew?  Wait, of course you knew.”</p>
<p>“He told me the first time he proposed.  The day of the big pile up on the Hotten by-pass.  Like you said, it explained a lot about Robert and his life as a teen in the village.”</p>
<p>“It did, but anyway, each time I thought about that email address it just didn’t feel like it was a good time.  Robert wasn’t ready yet to see you or Vic.  But by the time they came to the village he was different.  He was calming down.  He wasn’t focusing so much on what everyone did wrong to hurt Seb.  He and Diane had spent a day together and got everything out in the open.  I think it was a very healing process for Rob.  Coming here he got to see just how screwed up Vic has become.  He gave her a piece of his mind, but he never ripped into her like he could have.  He actually was smart. He told her what had happened then walked away.  Vic’s guilt worked on her after that.  He did the same with Chas.  She tried to push his buttons, but he never let her.  Oh, he did do a great job putting her in her place one time, but he didn’t let her get to him.  He just told her what he thought of her and walked away.  He didn’t have to do anything else because he had a small army of family and friends by his side.  It was quite impressive seeing about ten people by Robert’s side facing down your mum, Cain and basically no one else.  It was like the table had turned.  So, honestly Aaron I don’t think it would have been a good idea for you and Rob to have met up again earlier.”</p>
<p>“You know what my biggest gripe about this place has always been?  Everyone else thinking they knew best and were always making decisions for me without asking what I wanted.  It was what chased me away from the village.  My mum relentlessly sticking her oar in.  Robert was almost as bad, always deciding that he knew best.  You know, like deciding I was better off being divorced from him after he went to prison.  And now, you just did that yourself, but you’re lucky.  You were probably right this time.  If I had seen him immediately after I found out he was out my temper probably would have got the best of me.  Words would have come out of my mouth that I would regret.  Sounds like Robert’s temper would have been on display too.  That wouldn’t have been a good thing.  So, this might have worked out right even though you didn’t let me make my own decision.  I do however need to see him Jimmy.  I can’t not go see him.  I also need to see Liv too.  I owe her a huge apology as well.” </p>
<p>Jimmy wasn’t sure what to do with Aaron’s last comments.  He sort of wished he could disappear and someone else handled this next step.  Should he help Aaron or stay out of it completely and let Robert and Aaron’s cards fall where they may.  In the end though he realized he could never do that.  He cared to much about both of them and the more he thought about it the more he believed the two men did need to see each other and come to terms with what has happened between them.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know much about Liv accept she had been going to university in Dublin and then this fall she took a semester off and spent it in an internship in London.  I don’t even know what kind of work the job was she had.  Just something connected to what she was studying in school.”</p>
<p>“How did she and Robert connect again?”</p>
<p>“From what they told me they literally bumped into each other on a street in London.  Robert was there with Seb and Phillipe in September.  Rob and the boys were in the city for a long weekend to be tourists and do some shopping.  Robert also had a doctor’s appointment.  From the story I heard.  It was Saturday.  Robert and the boys were shopping on Oxford Street. They had just come out of a sweet shop and were starting down the street window shopping when Liv came up to Rob and pushed him.  She had thought she saw him go into the shop and waited to see if it was him when he came out.  Shocked, to say the least, she started shouting at him but with all the nose he couldn’t understand her.  His implant doesn’t work that well when there is a lot of background noise.  She thought he was ignoring her which made her mad.  Then Seb and Phillipe came to Rob’s rescue and told her to stop yelling.”  Jimmy chuckled as he continued.  “You can imagine how that didn’t go over very well.  But they spent the rest of the day together talking through everything.  Since then I think she spent just about every weekend at Robert’s.”</p>
<p>He had mixed emotions about Liv and Robert being back together.  He was happy they had met up and became a family again, but he also had to admit he was a little jealous.  He missed his sister and Robert too.</p>
<p>“They seemed to be as tight as ever when they were here.  Of course, Liv spent most of her time with her boyfriend.  Devin seemed like a good bloke too.  I got the impression that when they were here that was the first time Rob had met him too.  I do know it was Liv that made the surprise of Bernice and Diane happen.  She blindsided Rob on that one, but it turned out just fine in the end.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean she blindsided him.”</p>
<p>“Robert helped Liv make contact with Gabby.  She had moved to Australia with Diane.  I guess Liv and Gabby lost contact with each other when Liv left the village.  Gabby and her boyfriend made a surprise trip in October to London for a week to see Liv.  They stayed at Rob’s.  When they returned to Sydney, I guess Gabby was skyping with Liv when she was at her mum’s.  Bernice overhead them talking about Rob.  It came out that he was out of prison.  That is when Gabby and Liv came up with the idea of Bernice and Diane flying back to England to see Rob and be there for Seb’s birthday party.  Gabby convinced Roger to make it happen.  Roger is Bernice’s new husband, and he is loaded so paying for a last minute trip for the three of them was no big deal.  Then, I guess Liv spilled the beans to Rob only the day before they were going to arrive.  Me, Nico and Carl were already planning to be there for the party, so it was a big surprise to us too.  That is how I got a front row seat to the blow up between Robert and Diane.  It wasn’t pretty.  It got so bad that the rest of us felt we needed to step in.  But they had their heart to heart a few days later and that is when Diane asked him to bring her to the village the next weekend before she flew home.”</p>
<p>“And that is when Liv put the mill up for sale?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.  No one knew she was doing it either.  Well, except for Devin.  That didn’t stop your mum from accusing Rob of being behind it all.  I guess Liv and Devin showed up at the mill with an estate agent and just announced to Cain she was selling and he had a week to move out.”  Jimmy couldn’t help raising his eyebrows and forming a big grin as he looked at Aaron.</p>
<p>“I’m sure that went over well.”  Aaron could only roll his eyes.  “I met the new owners earlier.  I went there first thinking I would see Liv.  They were moving in and gave me a brief overview of how they came about buying the house.”</p>
<p>“Ah.  I haven’t met them yet.  Hope they knew what they are doing moving to Emmerdale and our village of gossips and snoops.”</p>
<p>Aaron let out a big laugh.  “They already know Brenda.  They told me that lady who owns the café likes to talk a lot.  They learned about Liv and her long lost brother from her.  Then when they found out who my mum was, they just said that they hadn’t been in the pub much as yet, but the pub landlady seemed like a very intense woman.”</p>
<p>Aaron and Jimmy just started laughing at all of that.</p>
<p>“So, Jimmy, are you going to help me get in contact with Robert or not?”</p>
<p>“I’ll help you but I’m not sure what the best way to go about this would be.  Let me think on it tomorrow.  In the meantime, you go see your mum some more and go see Paddy and Eve.”</p>
<p>The following morning Aaron got an early start.  He wanted to catch Paddy before work and whatever he did with Eve so at 7am he pulled up in front of Paddy’s home in Robblesfield with two coffee’s, a hot chocolate and a bag of pastries from the local bakery.  He wasn’t sure what to expect when he knocked on the door.  He hoped he wasn’t to early, but he heard movement on the other side, so he knew someone was up.</p>
<p>“Evie, wait.  Don’t open the door until……”  </p>
<p>It was to late as Eve had opened the front door and was standing there in her pajama’s looking up at someone she didn’t know.  At that moment Paddy came around the corner in a huff before stopping instantly in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Aaron”</p>
<p>“Hiya”</p>
<p>“Who are you?”  The little girl with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes asked but then just as quick her eyes lit up further.  “You’re in my picture.”</p>
<p>“Eve, this is your brother, Aaron.”  Paddy is looking down at her as she looks up at Aaron while she begins to form a big smile.  </p>
<p>“I don’t remember you, but I have been told all about my brother Aaron and my sister Grace.  What are you carrying Aaron?  Would you like to come in?”</p>
<p>The girl was definitely a Dingle woman.  She could talk nonstop and wasn’t afraid of anyone.  </p>
<p>“I have a hot chocolate for you and some sweets.”</p>
<p>“Really, for me?  Dad, Aaron brought me a hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>“I can see that.  Why don’t we let him in so you can drink it before it gets cold.”</p>
<p>Once in the house and the drinks and pastries had been sorted the two men could finally speak to each other.</p>
<p>“You’re actually here.  I can’t believe it Aaron.  I don’t know what to say.  What’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t know I needed one.”</p>
<p>“You have been gone four years.  Something must have made you decide to come home.  Are you back for good?”</p>
<p>“No.  This is just a visit.  I was in England for a meeting and just decided it was time to come for a visit and let everyone know I was alive and well.”</p>
<p>“I assume your mother knows you’re here?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  I saw her yesterday.  It went about as well as one would expect which is to say it didn’t go well.  I’m going to go see her again this afternoon.  Hopefully, it will go better.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be surprised by that surely.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.  I always knew what seeing her again would be like.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame her or me for that matter?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can.”  Paddy just looked shocked when he heard Aaron’s reply.  “You and my mum are the ones that chased me out of the village with your constant nagging and disrespect of my feelings.”</p>
<p>“That was not the case Aaron.  We were just….”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence or I’ll slap you silly then walk out that door for good.  You were not looking out for me.  You were making me miserable.  You were looking out for your own self interests.  You got your wish.  Robert was gone.  Now you just needed me to forget he ever existed and move on to find some new guy.  That is all my mum had on her mind for years and you were always just her yes man.  Agreed with everything she said and did.  If you think you were just looking out for me then you were a pathetic dad and I hope you are doing better with Eve.”</p>
<p>Paddy really didn’t know how to respond to Aaron’s little mini rant.  He didn’t agree with him, but he didn’t want to start some argument about it now.</p>
<p>“So why are you and Eve over here in Robblesfield?  What happened?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean what happened?  You happened.  You leaving happened.  Your mum was never the same after that.  She fell into this deep hole and couldn’t get herself out or didn’t want to.  For weeks it was about trying to find you.  She assumed you were hurt or dead somewhere.  If you weren’t dead, then she assumed you had gone back to your old habits.  Then after weeks of that she moved into the denial stage.  It got worse after Liv left.  They had a rip roaring face off the day Liv left and after that Chas just wasn’t the same.  It was like she gave up trying to be a mother and a wife.  You had left and Liv told her she was a horrible mother to you.  She said she had treated you and her horribly over the years.  Told Chas to her face that Eve was screwed with her as her mother.  It all took its toll and she just walked away.  Didn’t want anything to do with Evie or me anymore.  I tried staying in Emmerdale for a bit, but it was impossible to avoid seeing her and she would rip into me every time.  That is when Jaime got the idea of setting up a satellite office in Robblesfield and I jumped at the chance to run it.  Bear moved here with me and has actually been a great help.  Faith comes over and helps with Evie too.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if my leaving brought this on but I wouldn’t have left if the two of you had treated me like a grown adult and just been there for me in the ways I needed you to be.  That wasn’t trying to tell me how wrong Robert had been, I was finally rid of him, I needed to forget him and start moving on.  I don’t know why you thought that was the message I needed to hear right after the love of my life went to prison.”</p>
<p>“Dad, can I stay home from nursery today if Aaron is going to be here?”</p>
<p>Paddy looks at Aaron to see what his intentions were?</p>
<p>“I told mum I’d see her this afternoon so I’m here until then if that’s OK.”</p>
<p>Aaron spent the rest of the morning getting to know his little sister as they watched a Disney movie together had a tea party with her dolls.  He and Paddy talked more about the local gossip as they both stayed clear of family discussions.</p>
<p>“You said you were in England on business.  That implies you don’t live in England.  What do you do then because it hasn’t gone unnoticed by me that you are wearing some pretty high end clothes and that car you’re driving in pretty spectacular.”</p>
<p>“I work for a division of Mercedes and that division is located in England, but I don’t live here.  I moved to France when I left the village and landed a job with Porsche.  I worked for them for 18 months before Mercedes recruited me.  My boss in France had a holiday home in Spain that I got to use occasionally.  After a while my boss eventually talked me into buying a home of my own next to their home in Spain.  So I did.  I travel a bit for my job now and Mercedes doesn’t care where I live for my current work.  I pop in for meetings but otherwise I go where I’m needed.”</p>
<p>“You’re being very vague.  You aren’t doing anything dodgey are you?”</p>
<p>“Typical.  What is it with everyone around here?  You think I’m doing something dodgey.  Mum was afraid I was going to start cutting again.  You both refuse to let me grow up.  I’m going to be 32 in a couple of weeks and you still think of my as that 20 year old you couldn’t deal with everything that happened to him.  I hoped being gone for four years might have made you realize I’m not that boy anymore but obviously it didn’t.”</p>
<p>Aaron went back to playing with Eve for a couple more hours as he took her to a local park.  He needed to get away from Paddy for a bit.  He was realizing that he could only take Paddy and his mum in small doses and in just a couple of hours this morning with Paddy he was ready to get out of there.  After promising Eve that he would see her again real soon he was off to the Woolpack for his promised lunch with his mum.</p>
<p>“You’re here then.”  Chas had been waiting for Aaron at the pub in the back room when he walked in.</p>
<p>“I told you I would be here.  Why wouldn’t I come?  It is the whole point of my visit to the village.”</p>
<p>“OK.  No need to get huffy.  I just hadn’t seen or heard anything today, so I didn’t know if you were still coming.  We have a little change in plans that I hope you will be fine with.”  Aaron felt himself tense up as he’s waiting for what his mum has done.</p>
<p>“Everyone in the family wanted to see you so we’re having lunch up at Wishing Well with the family.”  Great, just what he really didn’t want to do but then again, maybe with everyone there it will be harder for his mum to bombard him with questions.</p>
<p>“When you say everyone?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much everyone.  Lydia and Marlon are doing the cooking.”</p>
<p>“What about the pub?”</p>
<p>“I have enough non family working here now that it can survive without a Dingle for a few hours.  Bob, Amy and Luke will hold the fort down.  If you are ready, we can go now.  I hope you don’t mind if I catch a ride with you.  I want to see this car everyone is talking about.”</p>
<p>Wishing Well was full.  Every Dingle in the village was there to welcome Aaron home.  From what he could tell the only family not there were Paddy and Eve.  It’s interesting to see what four years had done to everyone.  Some didn’t look a day older while others looked like they had aged 10 years.  The bigger shock was seeing how so many of the kids were now grown.  Noah, Samson, Sarah were all old enough to legally drink.  April was a young teen while Kyle was almost a teenager and the younger boys were no longer babies.  Isaac was six going on 12 and becoming a handful for Cain.  When looking at Isaac Aaron couldn’t help not to think of Seb.  The two of them were the same age.  He wonders what Seb looks like now.  Did he look like Robert?  The fact he was now living with Robert still was hard for him to wrap his head around as was everything else he learned the boy had gone through.  Watching Isaac run around the house just made him more determined for Jimmy to arrange a meet with Robert and Seb.  The more he watches his family currently around him the more he knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>“Cain said you live in Spain and work for Mercedes.  What kind of work do you do?”  It was Marlon who began the question and answer portion of the afternoon.  The part of the gathering he was regretting the most but the part he also knew was coming.  He just hoped he could pull off his lies well enough that everyone would believe him because he really didn’t want to tell them everyone.</p>
<p>“I guess you could say I’m a manager that oversees a lot of the training of mechanics that work for the company.”  He saw everyone was not listening intently.  “And yes, I live in Spain.  I’ve lived there for a couple of years now.  I’m allowed to live where I want because my job is mostly traveling all over.  So I chose to live in Spain.  My boss with my first job after I left here had a holiday home in Spain that I got to use a couple of times.  I liked it so much I bought a home down there myself.”</p>
<p>“Your first job?  What was that?”</p>
<p>“I was a mechanic for Porsche at their facility in Le Mans, France.  The garage was at the Le Mans racetrack.  I got to work with some of the Porsche pit crews there as well on race days.”  He could see as he looked around the room they were mostly buying what he was telling them but he could see these weren’t the questions they were really interested in.</p>
<p>“Are you seeing anyone love?”  Faith didn’t waste any time diving in headfirst.</p>
<p>“No one steady.  Not at the moment anyway.  With my current job it isn’t easy to meet someone and be around long enough at one time to see where it might go.  Which is fine because I’m really liking my job and the travel.  I’m sure at some point I’ll tire of it all and will want to settle down at home with someone, but not right now.”  </p>
<p>“But are you happy?”  It wasn’t a surprise that his mum asked him that.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m happy.  I love my work.  I enjoy the people I work with.  I enjoy the travel.  Everything is good.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re not missing home?  Your family?  Dingle or otherwise?”</p>
<p>“You mean Liv and Robert?  I miss Liv.  How I left things with her I regret.  I would love to see her again and if nothing else just apologize.  It sounds like she is doing well at university from what I have heard.  As for Robert, I won’t lie.  There will always be a little part of me that will miss him and love him.  We had a once in a life kind of relationship.  But he wanted me to move on and not waste my life making prison visits every month for who knows how many years so, that’s what I’ve done.  He wanted me to go out and be happy for both of us so I’m doing just that.”</p>
<p>“But now he is out.  Does that change anything?”  Faith asks the question they all wanted an answer to more than anything.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how.  I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact he’s out.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he’s out but it’s hard to grasp when you had finally accepted it was going to be at least 14 years and possibly longer.  But it’s been less than four.  If we had known that was going to be the case then, who knows, but I have a complete new life in another country and who knows where he is or what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>“But you loved him Aaron.”</p>
<p>“Mum, you heard Aaron.  He has moved on.  He doesn’t need to run back to Robert Sugden.  That man has hurt my boy enough.”</p>
<p>Of course, like usual, all his mother does is think about the bad times.  She never remembers the good times.  Ever.</p>
<p>“Yes, he did but the times he hurt me were miniscule compared to how much he loved me.  All the times he made me the happiest I have ever been.  The times he showed me how to live a full life and not let my ghosts or demons get to me.  I don’t know why you always just want to focus on the tough times me and Rob had and use that as a reason I should stay away.  If I did that with everyone that has hurt me over the years, well, you of all people probably don’t want me to go down that road.”  </p>
<p>It was a punch to the gut that Chas wasn’t expecting.  She saw everyone looking at her wondering how she was going to respond, knowing full well she had been preparing her own sucker punch.  Aaron was not going to return after four years of no contact without getting a piece of her.</p>
<p>“Aaron!  Don’t be rude.”  Lydia felt the need to step in and stop the direction of the conversation before it went too far.  Most of the family was shocked that Aaron had spoken to his mother the way that he did.  Everyone was once again forgetting he was three weeks away from being a 32 year old grown man who had a full life away from the village.  He no longer needed family to help him get through life but even then, no one expected him to take a shot at his mother.</p>
<p>“I only did what I know she is still preparing to do to me.  I figured you all thought I was too naïve or scared to do the same to her or anybody else in this room.  Well, timid Aaron no longer exists.  I’ve grown up and have learned how to take on the world.  I’m a mature grown man who knows himself better than ever.  My world no longer is just this little village in the middle of nowhere where my family tries to dictate my life on a daily basis.  My value system has changed.  I no longer live by or believe in the Dingle code.  Living out there in the real world, I’m come to understand what a crock of shit that code is.  How any behavior is acceptable within the family, but god forbid if someone else in the village makes a mistake.”</p>
<p>He was on a role now without even realizing he had started this little speech but now he was going to finish it.  So, he continued as he looked directly into his mother’s eyes which made Chas completely uneasy.</p>
<p>“I let you stomp all over my feelings so much.  The number of times and ways you hurt me over the years far out numbered anything anyone else did to me.  And the rest of you just let it happen.  Never cared one bit did you all, as long as Chas got what she wanted.  Then I watched how you all treated Robert over the years.  Sure, he made some stupid mistakes but every adult in this room has a long list of their own mistakes and screw-ups.  They could name a wing of the prison in Hotten after the Dingles with the number of us that have spent time in there.  But yet, that didn’t matter when it came to Robert.  You never completely accepted the man I loved.  None of you really did plus, none of you allowed me grow up.  Everyone continued to treat me like a little kid.  And, just so you know mum, that is the real reason I left.  Not because of Robert.  I was sick and tired of you mum.  As well as Paddy and some of the rest of you constantly sticking your oar in.  Constantly telling me what I was doing wrong and what I should be doing.  None of you accepted the fact I needed to grieve the loss of Robert when he went to prison.  None of you were there for me to just give me a shoulder to cry on.  Instead mum, you didn’t waste one second telling me I was lucky he was gone.  That he was my biggest mistake and he didn’t matter anymore.  You kept saying that I needed to forget him and go find a new man.  You never realized how much it hurt hearing you and Paddy telling me that over and over day after day after day.  You literally chased me out of the village.”</p>
<p>When Aaron stopped to take a drink of his beer everyone heard a cry come out of Chas.  She had tears rolling down her face and was struggling to catch her breath, but Aaron wasn’t going to let that stop him.  He had to finish what he needed to say.</p>
<p>“But you know what?  It was the best thing to happen to me.  I learned to truly stand on my own two feet.  I learned how to survive in the real world.  Not the Dingle world here.  I’ve gone out and made something of myself.  I’ve done good.  I’m strong, independent and proud of what I have accomplished, and I did it all without you or anyone else telling me what I should be doing.  It was amazing not having everyone pecking my head every single day or sticking their oar in and telling what I should be doing because they were looking out for me.  Then telling me that you only wanted what was best for me and for me to be happy.  It was so tiresome hearing those excuses come out of your mouth at least once day.  You’d keep going on and on, but yet never once did you actually stop and ask me how I felt or what I wanted.  Why mum?  Why did my feelings or my wishes never matter?  Everything has always been about what you wanted.”</p>
<p>“I think that is enough Aaron.”  Cain was now giving him a stern look while others of the family had gone to Chas and were trying to comfort her.  Everyone else continued to sit in shock completely unprepared for the way Aaron told all of them off.  It was obvious there was a lifetime of frustration that had built up in the young man that he finally let loose.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I ruined everyone’s lunch.  I think it is best if I go now.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t Aaron.”  Faith was the first to speak to him.  “Please don’t go.  I’m sorry for how you feel.  We’re just happy that you have come back to us after all of these years.  It hurt not knowing where you were or if you were even alive but in a way we probably deserved to have been shut out of your life like we were.  You’re the first Dingle to go out there and make something of yourself in the world on your own and we are just not use to that.  But we are proud of you.  At least I am and I hope everyone else is as well.  We just don’t want you to leave again and not stay in contact with us.  Even if you choose not to remain close, we want to know that you are doing well and are OK.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself mum.  My son needs to be here with me.”  Chas wasn’t going to let Aaron leave without a fight.</p>
<p>“You mean like your daughter is?”  Faith has finally had enough of Chas mouthing off.  “I know I’m the worse person in the world to scold anyone on abandoning their children but good grief Chas, learn from your god damn mistakes.  When are you going to accept Aaron is a grown man and doesn’t need his mother making his decisions for him anymore?  He needed you when he was 8 and 10 and 12 and 16 and 20.  Where were you then?  He doesn’t need you now and the longer it takes for you to understand and accept that the less likely you’ll end up with any kind of relationship with your son.  So, for once, do the right thing and let Aaron make his own life choices.”</p>
<p>“How can I when he keeps making wrong ones?”</p>
<p>“Says who?”  This is when Aaron decides to step in.  “Where is the manual that says I’m making the wrong decisions for my life?  How are my decisions wrong?  Am I supposed to continue to live in the village and run a meager little business with just enough money to get by on each month?  Am I supposed to let my mother hand pick my partners for me just because she never liked the man that is my soulmate?  It’s awful ballsy of you mother after everything you have put me through over the years to still sit hear and claim you still know what is best for me.  I think I’ll pass on any future recommendations for my life from you if it means my life turns out like yours.”</p>
<p>With that Aaron turns to Cain tells him that he will talk to him later then he excuses himself from Wishing Well and leaves the farm.  The day and a half he had been back in Emmerdale made him realize how much he had changed since he left the village.  He loved his family, but he could no longer live with their views and opinions.  This short amount of time already has Aaron realizing he can only take his family in small doses now.  Especially his mother.  After another day in the village he knows he is going to be ready to leave but he also wants to show his family that he hasn’t cut them totally off.  </p>
<p>After leaving Wishing Well Aaron decided to go sit down with Jimmy.  He found him at their new Home James offices in Hotten.  Luckily Jimmy was alone.  It was going to give Aaron a chance to talk to him further about Robert, Liv and Seb.</p>
<p>“Wow Jimmy, this sure beats the portacabin.”  Aaron was looking around at the large offices of Home James.  Jimmy and Nicola each had their own office.  They also had four other employees that worked in the office with them.  An accountant, trip scheduler, office manager and another young lad right of college that Jimmy was training in sales. </p>
<p>“It’s a step up in the world isn’t it?  I enjoy it.  It feels like a real business now.  Plus, I can close the door on Nico when she is getting on my nerves.  Let me take you out to the other good part.”  With that Jimmy led Aaron out back to the truck yard where several Home James trucks were parked.</p>
<p>“This is great.  I know this was something you and Robert always wanted.  A centralized yard for the trucks.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I finally have that.  I also have this over here.”  They walked into a large garage that was set up with a large truck bay.  “We also have our own service garage.  It allows us to do our own maintenance on our trucks which keeps the cost down with the deal we have with Debbie.”  Aaron is now frowning at Jimmy not sure what he is talking about.  “We worked out a contract with Debbie.  She and Cain manage the garage for us.  We pay them a monthly fee and they keep our trucks in good repair.  With the success this has been for her she has expanded further and opened another garage over by the airport.  With these three and her garage up in Scotland she has become quite the businesswoman.  By the look on your face I’m guessing she nor Cain told you about it.”</p>
<p>“No, our conversations never got that far.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so your family time today wasn’t that great.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t bad but both mum and Paddy were still being difficult.  Even after four years I’m still little Aaron that they think they have to control.  I quickly figured out today that short periods of time was the only way I could be around the two of them.  The time also made me realize one other thing.”</p>
<p>“I know what you are going to say.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>At that moment Jimmy pulls a post-it note off his desk.  “This is Rob’s address.  I spoke to him earlier today and he said he would see you on Friday, the day after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Aaron was speechless.  He wasn’t expecting it to be this easy for him to make contact with Robert.  He wasn’t even completely sure yet himself that he wants to see Robert again.  On instinct though he reaches out and takes the paper from Jimmy and looks at it.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure or should I say is he sure?  This is a big step.”</p>
<p>“He is as sure as I can tell you are right now and that’s not very, is it?  But I think it is what both of you need.  If nothing else to clear the air and close some doors.  You need to be prepared though Aaron, Robert has changed.  He has changed a lot actually.  I don’t know how to explain it but you’ll see and feel it within moments after you meet.  He’s a survivor.  He’s been through so much and he’s still standing but the scars are very visible.  Be careful with him Aaron.  Be very careful with my friend.  That’s all I ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Returning to Emmerdale was always going to be hard for Aaron considering how he left.  Trying to reconnect with his family was one thing but then after he found out about Rob everything change.  We get to see which Dingles were going to support Aaron and which ones were still going to be distant.  I left Aaron's connection with Paddy open ended.  I tried to convey that Aaron is still trying to figure out how to deal with Chas and Paddy's divorce and Chas abandoning Eve and Paddy in a way blaming Aaron for all of it.  Then once again, Jimmy and Nicola are the outside support for Aaron just like they were for Robert.  Jimmy had developed a friendship with both men as it turned out.  Not just with Rob which is key.  The King's sort of become the magnet that eventually pulls the two iron wills together.</p>
<p>The next chapter starts the reconnection between Aaron and Rob but not necessarily a final reunion.  That is going to still take some time.  </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. MOUNTAIN -- MEET MOHAMMAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the first of three chapters that revolve around Aaron and Rob meeting again.  This chapter jumps back and forth between what is happening with Aaron, still in Emmerdale and Rob, after learning Aaron is back in England and wants to see him.  Rob begins to panic with the thoughts of seeing Aaron again so he reaches out to the obvious person to help him through it all.  At the same time Aaron is still in the village thinking he has mended most of the fences between him and Chas only to find out he hasn't.  This causes the start of his weekend meeting Rob in a bad way.  The last part of this chapter is Aaron meeting everyone at Rob's.  He will be surprised as there are more people there than he expected.</p>
<p>As I mentioned above this is the first of three chapters evolving around this meeting.  This chapter leads into the next which will be the bulk of that first day they meet.  The next chapter after that will discuss the end of Aaron's visit to Rob's from a post mortem point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DECEMBER 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit, shit, shit.  What was he thinking?  He just told Jimmy that Aaron could come meet him on Friday.  Robert was walking back and forth from one end of his house to the other running his fingers through his hair.  Had he made a mistake?  Things had settled down and been quiet since he returned from Emmerdale almost a month ago.  He and the boys had decorated their home for their first Christmas together.  Bought a large Christmas tree and put it in the family room.  Liv had even helped even though she was going to be in Dublin for the holiday.  They had Christmas with her last weekend before she went home after completing her internship in London.  She needs to know though.</p>
<p>“Liv.”  Robert had pulled his phone out and called her in hopes she could calm him down.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?  You sound stressed.  Has something happened?”</p>
<p>“You could say that.  Aaron’s back.”  There was complete silence on the other end of the phone for several seconds after he said that.  In fact, neither spoke as that sentence was absorbed by both of them.</p>
<p>“How do you know?  Have you seen him?  Spoken to him?”</p>
<p>“No.  Jimmy called.  Aaron showed up in Emmerdale on Monday and is still there visiting.  Everyone accused him of showing up because we had.  Jimmy said it hasn’t been the greatest of reunions between him and the Dingles.”</p>
<p>“So where has he been?  What has he been doing?”</p>
<p>“I never asked and that wasn’t the main concern after Jimmy said Aaron wants to see me.”</p>
<p>“He what?  Why?  When?  What did you say?  Shit, this is big Rob.”</p>
<p>“No shit.  It’s huge.  He wants to see me now.  I told Jimmy he could come on Friday.  I’ll take the day off and the boys are out of school for the holidays after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“So, you are really going to see him?  I want to be there and see him too.”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you would say that.  Can you come?”  </p>
<p>“Hang on a sec.”  Rob could tell that Liv had covered the phone so she could speak to someone, probably Devin.  After what seemed like forever Liv was back.  “Done.  Devin just booked us seats on RyanAir to Stansted.  We get there late tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“I have to work so I can’t pick you up.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.  We’ll take the train to Harlow.”  Devin answered as he was now on the phone after Liv went speaker.  “Everything is going to be OK Rob.  </p>
<p>“I just can’t believe it.  After all of these years.  What do you think he wants?”  Rob was asking no one in particular as he was just thinking out loud.</p>
<p>“To see you obviously you idiot.  Of course, he would want to see you.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy says he knows everything.  The bomb plot, my injuries, Seb and everything he went through, you and me, you selling the mill.  He learned it all this week and was upset after learning everything.”</p>
<p>“That’s good isn’t it?  Sounds like he still cares.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Liv.  It’s been four years and then the way I ended it with him.  He’ll probably want to punch me like you wanted to.”</p>
<p>“If he does, you’ll have me and Liv there to stop him.  This time I’ll be ready to duck if another Dingle takes a swing at me.”  Devin was trying to relax Rob as he could tell he was scared and nervous.</p>
<p>“Did Jimmy say anything about what Aaron’s been up too?”  Liv asked.</p>
<p>“He said he has some big fancy job and that he travels a lot for it.  Said he lives in Spain.   I didn’t ask any more about that.  Said he could tell Aaron was telling his family as little as possible about his life.  He’s not involved in anything dodgey.  Just that he didn’t want his mum to have too much information.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully he’ll be more forthcoming with us.  Did Jimmy say why he told Aaron the real story of what happened to you?</p>
<p>“He said because Cain was there too when they were talking.”</p>
<p>“And?  What does Cain have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“I guess I didn’t tell you.  When I was packing the SUV for us to return home Cain showed up at Jimmy’s.  He told me he made some calls and found out the real story of what happened to me.  I couldn’t deny it, so I was honest with him.  Cain told Jimmy to tell Aaron the truth or he would.”  </p>
<p>“Really.  I don’t know what concerns me more.  That Aaron was told everything or the fact it only took Cain a couple of calls and he knew everything.  Not exactly the level of secrecy and security I was hoping for from HMP.”  Liv was a little disturbed at how easy it had been for Cain to find out the truth.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how Seb it going to react to all of this either.”</p>
<p>“He probably doesn’t even remember Aaron.  He didn’t remember me.”  Liv said.</p>
<p>“Yes, but he has seen pictures and I’ve told him lots of stories.  We’ve talked about him in counseling.  I hope this doesn’t upset him.”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine as long as his dad is fine.  Remember how he stood up to Vic at Jimmy’s.  It was the cutest thing.  But seriously Rob, we’ll be there tomorrow.  You won’t have to do this alone.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.  See you then.  Love you Liv.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“You are one hour from your destination.”</p>
<p>Aaron still couldn’t get over the navigation system in the car.  The information it provided throughout the drive was so precise.  Not only did it tell him which roads to take it also could tell him when there was heavy traffic ahead or road construction.  It would then suggest an alternate route.  It also would tell him hourly how much further it was to his destination or you could press a button at anytime to get the current information.  This was the first car he had driven with this advanced of a navigation system and it was coming in very handy for his trip south to Robert’s.</p>
<p>He had left Emmerdale on Thursday afternoon to head south towards Robert’s after having a major row with his mother.  Chas had been warm with Aaron since the Wishing Well lunch.  Aaron had even gone back to the pub for tea that evening after he had been to Hotten to see Jimmy and to get Robert’s address.  He was going to make another attempt at creating some type of détente with his mum.  He was finally understanding that she was never going to accept him living anywhere except Emmerdale.  As he thought about it, he decided it wasn’t just so she could control and dictate his life.  It was also her need to compensate for how bad of a mother she knew she had been when Aaron was young.  The number of times she had abandoned her son so she could chase her own pleasures were to numerous to count and Aaron suffered in some shape or form every time.  The abuse he suffered from his father after Chas had left them both still weighed on her conscience significantly.  As everyone assumed it was the primary reason she couldn’t stop sticking her oar into Aaron’s life, even after he had become a grown man.  She wasn’t there for her baby boy when he needed her as a child, so she was determined to be there for him now, even if he didn’t need her involved in his life decisions today as a grown man.</p>
<p>Aaron and Chas spent a good three hours together at the pub just talking with Chas catching her son up on much of the village gossip.  She asked questions about his current life and Aaron found himself sharing more of his life than he had thought he would initially.  He told her about his time in France and staying with Maggie during the coronavirus shutdown.  Aaron even told her about who he had dated while living in France.  They even talked about why he left Emmerdale and how much Chas had been hurting him with her constant pushing.  He explained how Rebecca telling him he could no longer see Seb had been the final push that made him leave.  Chas wouldn’t admit that she had done wrong but just allowing Aaron to vent his frustrations with her on how she treated him was a step no one saw her ever taking.  Chas was a proud woman who seldom admitted she had done anything wrong.  Especially when it came to Aaron.</p>
<p>Aaron was even bold enough to ask his mum why she walked out on Paddy and Eve.  He found out quickly though that was still a sore subject and something his mum refused to talk about.  He had left the pub that evening though, feeling rather good about where things stood between his mum and himself.  He gave her the Christmas gift he had purchased for her.  Instead of opening it at that time she said she would save it for Christmas morning and hope Aaron would change his mind and be there to watch her open it.  But the good feelings between mother and son did not last.  They were gone in less than 24 hours to be precise.</p>
<p>It all started when Chas had gone to the garage to speak to Cain when she overheard a conversation between her brother and Jimmy.  It was common these days to see Cain and Debbie talking shop with Jimmy or Nicola.  Ever since Debbie struck the deal with the King’s to run the garage at Home James, the four of them spent quite a bit of time together discussing business.  In fact, Cain and Jimmy had started to become good friends.  It wasn’t uncommon to find the two of them meeting up at the pub for a couple of pints after work so Chas was not surprised to find Jimmy at the garage talking to Cain.  She was surprised though hearing them talking about Aaron and Robert.</p>
<p>“You gave Aaron his address then?”  She overheard Cain ask Jimmy.</p>
<p>“Yesterday.  Rob said he could come tomorrow afternoon.  I think Aaron is heading out in the morning.”</p>
<p>“And you think it’s a good idea still?”</p>
<p>“I do Cain.  It’s not our place to keep those two apart.  Both of them need answers to the things that currently haunt them the most.  They need those and they can only get them from each other face to face.  From there it is their call what they do next.  They are both grown men who know what they want.  Last thing they need is anybody in this village, especially from their families, sticking their nose in and trying to tell them what they should do.”</p>
<p>“You’re right and Aaron does seem like a totally different man.  He has a confidence I’ve never seen in him before.  If I’m honest that’s come from him going out there and carving a spot in this world for himself without his family trying to dictate to him what to do.”</p>
<p>“I agree.  He’s done good for himself Cain.  You should be proud of your nephew.”</p>
<p>“I am but never tell his mother I said that.”  They both let out a chuckle because they both knew Chas very well.  “How do you think Sugden will handle seeing Aaron?  Hmm, guess I can’t call him that anymore.  How do you think Rob will handle this?”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, I think.  He’s calmed down a lot compared to the first time I saw him last summer.  You saw when he was here, he didn’t even let Chas get to him that much and that was a big hurdle he had to get past.  It’s like I told Aaron yesterday.  It would not have been good for them to see each other last summer.  Robert still had too much anger in him and I doubt Aaron would have handled it well if he was blasted by Rob’s anger without being prepared.  But now I think they will be able to have a constructive conversation and let their feelings out to each other in a good way.”</p>
<p>“What are the odds they work things out?”  It really was a question Cain never thought he would be asking anyone regarding his nephew and Robert.  But he saw something in Aaron’s eyes the other night when they were at Jimmy’s when his nephew was learning everything.  There are still feelings inside Aaron for Robert and Cain is betting there are more than Aaron is letting on.  Probably more than he even realizes he has.  </p>
<p>“I think this time it will have to be Aaron that makes it happen if it is going to happen again between them.  It’s just a gut feeling but there is still so much on Rob’s plate with the boys, work and his recovery.  I just think Aaron will have to knock that door down if that is what he wants.  Rob isn’t the same old Rob.  Everything that has happened to him has changed him.”</p>
<p>Cain and Jimmy stood for a while longer not speaking much as they absorbed the conversation they just had.  They were in deep enough thought that they never heard Chas walk back away from the garage madder than a hornet as she realized her son was going to go see Robert Sugden again.  And, of course, she believed what that would mean.  Nothing good.</p>
<p>It was the last thing Aaron was expecting when he entered the pub right after lunch after spending another morning with Eve and Paddy.  He thought that he and his mum had made some progress in rebuilding their relationship in the past 24 hours.  So, feeling a coldness radiate off Chas toward him was a surprise.  It didn’t take long though for Aaron to find out what was going on with her.</p>
<p>“I guess you really didn’t grow up much these last four years have you?”</p>
<p>“What are you on about?”  The out of the blue accusation shocked Aaron as he had no clue what she was talking about.  </p>
<p>“You’ve been gone for four years.  You went and created a whole new life for yourself.  While I’m unhappy you cut me out it, it does appear you have a pretty good life right now.  But then the minute you find out that man is out of prison you’re running to him.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“How long will it take, once you are there, before you’ve dropped your pants and spread your legs for him.  You really are a little whore when it comes to Robert Sugden aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Aaron just stands there staring at his mum in shock as was everyone else in the pub.  It’s obvious she knows he is going to see Robert, but how?  Who told her and why would they do that?  He swears this village needs round the clock drama or the gossips wouldn’t know what to do with themselves and if no drama exists, they will create it, so they have something to talk about.  But that still wasn’t explaining the anger radiating off his mother.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you just said that.  Yes, I’m going to go visit Robert.  I have a lot of questions that I want answers too.  He turned my life upside down and I deserve to know why but I also want to know that he and Seb are OK too.  I will always care for them.”</p>
<p>“Why?  Why would you still care for that man after all that has happened?  Why still care for his son who is nothing to you?  The sprog that was the result of that man cheating on you while you were in prison getting abused.  You were able to finally get away from Robert.  They should have shoved him in a hole and thrown the key away and just let him rot away and die.”</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?  Why are you so hateful?”</p>
<p>“He hurt you and for that he will forever be cursed.  No one hurts my boy and gets away with it.”</p>
<p>“Except for you.”</p>
<p>“What?  What is that supposed to me?”</p>
<p>“You know exactly what it means.  Of all the people to have the audacity to accuse someone of hurting me it would be you.  The person who has hurt me more than everyone else combined.”</p>
<p>“How dare you.  I had good reasons and you know that.”  Aaron just shakes his head at his mother.</p>
<p>“You never change as you think you always deserve special treatment.  Guess what mum, you don’t.  You have to live by the same standards as everyone else and in that case, you are the last person I should have ever forgiven.  The number of times you have hurt me and not even care are too numerous to count so don’t you dare stand there and pass judgement on anybody else.”</p>
<p>“Look at you.  You’re already justifying getting hurt again by that man.  Why do you never listen to me?”</p>
<p>“Because you don’t care about me.  You are clueless about how I feel and what I want because you never ask and never listen.  It is always about you.  You have always expected me to live my life in a way that best satisfies you and to hell if it what I want or not.  That doesn’t matter to you and never has.”</p>
<p>Chas actually takes a small step back when Aaron exploded in anger while she regains her composure.  At that same time Cain entered the pub along with Belle, Sam and Lydia.  One of the punters had sent them a text that they needed to get to the pub pronto.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?”  Cain can see the fire in Chas’ eyes and the anger rising from the top of Aaron’s head.  It was also obvious neither of them were paying attention to him as Chas speaks again to her son.</p>
<p>“Why would I waste my time listening to how you feel or what you want?  You don’t have a clue what is best for you.  You never did.  You always act before you think, and you seldom actually think.  Sometimes I even wonder if there is an actual brain in that head of yours because if there was, you’d know what a mistake Robert Sugden has been and will always be for you or anybody else.  It’s why he should have died years ago.  The world would have been such a better place if he had.  Instead I got you following him around like a sick puppy in hopes he’d, I don’t know, whatever you two get up to.  What does he do Aaron, fuck you silly or something?</p>
<p>There was an audible gasp throughout the pub.  No one was believing what they were hearing coming out of Chas’ mouth.  In all the years no one had ever heard her speak about or to her son in this way.  It was like the curtain finally dropped and everyone was seeing the real Chas Dingle and it wasn’t pretty.  She was ripping her own son apart all because she didn’t like or approve of the man he fell in love with.  Even her own brother stood there with his mouth ajar not believing what he was hearing.  He knew his sister could be vicious, but he had never heard her speak to family in this way and especially to Aaron.  He couldn’t imagine what Aaron did to have her attack him in this way.</p>
<p>Aaron just stood there speechless.  He didn’t know how to respond to her.  He knew trying to change her find was pointless because she obviously never had changed her opinion of Robert over the years.  All he knew to do was walk away but before he did, he needed to end this conversation.  He did a quick look around the room and saw everyone watching him and waiting for his reaction.</p>
<p>“Well, if that is how you feel then I guess the apple didn’t fall far from the tree then did it?  I’m the son of Chas Dingle so I guess it should come natural to me to drop my knickers to every man that even looks my way.  Like mother, like son.  I guess it is also natural for me to not give a shit what my own mother thinks considering the relationship you have with your mother.  Every negative thing that you have said about me, all I can say is, sadly, I’m just like you.  Why would I not be screwed up considering I had a pedophile father and a worthless self-centered mother who whored herself to every man that gave her the time of day.”</p>
<p>“All right, it’s time for the two of you to stop this.”  Cain is raising his voice as he tries to stop what is happening before it goes too far.</p>
<p>“Too little to late Cain.  You should of thought of this before you told her everything.”  Aaron is now looking furiously at his uncle.  “How else would she have known what she knows.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about.  I’ve told her nothing.  You know I wouldn’t.  I promised.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you promised Aaron.”  Chas is looking at her brother with her own rage toward him showing across her face.  “You never stick up for me and always let him get away with his stupid decisions, like this one.”  Then she turns back to Aaron.  “He kept your precious secret.  He told me nothing just like always.  I overheard him and Jimmy talking earlier in the garage.  Even worthless Jimmy King knows more than I do.  On what planet does that make any sense?”</p>
<p>“That’s enough Chas.”  Cain is now furious with his sister.</p>
<p>“No.  I decide when it’s enough.  You don’t get a say anymore Cain.  I’ve trusted you to many times and you always let me down and never do as I tell you to do.”</p>
<p>“That’s because most of the stuff you ask me to do is either crazy, irrational or illegal.  I’m not about to condone your ridiculous demands.  Not then and not now but you need to stop this or you are going to lose your son for good and quite frankly, I wouldn’t blame him.”</p>
<p>“To late.  She already has.”</p>
<p>“What?”  Chas turns back to look at Aaron with a bit of worry starting to show up on her face.</p>
<p>“I don’t need this shit and I don’t need you.  You’ve already crossed the line of no return.  I don’t know why I thought I could come back here and still have a loving mother that would accept her grown son and his life choices.  I keep forgetting my mother is Chas Dingle.  I don’t have a normal mother.  Strings come attached to my mother.  Strings that dictate that I must always do what is best for her, regardless of my own wishes and dreams.  Well, just to be clear to everyone in this room, that is not happening today, tomorrow or at any point in the future.  You have made this a very easy decision for me mum.  It’s time for me to get out of this village again and for the very last time.”</p>
<p>“Aaron, now wait.  Let’s talk about this.  There is no reason to get crazy and make a quick decision you will regret in the future.”</p>
<p>“What will I regret?  All it has taken is two days back in this hell hole and you already have me wishing I lived on the other side of the world.  You make it impossible for me to even want a relationship with you.  You’re a sorry excuse for a mother.  I don’t know what I did to piss off God that he decided to give me you and Gordon Livsey for parents.  But no more.  You are dead to me mum.  You can rot in hell for eternity as far as I’m concerned.  I never want to see your sorry ass ever again in my lifetime.”</p>
<p>With that last statement Aaron got up from the bar and started to leave the pub only to be stopped by Cain.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to walk out like this.”</p>
<p>“Yes I do, because if I stay one minute longer I know I would do and say something even worse that I would really regret.  I need to go.  I will talk to you later.”</p>
<p>“Aaron.”  Everyone in the pub turns to look back at Chas who was beginning to realize what she had just done.  “Please.”</p>
<p>“Too late.”  With that Aaron walked out of the pub quickly followed by Cain.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to do this son.  You know she didn’t mean all of that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she did.  She didn’t say anything she hasn’t said before.  Only this time, she was more vicious and evil.  I can’t and won’t deal with that from anybody.  Not anymore.  Especially from my own mother and you shouldn’t expect me to.”</p>
<p>They both stood in front of Aaron’s car not speaking for a few moments before Cain finally asks.  “What are you going to do then?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to head out now instead of in the morning.  I’ll find a hotel tonight.  It will give me a chance to clear my head, so I don’t have any of this stuff in there when I see Robert tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Cain realized his nephew was right.  This had been a disastrous trip to the village for him.  He feels for Aaron having just heard his own mother say those things to him.  He’d walk away himself if he was in Aaron’s shoes right now, but he doesn’t want to lose his nephew from his life again either.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Cain I’m not leaving you too, but from here on out you’ll have to come see me instead of me coming here.”  With that Aaron reached into his car and pulled out an envelope that was laying on the front seat.  “Here, an early Christmas gift for you.  Four VIP passes to the grand prix at Silverstone next July.”  </p>
<p>Cain looks shocked when he is handed the envelope.  He had never received that type of gift before.  All he could do was reach over and pull Aaron into a hug.  “You take care out there and go work things out with Sugden, or whatever his name is now.  If the two of you are meant to be back together again, I’m not going to get in the way and if you aren’t, then find a way for closure for both of you.  I know it sounds weird coming from me, but that man has been through enough.  If there is no way to fix things between you two, then walk away, without hurting each other, with a clear conscience for both of you is all I ask.  And stay in touch.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Seb, can you come down here for a minute?  Please.”  Both Seb and Phillipe came running down the stairs to the family where his dad, Auntie Liv and Devin were waiting for them.  The boy saw serious looks on all three of their faces.  Suddenly he was scared</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything wrong.  I promise.”  His little chin was already starting to quiver as he began to worry he was going to get into trouble.</p>
<p>“I know you haven’t.  You aren’t going to get into trouble.  We just need to talk to you.”  His dad was making it clear he was not in trouble which made Seb feel better.  He and Phillipe sat on the sofa next to each other with their dad sitting on the coffee table in front of them.  Auntie Liv was sitting on one of the sofa arms while Devin sat in a chair behind Robert.</p>
<p>“We are going to have a visitor tomorrow and I want to talk to you about him.  I don’t want you to get scared or worried.”  Robert was signing to Phillipe at the same time he was talking to Seb.  That is when Liv got up and sat next to Seb herself.</p>
<p>Seb and Phillipe had been surprised to see Liv and Devin at their house earlier when they got home from school and after school care.  Their dad had not said they were coming back but it was a nice surprise.  Seb loved Liv and so did Phillipe.  They both also adored Devin.  They thought he was really cool, and they loved to try to mimic his Irish brogue.  He also was a good football player and would kick the ball with them in the back garden and teach them how to be better players.  </p>
<p>Liv and Devin had arrived earlier in the day just like they had told Rob the night before they would.  There was no way Liv was not going to see Aaron herself or leave Rob to confront her brother on his own and Devin wasn’t going to allow either of them to face this man he’s never met without being their for both of them.  Devin had come to really like and respect Robert and he loved the boys as much as he loved his own nephews and nieces.  He knew from Liv that Robert had a checkered past but he, more than anyone, had helped Liv grow up and eventually take school seriously.  More than Aaron had been, Rob had really been Liv’s pseudo father figure and it had hurt more than Liv ever admitted to anybody when Rob got sent to prison.  </p>
<p>Devin didn’t know Liv before she moved to Ireland.  He didn’t know what type of teenager she had been.  He had not experienced any of her troubled past, but he had always seen a sorrow and loss in her eyes.  There was never enough life in them as there could be and he knew that was down to her losing both of her brothers but after Rob came back into her life, Devin saw a dramatic change in his girlfriend.  It was like life had suddenly sprouted inside her.  She was radiating a new joy that he had never seen before and it was wonderful.  It made him love her even more.  In the past three months she had evolved into a happier woman than she had ever been before and that was down to Rob.  A piece of her heart returned and started to beat again when she literally bumped into Rob on the streets of London.  Having Seb back in her life made her even happier.  It was making their relationship better and that did nothing but please him.  </p>
<p>Now her brother was returning, at least for a visit.  Devin is hoping the sibling’s reconnection will go well but he can’t help but worry.  He worries about Rob too.  He knows this is going to be hard for them, so he is determined to be their rock and support them in whatever way they need.  At the moment, it was being there as they try to explain to Seb and Phillipe what is going to be happening.</p>
<p>“I’m just going to come out and say it.  Aaron is coming here tomorrow.  I don’t know what time it will be but most likely in the afternoon and I don’t know how long he is going to stay but he is coming to see us all tomorrow.”  The three adults are watching how Seb is reacting to the news. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember him.  I only seen the pictures, know the stories you have told me and what we talked about regarding him when we saw Dr. Caulder.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to remember him Seb.  You were still just a baby the last time you saw Aaron.  You had just turned 2.”  </p>
<p>“Here, I took a picture that day.  The last time you were with Aaron and me.”  Liv had pulled out her phone and was scrolling through pictures until she found the one of Seb sitting in his new toy car and Aaron squatting next to him while they both looked up to the camera with the biggest grins.  “I don’t know which one of you were the most excited that day about that toy car.”</p>
<p>“Let me see.  I don’t think you ever showed this one to me, did you?”  Rob had reached out to take Liv’s phone so he could look at the picture that instantly put a smile on his face as it did Seb too.</p>
<p>“Why is Aaron coming tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Well, I really don’t know for sure, but I suspect he just found out I am no longer in prison and that you live with me now.  He visited Emmerdale this week and just found all that out.  I bet he wants to come see for himself that you and me are really here and doing OK.”</p>
<p>“Do you miss him?”  Rob wasn’t expecting such a deep question from his 6 year old son.</p>
<p>“I suppose I do but when I went to prison, I had to let him go so he could go be happy and live his life.  You remember we talked about that with Dr. Caulder.  But I will probably always care for him.  We were married.”</p>
<p>“I miss him too.”  They all turned and looked at Liv.  “He is my brother and I haven’t seen him in a long time.  That is why me and Devin are here, so I can see Aaron too.”</p>
<p>“So, when he is here tomorrow you guys need to be on your best behavior.  You can ask him questions but don’t be surprised if all of us grown up are acting a little weird because it is going to be hard seeing him again.  OK?”</p>
<p>Both boys shook their heads and when they were told they could go they both started to run back upstairs until Seb stopped halfway and stood there for a moment and then came back down to his dad who he rapped his arms around to give him a big cuddle.  </p>
<p>“I love you daddy and I don’t want you to be sad tomorrow.  I will look out for you.”  Rob couldn’t help but pull Seb in tighter to his chest and then kiss the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Thanks buddy.  I’m counting on that.  I love you too.  More than anything.”  Rob looks up and sees tears in Liv’s eyes as she is watching father and son cuddle.  “I think Auntie Liv could use one of your special cuddles too champ.”  With that Seb turned around and gave Liv a similar hug and then told her.</p>
<p>“I’ll look out for you too as long as you help me make sure daddy doesn’t get sad.”  After kissing the side of his head, Liv sticks out her pinkie finger that Seb instantly grabs with his own pinkie finger while giving his aunt a big smile.</p>
<p>“Deal, champ.  Now off you go.  I’ll see if your dad will let me and Devin tuck you in tonight.”  After a quick nod and wink Seb was off again but not before he stopped and high fived Devin.  After the lad had gone upstairs the three of them were silent for a couple of minutes as they took in what had just happened.  </p>
<p>“All right, who wants tea?”  Rob barely gets the words out as he stands and try to gain control of his emotions.</p>
<p>The three of them sat and drink their tea quietly as they watched the flames in the fireplace and listened to the crackle of the burning wood.  None of them really knew what to say as they thought about the conversation they just had with the boys and what was going to happen the next day.  It was overwhelming to think they were going to see Aaron again.  Their Aaron.</p>
<p>“It’s OK to be nervous Rob.  Completely understandable.  It’s also OK if you’re a little bit mad too.  I know I have a slew of emotions running through me right now.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know what I’m feeling.  Maybe a little scared of the unknown.  What is he going to be like?  Has he changed much?  What is he doing now?”</p>
<p>“Is he dating someone?  Does he love someone else?  Is he even married?”  Liv finished the train of thought they both had going.</p>
<p>“I think Jimmy would have told me if he were married now.  He wouldn’t let me walk into that one and be surprised.”</p>
<p>“What did Jimmy say?  You never really told me.”</p>
<p>“Not much really.  That Aaron showed up unannounced at the beginning of the week.  Said he was in the area on business and decided to check in and let everyone know he was alive.  Chas gave him the cold shoulder and Vic was the one that let it out of the bag that we had just been there ourselves.  Said Vic accused the three of us as planning it all.”</p>
<p>“Of course, she did.  Nothing like a good Victoria conspiracy theory.”  Liv couldn’t help but chuckle at herself.</p>
<p>“Jimmy said Aaron stayed with them and that first night they took him home Cain followed them.  Said he, Nicola and Cain then sat Aaron down and told him everything that happened to me and Seb.  Told him how you and I met up.   Not much else really.”</p>
<p>“Did he say what Aaron does?  Where he lives.”</p>
<p>“All he said is he works with cars and lives in Spain but works for an English company.”  Really not much else.  When we talked it was mainly about if I was willing to see him or not.  So, you’ll have to wait just like I am until tomorrow to find everything out.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want any big rows with Aaron by either of us.”  Liv’s maturity was showing as she began talking again.  “None of us need that.</p>
<p>“I do know how you or I will be.  Can’t speak for Aaron though.  I’m not nearly as upset and angry as I was a few months ago.  Like when you and I met.  I’ve worked through many of those issues and you helped me a lot in that effort Liv.  I just want honesty from all of us regarding our feelings and everything else.”</p>
<p>“What if he wants to get back together with you?  What will you say to that?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?  I’d say no.  I don’t know him anymore and I have those two upstairs to consider first.  No, there will be no immediate jumping back into a relationship or anything close to that.  Not yet.  There may never be either.  This could also just as easily be an opportunity for final closure on our past relationship.  We never really got that when I went to prison.”</p>
<p>“And who’s fault was that?”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.  But that is all history.  Tomorrow we’ll begin to see what four years apart did to us.  To what had been our little family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In 50 meters make a right turn on Epping Road.”</p>
<p>Aaron was now officially nervous.  He was almost there.  He looked around the area and saw it was mostly a rural area on the edge of town.  There were farms mixed in with both ordinary homes and much larger upscale homes.  As he turned the corner, he saw a pub and a used car dealer.  He had already passed several small farms that appeared to be nurseries of some type as well as a cricket club.  In fact, the last few miles had been more farm oriented than housing as the route wound him through the countryside after getting off the London Orbital Motorway.</p>
<p>He had left Emmerdale yesterday afternoon soon after the row with his mother.  After talking to Cain briefly he went to Jimmy’s and gathered his stuff and left the village.  He needed to get as far away as he could as fast as he could.  He needed to put distance between himself and his family.  He couldn’t believe how wrong he had been when he thought his mother was starting to come around.  She had just been playing him all along like always.  Trying to manipulate him into moving back to the village so he would be under her control again.  Then as he thought about it, he realized how much he was beginning to fall for her manipulations.  Luckily the truth came out before she had completely sucked him back into her web.  As he drove south on the M1 he realized for now he had to stay away from his mum.  </p>
<p>He drove as far at Northampton and got a room at the Hilton.  Staying that night at the hotel was the perfect way for him to clear his head of everything that happened in Emmerdale with his family and begin to concentrate on what was ahead in his meeting with his ex-husband.  He wandered what Robert was like now.  He wandered about Seb.  The boy would be 6 now.  How big would he be?  How much would he look like Robert?  How smart would he be?  Then he thought about the abuse he endured, and his stomach turned again.  Will there still be lingering effects of that?</p>
<p>It was all he could do to not start to cry as he thought about the things Seb and Robert have gone through.  He wondered how all of that would impact this meeting.  Here he was, living his best life.  He had moved on and was doing great while Robert and Seb had been dealing with all types of pain, torture, injuries and so much more.  </p>
<p>Aaron had to force himself to stop thinking about all of that or he’d change his mind and just return home to Spain.  Everything that happened in the past can’t be changed.  It’s in the past.  All he can do is apologize to Robert and Seb when he see’s them and hope they forgive him.  It’s the same thing when he thinks about how Robert had cut him off and sent him divorced papers.  It’s in the past and it can’t be changed.  Robert may or may not apologize for that.  All they can do now if face up to what all happened and what they did and go from there.  Nothing more and nothing less.</p>
<p>“Your destination is ahead 30 meters on the left.”</p>
<p>He started to pull into a drive.  It didn’t seem like much of a house and not one Robert would choose to live in.  Then he saw the house number and realized it was not the right address.  He looked across the road and it was nothing but an open field.  He backed up to the house he just pasted and saw it wasn’t the right address either.  Then he remembered that Nicola had told him the house was easy to miss because it set back off the road behind a bunch of trees.  There was only a narrow drive with a gate just past the last visible house on the road.  Remembering that, Aaron slowly drove forward past the last house and there it was, set in the middle of a grove of trees, a black iron gate connected to red brick displays on each side of the drive.  One of them had the address displayed on it which matched the address Jimmy had given him.  As he pulled into the drive Aaron could see a small part of a house at the end of the lane that really was hidden by a thick covering of trees.  It felt very isolated to Aaron but considering what Robert had been through that may be exactly why he chose this home.</p>
<p>Aaron was impressed what he saw as he reached the end of the drive.  It wasn’t by any means huge and extravagant home, but it appeared to be a nice property.  It was impossible to tell how big it was because the front of the home was framed on both sides by massive groves of trees.  There was also a three car garage directly on his left.  He pulled into the circular drive in front of the home and parked.  His nerves were beginning to kick in causing his stomach to churn.  It was now or never.  After four years he was going to see Robert for the first time.</p>
<p>Getting out of the car he could her shouting and laughing.  It was obvious it was coming from kids.  He couldn’t see where the voices came from, but he could tell they weren’t to far away.  He immediately wondered if it was Seb.  It was time to find out.  </p>
<p>As he stood at the front door, he looked himself over one more time.  Ran his fingers through his hair and checked his breath.  Then he ran the buzzer.  The sounds of the children stopped immediately.  For some reason that caused his nerves to be dialed up to an even higher level.  He could feel the palms of his hands beginning to sweat.  Come on Aaron, get a grip on yourself.  He quickly tells himself as he hears someone starting to unlock the door and then opens it.</p>
<p>Liv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been wondering all day how she would react when she saw her brother for the first time.  Would she immediately run into his arms and hug him?  Would she slap him for walking away like he did all those years ago?  Would she play it cool and casual and treat him with indifference?  She wasn’t sure what she would do.  All she did know was her nerves kept getting worse throughout the day.  They hit their peak when Rob said he needed to run to the store.  He had decided he would cook dinner for all of them and he needed supplies.  Devin volunteered to tag along which meant Liv would stay behind with the boys and take the risk of Aaron showing up while she was on her own.  She found herself counting down the minutes Rob and Dev were gone, hoping they returned before Aaron arrived.  Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.</p>
<p>For some reason she wasn’t even thinking of Aaron when she opened the front door, even though she had been anxious about his arrival all day.  She had blocked it out of her thoughts as she had been watching Seb and Phillipe on their trampoline.  The boys were being silly and laughing so hard that they had Liv giggling herself and then the door buzzer went off and she continued laughing as she walked to the front door without a second thought.</p>
<p>Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the last person he was prepared to see.  He had built up his courage to come face to face with his ex-husband without even considering the possibility that Liv would also be there waiting for him.  But, of course, Robert would have called her like a good brother would do.  </p>
<p>He took a good hard look at her.  She was taller and thinner but still had her blonde hair in a ponytail.  She had grown into a beautiful young woman.  He could see an aura of confidence on her too.  She was no longer the kid sister that needed her big brother. </p>
<p>Aaron had probably stood there for ten seconds and was just about to speak when suddenly the door opened further, and two boys had raced up to stand on each side of her.  Seb and Phillipe.  It wasn’t hard to tell which was which.  Seb truly was a mini-me of Robert.  Even more now than when he was a baby.  He seemed tall for his age and he had his own mass of freckles that covered his face while his head of golden blonde hair was full and messy just like Robert always was.  The other boy was just the opposite.  Dark complexion and black hair.  He had an obvious latin look to him.  Then there is his missing left arm but the boy had the biggest grin on his face as he and Seb stopped on each side of their auntie Liv.</p>
<p>“You’re Aaron.”  It was Seb who broke the ice and brought everyone back to earth.  “Daddy has shown me pictures.”</p>
<p>“Hiya Seb.  Wow, look at you.  You have really grown up.”  That brought a smile to the lad that could have been seen from space.  He loved it when people said he was grown up.</p>
<p>“Liv.  Oh my god.  I wasn’t expecting to see you.”</p>
<p>She remained silent as she continued to look at her older brother with a hard stare.  She was afraid to look away or to even blink in fear that he would be gone, and this was all a dream.  She had always wondered what it would be like to see him again.</p>
<p>“Are you going to say anything, or should I go?”  Aaron was becoming unsettled with the fact his sister had not said a word.  He knew she was probably mad at him but at this point he would prefer her yelling at him as opposed to this silent treatment.</p>
<p>“Auntie Liv.  Say something.  Aren’t we going to invite Aaron in?”</p>
<p>Finally. Liv came out of what felt like some kind of trance.  She looked at Seb and nodded before turning back to Aaron and finally a hint of a smile started to appear on her face.  It only took a moment more before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Aaron and pulled him into a crushing hug.  Within seconds brother and sister were both crying as they continued to hug as Seb and Phillipe stood back and watched.  Neither really knew what to say or do.</p>
<p>It was a few moments later when both of them pulled away from each other and just as quick they both tried to erase any evidence they had been crying as they each wiped their eyes and noses with the sleeves of their respective jackets.  Then, without warning, Liv hauls off and slugs Aaron in the chest.</p>
<p>“That’s for walking away four years ago without saying a word.  And this,” she loads up and hits him again even harder, “is for leaving me behind to be on my own with Chas and Paddy.”  The she hits Aaron a third and fourth time both causing her brother to wince because they were now starting to hurt.  “Those are for never contacting me afterwards to see if I was OK or if I had been sent to prison for murdering your mother and finally for making me feel like you no longer cared.”</p>
<p>It was obvious Liv had some anger in her and he was going to be on the receiving end of it.  It really wasn’t a surprise to him as soon as he had seen her at the door he had known some type of rage was going to be coming out of her.</p>
<p>“Can we at least continue this beating you are giving me inside.  I know it is a nice day and all, but I still don’t want to get sick as well as beaten up by you.”</p>
<p>Liv stepped back and to the side to let Aaron in the door while the boys ran ahead of him to show him the way.  The dark haired man couldn’t help but look around as he was led through the house back to the family room and kitchen combination.  It was much bigger and nicer than the mill had been.  It also wasn’t quite as contemporary in its décor as the mill.  Apparently, Robert’s tastes had mellowed just a bit.</p>
<p>“You want something to drink?”  It was silly.  Liv felt silly that she couldn’t start a fucking conversation with her brother at the moment.  How dumb was that?</p>
<p>“What do you have?”</p>
<p>It didn’t really matter what the choices were.  Before Aaron had finished the sentence, Liv had already walked out onto the back patio and was returning with a bottle of Heineken with the top already off and an open bottle of Merlot.  That’s when Aaron walked over to the sliding door and saw the full outdoor kitchen set-up on the patio and a large back garden filled with all the outdoor toys of the boys.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll have a beer.”  Aaron just smiled at his sister as she handed him the bottle.  “Thanks.  So, where’s Robert?”</p>
<p>“He should be back shortly.  He and Devin went to the store.  He hadn’t had a chance to do that yet since he knew everyone was going to be here and he planned on cooking tonight.”</p>
<p>“I hope he isn’t going out of his way on my account.  You know me.  I’m perfectly content grabbing a burger at the local pub.”</p>
<p>“He knows that.  But it gets to be a pain in the ass some days to get two boys loaded up to go out to eat.  Plus, they are both in that picky eater phase right now and besides, you know how much he enjoys cooking.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve missed his cooking at times over the years.  Just one of many things I missed about Robert.”</p>
<p>“Rob.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s Rob now.  Rob is his official name now.  It’s part of the whole security thing.”</p>
<p>“Right.  OK. But no one up in Emmerdale is calling him that.  He still Robert up there.”</p>
<p>“We never told them about any of it.  They still think he is Robert Sugden.  If any of them try to track him down they’ll be surprised that name doesn’t exist anymore.  Well, there might be some other Robert Sugden but not this Robert Sugden.  It wasn’t worth the explanation and from a security point of view it was better letting them all believe he still lived by his original name.  I’m only telling you this because we know Jimmy and Nicola told you the whole story.”</p>
<p>Aaron just nodded.  “It was hard to hear about what all happened to him.  I can’t even fathom.”</p>
<p>“Yea, I know.  When you are around him long enough you can still see some of the side effects he is dealing with.  It’s pure luck that he survived.  None of the medical experts expected him too.  He had some kind of super power will to live.”</p>
<p>“He always told me I was the strong one, but he was really the strong one.  The one that held our family together.”</p>
<p>“Personally, I think it was family that pulled him through it.  He was struggling with his recovery and what I heard was that Billy told him about Seb and that if he let go and let his injuries kill him then Seb would have nobody.  That is when he found out about what all happened to Seb.  From that day on he got better every day.  He was determined to live so he could be there for his son.  No matter how many he handicaps he ended up with.”</p>
<p>They were both quiet for a while not sure what to talk about next.</p>
<p>“So, a boyfriend eh?  Devin.  I wouldn’t have guessed that.  How long have you two been together?”</p>
<p>“Almost two years now.  He’s great.  Best thing that ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>“So, you don’t classify yourself as….”</p>
<p>“Asexual.”</p>
<p>“I do but I also found someone I love in Devin.  He is good for me.  We fit and work well together and yes we have sex, but we aren’t rabbits and always horny either like you and Rob always were.”</p>
<p>“We weren’t that bad.”</p>
<p>Liv let out a huge snort.  “Aaron, you guys had to buy me the best noise reducing headphones made just so I wasn’t traumatized. They seldom left my head when I was home and the both of you were also there.”  It felt good to actually tease Aaron a bit.  It had been a long time since she could do that.</p>
<p>“So, give me all of the details then.  Where you met. What he’s like and so on.”</p>
<p>“When did you become a gossip queen?”</p>
<p>“I’m your brother.  I missed you.  Sue me for being interested in my little sister and her life.”</p>
<p>“You had a funny way of showing that interest in me these past four years.”</p>
<p>“I deserved that and probably a whole lot more.  I’m sorry OK but why don’t we lay all our cards on the table.  You helped chase me away.  You teamed up with Paddy and mum and did nothing put pressure me to move on and stop caring about Robert, I mean Rob.  You can’t deny it either.”</p>
<p>They both sat there for a moment letting that all soak in.  Both of them knew they hadn’t been a good sibling to the other through all of it but neither really wanted to deal with it at the moment.</p>
<p>“I know I was wrong back then.  I should have never listened to Chas and Paddy, but you know how good of manipulators they are.  I was just scared you were going to do something bad like starting to hurt yourself again.  You were in such a dark place and I didn’t know how to pull you out.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your job to pull me out.  I didn’t need you to do that.  I needed you to help me through my grief.  Not tell me I should stop grieving over Robert because he didn’t deserve it.  That is what hurt more than anything.  Overnight you went from loving Robert as a brother, telling me that I should run away with him to calling him selfish, uncaring and telling me that he never loved me.  You all expected me to just stop loving him overnight.  Flip a switch or something and just move on without a care in the world.”</p>
<p>“I know that now.  I figured it out a few weeks after you were gone.  I watched Chas, Paddy and Vic just start blaming everything on Rob and I realized I had been doing the same thing with you.  That is when I understood why you left and that I was a big part of the reason.”</p>
<p>“I needed you and the rest of my family to be there.  To hold me.  To help me grieve.  To understand I was never going to stop loving him.  To me it was no different than if Robert had died.  He was my soulmate and I needed to grieve over the fact I lost him even though I still loved him.  I didn’t need my family throwing him under the bus every time you were around me.”</p>
<p>“I know and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>It took Aaron a few moments after that to calm down and start up the conversation again.</p>
<p>“So, Devin?”</p>
<p>The return of the question just makes Liv sigh.  “I met him at uni.  Yes Aaron, I went to university.  I moved to Dublin to live with my mum in June after you left.  Chas had become unbearable to be around.  We were getting into daily rows.  I finally had enough and called my mum and asked if I could come home.  She was on the next flight and helped me pack.  The two of us got into a huge row with Chas.  It almost came to fists it was so bad. I finally just walked out and never looked back.  I returned six months latter to collect the rest of my stuff.  That is also when I closed our accounts with the various utilities.  Cain and the boys had been living there all that time and just allowing your account to continue to pay for the house.  I shut those down which caused another row because now Cain had to open new accounts under his name and pay the utilities himself.  That pissed the family off again.  Guess they assumed you and I to continue to take care of them.”</p>
<p>“So back to Devin.”</p>
<p>Liv just laughed.  “OK Brenda, back to Devin.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“I went to University College of Dublin.  I’ve majored in communications.  I met Devin during my second year.  He was in his last year.  He’s an IT guy.  A computer geek.  We just hit it off instantly.  I think it was like you and Rob.  I just knew.  He was the first person, man or women I felt a serious attraction too.  He’s not a huge horndog either.  We just fit.  I know you know what that means.”</p>
<p>Sadly, he did.  That is exactly what everyone had always said about him and Robert which made Aaron wonder if that would still be the case.</p>
<p>“Jimmy said you were in London this fall doing an internship.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m interested in getting into event planning.  I landed an intern job with one of the biggest event planners in the UK.  They bring in four interns every semester.  They even have a flat in the city we get to live in.  Anyway, I just finished the internship up last week and now I have one more semester of school before I’m done.  Then it will be time to find a real job.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you Liv.  Never thought I would see you with a university degree.”</p>
<p>“Me either but I guess I grew up.  You and Rob helped me grow up.”</p>
<p>“Probably more Rob than me if I’m really honest.  He was always the one that pushed you in school and got you over each hurdle.  Speaking of him, how is he, really?”</p>
<p>Liv sighs and stops to think for a moment before answering.  “It’s Rob.  He is still as good as ever at hiding any feelings he doesn’t want others to see.  You were the only one that ever truly got past his mask.  I keep trying but, I’m not you.”</p>
<p>“Daddy has good days and bad days, just like me.”</p>
<p>Aaron and Liv both jumped a little before turning around and seeing Seb standing there listening to them both.</p>
<p>“How long have you been standing there champ?”</p>
<p>“Long enough to know you were talking about my daddy and me most likely.”</p>
<p>“We weren’t.  I promise.  Mostly Aaron has been asking about me and what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“He would have known if he had bothered looking for us before now.”  </p>
<p>It was suddenly dead silent in the room.  Aaron felt his stomach drop to the floor hearing Seb accuse him of not caring while Liv was shocked at how grown up the six year old sounded.  Aaron immediately stood up from his bar stool at the kitchen island and walked over to Seb before going down on one knee to be at the boy’s level.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry Seb.  I should have been there for you back when your mum was having problems.  I wasn’t and I’ll never forgive myself for that.  I let what your mum told me get to me and I just walked away and left you.  You meant so much to me back then and I was so hurt when she told me I couldn’t see you anymore.”</p>
<p>Seb’s little chin started to wobble as he tried to old back his tears.  He didn’t want to cry in front of Aaron but seeing the man and listening to him talk to Liv was bringing back a lot of stuff that he and his daddy had talked about with Dr. Caulder.  He knew Aaron hadn’t left him on purpose, but he was still just a boy and try as he might, he couldn’t completely understand why Aaron or no one else had been there for him.</p>
<p>It was at that exact moment the front door opened and just a couple of moments later Devin and Robert walked into the room holding a bag of groceries in each of their hands and both instantly saw Aaron down on one knee in front of Seb and the boy doing all he could to not cry.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?  Why is Seb almost crying?”  </p>
<p>Rob was instantly in mother bear mode ready to protect his cub.  When he saw Seb almost in tears, nothing else mattered.  Someone was causing Seb to be upset and that someone appeared to be Aaron Dingle.</p>
<p>“What have you done to Seb?”  Rob’s voice was even harsher and more accusatory as he spoke to Aaron.</p>
<p>“Robert, honestly, I…..”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p>“Rob,” he looks up when he hears Liv call his name out harshly.  “It’s true.  Aaron said nothing.  Seb overheard me and Aaron talking, and he spoke up.  Neither of us even saw him come into the room.  Aaron was apologizing to Seb for not being there for him all those years ago and that’s it.”</p>
<p>Liv’s explanation didn’t really appease Robert.  When he got protective with the boys it took a while for him to calm back down and relax.  That was another thing the man was working with his therapists about.  It had to do with him not being there himself when he was needed and now, he tends to overcompensate when he goes into protection mode.  He wasn’t going to let anybody do anything to hurt Seb again.  He would do anything to stop them, even if the other person was Aaron.</p>
<p>“Robert.”  The brunette spoke his name softly, startled that anyone would even think he would say something bad to Seb or try to hurt him. </p>
<p>At that same moment Rob set the two bags of groceries on the floor then walked quickly over to Seb.  He picked him up and held him close to his chest while the boy squirmed to get himself free.</p>
<p>“Daddy, put me down.  I’m good.  Honest.  Aaron and I were just talking.”</p>
<p>After holding his son close to him for a few more moments breathing in the young boys scent he finally put him back down on the floor.</p>
<p>“Sorry champ.  I just….”</p>
<p>“I know.  The PTSD.  But everything is fine daddy.  Promise.”  That seemed to be all it took for Rob to start to calm back down again.</p>
<p>Aaron had stood and watched in amazement at what had just gone on between father and son.  He saw just how quick and fierce Rob’s protection of Seb was.  It was immediate when he walked into the room.  Then a moment later Phillipe showed up and everyone could see the concern on his face as he wondered what was going on.  He began signing in his own unique way with only having one arm and hand but soon Seb, Liv and Robert were all signing back to the boy letting him know that everything was OK.  Aaron was watching Robert intently while this was going on.  It was the first time in four years he was getting to look over the man he had loved for years.  He had been told about some of the changes in the man’s appearance, but it still didn’t prepare Aaron for actually seeing them.</p>
<p>The glasses were the first obvious new addition.  Robert actually looked good in them.  He couldn’t tell the color of the frames, but they looked almost like crystal or something.  The made him look more distinguished.  More professional.  Aaron liked them on him.  Then he saw the cochlear implant on the side of his head.  It was all he could do to not feel squeamish when he saw it.  It looked painful attached to his head.  Seeing Robert with that brought back immediately what Jimmy and Nicola had told him about the attack.  As he watched further, he saw little signs of differences in Robert’s movements and reactions with his motor skills.  He was sure that was also connected to the attack he endured.</p>
<p>“Earth to Aaron.  Hello”</p>
<p>He snapped out of the thoughts he was in when he finally heard Robert trying to speak to him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I got lost in thought as I watched all of you signing.  I’ve never been around people who do that.”</p>
<p>“It is different to get use too but you learn, at least I did, it just becomes a normal part of your life when it’s the only way someone can communicate with you.  Anyway, I was asking if you had any difficulty finding the place.”</p>
<p>“No, no.  Satnav got me here easily and Nicola had warned me the drive to your place was easy to miss if you weren’t paying attention.”</p>
<p>“I would hope your satnav got you here easily.  I saw that car you are driving out front.  You’ve done good for yourself.”  Rob’s eyebrows raised as he told Aaron that.</p>
<p>“It’s just a loner.  Even if I could afford a car like that, I don’t think I’d want one.  I would be worried to drive it anywhere in case I got in an accident or someone deciding they wanted it more than me.”  Everyone chuckled a little at Aaron’s attempt at a joke, but it did do the job of relaxing everyone.  </p>
<p>“Well then, welcome to my home.  Give me a moment to get this stuff put away.  I see Liv already has you sorted with a beer.”</p>
<p>“This house is really nice Robert.  Or, I guess I need to say just Rob now.  Sorry, about that.”</p>
<p>“No worries.  I’ll answer to both.  It is only when I’m out in public around strangers I’m am a little more cautious.  But yes, we like the house.  It fits our needs.  It gives the boys plenty of room to be boys and we aren’t always on top of each other.  I’ll probably like that feature even more when they are teenagers.  What about you?  Any kids?”</p>
<p>“Me, no.  Well, unless I can still call Seb a stepson?” </p>
<p>Everything stopped with Aaron’s last comment.  It was obvious they had been doing the small talk dance because no one knew how to do anything else.  Either that or they were just scared.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that.  Anyway, it was a surprise when Liv opened the front door.  I wasn’t expecting to see her here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this has pretty much become her second home since we bumped into each other last summer.”  Liv and Robert smile at each other for a moment before turning back to Aaron.  “After Jimmy called the other night, I needed to talk to someone, so I called Liv.”</p>
<p>“And of course, I was going to be here.  I knew what Rob was feeling and well, I wanted to be here.  You did walk away from me too after all.”</p>
<p>All three of them were doing everything they could not to say anything that would kick off some kind of argument or hurt feelings, but it was getting harder by the minute.  It was obvious they all had things they wanted to say and needed to say.  They just weren’t sure how to do it.  They also didn’t want to say anything in front of the boys either, especially Seb.  Finally, Rob took the bull by the horns and knew this had to be done.  He didn’t know how long Aaron was going to be around.</p>
<p>“Aaron, first I want to say welcome, I’m glad you’re here.  It is good to see you again.  I also want to say right up front and in front of everyone how sorry I am for how I cut you and everyone else off after going to prison.  It was a cruel thing to do, the way I did it.  But, in my defense, I thought my logic was sound.  The reason why I did what I did.  It was supposed to be at least 14 years inside for me and look at you, it’s obvious you have gone out there and made something of yourself.  Had a good life.”</p>
<p>“Rob, you do not need to explain.  It’s in the past and it’s done.  I understand why you did it.  I didn’t agree and I still don’t, but I understand.  At the time I was hurt.  Actually, more like crushed.  I didn’t understand then.  It just felt like you didn’t want me anymore and that you really hadn’t ever loved me.”  They all saw the look of distraught on Rob’s face when Aaron said that.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.  I know you loved me.”</p>
<p>“Please, continue.”</p>
<p>“I went off the rails as I’m sure Liv has told you and made everyone in the family worry I was going to hurt myself again.  And no Rob, I never did.”  Rob’s shoulders relaxed a little a bit after hearing that.  “But I did drink a lot and went out and tried to ease my pain with many random hook-ups.  I got on one of those apps and for a couple of weeks was hooking up with one, sometimes two guys a day.”</p>
<p>“What were you doing with them?”  They all turned around to see Seb had come back into the room again and was listening to Aaron talk.  The faces of all four adults turned a bright shade of red almost simultaneously.  Liv and Devin were trying their best to keep straight faces as they watched Aaron get this look like he just saw a ghost.  </p>
<p>“Do you need something buddy?”  </p>
<p>“I just came down to ask when dinner will be and then I heard Aaron talking.  What was he talking about?”</p>
<p>“Dinner will be in a couple of hours most likely.  I haven’t started anything yet and we were all talking….”</p>
<p>“Grown up stuff.  I know and I’m too young to understand any of it.  That is what you always say.  But one day I won’t be, and you won’t be able to send me away.”  Liv was unable to keep it in anymore and let out a huge snort while a grin was quickly appearing on Devin’s face.  Aaron’s eyes had gotten huge as he looked back and forth between Seb and his father.</p>
<p>“You’re right you little monster and unfortunately for me that day will most likely come a lot sooner than I want it too.  You’re supposed to be my little boy yet for a long time.  Don’t get in such a hurry to grow up young man.  I’d like to wait at least ten more years before you turn my hair gray.”  With that Rob reached over and grabbed Seb, pulling him into his arms where he began to tickle him all over sending the boy into a fit of giggles.  He then kissed the top of his son’s head before pushing him off.  “Now go upstairs and play some video games with your brother.  We’ll call you when dinner is ready.”</p>
<p>“Well done.  Good save big bro.”  Liv walked past Rob giving him a high five as she went back outside to get drink refills for everyone.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that interruption.  It takes a while to get use to little ears listening to stuff they aren’t supposed to.  Just pretend it’s 14 year old Liv listening from the stairs behind closed doors and you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Ha.”  That got a laugh out of Aaron.</p>
<p>“I heard that.”  Liv says as she returns with the drinks.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to.  Now Aaron, please continue.”</p>
<p>“There really wasn’t much else to say.  Liv and Vic caught me with one of those guys and that sort of woke me up to what I was doing but it didn’t stop any of them from still pushing me to forget you.  They all thought I should just forget you just like that and move on to a new guy immediately.  It was more than I could take.  Then Rebecca sent word that I wouldn’t be allowed to see Seb again and I just lost it.  I had a huge row with mum earlier in the day and then Rebecca sent Pete to tell me about Seb.  I was so tired of everyone telling me what to do or deciding my life for me that I just made an instant decision to pack everything up and leave.  Jimmy was the only one that knew I left.  I saw him at the scrapyard and I told him my plans.  I also gave him a way to contact me if there was an emergency that I was needed for but other than that, I was gone for good.  So yeah I was hurt those first weeks and months after you were gone but then.”</p>
<p>“You figured me out?”  Rob couldn’t help but give Aaron a little smile.</p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you just left and didn’t tell me anything.”  Liv jumped in at that point.</p>
<p>“And I couldn’t believe you had turned into a little Chas and Paddy clone.”  Aaron saw a frown on Rob’s face making it obvious he didn’t understand what Aaron was talking about.</p>
<p>“You know how it was actually Liv’s idea that you and I run off to France together?  The day Vic told us Lee had died and we were all in a panic.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.  I remember.”</p>
<p>“Well, little sis here went from helping us try to get away, telling us we were meant to be together forever, to after you were arrested, telling me how selfish you were and only ever thought about yourself and I needed to forget about you for good.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it like that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you did.  It shocked the shit out of me.  It took no time at all for you to be singing Chas and Paddy’s line nonstop yourself.”</p>
<p>“And I was wrong.  OK.  I was wrong and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter anymore now does it?  Old history.  So, you still haven’t said Aaron, how you finally came to terms with what I did.”</p>
<p>“That would be the influence of Maggie.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Maggie Ferguson, my best friend.”</p>
<p>Once again it was Liv who spoke before Rob could.  “Who is she?  How does a woman fit into this story?”</p>
<p>“When I left Emmerdale, I went to Manchester.  I found James’ contact info in some of your files.  I remembered you mentioned him once, so I contacted him.”</p>
<p>“Who’s he?”  Liv asked.</p>
<p>Rob answers.  “He was my solicitor for years.  Still is.  We met not to long after my dad kicked me out of the village.  He helped me clean up my act and then after I went to work for Lawrence White, he helped me with my investments.  He is a good friend that has always looked out for me.”</p>
<p>“And now as well.”  Aaron said immediately after Rob spoke.  “And for the record Liv, James is also who drew up our divorce papers.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“James helped me get all of my stuff in order.  I used him to finalize the sale of the scrapyard and he also helped me set up my accounts so Cain or anybody else looking for me wouldn’t be able to use them to track me down.  Then I called some old friends in Paris about moving there and needing work.  A week or so later they called me back and told me this Maggie was looking for a mechanic that was familiar with Porsche’ and who might be interested in eventually being put on a pit crew for a Porsche racing team.  Maggie was the recruiter.  I sent her my CV.  She was in England at the time, so she came to Manchester to interview me and I was hired.  The job was in Le Mans, at the racetrack.  I moved down there and a week later was when France went into lockdown from the coronavirus pandemic.  I had already found a flat, but everything was stopped as you know.  I was going to move back to England and wait it out, but Maggie invited me to stay with her.”</p>
<p>“Did she hit on you or something?”  Liv meant for it to be a joke, but it didn’t end up coming out like one.</p>
<p>“No.  Maggie had quickly figured out during the interview that I was gay.  She is too.  She’s a lesbian and at the time, she lived alone in Le Mans, so she invited me to move in with her.  We spent two months together in lockdown with plenty of time to tell each other our life stories and to become close.  Anyway, she is the one that made me finally understand why you did what you did Rob.  She helped me make sense of it all and from that point on, I wasn’t mad at you anymore.  Just alone, sad and empty.”  </p>
<p>“I’m still sorry that I did that, but I wasn’t in a right frame of mind either.  All I could see, and feel, was that I was ruining your life again.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why you turned yourself in to begin with, isn’t it?  I knew the cops didn’t just find you that day.  You called them, didn’t you?  You sent me to go meet up with mum and Paddy on purpose, so you were free to turn yourself in.  You planned the whole damn thing that day.  That was something I could never get out of my head.  Why you would do that?  You knew then it would break us.”</p>
<p>“Why I did it?  You want to know why I did it?  I saw how hard it was for you to say good-by to your mum, Paddy, Liv.  I saw the pain in your eyes when you said good-bye to Seb.  I felt that same pain when he started crying when I said good-bye.  I felt the guilt that I was taking both of his father’s away from him forever.  I could hear the doubt in both of our voices that we were doing the right thing.  When we talked about our little farm in France, I could hear it in both of our voices that neither of us really thought it would happen.  Then when the passports fell through and we needed more money it was a sign.  It finally hit me that I was going to ruin your life again.  For what, the umpteenth time and I couldn’t do it, but I knew you would never agree to go back on your own and just let me go.  I knew that wasn’t an option.”</p>
<p>“So, you decided to turn yourself in to protect me.”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Idiot.  You were an idiot.  Probably still are.  Also probably still thinking you have all the answers too and can make every decision on your own.  You always did like to play God like that, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Aaron.  That was uncalled for.”  Liv was quick to come to Rob’s defense.  </p>
<p>“Maybe, but it’s also true.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you still feel that way.  I know I have always made it seem that way.  But the truth Aaron, I had a moment of clarity.  I had made a mistake and killed a man.  I knew I had to eventually pay for my actions.  It became very clear to me.  I had been trying to be a better man since we had gotten back together.  For you, for Liv, for Seb, for myself.  I no longer wanted to be that guy who was always scheming and only looking out for myself. Literally getting away with murder.   If that meant I had to be locked up and lose you then that was what had to happen for me to remain true to the man I was trying to become.  I’m sorry you didn’t agree.”</p>
<p>“Still don’t.  You made a horrible mistake.  You had no reason to change.  You have always been a good man, despite what you thought of yourself or what certain other people always tried to imply.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?  Well, I don’t think so.  We’d still be on the run today if we hadn’t been caught yet.  Seb would still be in that children’s home or another foster home and he wouldn’t have a clue about his fathers.  We would be assuming that he was still getting to see his nan Diane and auntie Liv and Vic.  Maybe even your mum too.  He wouldn’t be upstairs right now playing video games in his own room with his own adoptive brother.  If nothing else, that alone makes everything I went through, we went through acceptable.  It makes everything I loss acceptable.”</p>
<p>With that Rob got up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen while no one else spoke.  It was time to start preparing dinner and he needed space.  He needed some peace and quiet and for Aaron to not be there telling him what a screw up he was.  All the mistakes he made.  He needed to be alone before he said something he would regret.</p>
<p>“Rob, I….”</p>
<p>“Aaron, let him be.  You’ve said enough for now.”  Liv was looking sternly at her brother making sure he understood exactly what she was saying.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to upset him.”</p>
<p>“Cheers for that, but you did.  Do you not realize how much guilt he carries over all this?  It’s not just about what happened between you two either.  It’s about Seb and even me too.  The guilt he feels over what happened to everyone because he went to prison and shut us all out.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think I feel that guilt too?  Because I do.”  Aaron was surprised that Liv didn’t see his own guilty conscience.</p>
<p>“But you haven’t been sitting through months of counseling with Seb and hearing in detail everything that happened to that boy.  You got a G-rated summary of what happened, from who?  Jimmy?  Nicola?  They don’t know it all.  I don’t even know it all.”</p>
<p>“It’s just…..”</p>
<p>“I know.  I know Aaron.  I went through the same emotions you are going through now.  I was mad and pissed off and tried to shout down Rob too.  After a while though, I realized something.  The pain, frustration and hurt I dealt with, was nothing compared to what he’s gone through.  It’s almost impossible to grasp everything that has happened to him and yet, here he still is.  Still kicking and trying to be the best dad possible to those two boys.  And he’s a great dad.  Now you’re here and you want to kick off about how much you were hurt just like I wanted to but really, in the grand scheme of things, you and I got off lucky.  We suffered nothing compared to him.  Think about it.  You lost your marriage to Rob, but you didn’t almost lose your life like he did.  You landed on your feet from what I hear.  Great job, good money, a bunch of new friends.  You own your own home in Spain.  I’m betting your life is pretty sweet.  The last four years for Rob have been a whole lot different.”</p>
<p>“And who’s fault is that?”</p>
<p>“His and he knows it too.  But that doesn’t make it any easier for him to have you and I flounce back into his life, after landing on our feet and telling him how horrible it was for us.  Don’t embarrass yourself doing that.  I don’t know what your long term intentions are with Rob but I’ll tell you right now, I’m not going to let you hurt him.  I’ll take you out myself before I let you do that.”</p>
<p>Aaron was shocked at his sister’s determination and even more surprised that she thought he wanted to rip apart Rob for what he had done.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  It wasn’t my intention to come here and belittle Rob.  All of this is a mess and I’m just trying to figure it all out.”</p>
<p>“Then do it, but without upsetting Rob or the boys.  Or me for that matter.”</p>
<p>“What should I do then?”</p>
<p>“Talk to him.  Not yell at him or accuse him.  He is still carrying enough guilt.  Just talk to him.  Get reacquainted with him.  Let him get mad at you about Seb.  He needs to be able to vent too.  Let him.  But just talk to him about everything else.  And more importantly, listen to him.  He’s a completely different guy Aaron, and I’ll be honest, I love this new Rob a lot.  I love Seb and Phillipe too.  They are my family now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Aaron's weekend with Rob.  As you read, Chas still has a huge grudge against Rob and can't let Aaron go without letting it rip and she does.  I probably went a little overboard on that confrontation but I don't think an Aaron who had become a successful independent man would let Chas pull him back into her web so I wrote it that bold.  Unfortunately she isn't finished being a thorn in the guys side.  She'll be back to haunt them later.  And of course Rob was going to call Liv and tell her and of course she was going to be there.  I tried to project a little bit of Aaron and Rob walking on egg shells while Liv is actually the biggest grown up of all of them while Seb is just Seb and without knowing is pulling Aaron back in.</p>
<p>The next chapter is almost done so hopefully it won't take so long to get it posted.  Thanks for reading and I hope you still enjoy the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. MOUNTAIN -- MEET MOHAMMAD   Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a continuation of Aaron and Rob meeting for the first time after Rob gets out of prison.  I'll just leave it at that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DECEMBER 2023</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you OK?”  When Liv and Aaron started talking to each other on the other side of the family room Devin immediately went to the kitchen to check on Rob.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.  I just need to start dinner.”</p>
<p>“Let me help you and don’t lie to me Rob.  I know you’re not fine because I’m not fine.  It was hard for me to listen to all of that, so I know it wasn’t easy for you either.  Let me in.”</p>
<p>Rob just sighed because he knew he needed to talk to someone and right now Devin was the best option.  “I knew this was going to be hard for all of us.  So much happened and I knew Aaron would be upset but so am I.  We all dealt with a lot of pain from what happened, and I really never saw us ever coming back from it all.”</p>
<p>“Never say never.  From what little I’ve been around you and knowing Liv the way I do, the two of you have an inner strength that is amazing.  It tells me you have gone through a lot and survived.  You’re still here.  You’re still standing.  From what Liv has told me, that is Aaron’s story too.  He is also a survivor.”</p>
<p>“That he is.  That he is.”  Robert whispers that statement a second time as he saw Liv and Aaron making their way to the kitchen island.</p>
<p>“Devin, how about you and I go up and challenge the boys to FIFA?”</p>
<p>With those two now upstairs it left Aaron in the kitchen watching Robert.</p>
<p>“What’s for dinner then?”</p>
<p>“Thought I would make Shepard’s Pie.”</p>
<p>“God, I haven’t had that in ages.  And yours was always so good.”</p>
<p>“The boys like it.  Especially Phillipe.”</p>
<p>“So, Phillipe?  How did he come about?”  Aaron asked the question as he was walking away to throw his beer bottle away.</p>
<p>“What?  Did you say something?  You have to make sure I am looking at you when you talk to me or I might not hear you.  Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Right.  My mistake and there is no need to apologize Rob.  It’s me that has to learn how to be around this new you.  Jimmy told me about what happened to you.  I’m sad you had to go through that but I’m so thankful you survived?”</p>
<p>“Really?  I would think it would have made everyone’s life so much easier if I had just died and been gone.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that?  Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“I messed everything up, didn’t I?  Everything we both had worked so hard for.  All our dreams.  Everything, it was just gone, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to answer that.”</p>
<p>“That probably says it all.  If you can’t answer that then it means I am right.”</p>
<p>It took Aaron a few moments longer to gather his thoughts before he spoke again.  “Yes and no.  Yes, what you did destroyed our plans and dreams but no, I don’t blame any of it on you.”</p>
<p>“There certainly no one else to blame.”</p>
<p>“You’re right and that is why I don’t blame anyone.  No, wait.  That’s not true.  I do blame Lee.  That scumbag raped Vic.  We all were enraged when we found out.  It wasn’t just you.  I don’t blame you for any of it because I know I would have gone just as crazy if it had been Liv.  I would have been the one in prison for murder, not you.  We got dealt another bad hand and this time it got us.  There wasn’t a way for us to beat it.  But that doesn’t mean it was your fault.  I wish I would have done a better job of looking out for you.  Being there when those demons were getting the best of you.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate you saying all of that, but I’ll always have the guilt.  Even my counselor has recognized that.  In fact, now she is working with me on how to live with the guilt as opposed to getting rid of it.”</p>
<p>“And how’s that going?”</p>
<p>“Still a work in progress I’m afraid.”  Rob couldn’t help but produce a small smile while Aaron had to chuckle just a little.  He loved seeing a bit of Rob’s self-deprecating humor return.</p>
<p>“So, I was asking about Phillipe.”</p>
<p>“Right.  He was already at the children’s home when Seb was sent there.  I really don’t know how it happened but the two of them quickly became friends.  The people there said within a few days they were becoming inseparable.  They think it was probably due to being two of the boys there that didn’t have any mental disabilities.  They were both there for other reasons and that drew them to each other.  Both had gone through an abusive situation in their homes and that was another thing that bonded them.  Anyway, after me and Seb started reconnecting it was obvious to everyone how much Phillipe was being affected by Seb not being around as much.  Even Seb was having some difficulty adjusting to not having Phillipe around.  That’s just how tight the two of them had become.  I brought Phillipe along with a couple of outings I had with Seb and I quickly saw how much they supported each other.  I also felt how much Phillipe was seeking a parental figure in his life because he latched onto me quick.  And he was, is, a great kid who has overcome the raw deal he had been dealt in life.  It really didn’t take long for social services to ask me to take in Phillipe after Seb had moved in.  I said yes without a second thought.  We’re about to wrap up the initial six month trial period.  Everything has gone great so I’ll be applying to adopt him with full custody in January and it should be finalized in another six months after that.”</p>
<p>“I remember you being so good with Seb back when he was a baby but watching you with those two now, it’s impressive and well, just lovely.  I’m really proud of you.  It is obvious that you are a good father to them and they both love the bones of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I try.  We’re like any family though.  We have our bad days too.  One of us will be having a bad day for whatever reason and we all suffer through it.  And those two are quite good at mischief forcing me into bad cop mode more than I care to be.  I’ll tell you a secret.  I’m not very good at being the stern disciplinarian dad.”</p>
<p>“Probably better than me though.  You remember me when Liv first came to live with us.  Had me wrapped around her little finger before the first day was over.”  Both men laughed as they remembered back to those days.</p>
<p>“There are so many things I want to ask you that I don’t know where to start.  So much happened while you were in prison that I can’t get my head around half of it.  But Jimmy said you weren’t at the same prison all of the time.  You got moved and it was in the second prison where you had the cellmate that was the terrorist?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right.  HMP Isle of Wight is actually two separate prison under one management, warden, whatever you want to call it.  The two prisons sit across the road from each other.  Wainright and Parkhurst.  I started out in Wainright and I was settling in pretty good.  I had even landed a cushy job in the library but then a new inmate showed up that had been relocated there like I was.  He was a huge homophobe and when he found out I had been married to a man I became his #1 target along with the following of inmates he built up.  It was getting so bad I was getting the shit kicked out of me weekly and spending about as much time in the infirmary as I was in my own cell.  Then the guy got tired of me and decided he wanted me dead.”</p>
<p>“Rob,” Aaron was shocked at how casual he was talking about all of this, being beaten or even killed.</p>
<p>“He gave a new kid the task of shanking me in the shower as his initiation.  The kid tried but I fought back, and he failed.  He did stabbed me but didn’t kill me.  That is when the decision was made to move me.”</p>
<p>Aaron let out a gasp when he heard that.  He couldn’t believe all of that happened and no one knew.  Rob had more than one close call with death while he was in there and that really upset Aaron because he never knew.</p>
<p>“I hoped I was going to get moved off the island and sent someplace back up north where I could maybe try to reconnect with you or Vic or anybody from the village really, but no such luck.  I got moved across the street to the Muslim madhouse.  That was the nickname for Parkhurst, the other prison, because it had the highest percentage of Muslim inmates in the country.”</p>
<p>“And then you get thrown into a cell with a terrorist bomber.”</p>
<p>“Hassim was my cellmate.  He was a quiet guy.  We seldom talked.  There were a lot of illegal immigrant Syrians there.  Hassim was one of them.  He was in for car theft.  Most of the time they stayed clear of me because I was considered an infidel because I had been married to a man.  Like it was a disease they could get if I touched them or something.  They really believed I should be dead so I was always on alert because I knew it was inevitable that one of them would try to kill me before too much longer.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Rob, how were you able to live with that hanging over you every day?  That had to be hell.”</p>
<p>“What can I say.  It was what it was.  There was no choice.  You just had to figure out how to survive.  At the time I was the only native forced to share a cell with a Syrian and that made me an outcast amongst the natives too.  They just weren’t out to kill me as well.  Oh yeah, natives are what they called the white guys who were born and bred Brits.  I knew it was only just a matter of time that something happened and to be honest I just hoped it was quick and efficient.  If they were going to kill me then just get it done with and don’t mess about.  Make sure you finish the job too.”</p>
<p>“You actually wanted that to happen?  Rob.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not, but when you see no way out and everything stacked against you then your mindset begins to change from how can I get out of this mess to just get it over with and make it quick and instant.”</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t stop the tears listening to Rob admit he wanted a quick and efficient death when they came after him.  It was heartbreaking to hear his ex-husband talk about what he had to deal with inside on a daily basis.</p>
<p>“Anyway, a change started to happen with Hassim after a new inmate arrived, another Syrian.  It was obvious the new guy was some kind of leader because several of the inmates started spending their days with him as he talked to them.  Hassim also started spending more time reading the Koran and he began praying daily.  He was being radicalize right in front of me and no one saw.  At first, I didn’t know what was going on but soon it became obvious, but you never consider they are involved in something like a terrorist bomb plot.  It’s the last thing you think of since everyone is already in prison.  But then I overheard them one night when they thought I was asleep.  I heard Hassim and another talking about the last of the bombs was ready and the last bomber had also been sorted.”</p>
<p>“Shit, suicide bombers were involved too?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know for sure.  I just reported what I heard.  At Parkhurst, I had a job in the prison kitchen, and I convinced the kitchen manager that I needed to talk to the warden privately and it was a matter of life and death for me and others.  No one could know I was talking to him either.  He gave me a rotten apple to eat.  Then he reported I was sick which I did become soon after with a mild case of food poisoning.  While in the infirmary, the warden came to see me and that is when I reported what I had overheard.  He felt it was credible information so, he called MI5 and a few hours later there were three people from MI5 at the prison to see me.  They were all dressed as medical staff that had been called in to see me to hide their identity.  They asked me more questions and gave me a listening device to plant in the area where the Syrians usually talked privately.  It wasn’t easy to do but I got it done.”</p>
<p>“That was a huge risk Rob.”</p>
<p>“It had to be done especially after I had heard Liverpool was one of the target cities.  With Seb living in Liverpool I knew what I had to do.”</p>
<p>“I suppose, but damn.”</p>
<p>“It was a madhouse when they came in and started arresting everyone that was aware or involved.  I figured something would happen to me then since I was right in the middle of it all.  I’m not sure how it wasn’t figured out what I had done right then but it wasn’t.  It took another week before the remaining Syrians figured it out.”</p>
<p>“That’s when the attack took place?”</p>
<p>“Not right away but it was obvious they had figured it out.  I was just waiting to be attacked but later I found out they had to get word to their leader back in Syria and that guy had to issue the death decree on me and have that decree get back to the prison.  That all took about three more days.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t anyone trying to protect you?”</p>
<p>“MI5 told me they had my back for what I did but they were up to their eyeballs then shaking out the rest of the terrorist cells around the country and the local prison guards weren’t that concerned.  I was just another POS to them.  If something happened to me it meant one less scumbag on this planet to deal with.”</p>
<p>“Fuckin hell.”</p>
<p>“Why are you surprised?  Didn’t you see that same attitude in the guards in Hotten when you were inside?”</p>
<p>“Not that bad I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t a convicted murderer either.”  Aaron couldn’t believe how nonchalant Rob was over it all.  He just didn’t seem to care that he had this attitude because it was the reality he dealt with in there.</p>
<p>“So, you were attacked soon after all of that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and luckily MI5 got clued in early enough.  There counterpart at MI6 in Syria heard about the death sentence and sent word back.  They were on their way to get me out of that prison when the attack happened.  They were only a few minutes away when it happened which allowed them to be quick enough to get me to the trauma hospital in time to keep me alive.”</p>
<p>Aaron was silent at that point unsure what to say next.  </p>
<p>“I don’t really remember the attack.  I have some flashbacks at times, seeing two of them approaching my cell but that’s it until after coming out of my coma over six month later.  Even then my memory is limited.  Don’t remember much of my time in the trauma hospital.  Only bits and pieces.  It’s not until I was moved to London that things become a bit more clear.  I was drugged up on so much pain killer back then I’m surprised I remember anything or that I’m not addicted to the stuff.”</p>
<p>“I was told you were in that rehab hospital for a year.  That’s crazy.  I can’t imagine being somewhere like that for so long.”</p>
<p>“You also probably can’t imagine what state I was in either.  I really should have died from that attack but somehow they pulled me through.  I can tell you there were many days in that year that I wish they hadn’t.  It was hell at times going through the rehab.”</p>
<p>“But you did and now look at you.”</p>
<p>“Only by the grace of god and the support of MI5.  They were there for me the whole way.  My case officer, Billy, kept the motivation going by telling me I couldn’t let those assholes beat me.  I guess it worked.  Then I got told about Seb and that was the real motivation to get better.”</p>
<p>“Oh god Rob.  Don’t get me started.  I feel so guilty that I wasn’t there for him.  I just let Rebecca chase me away without a fight.  Can you ever forgive me?”</p>
<p>“If you asked me that a year ago, I would have said never in a million years.  I was so angry at you and everyone.  I just couldn’t understand how anyone could turn their back on him.  I was still furious last summer.  Just ask Liv.  She got a piece of my mind the day we first saw each other in London.”</p>
<p>“I heard you tore out a piece of Diane too.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy tell you that did he?”  Rob couldn’t help but smile thinking back.</p>
<p>“She made the mistake of going at me on Seb’s birthday.  Of all days.  Any other day I probably would have walked away but on that day, I couldn’t take it anymore.  I think everything I had been keeping inside of me since I was 15 came out.  The poor woman didn’t know what hit her.”  Robert laughed thinking back to that day which also brought a smile to Aaron’s face too.</p>
<p>“I’m glad though Rob.  I’m glad she finally heard what all happened.  She’s needed to know that for years.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”  It was something Aaron had always told him in past years but still today he’s not convinced she needed to know.  He never wanted people to know what had happened between him and his father.  He didn’t want to be that guy that everyone felt sorry for.</p>
<p>“It made me sick when Jimmy and Nicola told me about Seb.  Nicola wasn’t nice about it either.  She let me know how she felt that I didn’t fight for him.  I don’t blame her either.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”  It just came out of Robert’s mouth without even thinking.  “No, wait.  I’m sorry.  Disregard that question.  I have no right to ask.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do.  We were his dads.  I should have been there no matter what for him, regardless what Rebecca said, especially after you were gone.  The only excuse I have is the one I told Jimmy and Nicola.  I was defeated and empty.  Everyone had been telling me what to do or making decisions for me without my input.  You, Liv, mum, Paddy, Vic.  You decided I wasn’t going to get to see you anymore.  Then you decided we should be divorced.  I didn’t get a say in either of those.  It was like my opinion didn’t matter.  I just had to do what you decided and that’s it, period.  Then everyone in my family was telling me I had to move on.  You weren’t worth being sad or upset over.  Everyone decided what I should be doing.  Then to top it all off Rebecca decided on her own that I couldn’t see Seb anymore.  By the time that happened I was just tired of it all.  Tired of fighting for what I wanted because no one was listening to me.  I gave up.  I just gave up.  I packed my bags and walked out of the mill without looking back.  Went to the scrapyard and gathered all of my documents plus the money out of the safe.  Told Jimmy what I was doing and gave him an email address he could use if there was an emergency, so he could reach me.  Then I signed the divorced papers and dropped them in the post as I left the village.  Never stopped or looked back once.”</p>
<p>Robert was surprised to hear Jimmy had always had a way to contact Aaron.  He had never told him about that.  He was going to have to ask his friend about it.  He wondered if Nicola knew. </p>
<p>“After hearing about Seb I couldn’t understand why you hadn’t been there.  That is when the social services lady told me you had left the village two years earlier.  Then I found out about everyone and how they had treated you.  That is when I understood why you left.  I had no doubt that you left because no one was being there for you.  They were just doing what they always did, push you to do what they wanted.  That’s when I started kicking myself.  I should have known Chas and Paddy would have immediately started in on you instead of just being there for you like parents should be.  I should have known, but Chas had promised me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean she promised you?”  Robert didn’t mean to say that but now he had to fess up.</p>
<p>“Before Lee died and we were thinking GBH and maybe 3-5 years, I had a conversation with her.  I told her I needed her to promise they would be there for you and help you through things when I was gone.  I made her promise she would not push you but let you figure out what you needed while I was locked up.  I made her promise she would be there to help with Seb too.  She promised me on all of if but of course I should have known she isn’t capable of not pushing.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you had that conversation at all.  I can’t believe you didn’t think I could take care of Seb and be strong for you to the point you went to mum and talked to her about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, was I wrong anyways.  She wasn’t able to keep her word, was she?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you were wrong.  I would have been fine.  We would have been fine if you had only gotten a few years and then you most likely would only serve half of the time before getting released.  Seb would have still been around and most of all of this that has happened wouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now.  That scenario didn’t happen so it’s a moot point.  Instead I couldn’t be there for my boy and left Seb behind when you took off.  Then the bottom dropped out for him after that.  It’s been so hard trying to help Seb deal with everything and not go crazy myself.  It’s a good thing those people that did that to him were already locked up by the time I found out or I would have more murder charges against me.”  </p>
<p>Aaron could see it was hurting Rob to talk about what happened to Seb.  He could see each time he spoke he was a little bit angrier and that concerned him.  The evening had gone fairly well so far so he was extra cautious to not say anything to ruin the night, especially since they were now talking about their boy.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to make you talk about this anymore tonight Rob.  I can tell it is still a raw subject for you.  I can’t say I’m sorry enough times to convey how I feel about what happened and how sick I am that I’m partially responsible.  I know you don’t want to talk about it but maybe one day you can tell me in more detail what happened to Seb.  But, not tonight.”</p>
<p>Rob just nodded his appreciation to Aaron as he tried to hide the fact he was wiping tears from his eyes.  Aaron came over to him and took the spatula from Rob, who had been stirring the meat on the stove.  </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go wash your face before Liv and Devin come back down.”  Aaron stood at the stove stirring the meat and checking on the potatoes as they boiled giving Rob the time to go wash away the evidence he had been crying.  Once he returned, he thanked Aaron for doing that for him.</p>
<p>“So, Devin?  Tell me.  Do you approve?  He seems OK from what little I’ve interacted with him.  It just feels odd though, Liv, with a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Our girl has grown up Aaron.  She’s the most mature of all of us now.  And yes, Devin is a good guy.  I really like him.  He looks out for her and puts up with her bossiness.  He’s smart and takes good care of her.  You have nothing to worry about with those two.”</p>
<p>“It feels so odd just thinking of her as this young women out there in the working world.  Almost as weird as it feels having to come to you to learn about my sisters life.  But I’m glad you have been there these last few months and she is getting a little normalcy back.  Has she picked a good line of work to get into?”</p>
<p>“I think so.  There is always a need for event planners.  The company she interned with this fall is considered one of the elite event planners in London.  She was involved in a few special projects.  Got to rub shoulders with some famous people.  That’s what she needed.  She got lucky landing the internship she had.  That connection will go a long way for her.”</p>
<p>“Do you think she and Devin are in it for the long haul?”</p>
<p>“At the moment I do.  But you never know for sure, do you?  They both dote on each other.  If you are around them much you will see just how soft Liv becomes with him.  She’s nothing like the Liv we knew over the years.  That brash teenage Liv is gone, thank God.  I know Liv want’s to come back to London to find work after she graduates next June but if not there she’ll land in most any large city and being an IT guy, Devin should be able to follow and find work easy enough.”</p>
<p>“You sound like a fan then.”</p>
<p>“I am in a way.  I’m just pleased she has someone.  How about you?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Has there or is there someone special in your life?”  Aaron probably shouldn’t be surprised that they finally got around to this line of questioning, but they so seamlessly slid right into the topic before he realized it.</p>
<p>“Not really.  There have been a few that I have dated, and some hung around a few weeks but that’s about it.”  Aaron chose not to mention Max, the scumbag who he just chased away.  They had been together for six months even though Aaron spent most of that time away on the race circuit leaving Max behind to enjoy his home free of charge.  Now that he is saying it out loud, he sort of laughs at himself actually being surprised that Max cheated.  He had been given the prefect setup to do just that.  Aaron figures he really has no one to blame but himself.</p>
<p>Rob was just about to delve further into the topic with Aaron which would also lead to his job when Liv, Devin and the boys returned to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“How’s dinner coming along?  The boys are getting hungry.”  Liv asks.</p>
<p>“The boys?  Probably more like you.”</p>
<p>“Well yes, me too, but I was asking for the boys.”  </p>
<p>“Just put it in the oven so thirty more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Dad, can I show Aaron my room and the trampoline?</p>
<p>“Trampoline?”</p>
<p>“Oh God.  Rob got the boys a trampoline out back and they love it.  You should see them on it.”  Liv was smiling at the boys as she tells Aaron before Rob could give Seb an answer back.</p>
<p>“You can show Aaron around if you want but don’t go outside without your coat.  I know it isn’t real cold out, but you still need a coat.”</p>
<p>“Can Devin and I come too?”  Liv asks the boys as she signs to Phillipe.  Of course, she knew she could so with that everyone left Rob in the kitchen so he could finish dinner without being bothered.  </p>
<p>Everyone was gone a good twenty minutes before Devin came back down to the kitchen to help.  Rob let him set the table and get the salad supplies out and mixed together.  He got out the salad dressing and then poured glasses of milk for the boys.  </p>
<p>“Thanks for helping.  You can call them all in.  By the time the boys wash their hands it will be out of the oven.”</p>
<p>“This is really good Rob.”  Devin was dishing out his second helping of the Shepard’s Pie as everyone else was still digging into the first.  </p>
<p>“Daddy makes the best Shepard’s Pie.”  Seb announces while Phillipe just smiles with his mouth smeared with the mashed potatoes which caused everyone to laugh at the table. </p>
<p>As they ate, their dinner table conversation finally switched to learning about Aaron’s life now that everyone knew about Rob, Seb, Phillipe, Liv and Devin.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell us then about your life or are we going to be left in the dark.”  Liv was the one who was bold enough to put her brother on the spot.  “You’ve told us nothing except the company line you told everyone back at the village so I know that is only about 10%, if that, of what you do.</p>
<p>“I work for Mercedes AMG Petronas.  I know that probably means nothing to you but it’s…”</p>
<p>“The formula one racing company?  That Mercedes AMG Petronas?”   Rob had quickly butted in when he heard the company name.</p>
<p>“Yes, the formula one race car company that Mercedes is the primary owner of.  Not sure if you have heard of Lewis Hamilton, the famous race car driver?”</p>
<p>Liv just rolls her eyes.  “Who hasn’t.  He’s only considered the best driver in the world and seems to win just about every race he is in.  He was at one of the parties this fall that I worked on.  He’s also dead gorge too.  I’d let him have his way with me.”  Aaron just looks at his sister in shock as he has never heard her joke about sex before.  Then he is looking at Devin to see his reaction.</p>
<p>“Hell, so would I.  Who wouldn’t want to say they’ve been nailed by Lewis Hamilton?”  Devin is now looking around the table at all of the adults to just reaffirm and everyone just thought for a moment then smiled and nodded their heads agreeing with him.  </p>
<p>“So, Lewis?  What’s he got to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“I’m the lead mechanic for his pit crew at all of the races he is in.  He is the top driver for Mercedes AMG Petronas and I run his pit crew.”</p>
<p>Everyone has now stopped eating and is just staring at Aaron.  This was the last thing they expected to hear.  It is also obvious no one in Emmerdale knows this because no one would have kept this quiet.</p>
<p>“You and Lewis Hamilton?”  Liv is still shocked when she finally speaks.</p>
<p>“We’re not married or anything.  He doesn’t exactly swing that way but yes I worked myself up to run his pit crew on race days.”</p>
<p>“How?  When?”  Liv didn’t know what else to say while Rob and Devin just sit there and stare at Aaron.  </p>
<p>“I told you earlier how I was hired to be a mechanic for Porsche at their Le Mans operation.  I got to work with a couple of their pit crews.  Then 18 months after I went to France, Maggie was hired by Mercedes to find them a couple of new pit crew mechanics and one of them needed to have the potential to climb the ladder so to speak.  As much as she hated to see me go, she referred me for one of the spots.  I was hired on the spot after my interview.  They were halfway through that racing season, so I had to pick up things fast.  I guess they liked what I was doing because after that season was over, I was asked to take on the pit crew manager position.  Me and Lewis had hit it off and they liked how I worked with and handled the other mechanics, especially the younger ones who were as focused on the party scene that comes with formula one.  To make a long story short I just completed my second racing season as the pit crew lead for Hamilton’s team.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you get to live where you want to because you’re mostly on the road during racing season.”  It now made sense to Rob why Aaron could live in Spain while working for an England based company.</p>
<p>“Exactly.  It’s also why I was here this week.  I had a meeting with the head man at our headquarters on Monday as we are already talking about plans for next year.  A couple of the mechanics in the crew are moving on so right after the first of the year we have to start looking for new pit crew members.”</p>
<p>“That can’t be that hard to find.  Not considering the travel and what not.”  Rob asks.</p>
<p>“No, there are plenty of candidates for the job.  The secret is to find the ones who are serious about the job and not just the glitz and glam of the party scene that sort of comes with the job.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing Aaron.  Who would have guessed my big bro would land himself a job like that.  Where all do you get to travel too?”</p>
<p>“There are usually 22-23 races during the season that are all over the world.  The season will start in late February with time trails in Barcelona and then the race season begins in March.  The season always opens in Melbourne with the Australian Grand Prix.  A couple of weeks after that is the Bahrain Grand Prix.  April races are in Vietnam and China followed by May races in Netherlands, Spain and the most famous one at Monte Carlo.  There are two or three every month until the season wraps up in November.  The final three races are always in Mexico, Brazil and the last one in Abu Dhabi.  But yeah, we go everywhere.  Every continent except Africa.  There are no races in Africa right now but there have been in the past in South Africa.”</p>
<p>“You’re on the road that whole time?  That has to be exhausting.”  This time Devin asks.</p>
<p>“Not all of the time.  I’ll go home on occasion for a week or so to unwind and relax between races.  Others do the same or go off and do something to take a break.  Luckily there is another team of people who is responsible packing up everything after a race and then get everything, including the race cars shipped off to the next race and then set everything up there.  During that time is when those of us who work the pit get our time off.  This past year I missed a couple of the races.  One time was for business reasons.  They needed me back her at HQ to work with the engineers on some engine modifications they were going to try and then I skipped the race in Japan this year just because I could.  I went to Vegas for a holiday instead and then caught back up with the team again at the next race which was the US grand prix in Texas.”</p>
<p>Rob had been listening to all of it.  He had to admit he was surprised and happy for Aaron.  Actually, quite proud he had landed on his feet in such a good job.  It was everything he had wanted for him and the reason he divorced him, so he could go find something like this that he obviously loves.  You could hear it in Aaron’s voice.  He is very happy with what he is doing now.  That wasn’t always the case in Emmerdale.  For either of them if he was honest.</p>
<p>“I take it the racing team is based somewhere over by Silverstone?”  Rob asked surprising Aaron because it was the first time he had spoken in a while during dinner.</p>
<p>“Yes, HQ is in Brackley which is the next village just south Silverstone.  Our engineering facility is in Brixworth, which is just outside of Northampton.  It’s all in the same area.  About eight of the Formula One racing teams are based in that part of England.  It’s why that area is known as the motorsport valley.”</p>
<p>Finally, Liv just had to ask.  “So, where’s home then?  I know it’s in Spain, but where in Spain?”</p>
<p>Aaron didn’t hesitate in telling everyone at the table. He knew they would keep his secret and not tell the rest of his family.  Rob, Liv and Devin he could trust.  “I have a home on Gran Canarie in the Carnary Islands.  In Maspalomas to be exact.  I bought it two years ago.  Maggie and her partner live there now too.  They had a holiday home there that they let me use a few times when I worked for Maggie at Le Mans.  Then when they got married, they decided to move to the island for good.  They upgraded to a new home and wanted me to buy their holiday flat.  I went down and looked around and decided to buy myself a single-family home instead of the little holiday condo they had.  It’s in a gated community with three pools, a health club and it’s a 5 minute walk to the beach.  It’s a three bedroom and three bathroom home.” </p>
<p>“Wow, so when do any of us get to come for a visit?  I mean, who knew I had a brother with a home a stone throw from the beach in the Canary Islands.”</p>
<p>“All of you are welcomed whenever you want to come.  When I’m home that is.”</p>
<p>“Did you hear that daddy?  We can go visit Aaron at his home and go to the beach at the same time.  Can we go?  Please?”</p>
<p>It was obvious to everyone in the room that Rob had just been put in a tough place with Seb.  Rob was on his back foot not sure what to say.  He didn’t want to burst Seb’s excitement but at the same time there was no reason for them to be visiting Aaron in Spain.  They were no longer a couple.  If Liv wanted to visit her brother that was her choice, but it wasn’t what Rob wanted or needed at this time.</p>
<p>“It’s not something we can do right now Seb.”</p>
<p>“Why not?  Aaron told us we could.  I want to go.”  It was becoming obvious that Seb was on the verge of having a tantrum.  It’s also obvious the lad is getting tired too.</p>
<p>“Seb, why don’t you and Phillipe help me take everyone’s plates to the sink and then we can get bowls out for dessert.”  Devin was a godsend as he knew when to jump in and stop the inevitable with his perfect timing.  Seb didn’t even realize what happened.  Devin had asked him to help and he loved to help Devin do anything when he asked.  So, after he signed to Phillipe to help, the three of them started taking plates to the sink.  Devin already knew what was for dessert since he had been with Rob when they stopped at the bakery and bought the apple strudel.  Liv joined Devin in the kitchen as they prepared the strudel and vanilla ice cream.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Rob.  I misspoke and put you in a tough position with Seb.  I should have never announced that invitation in front of the boys.”</p>
<p>“I know and it’s fine.  You just have to be more careful with what you say in front of young ears.  It took me a while to figure it out too.  Look, it’s obvious that Seb really likes you.  He remembers the stories about you he has been told.  He’s seen a lot of the pictures.  So, any attention or invites you give him are going to stick with him.  It’s not your place to be saying those things to him or any of us.”  Rob gave Aaron a partial smile after telling him in so many words that the invite was inappropriate before he got up to go make sure the boys weren’t making a mess for Devin.</p>
<p>It was the first time all evening that Aaron had felt a coldness come from Rob.  Most of the time he had been there had been good.  There had been no arguments, and no one was being aggressively mad at the other but now, the temperature of the room was changing, and Aaron knew it was because of one stupid comment he made.  It was at that moment that the boys started bringing in the bowls of dessert for everyone and the conversation was dropped.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long after dessert that Rob took the boys upstairs for their baths and then get ready for bed.  He had promised Seb that Aaron could come up and say good night if he wanted that and Seb did.</p>
<p>“Will you be here tomorrow when I wake up?”  Seb was worried that Aaron was going to be leaving and he wouldn’t see him again.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, but I don’t know yet if I am going to stay here or not.  I have not talked about that with your dad.”</p>
<p>“Daddy won’t care.  He’s let lots of people stay over.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to him.”  Seb just smiled at the man who use to be his other daddy.   “I’m so glad I got to see you today.  You have really grown up into a fine young man.  I’m proud of you and your dad too.  You both have gone through so much stuff.”  Aaron starts to tear up a bit as he thinks about it causing Seb to frown.  “No need for the frown Seb.  Everything is good now.  I’m just really sorry I wasn’t there back when you needed someone, and your dad couldn’t be there.  I’m sorry you had to go through all that bad stuff with those other people.  I could have been there to stop it and I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Seb looked at Aaron for a bit and then just shrugged.  “Daddy and Dr. Caulder always tell me that we can’t live in the past.  It does no good to think about what could have happened.  It didn’t happen that way and we are who we are because of what dud happen to us.”</p>
<p>“You’re a smart little boy.”  Seb just grins.  “I’m going to go to talk to your dad some more, so you go to sleep now.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  I promise.”  With that Aaron gives Seb his stuffed Teddy, finished tucking him in and kissed him good night on his forehead.  After turning on the night light next to Seb’s bed he turns back to the boy one more time and runs his fingers through the boy’s blonde locks.  He was suddenly hit with the fact that he missed this.  He missed having this little boy to take care of and tuck into bed every night.  That feeling rushed through his body and caused him to gasp for a breath of air.  It was like a fog lifted from his brain and things were never more clear to him than they were at that moment.  </p>
<p>Aaron joined the others back in the family room after returning from tucking Seb in.  Rob had also just returned from getting Phillipe to bed as well now the four of them were sitting on the large U-shaped sofa in the middle of the room.  Liv had made tea for all of them.</p>
<p>“Did he go down OK?”  Rob was wanting to make sure Seb had not made anything difficult for Aaron.</p>
<p>“It was perfect.  He was perfect.  That boy is amazing Rob.  With everything that has happened he has still become this amazing kid.  I have a feeling that is your influence on him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that.  I’ve only been around him a few months now.”</p>
<p>Liv didn’t hesitate to jump in at that moment.  “Rob is amazing with both boys.  He’s an amazing dad.”</p>
<p>“I have to agree with my girlfriend on this count.  I haven’t been around much yet, but you are so good with those boys Rob and they adore you.  They hang on every word you say.”  Devin had joined Liv in signing Rob’s praises which had caused the blonde to blush a bright cherry red.</p>
<p>“On that note I hope your kindness will carry over to me because I sort of spoke out of turn and promised Seb I would still be around and see him tomorrow.  If you could suggest a hotel in town, I probably need to sort that out.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, you can stay here.  Can’t he Rob?”  Liv gives Rob a pointed look to make sure he gets the message.</p>
<p>“What?  Yeah, sure.  Of course you can stay here.  You can stay as long as you like.  You can sleep in the study.  I’m sure Liv will be more than happy to get the bed ready in there.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes Aaron, I’m sure.”  With that Rob looks to Liv and it was obvious she received the message as she put down her tea and immediately got up and went to the study to get the bed ready.  Aaron was watching them both and then once Liv had left the room, he just started to shake his head and laugh.</p>
<p>“You still have the ability to just look at her and get her to do what you want.  I’m glad to see that hasn’t changed or gone away.  I never mastered that with her.”</p>
<p>“What can I say, it’s a gift.”</p>
<p>“And it’s a gift I don’t have.  I can promise both you that.”  Rob and Aaron both turned to look at Devin for a moment before they both started laughing at the same time.  </p>
<p>“So, Dev, is that you telling us that you don’t wear the pants in your relationship with Liv?”  Rob couldn’t resist the little tease toward Devin.  He really likes the guy and feels really comfortable around him.</p>
<p>Devin just snorts as he shakes his head then points a finger at Rob.  “As if you even had to ask?  And don’t pretend you and the boys always get your way with her too because I know better.”  </p>
<p>Rob just raises his hands in defeat as Aaron sits there and watches both of these men.  He didn’t even realize he was grinning from ear to ear.  All he knew it had been a long time since he felt as relaxed and comfortable as he did at that moment.</p>
<p>Then, as Aaron and Devin watched, Rob got up while still laughing and went outside to the beer fridge bringing back three.  “Enough of this tea crap.  I need a beer.”    With that declaration he opened all three of them and handed the other two to Aaron and Devin.</p>
<p>Liv soon rejoined them with Aaron’s room all made up and ready for when he goes to bed.  For the next hour the four of them talked about everything.  Devin told them about his family, his job and how he and Liv met.  Liv told them some embarrassing stories about Devin and his family while telling Devin embarrassing stories about her brothers.  She also talked more about school and her internship.  Then she told Aaron more detail about when she bumped into Rob on Oxford Street in London, not missing a beat as she described the poncey new trainers he had bought or the giant sack of sweets from the candy shop.  Rob told them more about dealing with MI5 and the people at the children’s home, admitting he wasn’t sure which was the most overbearing.  Then he looked at Aaron with a smile and told him neither could hold a candle though to Chas in that department.  Finally, Aaron told them more about his job and travels.  He also told them about all the Dingle gossip he had just learned that week and that Chas hadn’t lost any of her manipulation skills.  He told them about Chas and Paddy’s break up and how amazing Eve is.  </p>
<p>Eventually Devin and Liv said their good nights and retired to their bedroom leaving the other two men alone once again to face their demons.  They continued with their small talk for a few more minutes before Rob got them more beers.  As he went to hand Aaron his, the younger man stood up and reached out to the side of Rob’s head.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?”  Aaron’s fingers were almost touching the cochlear implant as he looked at Rob asking permission to touch it with his eyes.  </p>
<p>“You can touch it Aaron if you want and to answer your question, no it doesn’t hurt.  Most of the time I don’t even feel it but on occasion I’ll feel it pull at the skin around it when I turn my head just right.”</p>
<p>Aaron touched it ever so slight with his fingers.  He ran his fingers over every inch of the device.  It was hard for him to imagine what Rob went through to have to now need this device to be able to hear.  “They had to shave some of your hair off to attach that didn’t they?  I bet you loved that.”  Aaron was smiling at Rob as he stepped back to have a seat again on the sofa.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t in much of a position to complain.  Honestly though, in those days I was out of it more than not and stuff like that didn’t even cross my mind.  But yeah, my head had a few shaved areas for a while.  It was a crazy time and a hard time.  I probably have as many scars on my body now as you do.”</p>
<p>“At least yours aren’t self induced like mine were.  Luckily that is all behind me now.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“It is.  Haven’t even thought about it for years.”</p>
<p>“So, another benefit of not being around me then.”</p>
<p>“Rob, stop it.  While it may look like that to you, that’s not true.  Being honest, it speaks more about the Dingles than it does you.  Through counseling I’ve finally figured out that the manipulation, interference and constant badgering of my family and especially from my mum and Paddy, was doing more damage to my mental health than anything that ever happened between us.  They were the ones that were putting me through a constant form of mental abuse that was being called ‘just looking out for me’.  After I left the village, I started feeling better.  I had started up counseling again and we finally figured out it was mum that was doing more mental damage to me than you or anybody else.  Her and Paddy, as you well know, can be downright brutal in their nonstop pressure.  Always telling me they just want me happy and they are only looking out for me and just wanted the best for me when in fact they were manipulating me to do what they wanted without caring one bit about my wishes or desires.”</p>
<p>“But I hurt you too.”</p>
<p>“Sure, you made some stupid decisions that hurt me or you said things at time that hurt me but you never were constantly manipulating me to get me to do things that you knew I didn’t want just because that was what you wanted.  That is what they were doing and within weeks after I was gone from the village my mental health started to improve.  That wasn’t because of you but because I no longer was around those that were constantly pushing me, my own parents.”</p>
<p>“But still….”</p>
<p>“NO Rob.  Listen to what I am saying.  You aren’t to blame for everything.  I know this because it was only hours after going back to the village this past week that I felt the mental anguish start to return.”</p>
<p>“Your trip home didn’t go well then?”</p>
<p>“No.  Mum didn’t listen to me initially.  We had some choice words.  My visits with Paddy didn’t go that well either.  I thought I was beginning to get through to mum a bit.  By the third day we were able to have a good long talk and I thought begin to clear the air.  Then yesterday happened.”</p>
<p>“Yesterday?”</p>
<p>“She ripped into me worse than she ever has over the years.  She said things out loud to me in front of a packed pub that I never thought would come out of her mouth.  Even Cain stood there with his mouth open not knowing what to say.  Her true feelings finally came out.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Aaron.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault.  You remember that time you ripped into me right before you got shot.  I didn’t think I would ever hear anything worse than what you said that day.  Mum topped that by a mile.  She even called me a whore.”</p>
<p>“Aaron”</p>
<p>“No.  You don’t need to say anything.  It’s done between her and I.  I cut my ties to her and told her that in front of the entire village.”</p>
<p>“And how did that go over?”</p>
<p>“She was shocked.  Didn’t think I would ever do something like that.  She thought she would always have a free pass to do and say whatever she wanted.  It took some tough love from me for her to get the message.  I’m sure she still doesn’t believe it though.  Probably thinks I’ll show back up and try to make amends.”</p>
<p>“You should.”</p>
<p>“Like you are with Vic?”</p>
<p>“That’s different.”</p>
<p>“How exactly?”</p>
<p>Rob didn’t have an answer for that, so he just kept quiet and took another sip of his beer.</p>
<p>“Vic and mum are two peas in a pod.  Both think they are in charge of everything.  Both think they have the right to know everything about everybody.  Both think they have the right to interfere in whichever lives they choose to interfere in.  I don’t want that or need that in my life anymore and I know you don’t either.”</p>
<p>“Let’s face it Rob, we both drew the short stick when it comes to families.  Mum, Paddy, Gordon, Vic, Diane, Andy, Jack.  Even Liv allowed herself to get manipulated after you were gone.  The only decent family either of us had was your mum that you lost when you were 14 and I never got to meet.  Oh, and your gran too.”</p>
<p>“You know Vic and Diane never even sent word to me when she died.  They didn’t care if I knew or not.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that.  When did she die?”</p>
<p>“In that first year I was inside.  She was 100.  Her body just finally gave out.  I never knew until I tried to reach out to her when I got to the rehab hospital.  The nurses there found out she had died when they tried to contact her for me.  I had hoped she was alive, but she would have been 102 by then so the odds were getting smaller and smaller.  The fact that she died two years previous and no one thought I deserved to know was just another kick in the teeth from my so called family.”</p>
<p>“Like I said Rob, we both drew the short sticks when it came to families.”</p>
<p>They both sat there for a while just enjoying the others company while they drank their beer.</p>
<p>“You have any long term plans with the race team?”  Rob wanted to change the subject to something a little more safe.  The last thing he wanted to talk about was the past or their families.  Both were dangerous topics for the two of them.</p>
<p>“I want to stay with them, but I know I won’t be part of the pit crews forever.  In fact, that may change sooner than later.  It was what I had my meeting about earlier with my boss.  We talked about my future.  They see me as part of management in 2-3 years which would mean based back here in England.  Starting this season, they plan to pull me off the pit crew occasionally for special projects.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Aaron if that is what you want.”</p>
<p>“It is.  I know I’ll tire of the race circuit eventually.  Everyone does.  It can be a rat race if you aren’t into all of the glitz and glam.”</p>
<p>“And you aren’t?”</p>
<p>“Do you even need to ask?”  They both are laughing.  “A bit of it is fun but it’s non stop for nine months.  You know me.  I’m not into all that poncey stuff.  Rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous was more your style.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe back in the day.  No one wants to rub shoulders with an ex-con murderer now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t put yourself down like that Rob.”</p>
<p>“It’s true though.  Even if I wanted to put myself out there, we all know that part of my past is going to cause a lot of people to turn around and run for the hills.”</p>
<p>“Then they don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve heard the speech Aaron.  Have it pretty much memorized.  But anyway, I can see you at some of those events.  Maybe before long Liv will be organizing those.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.  Hadn’t thought of that.”</p>
<p>“That is the kind of stuff she’ll be doing though if she lands on her feet with the right agency.”  Rob didn’t give Aaron a chance to follow up before he moved back to the original topic.  “So, you might be asked to come back to England for good with the race team then.”</p>
<p> “Yup.  My boss even suggested I consider looking for a home now in the area so it sounds like they are serious.”</p>
<p>“We really won’t be that far away from each other.  Just think, a couple boys from the same small Yorkshire village ending up in the midlands with their own homes and careers.”  </p>
<p>“Who would have thought.  Do you plan to stay here?  What is your job anyway?”</p>
<p>“I have no plans at moving for now.  The job is good enough and they have treated me right.  I work for Sainbury, the grocery company.  I am one of their logistics managers.  I coordinate the deliveries to our warehouse from our vendors and shipments from our warehouse to the stores we serve.  It is by no means a glamorous job but it’s stable and the pay is decent.  Gets me and the boys by.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of money Rob.  What you left for me was above and beyond.”</p>
<p>“You deserved it and I wanted to make sure you would be OK.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know you had that money tucked away.  I keep thinking of all the times we needed money and you never said.  How did you keep it a secret from the courts?”</p>
<p>“James is good.  He worked his magic just like he did for you so you could disappear and not be tracked.”</p>
<p>“Ah, good ole James.  He is good.  I really liked him when I met him.  He is protective of you.  So, why was it hidden and why did you never used it when we needed or wanted money?”</p>
<p>“Most of the time it was tied up in long term investments.  Couldn’t get my hands on it if I wanted to.  I was a gambler and always rolled the dice with my money.  I would put it in the highest risk investments because they always gave the largest returns.  I got lucky that none of them went south.  Then other times I just thought it was easier to make more money than pull it out of investments and have to explain to you where it came from.  Back then you always got upset about the money I had.”</p>
<p>“Because you were always flaunting it.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t always flaunting it.  I just wasn’t afraid to spend it because I knew we had plenty more.”</p>
<p>“I might of thought that to if you would have bothered to tell me.  Why were you so worried about those investments?”</p>
<p>“I never wanted to be poor again.  I remembered what it was like when I was a kid and we had no money.  I remember not having money when dad kicked me out of the village and having to do some disgusting things just to survive.  I watched people like Zak and Lisa and other pensioners struggle to have enough money after they were to old and frail to work.  I didn’t want to be one of them when I was that age.  Didn’t want you to be either.”</p>
<p>“I finally figured that out about you.  You know, my home in Spain is basically yours considering what money I used to pay for it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I’m glad you used it in a good way.  That is why I left you with that money.  So you could have nice things in your life.”</p>
<p>“I take it that is how you have this home too?”</p>
<p>“It is.  MI5 had set me up in a small flat in town originally, but it was to small once I knew I would have Seb and then Phillipe.  I called James and he arranged the money for me.”</p>
<p>“He is a good guy.  A loyal friend.  I’m surprised he didn’t tell you about me then.”</p>
<p>“He couldn’t.  After you asked him to do that stuff for the scrapyard and your bank accounts, you became a client.  Client privilege and all that.”</p>
<p>“I would have thought your friendship would have trumped that.”</p>
<p>“James plays by the rules,” Rob tells him. </p>
<p>“Most of them anyway,” was Aaron’s response. </p>
<p>They both laughed with Rob replying.  “OK, most of them.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I came to see you Rob.  This has been a good visit.  I was afraid we would do nothing but yell at each other.”</p>
<p>“Come on.  You really thought that?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you?”  </p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.  I don’t know what I thought would happen, but I didn’t think we would be at each other’s throats.  Something like that might have happened if we had met right after I got out of the hospital or right after I had Seb but not now.  I’ve had a lot of good therapy and everything that’s happened has just made me move on, I guess.  Liv was a godsend.  Finding her again really helped.  Jimmy and Nicola have helped a lot too.  Hard to believe I said the words Nicola and help in the same sentence, but she’s been really good to me since we reconnected.”</p>
<p>“You do seem content.  Happy even.  I’m glad considering everything that happened.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I’ve learned life is much easier when you’re calm.  You seem content for the most part as well Aaron.  Happy too.”</p>
<p>“I am mostly.”</p>
<p>“Mostly?”</p>
<p>“My life hasn’t turned out as I planned has it?”</p>
<p>“Seems pretty good to me Aaron.”</p>
<p>“It is pretty good, but I’ll be honest.  I miss having a husband and a family.”</p>
<p>Rob didn’t know what to say to that.  He was speechless.</p>
<p>“I’m not implying anything Rob just stating a general fact.  I’d take what we had at one point over anything I have now without a second thought.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll get it again someday with someone.  You’re still young Aaron.  Anything can happen.”</p>
<p>“What about you Rob?”</p>
<p>“What about me?  I had my 5 minutes of being married.  Made a huge mess of it didn’t I.  I don’t think I’m supposed to be a husband.  Besides, right now, I’m figuring out how to be a father.  That’s enough on my plate right now.  Between the boys and all of their activities, my job, my therapy, my plate is full.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short Rob.  You were a great husband.”</p>
<p>“Until I wasn’t.  It always felt like I had to work so hard to be that husband.  It shouldn’t be that hard.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean but I’ve figured that out too, I think.  It wasn’t always us.  It was that village and all the people that wouldn’t just let us be us.  My mum, Paddy, Diane, Vic, Andy, the White’s, the rest of the Dingle’s.  There was always someone.  Hell, a bunch of someone’s always there putting up roadblocks and obstacles making our relationship that much harder to master.”</p>
<p>Aaron caught Rob yawning which was the signal it was time for bed.  “I can see you are about to fall asleep talking to me Rob.  It’s been a long day for all of us.  I think that’s my cue to call it a night.  Thanks for letting me stay here tonight by the way.”</p>
<p>“You are always welcome Aaron.  Is there something you want to do tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“No, I have no plans.  Just would like to spend the day with all you again and continue to reconnect if that is OK.”</p>
<p>“That would be good.  I know Liv and Seb will love it.  Phillipe can even get to know you better.  I’m going to head up to bed myself as well.  You know where the kitchen is if you need anything during the night and there is a bathroom right across the hall from the study.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.  I need to go out to my car and get my bag before you lock everything up.”</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Aaron was ready to crawl into the hideaway bed in the study.  He was looking for an electrical outlet on one of the walls to plug his phone charger into.  He had already noticed the bookshelves that was full of books already even after this short period of time since Rob had been out.  Then he saw the picture frames on the wall.</p>
<p>After getting his phone set up on its charger, he went to look at the pictures.  Each frame was a collage of pictures that had been put together.  There was a picture of Rob with Seb and Phillipe at what looked like Harry Potter World.  There was a picture of the three of them plus Liv at what looked like a pizza restaurant.  There was a picture of Seb and Phillipe trying to bother a guard in front of Buckingham Palace.  There was a picture of a happy Seb blowing out his candles on his birthday cake with Bernice and Diane in the background and then another picture of Phillipe playing in a football match.  </p>
<p>Then second collage was all pictures of Rob after his injury and during his rehabilitation.  This group of pictures tore Aaron up and made his heart ache.  They brought home what Rob had been through.  One picture was Rob holding onto some parallel bars as he was trying to walk.  One leg was in a cast and the other was covered in a metal frame with screws going into his leg.  There was a picture with most of his hair shaved off his head showing many stiches and another showing his implant probably right after the surgery that put it in.  There was a picture of Rob when it looked like he was still in a coma.  He was hooked up to so many machines and he looked lifeless.  At that point he had to walk away.  He couldn’t look at those hospital pictures anymore.  Maybe at some point in the future but he couldn’t look at any more of them now.  </p>
<p>That is when saw one more picture on the wall before he turned off the light.  It was a single picture in a frame, and it looked more professional.  It was a picture of Rob, Phillipe and Seb standing next to a sign outside of this house.  A sign he didn’t remember seeing out front, but it had been there at one time.  It was Rob and the boys next to a sign that said, ‘The Harkers’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted.  Lots of things going on right now that is limiting the writing time.  But for those still reading this story, I thank you.  As you know this was still a continuation of that first meet up.  I think I hinted in earlier chapters that I didn't expect their first meet to be some kind of knock down, drag out fight or rampage.  Both men have worked through most of their anger and disappointment by this time.  The presence of the boys, Liv and her boyfriend also add another level of calm.  I think it is confusing Aaron a bit to see his sister being more concerned about Rob than she is of Aaron but I think that is only natural since she has been around him for a few months now and she is seeing Aaron herself for the first time in four years.  </p>
<p>As you can tell there is more to the initial meet coming in the next chapter too.  We'll learn more about how the two men are really feeling about everything and their hearts and minds are telling each of them about the future.  I think I already gave you a little sneak peek into what Aaron is slowly realizing in this chapter.  But it won't happen overnight.  </p>
<p>Thanks again for reading and everybody stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>